300 jours
by Silou
Summary: En magie, on ne peux faire confiance en rien. Surtout pas en mes talents en potion. Severus Rogue peut en témoigner. A cause de cela, il est obligé d'être en ma présence pour 300 jours. 24h/24, 7j/7... Nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches.
1. Chapitre 1 : La potion

**Pour Céline, ma bêta et amie, qui était la quand cette histoire est née, il y'a 5 ans...**

 **Chapitre 1 : La potion**

-On a quoi maintenant ? Je demande en mâchouillant mon chewing-gum. Céline me lance un regard exaspéré.

-Andréa, on est fin mai, il serait peut-être temps que tu connaisses ton horaire.

-Bah, c'est trop tard, c'est déjà la fin de l'année. On en aura un autre en septembre. Je rétorque avec un grand sourire.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et prend mon bras pour me tirer dans un couloir.

-On a Potion. Viens.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je me mets à marcher plus vite qu'elle. J'entends Céline rire, amusée de ma conduite.

J'adorais les Potions. Pas que j'étais douée, au contraire, je devais me lever de bonne heure pour arriver à faire une potion acceptable. Non, ce que j'aime dans le cours de Potions, c'est le professeur.

Oui, je sais, vous le connaissez comme moi, toujours en train de grogner, méchant, mesquin, donnant toujours de l'avance à ses élèves de Serpentard, etc. Je le sais tout ça. Mais pourtant, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui à la minute même où il m'a donné ma première retenue, en troisième année. Maso ? Peut-être…

Pourquoi lui ? Je ne sais pas trop, c'est juste que c'est arrivé et que je l'ai accepté.

Manque plus qu'à le lui faire accepter, lui !

Céline, ma meilleure amie, m'a d'abord traité de folle. Je me souviens encore de cette discussion qu'on a eue :

 _J'avais rêvassé pendant tout le diner et pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, moi je dessinais sur mes parchemins. Tous les dessins étaient pareils : une fiole de potion, dont la fumée formait un S. Et l'étiquette autour de la bouteille était marquée d'un R._

 _Arrivées dans notre dortoir, Céline s'est assise sur mon lit et a attendu que je la rejoigne._

 _-Tu veux dormir avec moi ma Célinou ? Je lui demande en riant._

 _-Non, je veux te poser une question. Réplique-t-elle, amusée._

 _-Je t'écoute._

 _Je me déshabille pour mettre mon pyjama, pendant qu'elle prend mon sac. Elle fouille dedans et en ressort un parchemin plein de dessins._

 _-C'est quoi, ça ? me demande-t-elle en désignant l'un d'eux._

 _-Un dessin._

 _-Andréa, je sais que c'est un dessin. Mais il représente quoi ? Et pourquoi tu le redessines_

 _encore et encore ?_

 _Je rougis un peu, comprenant que je dois lui dévoiler mon secret et m'approche d'elle._

 _-Ça c'est une fiole. Comme tu vois, la fumée forme un S. Et ça c'est un R._

 _-S. R ? C'est des initiales pour quoi ?_

 _-Ce sont les initiales de quelqu'un dont je suis tombée amoureuse., Je lui avoue en la fixant intensément, pour voir chacune de ses réactions. Elle fronce les sourcils, et m'interroge du regard._

 _-Vraiment. De qui ?_

 _Je me mords la lèvre, appréhendant sa réaction._

 _-Severus Rogue. Je chuchote très bas, pour que seulement elle puisse l'entendre. Nous étions seules pour l'instant, mais on ne sait jamais._

 _Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et se contente de m'observer, attendant le :_

 _« Non, je déconne ! »._

 _-Rogue ? me demande-t-elle, incertaine._

 _-Rogue. Je confirme._

 _Elle se relève, me gardant à l'œil, puis secoue lentement la tête._

 _-T'es bizarre. Et complètement folle, m'annonce-t-elle. Mais je t'aime bien quand même._

Depuis ce jour elle est vraiment devenue ma meilleure amie. Elle m'écoute parler de Rogue durant des heures, supportant mes humeurs amoureuses.

Mais elle m'aide aussi à garder les pieds sur terre en me rappelant qu'il est mon prof et que

Rogue n'est pas une personne qui « aime ».

 _-S'il arrive seulement à écrire le mot « aimer », j'en serais déjà étonnée, m'_ 'avait dit un jour Céline. _Mais cet homme ne sait pas aimer, Andréa, il faut vraiment que tu te fasses une raison._

Je le savais et elle avait raison. Mais voilà, j'étais déjà dans ma sixième année et je n'avais toujours pas oublié le professeur Rogue. Et ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que je l'avais dans mon champ de mire.

Ce qui restait secret, c'est que j'étais sérieuse.

Depuis ma quatrième année, je chante, danse, crie, hurle, écris mon amour pour Rogue partout, mais tout le monde pense que je fais seulement ça pour énerver Rogue. Lui y compris.

Il ne restait plus qu'un mois et demi de cours, puis arriveront les examens et après ceux-ci je ne verrais plus Severus Rogue pendant 2 mois et 1 semaine. Je sais déjà qu'il va terriblement me manquer. Je voudrais tant rester avec lui…

J'entre dans la classe de potion, et me mets tout devant, comme d'habitude. Céline me

rejoint, morose et dégoûtée d'être là.

-Vivement que ce soit fini. Dit-elle en posant son chaudron entre nous.

Le mien avait fondu la semaine passée et Rogue à refuser de m'en donner un autre. Comme mes parents voyagent beaucoup, je n'ai pas pu leur demander de m'envoyer de l'argent pour que je puisse en commander un autre. Mon hibou ne les trouve jamais. Céline avait donc proposé qu'on partage le même et Rogue avait accepté.

Bien sûr il n'a pas accepté directement. Il a d'abord regardé mon chaudron couler sur la table, puis m'a lancé un regard noir.

 _-Je n'aurais jamais cru un tel désastre. En 3 ans, vous avez acquis plus de chaudrons que de neurones, Miss Chatterton._

Oui, il est vache, je sais… Mais après lui avoir expliqué que mes parents ne pouvaient pas m'envoyer de l'argent, il m'a ordonné de trouver un autre chaudron parce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas sacrifier l'un des siens.

Heureusement que Céline était là.

-Vivement qu'il arrive. Je chuchote et elle lève les yeux au ciel, non sans un petit rictus amusé.

Les Serdaigles nous rejoignent rapidement et je les salue avec un grand sourire. Pour ma part, je suis à Poufsouffle.

-Silence. Siffle une voix et je souris en la reconnaissant. Mon professeur préféré venait d'entrer dans la classe avec un bruit de cape rapide en refermant la porte avec un bruit sourd.

-Assis. Ordonne-t-il et ceux qui ne sont pas encore assis sautent sur leur chaise pour qu'il ne les réprimande pas.

-Bonjour Professeur Rogue ! Je le salue avec enthousiasme. Rogue ne se tourne pas tout de suite et va vers son bureau, avant de me dire d'une voix froide :

-J'avais demandé du silence, Miss Chatterton. Un point en moins à Poufsouffle.

-Je ne peux pas vous demander comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? J'essaye avec un sourire.

-Deux points en moins à Poufsouffle. Je vous conseille de vous taire à présent, Miss Chatterton. Lance Rogue en se retournant pour me lancer un regard noir. Je ne dis rien de plus, mais lui offre tout de même mon plus beau sourire.

-Je voulais aujourd'hui commencer un nouveau chapitre et commencer la potion d'élixir d'euphorie.

Oh oui. Oui. Faisons ça. Je la lui ferais boire et passera une belle soirée à deux, à rire de tout ce temps qu'il a perdu à ne pas céder à mes avances.

Pitié, faisons ça.

-Mais, continue Rogue. Vous êtes à peine capable de produire une potion simple telle que la potion de Mémoire.

Je savais qu'il allait nous parler de notre travail de la semaine passée. Je le regarde regagner son bureau, s'asseoir, prendre un parchemin et citer :

-Hulkins, E.

Darren, de Poufsouffle aussi, sourit.

Ah, non, il n'allait quand même pas recommencer à lire nos notes devant tout le monde ! Je grimace et attends d'entendre mon nom.

-Martins, A.

Céline pose une main sur son cœur pour montrer son soulagement.

-Veinarde, je suis sûre que moi j'aurais un P, je lui chuchote.

-Ton chaudron a fondu, An, tu t'attendais à quoi ? rétorque-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Chatterton, T.

-Ah, ouais, Troll, carrément, Je souffle, prenant mon visage entre mes mains.

-Miss Chatterton, quand allez-vous enfin réussir une potion ? me demande Rogue sur un ton faussement doux.

Je relève la tête et lui fais un sourire aguicheur.

-Je vous propose quelque chose...

Il lève un sourcil.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Donnez-moi des cours particuliers de potions. Ça pourrait m'aider, vous savez, je lance, pleine de sous-entendus.

-Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Assène-t-il. Vous battez les records.

Je suis morte... Toute ma classe me lance un regard noir.

Céline passe une main dans mon dos pour me réconforter et me fait un sourire désolé.

Rogue finit de parcourir la liste et personne, à l'exception de Darren Hulkins, (lèche bottes professionnel, et faux-cul dans son temps libre) n'atteint une note plus haute de A.

Il se lève ensuite et nous demande d'ouvrir nos livres à la page 254.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez me concocter la potion de confusion. Une fois avalé, on est confus pour un temps imprécis, ce qui peut être une force pour l'ennemi, et une faiblesse pour l'ami. Explique le Professeur Rogue de sa voix détachée. Cette potion demande deux semaines de préparation. Ça sera donc la dernière potion que vous préparerez cette année. Tâchez donc de ne pas la rater.

Son regard se pose sur moi quand il dit ça et je lui refais mon sourire Colgate.

-Ne prenez pas cet air suffisant avec moi, Miss Chatterton, me prévient-il.

-Quel air suffisant Professeur ? J'appelle ça un sourire moi ! Vous devriez essayer, je suis sûr que ça vous ira mieux que cet air boudeur que vous avez tout le temps, Je lui dis, comme si je lui donnais un conseil amical.

Il me lance un regard froid et je sens mon sang se glacer. Pas bon signe, ça.

-Miss Chatterton, ce soir, 18 heures.

-C'est un rendez-vous ?

Mes camarades retiennent maintenant difficilement leur rire et les yeux de Rogue se plissent de colère.

-Dix points en moins à Poufsouffle. C'est une retenue, Chatterton.

Je venais de faire perdre 23 points à ma maison en moins d'un quart d'heure… Je vais me faire lyncher ce soir.

-Venez ici, Miss Chatterton, M'ordonne Rogue en faisant apparaître une table à côté de son bureau.

-Et prenez le chaudron de votre amie avec vous.

Céline fronce les sourcils et je fais pareil, ne comprenant pas. Rogue sort un autre chaudron de l'armoire à côté de la réserve et viens le mettre sur notre table.

-Miss Chatterton, je vous ai demandé d'aller vous placer là-bas il y a 10 secondes. Ça fera cinq points en moins à Poufsouffle.

Le professeur Chourave va avoir une attaque, c'est sûr.

Je prends rapidement le chaudron de Céline et vais m'installer à la table que le professeur m'a désignée.

-Vous préparerez votre potion seule. Et comme je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre un chaudron, vous utiliserez celui de Miss Martins, M'explique Rogue, alors que Céline prend le chaudron qu'il lui tend.

Je comprends mieux…

Je regarde Céline, déjà désolée de ce que j'allais faire subir à son chaudron, mais elle secoue la tête, me faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

-Commencez ! Nous ordonne Rogue.

J'ouvre mon livre et regarde quels ingrédients je dois prendre pour cette première partie.

Beurk, morve de troll… Comme ma note en potion tient.

Je vais chercher mes ingrédients et en revenant Rogue était assis derrière son bureau. Je me place derrière ma table et lui sourit.

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, professeur ? Je lui lance, et il soupire.

-Vous ne vous lassez jamais de ce jeu stupide ? dit-il, las.

-Quel jeu ?

Il prend sa plume et se tourne vers ses parchemins.

-Gardez le silence ou je vous mets en retenue pour le reste de l'année.

Je ricane doucement et retourne à ma potion.

Au bout de 20 minutes, Rogue se lève et fait le tour de la classe. Il commente, ou réprimande quelques élèves, mais sinon, il se contente de regarder par-dessus leurs épaules et je pouvais les voir pâlir.

Ses cheveux, devenus gras à cause de la fumée produite par les potions, masquaient à chaque fois son profil et ses bras étaient souvent cachés dans sa cape. Rogue, du haut de ses 24 ans, était grand et mince. Il était assez imposant malgré sa maigre carrure. Je souris.

Les hommes plus grands sont quand même les plus sexy.

Je l'observe pendant sa promenade, mélangeant distraitement ma potion. Ce n'est que quand j'entends un « kling » que mon attention revient à ma potion.

Y'a un truc qui est tombé dedans, non ?

Je passe ma cuillère dans la potion, cherchant à rencontrer quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être, mais rien. Puis mon regard est attiré par mon poignet. Horrifié, je remarque que mon bracelet n'y est plus.

-Oh, non !

Je veux récupérer mon bracelet, mais quand ma main s'approche du chaudron, une autre la retient rapidement. Je frissonne en voyant le regard noir de Rogue.

-Êtes-vous devenue folle ? Vous allez vous brûler !

-Mais, mon bracelet est tombé dedans !

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Un bracelet fait en quelle matière ?

-Argent et or. Je lui réponds, ne comprenant pas en quoi ça l'intéresse.

Il regarde rapidement les ingrédients découpés que j'avais sur la table et je le vois pâlir encore plus, et il serre mon bras. Puis il se tourne vers les autres élèves.

-Sortez, tout de suite ! SORTEZ !

Personne n'insiste, et ils sortent rapidement. Céline est la seule qui reste et elle a une mine horrifiée. Elle pointe mon chaudron du doigt, et j'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête, que je me sens propulsée en arrière, contre mon professeur, et nous tombons par terre.

-Andréa ! crie Céline, et je la sens s'accroupir à côté de moi. Andréa, ça va ?

Mon bras me fait un peu mal, mais ça n'avait pas l'air grave.

-Mon chaudron a encore fondu, c'est ça ? Je lui demande en me relevant. Je sens que je suis couverte d'une substance liquide et gluante en même temps et Céline se recule.

-C'est dégoûtant. Commente-t-elle.

-Désolée, j'ai toujours eu cette tête-là, tu sais. Je rétorque, et elle secoue la tête, ahurie.

-Tu viens de faire exploser un chaudron, t'as assommé le prof, t'es recouverte d'un truc mauve, et t'arrives encore à faire de l'humour ?

-Apparemment, je lui dis avec un sourire, avant de le perdre. Comment ça, assommer le prof ?

Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir le professeur Rogue se relever avec une grimace. Lui aussi, est recouvert de la potion. Il regarde autour de lui et quand son regard tombe sur moi, je lui fais un petit sourire.

Vu le regard qu'il me lance, je ferais mieux d'écrire mon testament tout de suite.

-Céline, je te lègue Sev, Je chuchote à mon amie.

-Trop d'honneur, merci. J'étais ravie de t'avoir rencontrée.

-Miss Chatterton, Commence Rogue avec une voix qui me fait reculer d'un pas. Vous venez de signer pour un mois de retenue.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Elle n'a pas fait exp.., Me défend Céline, mais Rogue lève la main.

-Miss Martins, sortez d'ici, Lui ordonne-t-il. Céline me lance un dernier regard, et se dirige vers la porte.

-Quant à vous, vous allez me nettoyer ça tout de suite. Me dit Rogue en me pointant du doigt. Puis il se dirige vers la porte, sûrement pour aller dire aux autres élèves que le cours est annulé.

Mais dès qu'il passe le seuil de la porte, je sens une douleur horrible dans mon thorax et je hurle tellement j'ai mal. Et comme en écho, le cri de douleur du Professeur Rogue me parvient. Céline revient en courant et me voit m'appuyant sur la table, et ma main sur ma poitrine. Puis elle se tourne vers le professeur Rogue qui était appuyé sur le seuil de la porte, dans le même état. En voulant me rejoindre, elle pousse le professeur, qui se retrouve à nouveau dans la classe, et immédiatement, la douleur cesse.

Je me relève, aidée de Céline.

-Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu hurler, Me demande-t-elle, paniquée, m'observant.

-Je…oui… je n'ai plus mal, Je lui réponds en fixant le professeur. Il me rendait mon regard, aussi perplexe que moi.

-Vous… vous pouvez recommencer ? Je lui demande, pas certaine de mon hypothèse. Il a l'air de penser à la même chose que moi, et fait un pas de plus. Instantanément, la douleur revient, et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Puis la douleur disparaît à nouveau et

Rogue me lance un regard presque paniqué.

-Suivez-moi, Miss Chatterton, M'ordonne-t-il. Céline me pince la main, dans un signe de réconfort, et je suis mon professeur.

XxX

Dumbledore nous regarde par-dessus ses lunettes, et nous examine. Puis il sourit.

-Le violet vous va à ravir, Severus, Lance-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il se fout de nous là, non ?

On était arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore en courant presque et après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, il nous avait demandé de nous séparer plusieurs fois. Je ressentais encore la douleur et lui, il nous dit que le violet va bien à Rogue ?!

-Albus, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. S'énerve Rogue.

Dumbledore ne quitte pas son sourire et lève sa baguette. D'un coup, la potion disparaît un peu de nos vêtements. Je sens par contre qu'il en reste encore dans mes cheveux.

-Asseyez-vous.

Quand il dit ça, ça veut dire que la suite ne va pas nous plaire. Je m'installe tout de même sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau, à côté de Rogue, et attends.

-Comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer à plus de…, il fait mine de réfléchir. Je dirais un peu plus de 3 mètres. Et j'ai bien peur que cela dure encore un peu.

-Combien de temps ? demande Rogue, assez sec.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un fait pareil, Continue Dumbledore, ignorant son employé. Mais je ne savais pas qu'une potion pouvait aussi avoir cet effet-là.

-Combien de temps ? Répète Rogue.

Dumbledore nous lance un regard désolé.

-300 jours.  
…

Non. C'est une blague… ce n'est pas possible…

-Il… il n'y a aucun contre sort ? Demande Rogue, d'une voix blanche.

Dumbledore hésite une seconde, puis secoue la tête.

\- Je suis désolé.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on va rester comme ça pendant 300 jours ? Je demande.

-Il me semble, oui.

Je lance un regard vers Rogue et vois que celui-ci était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais il avait aussi l'air très en colère.

-Comment… comment on va faire ? Je demande en me tournant vers mon directeur.

-Il n'y a rien à faire, sauf attendre.

-Non, je veux dire, dans la vie de tous les jours. J'ai encore des cours et mes examens qui arrivent… Et les vacances, je fais comment ? Je panique, imaginant Rogue chez moi. Si je rêvais de ça i jours, là maintenant, ça me fait flipper.

Dumbledore veut répondre, quand on entend frapper.

Entrez, Ordonne Dumbledore, et un grand homme noir entre. En nous voyant, il s'arrête, embarrassé.

-Je dérange peut-être…Je peux attendre, Dit-il à Dumbledore.

-Non, non mon cher Kingsley, entrez, entrez. Severus, je vous retrouve dans votre bureau plus tard, vous voulez bien ?

Sans un mot, Rogue se lève, et attend que je le rejoigne. On salue ledit Kingsley, et sortons.

300 jours… ça veut dire que… on restera comme ça jusqu'en mars de l'année prochaine !

Une fois dehors, je me tourne vers mon professeur. Il avançait un peu devant moi et je voyais qu'il avait les poings serrés. Je voulais tenter de détendre l'atmosphère et dis :

-Heu… ça veut dire que la retenue est annulée ?

Comme dans un film d'horreur, Rogue se tourne très lentement vers moi avec un regard noir.

Oups.

 **Voici donc pour le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Au contraire de "Banal? Et fière!" cette histoire a déjà sa fin... Elle suivra donc rapidement. Un chapitre par semaine, ça suffira?**

 **"300 jours" se passe en même temps que mon Epilogue de BEF, il s'agit donc d'une espèce de suite, mais sans vraiment être une suite. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lire "BEF" pour comprendre tout ce qu'il arrivera à notre petite Andréa :)**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant, ou même plus que la précédente.**

 **Vous me direz tout ça dans une petite review :)**

 **Je tiens à remercier mes deux bêtas, ma Lillyths d'amour et LaLuby, qui ont fait en sortes que ce chapitre soit lisible pour vous.**

 **Rendez-vous donc tous les dimanches à 18h pour suivre les aventures d'Andréa :)**

 **La Chippie aka Silou .**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Nos appartements

**Chapitre 2 : Nos appartements.**

Mon professeur de potion est assis dans sa chaise, à son bureau. Je suis à côté de lui, debout et le regarde réfléchir. Son visage est fermé et ses lèvres pointe vers le bas, comme s'il venait de voir un truc dégoûtant.

Je n'ose rien dire et m'occupe d'enlever la pâte gluante violette que j'ai dans les cheveux. Ce n'est que quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte que je lève les yeux.

-Entrez, lance la voix morose de Rogue. La porte s'ouvre doucement et la tête de mon professeur de DCFM apparaît.

-Bonsoir Seve... Oh, Finit Remus Lupin en me voyant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il entre dans la salle de classe et ferme la porte derrière lui.

-Comment ça va ? Demande-t-il amusé.

Rogue grogne.

-Bonsoir Professeur, le salué-je, gênée.

-Miss Chatterton, j'aurais dû le savoir que c'était vous, S'amuse le beau brun.

-Que veut-tu, Lupin ? s'agace Rogue.

-Dumbledore m'a demander d'analyser les effets de cette potion, voir si un sort pouvait vous aider.

-Tu ne crois pas que je l'ai déjà fait ? se froisse Rogue en se levant de sa chaise.

Et effectivement, il venait de passer 20 minutes à lancer tous les sorts du monde pour voir s'ils allaient déclencher quelque chose. Pendant 20 minutes il avait pesté contre moi et m'avait lancé des regards noirs, m'empêchant même de parler.

-Je me doute bien, Severus, je voulais juste faire un double-check, on ne sait jamais, le calme Lupin, même si je sens bien qu'il est irrité par l'attitude de son collègue.

Rogue dit quelque chose sous sa barbe sans qu'on puisse le comprendre, puis fait un geste de la main à Lupin.

-Vas-y.

Lupin sort un parchemin de sa poche et tapote dessus avec sa baguette. Le parchemin quitte alors sa main pour voleter face à lui. Il lit quelque chose sur le parchemin puis lève sa baguette. Il prononce un long sort et nous regarde.

Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il devait se passer, mais Rogue soupire.

-J'ai déjà essayé ça.

Lupin hoche la tête, patient, et tapote le parchemin qui vient se poser devant mon Sevychou.

-Coche celles que tu as déjà essayer, s'il te plait.

Rogue s'empare de sa plume et coche la plupart des sorts, n'en laissant que 2. Un fois ceci fini, le parchemin retourne vers son propriétaire et Lupin fronce les sourcils.

-Bon, Commence-t-il. Je vais vous demander vous séparer.

-Ce n'est pas en nous le demandant que ça va marcher Lupin.

Lupin lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je parle de vous séparer physiquement de plus de trois mètres, Rogue.

Je grimace quand le souvenir de la douleur me revient et inconsciemment je me rapproche de Rogue. Les deux hommes remarquent mon geste et Lupin me fait un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, miss Chatterton. Dumbledore m'a dit que ça avait l'air très douloureux.

Rogue soupire et se lève de sa chaise.

-Une seule fois, Dit-il a Lupin et je le regarde s'éloigner.

Lupin grimace, se sentant coupable.

-Andréa, je vous promets que je ne le demanderais qu'une fois.

Je vois bien qu'il a pitié pour moi et qu'il regrette presque sa demande. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la douleur revient.

Le mal me plie en deux et je mets ma main sur ma poitrine. J'entends Lupin lancer un sort puis la douleur cesse.

-Putain, lancé-je en me relevant.

-Votre langage, Miss Chatterton, Siffle Rogue. Il s'approche de moi, blanc comme un linge et se laisse tomber dans son siège. Je me tenais juste à côté de lui et pose ma main sur le dossier du siège, haletante.

Lupin tapote encore une fois sur parchemin volant et lève sa baguette pour prononcer un autre sort.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai des frissons qui me parcours le corps et je retiens ma respiration. La sensation ne dure qu'une seconde mais se fut assez pour que nous le remarquions et Rogue quitte sa chaise aussitôt.

-C'était quoi, ça ? demande-t-il a Lupin.

-Je vais réessayer, mais je crois qu'on tient enfin quelque chose, Réfléchit le jeune professeur et il prononce de nouveau le sort.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se passe rien.

Lupin réessaye.

Rien.

Rogue passe sa main sur son visage fatigué et je soupire.

Ne le comprenez pas mal, ça me fait très, très plaisir d'être avec lui. Et en plus, là, j'ai même Lupin en bonus.

Mais il y'a tellement de choses qui me stresse.

Déjà, cette douleur. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point ça fait mal. Je ne saurais pas à quoi la comparer.

Disons que c'est comme si vos côtes essayaient de se frayer un chemin hors de votre corps. Doucement. Lentement. Douloureusement.

Ensuite, je fais quoi si je dois aller aux toilettes. S'il entend des trucs ? Et pour dormir ? Je dors où ?

Dans son lit...

Je souris à cette petite voix de ma tête. Ça serait tellement bien.

-Andréa ? me réveille la douce voix de Lupin.

Je secoue la tête pour effacer l'image de Rogue et moi dans un lit et le regarde.

En faite, les deux me fixaient, Lupin inquiet et Rogue blasé.

-Tu es d'accord ?

Mon regard va de l'un à l'autre, perdue.

-Heu... non ?

-Elle n'écoutait pas, l'informe Rogue.

Lupin ricane et range son parchemin dans sa poche.

-Je disais, Miss Chatterton, que je passerais vous voir demain. Et que pour ce soir, le mieux serait de dormir dans les appartements de Severus.

Ma bouche s'arrondit jusqu'à former un "O" parfait.

-On va dormir ensemble ? lancé-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je jure que je vois Lupin frissonner et Rogue soupirer.

XxX

Lupin et Rogue s'échangent un dernier mot devant la porte et Rogue la ferme quand son collègue nous salue une dernière fois avant de partir.

Un silence s'installe alors et Lupin me manque déjà. Je savais bien que Rogue ne m'aimait pas particulièrement. Mais là, je ressens sa méprise à chacun de ses gestes, à chaque regard. C'était encore pire lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux.

-Allons dîner, me dit-il, me sortant de ma peine.

Dîner...

-Devant tout le monde ?

-Vous préférez un dîner en tête à tête ? lâche-t-il, indiffèrent. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage et il me rend un regard désabusé. Il lève ensuite la main pour m'empêcher de répondre.

-Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. On y va.

Il attend que je sois à côté de lui avant d'ouvrir la porte et on sort pour rejoindre la grande Salle.

XxX

Un tas de gens me pointe du doigt. Certains amusés, d'autre choqués et les autres me regardaient avec pitié. Rogue me désigne la dernière place au fond de la table des Poufsouffle, la place la plus proche de celle des prof. Céline s'était levée pour me rejoindre quand mon binôme s'avance à petit pas vers sa chaise. Je le suis du regard comptant ses pas en espérant qu'il ne dépasse pas la limite. Il n'en a pas envie non plus vu ses pas calculés et le regard qu'il me jette de temps en temps.

Dumbledore lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos quand il s'assied à ses côtés et je n'entends pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais je vois Rogue lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi... violet, remarque Céline en s'installant à côté de moi.

Je me tourne vivement vers elle, ne l'ayant pas revu depuis ma visite à Dumbledore et je m'empresse de tout lui raconter en détail. Elle connaissait les grandes lignes, tout comme le reste de l'école, mais sa bouche s'ouvre d'horreur quand je lui dis qu'on est bloqué comme cela pour les 299 jours à venir.

-300 jours ? Oh par Merlin, ma pauvre.

-Ma pauvre de quoi ? je m'étonne.

-Andréa... Je sais que tu l'aimes bien. Mais... rester ensemble H24, même les couples mariés ne supporte pas bien ça.

-Je... je n'y avais pas penser... j'avoue.

Céline pose sa main sur la mienne en signe de réconfort.

-Et tes parents, ils vont penser quoi de tout ça ? Et le reste de l'école ? La plupart pense d'ailleurs que tu l'as fait exprès.

Je ris.

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se passera, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça se passe bien...et le rendre dingue de moi. Céline me donne une tape sur l'épaule et je ris en essayant d'esquiver ses coups.

-C'est horrible ce que tu dis... (coup sur l'épaule) il est ton prof... (coup dans les côtes) il est plus vieux que toi (pincette sur la joue) ...t'as que 17 ans (chatouille au ventre) ...

Je la repousse en riant et me protège en croisant les bras en face de moi.

-Je plaisantais, Céline.

Elle plisse les yeux, l'air de pas me croire et lance un regard derrière moi. Puis son regard revient vers moi.

-De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il se laissera faire, me dit-elle. Severus Rogue ne sait pas aimer.

Cette phrase, qu'elle me sort tout le temps, me fait le même effet à chaque fois. Mon cœur se sert, et ma détermination augmente.

Il aimera. Je le ferais aimer. Moi ou une autre. Il sera heureux.

Mais avec moi de préférence.

XxX

Après le dîner, les élèves de ma classe osent enfin venir vers moi et me poser des questions. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire ou pas alors je reste vague... sur un sujet encore vague pour moi-même.

Le groupe autour de moi se dissipe quand Rogue approche et tout le monde court presque rejoindre sa place pour ne pas être dans son chemin.

-On y va, Me dit-il pour la énième fois de la journée. Il n'attend pas ma réponse et j'ai juste le temps de demander à Céline de m'envoyer des affaires que je sens un picotement dans la poitrine. Je saute sur mes jambes et couvre la distance entre moi et le maitre de potions.

Il marche vite et je peine à le suivre sans m'essouffler. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on descende vers les cachots, mais Severus passe à côté des escaliers et continue son chemin au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrête face à une armure et murmure quelque chose. L'armure lève son épée du sol et fais un pas sur la gauche, nous laissant passer.

On traverse un tunnel court et sombre, pour atterrir dans une pièce sombre. Les rideaux étaient fermés et ça sentait le renfermé. Je plisse le nez à cause de l'odeur et regarde autour de moi.

Ce n'était pas très grand, mais pour un seul homme cela semblait suffisant. Il y avait un canapé noir, un fauteuil gris foncé, un tapis gris et une table basse en pierre foncée. Dessus traînaient des livres ouverts et des parchemins roulés en boule.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Rogue lever la baguette et les livres et parchemins se mettent à flotter dans l'air, avant d'aller rapidement se ranger, soit dans la bibliothèque près de la cheminée, soit dans la poubelle qui était dans le coin de la pièce.

Encore un coup de baguette magique et le canapé se déplace jusqu'au mur au fond, à côté d'une porte. La porte de sa chambre, je devine.

Rogue soupire et regarde autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas laissé traîner de vieux pornos.

-Heu... professeur...

Il ferme les yeux un instant, comme s'il priait pour que je disparaisse quand il les aura ouvert de nouveau.

-Professeur, j'insiste. Il faut que j'aille au petit coin. Et que je me lave.

Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde, perdu. Je lui montre l'état dans lequel je suis, la potion encore coincée dans les cheveux et j'avais froid, regrettant d'avoir laissé le liquide violet sécher sur mes vêtements avant que le vieux ne me l'enlève.

-Je... n'ai qu'une salle de bain... m'apprends-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave ça, se laver à deux ça économise l'eau, Je lui lance, un gros sourire aux lèvres.

Je le vois lever sa baguette dans ma direction mais il a l'air de renoncer à l'envie de meurtre et grogne.

-Suivez-moi.

Il me guide jusqu'à la porte que j'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt et l'ouvre. Elle donne sur un petit couloir ou se trouvait deux autres portes. Il désigne l'une d'elle.

-La salle de bain est là.

-Et là ? je demande en pointant l'autre de la tête. C'est notre chambre ?

Rogue me fixe un moment, puis lève le poignet pour regarder sa montre.

-Cela fait seulement 4 heures et j'ai déjà tellement envie de vous tuer, m'annonce-t-il. Il se pince l'arrêt du nez. Vous dormirez sur le canapé, Chatterton. Mon lit est collé au mur, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-Et si j'ai envie de faire pipi la nuit ?

-Ça ira, la distance est de moins de trois mètres.

-Et si je fais un cauchemar ?

-Je vous transforme en chiot et vous mets une laisse.

-Ok, Je me calme.

On reste encore une seconde debout tous les deux devant la porte de la salle de bain.

-Et bien ? Vous attendez quoi ? me demande-t-il agacé.

-Mes affaires. Céline devait me les envoyer par... aaah, elle est là.

Je prends le bras de Rogue et le traîne pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre. J'ouvre les rideaux et vois le hibou de Céline frapper comme une dingue sur la vitre.

-Oui, oui, Harmony, calme, j'arrive. lui dis-je , même si elle ne m'entend pas.

Rogue ouvre la fenêtre trop haute pour moi et le hibou rentre avec un petit paquet attaché à sa patte. Je le lui prends et veux caresser ses plumes quand elle lance un cri et se précipite vers la fenêtre.

-Cet hibou ne m'aime pas, je balance en sortant ma baguette de ma poche. Je pose le petit paquet sur la table basse et d'un coup de « Finite » le carton devient bien plus grand.

Rogue referme la fenêtre et j'ouvre le carton. Je souris en y voyant mon pyjama le moins dégueu, des sous-vêtements, et un nouvel uniforme.

J'y prends mes vêtements et ma trousse de toilette. Je lève le regard vers Rogue pour lui dire qu'on pouvait y aller et il regardait par le fenêtre, l'air assez gêné.

Je baisse le regard vers mon carton et sourit. Une de mes bretelles de soutien-gorge était sortie et mon pauvre professeur savait plus où se foutre.

Je ricane et il se crispe, faisant revenir l'ambiance glaciale. Il me devance et je le suis. Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et je m'y enfonce rapidement, sans dire un mot.

C'était la même salle de bain qu'on avait dans les dortoirs, en plus grand. Et ici, les toilettes n'étaient pas séparés par un muret, mais simplement dans le coin de la salle de bain.

Je dépose mes affaires au sol et regarde autour de moi. Rien ne traînait, sauf quelques flacons. Il y'avait aussi un rasoir et un peigne.

Je prends ma trousse de toilette et l'ouvre. Céline y avait mis tout ce dont j'avais besoin. C'est la meilleure.

Je sors le tout et les dispose un peu partout dans la salle de bain, là où j'en avais besoin. Ma brosse à dent rejoint celle de Rogue dans un gobelet et je souris.

Si on m'avait dit au début de l'année que j'allais emménager avec mon professeur préféré, je l'aurais pas cru tellement c'est beau.

Je me déshabille et vais sous la douche. Je soupire d'apaisement tant l'eau chaude me fait du bien. Je lave mes cheveux brun foncé et frotte bien pour en enlever la potion.

J'allais prendre mon gel douche quand cette douleur revient.

-Aaargh, Je crie, et je m'accroche au rideau de douche pour ne pas vaciller.

La douleur s'arrête aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. J'arrête l'eau et respire un bon coup.

-Pro... professeur ? je lance vers la porte, inquiète.

Il y a un long silence et je commence à paniquer. J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé dans les pommes. J'ouvre complètement le rideau de douche et veut sortir, quand je l'entends.

-Je suis là.

Il devait être près de la porte, parce que sa voix résonne dans la salle de bain.

Je soupire de soulagement et referme le rideau.

Le sachant devant la porte je me dépêche de finir. Je me brosse les cheveux et les dents en même temps à l'aide d'un sort, tout en enfilant mes vêtements. Je me parfume un dernier coup et fout mes vêtements sale dans le panier à linge destiné à l'elfe de maison.

J'ouvre la porte et rencontre Rogue qui était adossé à la porte de sa chambre, un livre entre les mains. Il me regarde de haut en bas et lève un sourcil à la vue de mon pyjama noir avec des petits moutons cousus dessus. La laine des moutons était faite avec des boules de cotons.

C'est le moins dégueu des pyjamas que je possède, je vous promets.

-Je me suis trop éloigné, me dit-il.

-Pas de souci. J'avais peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose.

Il ne me répond pas et me désigne de la tête la salle de bain.

-Je dois y aller.

Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne de la porte tout en lançant un dernier regard vers l'intérieur. De la baignoire à la porte de sa chambre, il y avait effectivement une belle distance.

Il ferme la porte et je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma personne. Rester là debout, m'asseoir, me coucher... je fais quoi ?

Je choisi la deuxième option et je me laisse glisser par terre, face au salon.

C'était tellement sombre. La cheminée n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été allumée depuis des lustres. Le mur était d'un vert et argent vieillot et je me surprends à redécorer cette pièce dans ma tête.

Mais ma première priorité, c'est l'odeur.

On dirait qu'il n'aérais jamais et il y avait également une odeur d'alcool.

Je pose ma tête sur le mur froid et continue de détailler la pièce, la changeant mentalement.

Mon attention va vers le bruit que fait Rogue dans la salle de bain. Je l'entends rouspéter et je devine qu'il a trouvé ma brosse à dent.

XxX

Ce canapé est tellement inconfortable.

Je me tourne pour la énième fois en cherchant la bonne position, mais impossible. J'essaye encore une fois sur le côté droit. Non

Côté gauche.

Nope.

Sur le ventre.

Argh.

Je me mets sur le dos et pose mon avant-bras sur mon front.

Je crois que je vais passer les 299 prochaines nuits à ne pas dormir.

Je grimace et regarde le plafond peint en noir.

Mon regard se tourne alors vers le mur à ma gauche.

Il était juste là. A moins de trois mètres de moi. Après sa douche il était rentré dans sa chambre et m'avait demandé de rester devant la porte un moment. Puis il m'a dit, à travers la porte, d'aller me coucher et de ne plus bouger.

Mais j'avais tellement envie d'explorer son lieu de vie. De fouiner ici et là, d'aller dans sa chambre...

Je secoue la tête, non sans un sourire.

Je me tourne une dernière fois sur le côté gauche et grimace.

Vivement que le soleil se lève.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rapprochements

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à Céline pour la corréction.**

 **Ensuite, un petit _avertissement_ : Andréa est une ado qui parle mal, et ses paroles sont parfois du rating M. Cette fic restera en rating T, mais... Andréa est folle. Donc... vous voila prévenu.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement.**

Je n'ai réussi à m'endormir que quelques minutes avant le réveil bruyant de Rogue dans la pièce à côté.

Toute la nuit j'ai été soit trop inconfortablement installée, soit trop excitée pour dormir. Je m'endormais parfois, mais j'étais toujours réveillée par quelque chose. Le fait de me retrouver à dormir dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas n'a pas aidé.

Je me tourne vers l'horloge qui était installée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. 06h30.

Je grogne et mets la couverture au-dessus de ma tête, me couvrant entièrement.

Il est trop tôt. D'habitude je me réveille à 07h. Et encore, je parle des jours où je suis motivée.

Je me raidis quand j'entends la porte de Rogue s'ouvrir et ses pas résonner dans le couloir. Il s'enferme dans la salle de bain et verrouille la porte.

Un silence suit et mes paupières se referment.

-Chatterton, réveillez-vous.

Je ne ressens pas la secousse habituelle de Céline et mon cerveau mets une seconde à se reconnecter.

-Chatterton, bon sang, debout ! Me presse Rogue.

D'un geste je dégage la couette au-dessus de moi et il est là, près de moi. Agacé, mais il est là.

Il est habillé d'un simple haut de pyjama noir à manches longues et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Mon regard se tourne de nouveau vers l'horloge. 06h42.

Ah. J'aurais pensé avoir dormi plus que ça.

-Debout, j'ai besoin de m'habiller. Et vous devez vous préparer aussi, lance Rogue.

J'apporte ma main à ma bouche et essuie le restant de bave.

Charmant, je sais.

Et vu la mine dégoûtée de Rogue, il vient de succomber à mon charme.

-Mais... il est tôt, je lui apprends.

-Je dois préparer mes cours avant le petit-déjeuner.

-Mais... Il est tôt, je répète, triste.

-Ma baguette me démange tellement, Miss Chatterton, s'énerve Rogue. Je lui souris.

-Ah bah si vous voulez, on peut s'occuper de votre _baguette_ avant d'y aller, je lui dis avec un sourire coquin.

Je pense qu'il ne comprend pas tout de suite où je veux en venir, vu son regard perdu.

Puis... il rougit.

Il rougit bordel.

Le rouge disparaît bien vite pour laisser place à un blanc cadavre et j'avale ma salive avec un gros bruit.

-Debout.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, un regard froid et sanglant.

Je me presse de me lever du canapé et me poste à côté de lui. Il désigne mon carton de la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur moi.

Je ne vais pas mentir. J'ai un peu peur. Peut-être que j'ai été trop loin.

Huhuhu. Non. Le voir rougir, réagir... ça en valait la peine.

Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin et il avance vers la salle de bain. Nouveau signe de la tête pour que je rentre dedans.

Une fois la porte fermée, je l'entends : -Et faites vite. Très vite.

Ses mots, froid comme son regard, me font accélérer comme jamais. Je suis morte de fatigue, mais je ne veux pas l'énerver encore plus.

1 minute sous la douche, 30 secondes pour mes cheveux, 30 secondes pour me brosser les dents, 1 minute 30 pour m'habiller.

Je sors de la salle de bain, prête, et il rentre dans sa chambre. Je me colle à la porte pour qu'il puisse se déplacer librement dedans. Je pose ma tête dessus et ferme un moment les yeux. Mes mains vont vers ma cravate encore défaite et lentement je fais le nœud.

Je baille et mes mains tombent le long de mon corps. Mes yeux fermés.

Non ! Je me relève et me fout une claque. Ne pas dormir.

Je m'occupe de discipliner mes boucles, la tête en bas, quand Rogue sort de la chambre.

-On y va.

XxX

Il ne restait que 5 minutes avant le petit-déjeuner et Rogue avait fini de poser les livres dont il avait besoin sur son bureau. Les ingrédients pour les élèves sont eux aussi ranger dans l'armoire et la salle de classe était prête à l'emploi.

Il y'a pas à dire, on voyait bien qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il est pas faux qu'il aurait préféré prendre la place de Lupin, mais je sais bien qu'il n'est pas si mal que ça, vu le soin qu'il met dans son travail.

Ni lui ni moi n'avions décroché un mot depuis qu'on était sortis de ses appartements. Il m'avait juste demandé... non... menacé plutôt, de ne pas être dans ses pattes et de le suivre si besoin.

-On peut aller manger ? Je demande, fatiguée.

Rogue dépose sa plume et ne prends pas la peine de me répondre. Il s'avance vers la porte et je le suis rapidement.

La Grande Salle était pleine et aujourd'hui encore, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Des murmures suivaient nos pas et je me demandais bien tout ce qui pouvait se dire.

Céline m'attendait déjà à la place que nous avions hier. Sans un mot pour Rogue, je m'installe et lui va rejoindre sa place, moins hésitant qu'hier.

-Alors ? demande Céline sans même me dire bonjour.

-Quoi, alors ?

-Comment était ta première nuit avec Rogue ?

-Je suis crevée, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

Je lui lance un sourire espiègle. -Devines.

Céline me rend un regard des plus blasé.

Mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui comprend que je venais de plaisanter. Le gars assis en face de nous s'étouffe avec son thé et son pote me regarde avec la bouche ouverte. Son regard se tourne alors vers la table des profs, puis revient vers moi.

-Elle déconne les gars, les rassure Céline. Hein, que tu déconnes. Dis leur Andréa.

-Le mec ne se fatiguait pas.

Céline me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et je me mets à rire.

Je me tourne vers les deux gars qui devait avoir notre âge ou à peine plus jeune et tapote le bras de celui qui me regardait avec l'expression choqué.

-Je plaisante. Il m'a fait dormir sur un canapé dégueulasse et je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit tellement le salon me faisait peur, je lui avoue.

Céline ricane. -Sérieux ? A quoi ressemble ses appartements ?

Je lui explique tout dans les moindres détails et en même temps nous faisons connaissance avec les deux gars en face de nous, qui comprennent rapidement que je suis barje. Le long et blond qui s'était étouffer avec son thé c'est Matthew Hale, et brun un peu potelé c'est Léon Clarke. Les deux étaient en 5ième à Poufsouffle.

-Mais donc, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ? me demande Léon.

J'hausse les sourcils.

-Les gens croient vraiment ça ?

-Oui, et non. Ils pensent que tu l'as fait exprès, mais que tu n'avais pas prévu de rester coller à lui 300 jours, clarifie Léon.

Je secoue la tête. -Non, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

J'avale une autre gorgée de café et voulait m'adresser à Céline quand la voix de Dumbledore résonne dans la Salle.

-Andréa Chatterton, suivez-nous s'il vous plait.

Je me tourne pour voir tous les profs se lever et se diriger la porte derrière la table. Rogue est le seul qui ne bouge pas, m'attendant. Céline pose sa main sur mon bras pour m'apporter du soutien, et Léon et Matthew me font un sourire d'encouragement.

-Mais... je n'ai pas fini de manger, Je lance vers Dumbledore.

Rogue se tourne alors vers son boss et soupir. - J'en peux déjà plus, je vous dis.

-Andréa. Insiste McGo depuis la porte. Venez.

Je prends ma tasse de café, la remplit et part avec.

Tous les professeurs, ceux qui me donnait cours en tout cas, était là. Chacun pris un siège dans cette salle ronde ou aucun élève n'était entré. Le directeur me désigne un siège entre lui et Lupin. Rogue s'installe en face de moi, à côté de McGo et Binns.

Ma tasse encore en main je m'installe et les regarder avec une certaine appréhension.

-Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons un problème, commence Dumbledore. Il se met à raconter toute l'histoire et bizarrement personne ne semble étonné de mon manque de talent en potion.

-Malgré tout cela, Miss Chatterton a quand même besoin de finir sa scolarité. Et jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution, il faut qu'elle continue de recevoir ses cours, comme ses autres camarades. Explique Dumbledore.

J'espérais pouvoir échapper au cours d'histoire et de Sortilèges, mais non. Merde.

Je pense que ce dernier mot était sorti à haute voix vu que tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je rougis et baisse la tête. Quelle conne.

-Comment on s'organise ? Demande Flitwick.

-Il est hors de question que j'aille avec elle en classe, annonce Rogue.

-Je pense qu'après les cours il est faisable de lui faire un rapide résumé de chaque cours, propose Binns. Tout le monde le regarde, pas très convaincu qu'il puisse être rapide.

-Résumer 8h de cours en 2, et rapidement avant le diner, non, je ne pense pas que cela soit faisable. réplique Lupin.

Je touille ma cuillère dans ma tasse, toujours le regard au sol.

Faites comme si je n'étais pas là les gars, c'est pas du tout assez gênant comme ça.

-On pourrait lui faire parvenir la leçon du jour par hibou tous les matins, et si elle a des questions on pourra l'aider pendant ces quelques heures après les cours, suggère mon prof d'Astronomie.

-Et pour la pratique ? demande McGo.

-Le week-end ?

-Je ne peux pas, le week-end, lance Lupin calmement. J'ai une femme et un fils.

Je lance un regard vers Lupin qui avait les sourcils froncés. Bien sûr qu'il est pris. Tristesse.

-Severus, vous pouvez l'aider avec la pratique ? demande Dumbledore.

Rogue soupir.

-Je suppose. Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail aussi, donc je ne peux être le seul à l'aider.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, promets Lupin.

-Après les cours, retrouvons-nous avec elle dans la salle des professeurs et aidons-la.

Je vous avoue que je me sens mal. Tout ce blabla à cause d'une de mes conneries. Le pire c'est que je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je ne voyais que Rogue et le fait de pouvoir sécher les cours d'histoire.

Mais mes profs étaient tous là, à se prendre la tête pour finir mon éducation, pour que je puisse finir ma scolarité sans que je ne sois pénalisée.

-Est-ce que cela vous convient, Miss ? me demande Dumbledore.

-Oui, professeur. Merci. A tous. Je suis désolée de vous mettre dans un tel embarras et de prendre sur votre temps libre.

Mes excuses font sourire Lupin et Dumbledore et McGo soupire.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je pense que tu es plus à plaindre que nous.

Rogue se braque et lui lance un regard douteux.

-Calme-toi Severus, je parlais du fait qu'elle n'allait plus vivre comme une adolescente normale. Elle vivra comme ton ombre. Et je trouve ça bien triste.

XxX

J'étais assise au bureau de Rogue et celui-ci me tournait le dos, face à la classe de première. Mon livre de métamorphose était devant moi ainsi qu'un parchemin et je tentais de lire la même phrase depuis 5 minutes sans parvenir à assimiler l'information. La voix de Rogue me déconcentrait et les regards des petits me perturbaient.

-Hughes, je suis ici. Je doute fortement que fixer Chatterton vous aidera avec cette potion, s'irrite Rogue. Je lève la tête pour voir un petit roux maigrichon rougir de la racine de ses cheveux au bas de son cou.

-Bien, vous avez tous l'air prêts. Allez chercher ce dont vous avez besoin. Cette potion prend 30 min de préparation.

Rogue fait alors un signe vers l'armoire et les gamins se lèvent rapidement pour y aller. Le professeur pivote vers moi.

-Vous distrayez bien trop les élèves. Il va falloir trouver une solution.

C'est lui que j'aimerais bien distraire.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de solution, le couloir est trop loin, Je chuchote.

Rogue se tourne pour voir si les élèves faisaient ce qu'il leur avait demandé et s'adresse de nouveau à moi.

-A voir si je peux vous mettre au fond de la classe.

Je regarde le dernier banc au fond et secoue la tête.

-Trop loin.

Il souffle de fatigue, coincé. Il me tourne le dos et va faire sa ronde entre ses élèves. Je profite du silence pour relire cette fameuse phrase.

Au bout de 10 min, mon regard se lève vers Rogue qui aidait une petite à mieux découper une tige et en même temps il engueule le petit Hughes d'avoir pris le mauvais ingrédient.

Je souris et retourne à ma lecture. Je souligne une phrase que je ne comprends pas et plie la page pour la retrouver plus tard puis je note sur mon parchemin ce que je jugeais important.

Puis cette douleur.

J'attrape ma robe à la hauteur de mon thorax et respire profondément en attendant que ça passe, mais heureusement, rapidement la douleur s'estompe et j'entends les gosses murmurer de façon paniquée.

-Hé, ça va ? Me demande un petit gars qui venait d'apparaitre à côté de moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Rogue fait frissonner le gamin en se postant derrière lui.

-Elle va bien, Monsieur Pugh. Personne ne vous a permis de bouger de votre poste. Un point en moins à Gryffondor.

-Mais elle...

-Retournez à votre place, Monsieur Pugh, siffle Rogue et le lion détale rapidement jusqu'à son chaudron.

-Il me semble que vous ayez raison. Le fond de la classe n'est pas une option, Me chuchote Rogue.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Vous avez fait exprès ? Je vous l'avais dit que c'était trop loin, je lui rappelle, exaspérée.

-Je voulais simplement vérifier, Se crispe Rogue.

-Bah prévenez-moi au moins, ce n'est pas super agréable voyez-vous.

-Je ne comprends pas que vous l'ouvriez alors que tout ceci est de votre faute.

-Oui, ça on l'avait déjà établi, mais pas la peine de ressasser cette excuse à chaque fois.

-Je rêve ou...

-Heu, professeur ?

-Quoi ? crache Rogue en se tournant vers le gamin qui l'appelait.

On remarque aussitôt les élèves nous surveiller du regard. Je me rends compte qu'avec Rogue on s'était rapprocher dans notre dispute et il se trouvait à moins de 40 cm de moi.

Je cherche à me rasseoir sur ma chaise et m'éloigner de lui, mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

Je vois Rogue essayer de s'éloigner aussi et son regard s'agrandit de stupéfaction quand il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas.

Sans un mot de plus il me prend le bras et me tire vers lui, nous trainant jusqu'au petit qui nous avait interpelés.

Il me touche. Il est en train de me toucher. Je regarde sa main qui serrait mon bras, et un sourire apparaît sur mon visage malgré moi.

-Oui ?

La voix de Rogue était froide, sifflante et dur.

Le petit regrette immédiatement de nous avoir dérangés et se cache un peu derrière son binôme de classe.

-La potion... elle... heu... bégaie ledit binôme.

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Monsieur Hall, s'impatiente le professeur. Il me lâche le bras et j'en profite pour essayer de m'éloigner de Rogue, mais impossible. On dirait qu'un crochet était attaché à ma côte et qu'elle était accrocher à Rogue.

-La potion devrait être verte... et elle est... Hall indique la potion du doigt, pas fier de lui.

-Orange. Et donc raté.

Hall et son pote se regardent, pas très rassurés.

Rogue regarde autour de lui et lève sa baguette. Toutes les potions disparaissent des chaudrons sous le regard stupéfait des premières.

-Je n'ai vu aucune potion réussie, vous allez donc travailler plus sérieusement mercredi. Et maintenant, dehors.

Personne ne bouge et je ne comprends pas non plus ce qu'il se passe. Mais quand Rogue se répète avec un "dehors" plus que glaciale, tout le monde prend ses affaires à la hâte et fait en sorte d'être dehors avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire "bourriquet". Merlin sait que je voulais les suivre.

Une fois seuls, Rogue pose ses deux mains sur la table face à lui et s'y appuie, la tête baissée. Je l'entends prendre de grandes inspirations.

-Vous ne voulez pas... je commence.

-La ferme, Me coupe-t-il, sec.

Je ne réagis pas, choquée. Mais je suis vexée et me reprends rapidement.

-Comment ça « la ferme » ? Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbl...

-La ferme ! Rogue se trouve à quelques petits centimètres de moi et me regarde avec mépris et mon cœur se sert. Je veux reculer un peu, mais je panique en remarquant que la petite distance d'il y'a une minute était encore plus petite.

-Vous m'empêchez de donner cours correctement, vous déranger mes élèves, vous...

-Je pense qu'elle a compris, Severus.

Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la classe et je soupire de soulagement. J'allais me mettre à chialer.

-J'étais venu voir comment ça se passait. Mais je vois que nous avons un autre problème.

XxX

Assise sur l'accoudoir de Rogue et lui dans la chaise, nous faisons face à un Dumbledore assez perdu.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ?

-Non.

-A cause de la douleur ?

-Non, il n'y a pas de douleur. On ne peut juste pas.

-Pas du tout ?

Il commence à me saouler.

-On était en train de se prendre la tête et déjà on avait vu la distance se minimiser. Et quand il s'est mis à m'engueuler, c'était pire, je lui montre notre proximité imposée.

-Plus ça va, plus ça devient complexe. Il faut que j'accélère mes recherches.

-Mais vous aviez dit qu'un cas comme celui-ci était déjà arrivé.

-C'est vrai. Plusieurs cas même. Mais dans aucun de ceux-là il est question de rapprochement au moindre conflit.

Rogue passe sa main sur son visage fatigué.

-Combien de temps ?

Le vieux hausse les épaules avec un regard désolé.

-Je ne sais pas Severus. Mais vous disputer ne mènera à rien.

Rogue lâche un 'peuh' hautain et je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé.

-Je vais la tuer.

Dumbledore secoue la tête, dépassé et inquiet.

XxX

Je passe le reste de la matinée à suivre Rogue sans un mot. Je passe avec lui entre ses élevés et me donne la tâche de consoler ceux qu'il traumatisait avec une tape sur l'épaule ou un sourire d'encouragement.

Arrive enfin l'heure de midi et Rogue nous emmène vers ses appartements.

-On ne va pas manger ? Je m'inquiète, morte de faim.

-Si. Mais pas dans la Grande Salle. Pas comme ça, M'explique-t-il, encore énervé.

J'étais à 10 cm de lui et mon coude touche presque son dos quand je marche derrière lui.

Arrivés chez lui, la table basse était déjà dressée et un bon petit plat nous attendait. On déplace quelques trucs pour pouvoir s'installer l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le repas se fait dans un quasi-silence, en dehors des bruits de couverts.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Il faut régler ça. J'adore être près de lui, mais je déteste le voir me bouder. Me regarder avec mépris. Si on doit rester comme ça pendant les prochains 298 jours, vaux mieux que nos rapports soit le plus agréable possible. Même si ça ne le sera jamais autant pour lui que ça l'est pour moi.

-Je suis désolée, Je commence et il lève la tête. Il est vrai que c'est de ma faute, et je ne devrais pas vous provoquer encore plus.

Il ne me répond pas et retourne à son assiette.

Pas découragée, je continue.

-C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas vous rendre la chose encore plus difficile... mais on est d'accord que me faire du mal juste pour vérifier... il me lance un regard noir.

-Non, ok, ok. Entièrement de ma faute, je lance à contre cœur.

Je retourne à mon assiette et lui laisse le temps de réfléchir, de me répondre.

Rien.

Il en a rien à péter.

-Professeur ?

Un soupir lui échappe et il se tourne vers moi.

-Je pense que nous allons tous les deux devoir faire des efforts. Bien que je vous tienne entièrement responsable de tout ça, je suis d'accord sur le fait que l'on ne devrait pas se rendre la situation encore plus invivable qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Je lui souris de toute mes dents et son regard fuit vers son assiette.

-Super. On fait la paix ?

Je lui tends ma main et il la regarde d'un air perdu.

-Quoi ?

-La paix. On fait la paix. Et on se secoue la main pour sceller le traité de paix, je lui explique.

Il hésite quelques secondes, puis sa main vient à la rencontre de la mienne et il la secoue fermement.

On finit notre repas et Rogue m'intime de me lever pour qu'on puisse partir. Il s'avance déjà vers la porte avant même que j'ai pu me lever, et je cours derrière lui pour combler le trop de distance avant que la douleur ne revienne.

Je ne m'arrête que quand je me prends son dos dans la figure.

-Aie, professeur !

Il se tourne et regarde derrière moi. Puis ses yeux se repose sur moi.

-Restez-la.

-Heu... je ne peux pas, on...

-Restez-la.

Il fait un pas en arrière. Puis un autre. Puis un autre.

Il a un rictus satisfait et je me rends compte qu'on peut se séparer librement.

Je fais un pas en arrière à mon tour et je souris quand je vois qu'on est de nouveau à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

Je me demande si...

Je crois que Rogue pense la même chose que moi et il hoche la tête, comme pour me donner la permission d'essayer.

Je respire un bon coup et le voit faire pareil. Puis je recule.

Nope. Nope nope nope.

J'avance de nouveau vers Rogue avec une grimace.

Ça aurait été trop facile...

On soupire à l'unisson, mais pas pour la même chose. Lui de déception, moi de soulagement.

XxX

Après les cours, Rogue me guide vers un couloir où je n'ai jamais été. On arrive devant une double porte et des voix semblait venir de l'autre côté. Sans frapper Rogue rentre comme s'il s'agissait de la maison de sa mère et je le suis, pas sûr d'où il m'a emmené.

Lupin se lève quand je rentre et il me fait un sourire chaleureux.

-Bienvenue dans la salle des professeurs, Andréa.

-Merci, professeur.

C'est de lui que j'aurais dû tomber amoureuse. C'est à lui que je devrais être coller.

Non. Non. Il est marié.

On s'en fou.

Non. Pas bien.

Si. Si, très bien.

Non. Pas bien. Honneur. Dignité. Valeurs.

Mais.

Shhhh.

-Elle fait ça à chaque fois, dit Rogue en me sortant de mon débat intérieur.

McGo, Lupin, Rogue, Flitwick, Anston, Binns et Vector me regardait, un peu inquiets de ma santé mentale. Enfin, non. Rogue, lui, avait honte de moi.

Je souris innocemment et McGo me désigne une chaise... à coté de Lupin.

Honneur. Dignité. Valeurs. Rogue.

J'aime Rogue.

Je m'installe confortablement et prends mon sac. Lupin se penche déjà vers moi et mon visage devient un peu chaud. Je toussote pour masquer ma gêne et ouvre mon livre, muni de mon parchemin.

Je lui résume ce que j'ai appris et il éclaircit quelques points, puis me donne mon devoir de la semaine. Il me prévient aussi qu'il y'aura une interrogation avant le mois de juin puis me demande de sortir ma baguette.

Je pratique un peu avec Lupin et je suis contente de voir que les autres profs nous laissent dans notre bulle sans me fixer ou me juger. Binns s'était endormi, Flitwick racontait sa vie à Rogue et McGonagall et Vector prenait leur thé en lisant la Gazette.

-Concentration, Andréa, me réprimande Lupin.

-Désolée, je lui fais un sourire d'excuse et me reprends en main.

Au bout de 10 min je n'arrive à pas grand-chose de correct et Lupin me demande de m'entraîner et qu'il reverra ça avec moi le lendemain.

McGo m'appelle alors près d'elle et je commence alors mon cours de métamorphose express.

XxX

Au diner je retrouve Céline qui m'avait apporté une surprise.

-SEV !

Mon gecko panique à mon cri mais sa queue remue sur l'épaule de Céline quand il me reconnaît. Je commence à courir vers lui, puis m'arrête net pour me tourner vers Rogue qui n'avait pas bouger.

-Allee, allez ! Je le presse et il plisse les yeux pour bien me faire comprendre de fermer ma gueule.

Il avance à son aise et pendant ce temps Céline s'était avancer vers moi et Sev descend du bras de Céline pour grimper au mien et se poser sur mon épaule pour frotter sa petite tête à ma joue.

-Oh mon Sev d'amour, je l'approche encore plus de ma joue et ferme les yeux. Je caresse sa peau vert foncé avec mon doigt. Tu m'as tant manqué.

-Vous l'avez appelé comment ? Demande Rogue qui nous regarde, choqué.

-Sev, je réponds simplement.

Je crois que Rogue ne sait plus quoi dire et je pense qu'il préfère ne rien dire du tout devant tous les élèves déjà présents dans la Grande Salle.

Sev escalade ma tête et se retrouve sur mon crâne, s'approchant de Rogue d'un air intrigué. Le professeur lui lance un regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer et s'éloigne vers sa table, moi sur ses talons. Céline marche à côté de moi, me regardant dire à Sev que je l'aimais.

Une fois à table, les deux gars de la dernière fois nous saluent. On passe un moment à rire sur Sev qui essayait de piquer la bouffe, puis il se fouttent de moi de lui avoir donner un nom aussi flagrant.

-Bah, au moins je pourrais dire qu'un des deux Sev m'aime.

Matthew secoue la tête.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Tu es jolie, intelligente, drôle et pourrais avoir qui tu veux. Mais tu veux Rogue ?

Je lui souris.

-Tu me dragues ?

-Carrément.

Je ris et prends Sev sur l'épaule.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas que de l'amour que je ressens. C'est... tellement plus profond, je lui explique.

-Profond comment ?

-Profond comme lui le sera ce soir.

Céline recrache son jus de fruit et elle tousse fortement. Je lui donne une tape sur le dos pour l'aider à s'en remettre et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle me colle un coup de pied qui me fait tomber de mon siège.

-Merde Chatterton, merde à toi ! arrive-t-elle enfin à articuler en se servant de l'eau.

Je pleure de rire par terre et Léon et Matthew me rejoignent dans mon rire.

XxX

-Il va rester ici ?

Je fais mon meilleur regard de chien battu et approche Sev de mon colocataire.

-S'il vous plait. Regardez comme il est mignon. Et il ne fait pas de bruit. Et Il est propre. Et il est tout petit.

Rogue lève les yeux au ciel.

-S'il vous plait ? j'insiste.

-Non.

-S'il vous plait.

-Non.

-Professeur, pitié.

-... Non.

-Juste cette nuit.

Rogue à l'air de réfléchir et regarde mon gecko qui a l'air de lui sourire, avec son air débile.

-Bien. Mais juste cette nuit. Et vous ne le quittez pas du regard ! me prévient-il.

-Pas une seconde, je lui promets.

Il se tourne sans un mot et nous laisse, Sev et moi, nous retrouver après une nuit séparés l'un de l'autre.

 **Une petite review pour me montrer que vous appréciez? C'est grandement motivant, vraiment :)**

 **A dimanche prochain!**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Se comprendre

**Chapitre 4 : Se comprendre dans le silence**

 **6h30** : Réveil

 **6h35** : Réveil avec menace.

 **6h40** : Douche.

 **6h41** : Cheveux et dents

 **6h42** : Vêtements

 **6h45** : Pleurer de fatigue devant la porte de la salle de bain.

 **6h46** : Pleurer avec Sev dans les bras

 **6h47** : Cacher Sev.

 **7h00** : Classe de potion.

 **7h20** : Cacher ses larmes

 **7h30** : Grande Salle.

 **8h15** : Classe de Potion.

 **8h17** : Se battre contre le sommeil.

 **8h40** : Se réveiller quand mon coude glisse de la table.

 **9h00** : Début des cours.

 **9h01** : Fixation sur Rogue en imaginant toutes les choses que j'ai envie de lui faire.

 **9h06** : Essuyer la bave.

 **9h10** : Etudier.

 **10h25** : Fin du premier cours.

 **10h30** : Deuxième cours.

 **10h53** : Imaginer Rogue avec mon enfant dans ses bras. Notre enfant.

 **11h06** : Nous imaginer en train de concevoir cet enfant.

 **11h11** : Bave.

 **12h00** : Fin du Deuxième cours.

 **12h01** : Réprimande pour avoir baver sur son bureau.

 **12h01** : Blague.

 **12h01** : sortilège de silence.

XxX

Sev sort de ma poche et vient se poser sur la table où je mangeais en silence, sous le fou rire de Céline.

Sans la regarder je lui lance un bout de pain et elle rit encore plus fort.

-Ah, par Merlin. Il n'aura pas tenu longtemps.

J'hausse les épaules, triste.

Je lève alors les mains et commence à communiquer.

Le petit frère de Céline était né sourd muet. Et depuis ma première année je prenais des leçons auprès de Céline pour communiquer avec mes mains. Je faisais encore pas mal d'erreurs d'après elle, mais je me débrouille très bien malgré tout.

 _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. On était pourtant en train de discuter tranquillement, et paf »_ je signe à Céline qui me fait un rictus.

-Bien sûr ouais. Il n'avait aucune bonne raison, j'en suis sur, se moque-t-elle à haute voix.

 _« J'ai un peu bavé sur son bureau et... »_

-Pourquoi tu bavais sur son bureau ?

 _« ... et quand il m'a demandé si je m'étais endormi, je lui ai dit que c'était son cours qui me faisait cette effet-là. Après, pouf. »_

-Attends. Corps ou cours ? J'espère que c'est « cours ».

-Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Nos deux nouveaux potes s'installent face à nous.

Je les salue de la main sans un mot et Matthew hausse un sourcil.

-Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? La matinée s'est bien passé ?

Je lève le pouce et hoche la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Pourquoi elle parle pas ? demande Léon à Céline.

Céline rit et leur explique tout. Léon grimace.

-Pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça aussi.

J'hausse les épaules.

« _Ce n'est pas ma faute si il n'a aucun sens de l'humour_. »

Léon et Matthew se regardent puis leurs yeux se reposent de nouveau sur moi.

\- Quoi ?

-C'est la langue des signes les gars, clarifie Céline. Elle traduit ce que je venais de dire, mais les garçons ne s'occupent déjà plus de mon histoire et s'intéresse à cette forme de langage.

Céline leur raconte tout et leur apprend même à dire « Merci ».

-Du coup, tu fais quoi ce week-end Andréa ? me demande Matthew en nourrissant Sev avec de la confiture.

Il bouffe n'importe quoi ce reptile. Il va finir obèse et mourir jeune.

Attends... week-end. Mon regard s'agrandit et croise celui de Céline.

-On se verra quand même, non ?

 _« Je ne sais pas. C'est notre premier week-end ensemble. Je n'en sais rien du tout. »_

-Bon, je vais t'enlever ce sort, je ne comprends rien, décide Matthew en levant la baguette et je me tourne vers lui en secouant la tête. Ça ne marchera pas, j'ai essayé.

- _Fini_... Bonjour Professeur, déglutit-il rapidement.

-Baisser votre baguette Hale. 10 points en moins à votre maison, lance Rogue durement. Le sifflement de sa voix fait courir Sev et il rampe sur ma main pour se cacher sous ma manche, échappant au regard de l'ancien Serpentard.

-Chatterton, on y va, me dit Rogue en désignant la sortie.

J'hoche la tête et glisse ma main dans ma poche pour que Sev s'y cache. Puis je fais un signe de la main à mes amis.

 _« Je verrais ce qu'on peut faire pour passer du temps ensemble. »_ je signe à Céline en marchant à reculons.

 _« D'accord, fais de ton mieux. Tu me manque. »_ Me signe-t-elle en retour.

 _« Tu me manques aussi. »_

-C'est quand même incroyable. Je vous fais taire et vous arriver encore à trouver le moyen de parler. S'indigne Rogue qui s'arrête pour laisser son regard passer de Céline à moi. Céline devient pâle et retourne vers son déjeuner.

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

XxX

 **13h00** : Troisième cours du jour.

 **13h03** : Envie de dormir.

 **13h06** : Gribouillage pour éviter de m'endormir.

 **13h07** : ZZZZZZZZZ

 **13h09** : Coup de boulette de papier d'un 4ème pour me réveiller et m'éviter les foudres de Rogue.

 **13h10** : 2ème boulette en papier.

 **13h15** : Etudier.

 **13h30** : Ronde dans la classe avec Rogue.

 **13h40** : Etudier.

 **14h20** : Fin du cours.

XxX

Le cours suivant était tout simplement celui de ma classe. Joyeusement je tapote l'épaule de Rogue qui était en train de griffonner sur un parchemin.

-Chatterton.

Il ne lève même pas le regard.

Tapote sur l'épaule.

-Je vous écoute, Chatterton.

Mais...

Je me baisse pour me mettre à sa hauteur et il me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je mime vers ma bouche. Un sourire sadique apparait.

-Ah oui, dé-so-lé.

Il n'est pas désolé du tout.

- _Finite_.

-Weeeew, enfin. Bon. Est-ce que je peux vite aller au petit coin, parce que je...NON, ça va, je me tais. Regardez. Ziiip.

Je fais sembler de mettre une fermeture éclair sur ma bouche et avec mes mains je lui fais signe de baisser sa baguette.

Cependant, je dois vraiment aller au petit coin.

XxX

Céline est la première à entrer dans la classe et je cours pratiquement vers elle.

-Ma Célinou, enfin ! Je la prends dans mes bras et elle rit.

-On s'est vu il y'a une heure !

-Tais-toi et sers-moi dans tes bras.

Elle m'enlace rapidement puis me tire vers le devant de la classe, à notre place habituelle.

-Silence, ordonne Rogue pour la forme sans nous regarder.

-Assis, je continue sur le même ton que lui.

-Silence, répète Rogue, le regard toujours sur son parchemin.

Avec Céline on ricane et elle penche sa tête vers moi.

-Alors, pour le week-end ? Chuchote-t-elle.

-J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler. Je verrais en fin de journée.

-Je voulais faire un petit pique-nique dehors avec Evie, Paige, Tia (Les trois autres filles qui partageaient notre dortoir) Léon et Matthew. Profiter du beau temps, tout ça.

-Oooh ça serait trop bien !

-Silencio !

Je saute au sol pour éviter le sort de Rogue et la classe éclate de rire quand Darren (le lèche-cul, vous vous souvenez ?) le prend en pleine poire.

Rogue grogne dans sa barbe inexistante et lève le sort, laissant Darren choqué.

-C'est mon dernier avertissement, Miss Chatterton.

Je sors de sous ma cachette et époussette mon uniforme.

-Oui, Chef.

Putain ce qu'il m'excite à être autoritaire comme ça.

XxX

Le cours se passe sans trop d'incident, vu que Céline ne me laisse plus toucher à la potion. J'ai le droit de découper des trucs et elle s'occupe de pousser ma main quand je veux jeter quelque chose dans le chaudron.

Avant ça, elle m'a demander d'enlever tous mes bijoux.

Je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Le bracelet que j'avais avant, qui est la raison de toute cette histoire, était un cadeau de Mamie Hudson. Je porte aussi une bague à l'index qui était un cadeau de Monsieur Hudson, décédé. Je n'avais pas retiré cette bague de mon doigt depuis 5 ans.

Mais là, pour la sécurité de tout le monde, j'ai fait le sacrifice.

-Miss Chatterton, suivez-moi, me dit Rogue en passant derrière nous, et on frissonne. Mais pas pour la même raison.

-Oui, chéri, je chuchote très bas en posant mon couteau. Céline l'entend et pouffe de rire.

Il fait sa ronde dans toute la classe et je reste à deux mètres derrière lui saluant mes camarades de classes et serrant dans mes bras mes colocs de dortoir. Quand je passe derrière Darren il me donne un coup de coude. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès ou si son coup de couteau était un peu trop fort, mais je lui fout un autre coup de coude dans le dos et il se retourne, le regard haineux.

-Qu'est que t'as, tête de pieuvre mal habillé ? Je le provoque à voix basse.

Il plisse les yeux et me fais un doigt d'honneur.

Je lui en fais deux.

Il se tourne vers sa potion avec des éclairs dans les yeux et attaque la fève qu'il tient avec brutalité.

-Calmez-vous, Hulkins. Vous gâchez des éléments de qualité, gronde Rogue un peu plus loin et je souris quand Darren soupire de frustration.

Rogue fait un dernier tour, puis me permet de retourner près de Céline et va s'installer à son bureau.

-Ça ne te saoule pas trop de le suivre comme ça ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme son ombre.

Ses mots résonnent comme en écho à ceux qu'avait dit McGo.

-Non... non ça ne me dérange pas. Tant que je peux être avec lui.

Céline sourit en ajoutant ce que je venais de découper au chaudron.

-T'es mignonne. Le jour où tu rencontreras l'homme de ta vie, il sera un homme très chanceux avec tout cet amour que tu as à donner.

Mon regard tombe sur Rogue qui était en train de dégager mes livres de cours de son bureau, les foutant dans un tiroir.

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré.

-Non, lui c'est un caprice.

Je me tourne vers elle, surprise.

-Comment ça ?

-Chatterton, je vous entends, dis Rogue en refermant le tiroir.

-Ziiip !

Fermeture éclair sur la bouche.

J'attends une minute avant de m'approcher de Céline et de lui chuchoter :

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne suis pas convaincue que tu l'aimes vraiment. Certes pour toi ces sentiments ont l'air vrais, mais ça se trouve, tu aimes juste ce côté « méchant » qu'il a. En tant que femme on a toutes cette pulsion maternelle de vouloir changer un bad boy en gentil mari. Mais ça ne marche pas ça. Après je me dis que peut-être tu sens proche de lui parce qu'il a l'air aussi malheureux que toi. Parce que tu ressens un vide en lui que tu partages, et que tu veux qu'il comble...

-Tu me fais quoi là ?

-Ecoutes-moi. Un jour, pose-toi dans un coin et réfléchis. Est-ce que ce que tu ressens c'est de l'amour déjà ? As-tu déjà été amoureuse au moins ? Tu n'as jamais eu de mec, sauf les rares conquêtes quand tu étais bourré.

Je grimace.

-Une fois. C'est arrivé une fois.

-Oui, bah il suffit d'une fois pour que ta fleur disparaisse.

-Ma... fleur ? Céline... sérieux.

-Réfléchis, je te dis. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est l'amour. Et lui encore moins. Réfléchis bien. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. Tu risque gros et lui encore plus gros.

Mon regard se pose sur Rogue. Il était en train fixer le sol.

Je suis vexée. J'ai droit à ce discours tout le temps. Je sais qu'elle me dit ça pour que je n'ai pas de la peine quand je saurais que c'est impossible entre lui et moi, mais quelque chose en moi y croyait. J'en étais convaincue.

-Tu te trompes, Céline. C'est lui.

Céline ne me répond pas, et je ne vois pas sa réaction, le regard toujours sur Rogue. Des milliers de pensées me traversent l'esprit. Quelque part, peut-être qu'elle a raison. Je devrais peut-être réfléchir.

Mais j'en étais tellement certaine.

Je ne remarque pas tout de suite que l'objet de mes pensées me rends mon regard, mais il n'a pas le même sentiment que moi dans ses yeux.

-Andréa Chatterton.

Je cligne des yeux en entendant mon prénom rouler doucement hors de sa bouche.

Je veux qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom tout le temps.

Après je veux qu'il m'appelle Amour.

Et après « ma femme ».

-C'est à vous, ça, il me semble.

Céline lâche un « oh-oh » et mon attention revient sur Rogue. Il avait le bras tendu et au bout, Sev.

Je plonge ma main inutilement dans ma poche et Sev n'y était pas, évidemment.

-Heu... Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il fait là... sacré Sev !

Rogue se pince l'arête du nez à mon mensonge évident et Sev se secoue dans tous les sens pour se libérer, paniqué.

Oups.

XxX

A 17h les derniers élèves sortent de la classe et je m'étire en baillant. Je suis crevée.

Je pose la main sur le bocal dans lequel Rogue avait enfermer Sev. Le Gecko pose sa tête où j'ai mis la main.

-Je suis désolée Sev. Je t'avais complètement oublié. Tu dois avoir faim.

Sev se frotte contre le verre. Il est tellement chou.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à faire rentrer un reptile ici ? me demande Rogue qui était en train de faire l'inventaire des ingrédients.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Par la porte.

Rogue pose ses mains sur l'armoire et s'y appuie, comme s'il était épuisé.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre ces 300 jours. Comment _vous_ allez les survivre. Il insiste bien sur le « vous ».

-Moi ? Je le vis bien. Je suis avec vous.

Il ferme les yeux comme si mes mots étaient douloureux pour lui et il me regarde d'un air blasé. Je lui rends un sourire plein de tendresse. Il me fixe un moment, puis secoue la tête.

-La ferme.

-Ziiip !

XxX

Aujourd'hui, cours d'Histoire et Sortilèges. Mon jour préféré.

Binns parcourait avec moi ce que j'avais lu pendant la journée et je lui faisais bien comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de plus d'informations. Cependant, il craque au bout de 10 minutes et me relate toute l'histoire du Ministère.

Je ne veux pas être impolie et m'installe mieux dans le fauteuil, Sev sur les genoux où je posais aussi ma tête.

A côté de moi Lupin et McGo parlent à voix basse et en face d'eux Flitwick s'était endormi sous les paroles de Binns. Dumbledore nous a rejoint aujourd'hui et est avec Rogue le plus loin possible. Il lui montre un parchemin tout en lui parlant. Je ne vois que Rogue hocher la tête de temps en temps.

Je sens une main encourageante dans mon dos et me tourne légèrement pour voir Lupin me sourire.

-Tiens bon, me chuchote-t-il.

Je deviens rouge et n'ose pas répondre de peur d'énerver Binns et me contente d'hocher la tête.

Lupin doit avoir l'âge de Rogue et quelque chose chez lui attirait tout simplement l'attention. Il est tellement mystérieux. Et gentil. Et patient. Et doux.

Sa femme est tellement chanceuse.

Je retourne mon regard vers Binns et j'ai à peine le temps de voir Rogue se retourner lui aussi vers Dumbledore.

Sev commence alors à descendre de mes genoux et il rampe doucement vers Lupin. Je regarde du coin de l'œil Lupin passer son doigt sur lui et le reptile secoue la queue, heureux.

-Je ne comprends pas, c'est un gecko ou un chien ? Rit doucement Lupin.

Je pouffe de rire mais ravale rapidement ma joie quand Binns se coupe dans sa tirade et me regarde d'un air vexé.

-Désolée... La troisième ministre mis donc en place le... Je commence.

Binns hoche la tête et continue, comme si de rien était.

Sev grimpe complètement sur Lupin et je le perds de vue.

J'entends rire derrière moi et McGo commente qu'Hagrid adorerait voir l'animal. Je pose ma tête sur le dossier du fauteuil sans quitter Binns des yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il cause! Et c'est encore pire quand on est seul face à lui. Parce que je ne peux même pas m'endormir comme d'habitude. Je veux mourir.

Je lui lance des Silencio dans la tête et en même temps j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe derrière moi. Flitwick s'est réveillé et semble essayer de faire sauter Sev.

-Est-ce que c'est clair Miss ? Finit enfin Binns.

-Oui. Merci Professeur.

J'ai essayé de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Vraiment.

-Bien.

Binns nous salue alors et sort de la pièce en traversant la cheminée.

Merlin, merci.

Dumbledore et Rogue semblent avoir fini eux aussi et Rogue s'installe dans le siège à la place de Flitwick. Ce dernier venait de prendre la place de Binns, Sev sur la tête.

Je ris et Flitwick sourit, heureux.

\- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Bon, à mon tour.

-Attendez, Professeur, je lève la main et me tourne vers Rogue. Je dois vraiment aller au petit coin.

Rogue soupire.

-Non.

-Sérieusement, je vais me faire dessus.

-Faites donc.

-Severus, voyons ! se scandalise McGo.

Rogue sursaute et je vois dans son regard que l'ancien élève en lui remontre face à la sévérité de la Gryffondore.

-Elle ne te demande pas de l'assister, n'exagère pas ! continue McGo.

Rogue n'ose pas répondre mais marmonne quand même des trucs à voix basse. Il grimace et enfin il cède.

XxX

Oh Seigneur ça fait du bien. Depuis que je suis collée à Rogue je ne vais aux toilettes qu'au coucher et au réveil. Je n'ai jamais osé le lui demander, mais aujourd'hui c'était trop.

Je sors me laver les mains et Rogue est là, la tête reposée sur le mur. Je me mets près de lui et il se relève. Il me regarde me laver les mains sans un mot puis se met en route.

-Plus jamais, lance-t-il d'un coup, en tournant dans un nouveau couloir.

Je le regarde, surpris de son ton glacial.

-Pardon ?

-Plus jamais vous me refaite ça devant mes collègues.

-Mais... je n'ai rien fait. Je murmure, perdue.

Il s'arrête net et me lance des éclairs avec ses yeux.

-Si vous avez un souci avec ma manière de vous traiter, prenez-vous en a vous-même. Je n'ai pas à vous subir à cause de vos bêtises ! me crache-t-il limite ces mots à la figure.

Je ne dis rien et baisse le regard. Il a été piqué dans sa fierté.

-D'accord. Désolée, je m'excuse, blessée.

Il ne me répond pas et avance, retournant à la salle des profs.

XxX

Flitwick est sympa et me fait un très rapide résumé de la leçon du jour, puis me laisse pratiquer un moment. Il me demande lui aussi de pratiquer dans mon temps libre et je lui dis oui, sans y croire.

-Bon je vais rentrer chez moi, annonce Lupin en se levant. A demain, je reviens pour la réunion ! lance-t-il à ses collègues. Il me fait un beau sourire et sort, sifflotant presque.

Réunion ?

Rogue se lève quand Flitwick me rends Sev, à contre cœur.

-Je vous vois au diner, dit-il et sans attendre de réponse il s'avance vers la porte. Je me grouille de prendre mes affaires et le rejoint en courant.

La marche vers ses appartements se fait en silence. Sev s'amuse à grimper et descendre mes jambes et mes bras tout le long, et je ris doucement quand il trouve un endroit où je suis chatouilleuse.

Rogue se tourne parfois pour voir ce que je fous, mais il ne voit que mon sourire à son attention.

Je m'écroule dans le canapé une fois arrivé, crevée. Rogue s'installe dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, juste après l'avoir fermé.

Oui, je l'avais ouverte ce matin. J'en pouvais plus.

Il pose sa tête sur le dossier et ferme les yeux. Je m'allonge, l'ayant face à moi et Sev se roule en boule sur ma hanche.

Je profite de ce temps de repos pour regarder mon Professeur.

Son corps un peu maigre, ses larges épaules. Son visage. Ses cils courbés, le creux de ses joues. Ses cheveux longs et lâchés autour de lui. Ses doigts... Mes yeux se reposent un moment sur ses mains. J'avais tellement envie de les prendre dans les miennes.

Mes yeux se ferment et cette image parfaite que je m'étais créé il y'a longtemps revient devant moi. Lui et moi, main dans la main. Face l'un à l'autre. Et son sourire. Je veux le voir sourire.

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et tends mes bras pour les foutre sous mon coussin, surélevant un peu ma tête.

-Professeur ?

Il ne me répond pas, mais son corps est un peu tendu et je sais qu'il m'écoute.

-Demain, c'est Samedi. Et je me demandais comment ça allait se passer ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix rauque, sans bouger de position ou ouvrir les yeux.

Je sens que c'est l'heure de la sieste.

-On fait comment pour départager la journée ? Mes amis font un pique-nique dehors pendant le déjeuner et...

-Non. Il se relève et me fait face. Il est hors de question que je m'installe avec des adolescents autour d'un sandwich.

Je ne réponds pas.

Je ne vais pas mentir. Je m'y attendais.

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens triste malgré tout.

J'hoche la tête contre mon coussin et tourne la tête, me retrouvant sur le ventre, lui tournant le dos.

-Vous n'allez pas bouder quand même, Se moque-t-il, mauvais.

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre sur le ton qu'il attend.

Au lieu de ça je me force à ricaner, toujours dos à lui.

-Non. Je suis juste vraiment crevée. Vous allez me manquer aussi pendant ma sieste.

Je me relève et le regarde, un air taquin sur le visage et je vois l'étonnement dans son regard.

-A moins que vous vouliez faire une sieste ensemble. Il fait quelle taille votre lit ?

Son regard sombre revient et il laisse de nouveau sa tête tomber en arrière.

-Taisez-vous. Par Merlin, taisez-vous.

XxX

Sev nous avait réveillé en sursaut au bout de 20 minutes seulement quand il fit tomber un livre de la table de Rogue.

Il était resté immobile comme un idiot sur la table et je pense même qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Ce con de gecko pense qu'il est un caméléon, bordel.

Rogue l'avait pris par la queue et me l'avait balancé sans douceur.

Nous voilà dans la Grande Salle et Céline consolait Sev avec des caresses.

-Il fait chier, lance-t-elle enfin.

-J'avoue ce n'est pas sympa, rajoute Tia qui mangeait avec nous ce soir, tout comme Evie et Paige. Leon et Matthew me regardent eux aussi avec pitié.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Une autre fois peut-être... quand il me haïra moins, j'ajoute, le cœur lourd.

 **Un grand merci à Céline pour son travail, ainsi qu'à vous de me lire. J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire et qu'elle vaux une petite review, pour me motiver :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Notre premier week-end

**Chapitre 5 : Notre premier week-end ensemble**

Je grimace en ouvrant les yeux, me rendant compte que mon épaule droite me faisait mal.

Je cligne des yeux un moment pour m'habituer au noir dans la pièce. Ma main tâte le sol à côté de moi pour trouver ma baguette et d'un coup de magie, les rideaux s'ouvrent en grand, laissant entrer la lumière de la lune.

Je me relève m'aidant de mes bras et je couine un peu en sentant mon épaule douloureuse. L'horloge au-dessus de la porte m'indique 04h03.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le ventre.

J'en peux plus. Je veux dormir. Je veux juste avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, une seule.

Je relève ma baguette et la fenêtre s'ouvre doucement, et je respire cette nouvelle bouffée d'air frais.

Je pose mon avant-bras sur mon front et ferme les yeux. Le bruit des arbres à l'extérieur m'apaise un peu et je ne bouge plus.

J'ouvre un œil quand j'entends un bruit venir de la fenêtre.

-Sev ? Je chuchote.

Le reptile n'apparait pas et le bruit cesse. Je lève la tête et regarde dans la pièce, cherchant mon animal de compagnie, sans le trouver.

Boh... il était surement endormi dans un endroit sombre...

J'allais me mettre à chercher une position confortable pour me rendormir quand je vois dans le coin de mon œil quelque chose sauter à travers la fenêtre. Je sursaute, puis pose la main sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et souris au félin qui venait de se poser gracieusement sur la table basse.

-Hé, coucou toi. Je chuchote. D'où tu viens comme ça ?

Je tends la main vers le magnifique chat tigré et il s'approche pour toucher mon doigt de son museau mouillé.

Je soulève un peu la main pour le caresser mais il se recule et s'assoit, la queue roulée autour de lui.

-Viens un peu par-là, je ne sais pas si je peux avancer. Je lui murmure. Il est trop mignon.

Il... ou elle. Je sais. Je ne vois pas d'ici.

Le chat ne cligne même pas des yeux quand je lui parle et se met à regarder autour de son corps, inspectant la pièce. Je m'appuie sur mon bras et tends encore un peu la main.

Je jure que je le vois lever les yeux au ciel, même si je sais que ça n'est pas possible. Il s'approche comme à contre cœur et se laisser caresser.

Mon bras commence à me faire mal à cause de mon épaule encore endolorie et je grimace. Je me relève complètement, m'écartant du chat et me mets en tailleur sur le canapé inconfortable. Je baille et le chat saute de la table juste à côté de moi d'un geste souple.

Je pose ma main sur son pelage.

-Dis, tu appartiens à quelqu'un ?

Le chat me fixe et ne me réponds évidemment pas.

-Tu n'as pas mangé Sev, hein ?'

Le chat se couche sur son ventre le regard toujours sur moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas logique, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour une conne.

La main toujours le félin, je pose ma tête sur le dossier et pendant un moment ni lui/elle ni moi ne bougeons. Je le caresse doucement, espérant entendre des ronronnements, mais rien. Je me tourne légèrement vers l'animal et je le vois regarder le carton de vêtements qui était par terre, ainsi que le sac de vêtements de rechange que m'avait amené Céline hier, au dîner.

-Ouais, j'habite dans ce salon maintenant. Et je dors sur ce canapé depuis 3 nuits. Bon, dormir est un bien grand mot. Je suis épuisée. Je souffle.

Je sens la patte du chat se poser sur ma cuisse, comme un signe de réconfort.

-T'es mignon. On dirait que tu me console. Je ris doucement.

On se raidit tous les deux quand on entend un bruit dans la chambre à côté. Je ne sais pas si Rogue m'avait entendu ou s'il se tournait dans son sommeil.

-Shhh.

Je pose mon doigt sur ma bouche et le chat me rend un regard blasé.

C'est possible de pouvoir lire autant d'émotion d'un animal ?

Je tends l'oreille pour voir si j'entends encore quelque chose puis revient vers le chat qui s'était levé et avait ressauté sur la table. Il/elle lance un dernier regard vers le canapé, vers mes affaires, puis vers moi.

-Tu t'en vas ? je demande.

Il ne me répond pas et d'un bond, il saute à travers la fenêtre, me laissant de nouveau seule.

XxX

J'étais en train d'essayer de faire soulever mon livre sans prononcer de formule et n'y arrivait que difficilement. Et en trichant.

-Wingardium Leviosa.

Le livre se soulève. Puis je le fais retomber sans un bruit.

Je me concentre, la baguette levée et récite la formule dans ma tête.

Le livre vibre un peu et la couverture se soulève doucement.

Je soupire et m'étire de fatigue.

Après que le chat soit parti, j'ai réussi à m'endormir 30 minutes, avant d'être de nouveau réveillée par un bruit venant de l'extérieur.

Je m'étais alors amusée à ranger la pièce dans laquelle j'étais à coup de formules de nettoyage et de Wingardium Leviosa pour remettre les objets à leur place. Je chuchotais mes formules tout le long, l'oreille tendue pour voir si je ne réveillais pas Rogue.

D'où ma motivation de m'entrainer à réussir mes sortilèges informulés.

L'horloge attire de nouveau mon regard.

06h42.

Tiens, il se laisse dormir le samedi. C'est cool.

Dommage que je n'arrive pas en profiter.

J'ai envie de pleurer de fatigue, mais secoue la tête pour retrouver mes esprits.

Je pointe ma baguette sur le livre et réessaye.

XxX

-Chatterton.

La voix de Rogue me parvient comme dans un rêve. Son image se forme dans ma tête et je le vois me sourire, la main tendue vers moi.

-Chatterton.

-Oui ? Je chuchote.

Rogue s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur ma joue, me regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Il ne me répond pas et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour m'approcher de ses lèvres.

La seconde où je pensais que c'était enfin le moment du grand baiser, je ressens un froid glacial et j'ouvre les yeux sous le choc. J'étais trempée. Je tremble de la tête au pied et recrache l'eau qui a réussi à s'infiltrer dans ma bouche.

Je crois que je me suis endormie, les jambes en tailleurs, la baguette encore dans la main. Le canapé sur lequel j'étais était mouillé, comme si j'avais eu un accident.

Je lève le regard et me frotte les yeux pour voir Rogue, debout. Il baisse sa baguette et croise les bras.

-Réveillée ?

Je le regarde incrédule, puis baisse de nouveau le regard sur mes vêtements mouillés.

-Mais... je commence, la lèvre tremblante... Pourquoi ?

-Ça fait deux minutes que je vous appelle... Debout.

Sa baguette fait de nouveau un mouvement et je me sens de nouveau sèche, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ce n'est quand même pas sympa. Je le boude en me levant.

-Je ne suis pas sympa. Rétorque-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien et le regarde jeter sa baguette sur le fauteuil avant de se figer. Il regarde autour de lui un moment.

-Vous... vous avez rangé ? s'étonne-t-il.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je lui réponds simplement.

Il fronce les sourcils et s'avance pour aller fermer la fenêtre. Puis il m'intime de me lever.

-Ne touchez pas à mes affaires, Chatterton.

Je soupire et me lève, non sans une grimace d'être restée dans la même position un peu trop longtemps.

Regard vers l'horloge : 08h01

Être réveillée à 08h00 un samedi c'est criminel.

Rogue prends un livre de sa bibliothèque puis reviens sur ses pas. Je commence à connaitre la routine et prends mes affaires avant d'aller vers la salle de bain.

-Faites vite, j'ai faim. M'annonce-t-il en s'adossant à la porte de sa chambre avec le bouquin.

XxX

Très peu d'élèves étaient présent au petit déjeuner. Céline n'y était pas en tout cas, mais la connaissant elle n'émergera pas avant 10h.

Je mange donc toute seule à la table, tout en essayant de faire venir une pomme à moi avec ma baguette et la force de mon esprit.

-Bonjour Andréa.

Je souris à McGo qui venait de passer à côté de moi. Elle va s'installer à sa table et je remarque son regard mauvais envers Rogue, qui ne le voit pas.

Puis je bloque.

Attendez… McGo est une animagus si je me souviens bien. Elle nous avait fait une démonstration en deuxième année, et je suis certaine qu'elle pouvait se transformer en chat… Est-ce que…

Je lance un regard vers mon professeur de Métamorphose et penche la tête sur le coté, en pleine réflexion… non… non, ce n'étais pas elle…

XxX

Après le petit déjeuner Rogue et moi nous sommes rendus dans les cachots où le professeur passe un bon moment à corriger des copies. J'en profite pour faire le devoir de DCFM et de m'endormir sur la table. Chaque bruit me fait sursauter, mais j'ai tellement peur de de me faire noyer de nouveau.

-Chatterton, P. lance Rogue en déposant un parchemin sur la pile de ceux qu'il avait fini de noter.

Bah tiens...

Vers 10h il range tout et on repart.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-J'ai une réunion avec le corps enseignant.

J'hoche la tête, dégoutée.

Génial.

XxX

11h03. Toujours dans cette pièce avec tous les profs. Lupin était en train de contredire McGo qui voulait interdire les sorties à Pré-au-lard pendant les examens.

J'étais assise sur le bord de la fenêtre et avait les yeux fermés. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir mais juste d'être posée me faisait du bien.

-Bon, maintenant la ronde des contrôles pendant les examens. Annonce Dumbledore.

J'entends râler, grogner, rouspéter... Puis silence. Ensuite des rires.

Je me tourne rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait et tous leurs regards étaient concentrés sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci riait le plus fort et je saute du bord de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui le rendait si joyeux.

Je tape mon front avec ma main.

-Sev, par Merlin...

Cette saleté de gecko était coincé... Dans la barbe de mon directeur.

Je cours vers mon directeur et me confond en excuses. J'approche ma main de la barbe de Dumbledore, puis la retire.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est acceptable de toucher la barbe d'un vieux ? Je ne sais pas.

Sev me regarde d'un air paniqué et gigotte.

-Je... peux ? je demande maladroitement, gênée.

Dumbledore essuie une larme et hoche la tête.

Avec l'aide du directeur qui écartais ses poils de barbe je fais sortir Sev qui se met à secouer la queue dès qu'il est libre sur le dos de ma main. Il escalade rapidement mon bras et se pose sur mon épaule.

-Je suis tellement désolée professeur. Je m'excuse, rouge.

-Vraiment désolée. J'ajoute en regardant le reste de la table. Rogue lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas grave, voyons, me rassure Vector avec un sourire.

Je m'excuse une dernière fois et retourne me mettre sur le bord de fenêtre, derrière Rogue.

-Saleté de gecko, t'es tellement con, je réprimande Sev et le prenant dans ma main.

-Pas bien ! je chuchote. Sev baisse la tête, triste.

Je passe mon doigt sur son dos, incapable de le bouder trop longtemps et le place sur mon genou.

Je repose ma tête sur le mur froid derrière moi et soupire.

C'est à ce moment-là que je vois Céline, Léon, Matthew et les filles. Ils se baladaient dans le parc en dessous de nous et avaient l'air de rire de quelque chose plus loin. Je me relève et pose ma main sur la fenêtre pour mieux voir.

Céline portait un panier, et les garçons semblaient avoir avec eux des gobelets, ainsi que des boissons. Tia indique un endroit et ils discutent un moment sans avancer avant d'avancer un peu et Evie fait apparaitre une grande couverture de pique-nique avec sa baguette.

Ils s'installent tous et déballent tout ce qu'ils avaient apporté en riant, se taquinant et discutant.

Je les regarde s'amuser un moment, un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec eux.

Je ne remarque la présence de Rogue à côté de moi que quand Sev se cache dans mes cheveux.

Le professeur regardait lui aussi mes amis, puis son regard se tourne vers moi.

-La réunion est fini. Me dit-il calmement. On y va ?

Mon sourire se fait plus grand et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est passer ma main sur sa joue.

Et la lui lécher.

Il tourne le regard et hoche la tête vers Lupin qui nous souhaite à tous un bon week-end.

Je me lève et me poste juste à côté de Rogue.

-Allons-y. Je lui souris et il avance sans un regard de plus.

XxX

Si j'avais su que j'aurais encore fini dans ce cachot, je serais restée à ma fenêtre.

Les examens approchaient et tous les profs étaient en train de les préparer, Rogue y compris. Je couche ma tête sur mon bras qui était allongé le long de la table, face à lui.

Je suis tellement fatiguée.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de dormir, Chatterton ?'

Je soupire et me relève.

-Vous ne voulez pas m'appeler Andréa ? Je ne vais pas survivre avec des "Chatterton" agacé pendant 9 mois. Je lui réponds.

-Non.

-Mais si. Andréa. Ce n'est pas difficile à prononcer. Vous l'avez déjà fait.

Rogue me regarde, le visage vide de sentiment.

-Andréa ? Me demande-t-il, la voix blanche.

Les papillons dans mon ventre prennent leurs envols et dansent la samba, me laissant toute chose.

-Oui ? Je réponds avec une petite voix, submergé pas l'émotion.

-La ferme.

Arf.

XxX

Rogue est perdu dans son livre et je dessine sur un parchemin, la tête sur mon bras.

Mes coups de plumes repassent sur la fumée en forme de S et Sev suis mes gestes, hypnotisé.

-Ah. Voila. Lance Rogue à haute voix pour lui-même.

Je relève un peu la tête et le regarde noter des trucs sur un parchemin.

Puis il se lève de sa chaise et va dans son placard à ingrédients. Il prend deux trois trucs et les pose à côté de moi, sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il ne me répond pas et fais venir un chaudron à lui. Je me lève complètement et prends Sev dans mes mains pour qu'il ne se fasse pas écraser par le récipient que pose lourdement Rogue.

-Je vais... c'est quoi ça ?

Ses yeux tombent sur mon dessin.

Je sais qu'il me demande ça en sachant très bien la réponse. Le S et le R habituel étaient tout sauf discrets.

J'hausse les épaules sans répondre.

Il regarde une dernière fois le dessin et veut parler, mais s'abstient et se tourne simplement vers le chaudron.

-Soit. Si un sort ne peut pas nous aider, je vais bien essayer avec une potion. M'explique-t-il.

XxX

Au diner, Céline me raconte sa journée et je l'écoute attentivement pour rattraper tout ce que j'ai raté.

-Aie, McGo engueule Rogue. Nous coupe Léon, amusé.

Céline pouffe de rire en regardant derrière moi, et en me retournant je vois qu'effectivement Rogue et McGo étaient en pleine discussion assez vive, mais à voix basse.

Les seuls mots que j'entends c'est « exagéré » « fatigue » et « effort ».

Mon professeur préféré doit sentir mon regard car il vient à sa rencontre, l'air en colère.

Ah… Si, c'était bien elle.

La honte.

XxX

Après un dernier tour aux cachots pour voir comment se portait sa potion, l'heure de dormir arrive enfin. J'avance tellement vite que je devance Rogue et tape sur l'armure pour qu'elle s'ouvre plus vite. Quand je vois ce maudit canapé, je m'écroule dedans avec joie.

-Enfin. Je suis morte. Je baille.

-Levez-vous, Chatterton.

Je grimace. -Pourquoi ? Juste une minute, je suis crevée.

-Debout.

Rogue n'attend pas plus et me tire brutalement par le bras, me remettant sur mes pieds.

-Hé !

-La ferme.

-Hé !

Il lève sa baguette et après un geste souple, le canapé commence à changer. Le dossier tombe vers le mur, l'éloignant du mur. Une fois à plat Rogue donne un autre coup de baguette et le canapé se surélève un peu, l'assise prenant en épaisseur

Un lit. Il me donne un lit.

-Je pourrais vous embrasser là. Je souffle, émue.

-N'osez même pas. Venez.

Je le suis, le regard toujours sur mon nouveau lit.

-La dernière fois que j'ai été aussi heureuse, c'est quand mes parents se sont rappelés mon âge. Je confesse.

Rogue ne me répond pas et entre dans sa chambre, me fermant la porte au nez.

Je l'entends fouiller et il ressort avec dans les main un coussin et une couette plus épaisse que le plaid que j'avais à la base.

-Tenez. Maintenant préparer vous à allez-vous coucher.

Je prends ce qu'il me tend, presque la larme à l'œil.

Je vais dormir les gars. Bien dormir.

-Juste un bisou. Je lui propose en serrant la couette contre moi.

-Chatterton...

-Un câlin.

Il se pince l'arête du nez.

-Une caresse.

Il lève la main, me faisant taire.

-Un merci suffira, Chatterton. Lâche-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Merci, professeur. Je lui dis de ma voix la plus douce, un sourire aux lèvres. Il hoche la tête puis s'avance vers le salon. Je pose ma couette et le coussin sur le lit et prends mon pyjama. J'attends que Rogue prenne son livre et vais vers la salle de bain pour me changer.

Quand Rogue referme la porte de sa chambre sans un bonne nuit, je me glisse sous ma couette et pose ma tête sur le lit.

Oh doux marie Jésus.

C'est tellement confortable. Tellement douillet. Frais.

Un dernier coup de baguette et la fenêtre s'ouvre et les rideaux se ferment.

Je lâche un soupir de bien-être en sentant la douce brise entrée dans la pièce et le chant des criquets.

La seconde d'après, je m'endors.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une lettre de ma mère

**Chapitre 6 : Une lettre de ma mère.**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent quand je sens les rayons de soleil me caresser le visage après m'être retournée dans mon sommeil. Je n'ouvre pas directement les yeux mais soupire d'aise quand je me rends compte qu'aucune partie de mon corps ne me faisait mal. Je me sentais enfin reposée.

J'ai dormi d'une traite et par Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien.

J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre et cligne lentement des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage quand je vois le spectacle qui s'offre à moi et je mets mon bras sous ma tête pour me relever un peu et mieux regarder.

Severus Rogue était assis sur le fauteuil sous la fenêtre et lisait un livre. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage tant il était concentré. Il était toujours en pyjama.

Sev était couché sur le guéridon à côté de lui et dormais paisiblement.

Je regarde mon professeur pendant un bon moment sans lui faire remarquer que j'étais réveillée.

Ce n'est que quand il tourne un page qu'il lève le regard et rencontre le mien.

-Bonjour, Professeur, je lui souris, la voix rauque et basse.

J'attendais qu'il me salue en retour mais il ferme simplement son livre et se lève.

-Enfin ! La seule chose qui m'indiquait que vous ne faisiez pas un coma était vos ronflements, râle-t-il.

Je me lève et lui lance un regard désolé.

-Il fallait me réveiller. Je suis désolée. J'étais tellement fatiguée, je me justifie.

Il hausse les épaules comme pour me dire qu'il s'en foutait et hoche la tête vers la salle de bain.

-Debout.

Arf... j'aurais dû faire semblant de dormir encore.

XxX

Mes journées se ressemblent toutes et je passe le fin de mois le plus lent et ennuyeux de ma vie. Mais en même temps, c'était le plus merveilleux.

Les examens approchaient et avec la pression de Rogue et le trop plein de temps libre, je passais mon temps dans les bouquins. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant étudié et pour la première fois, j'étais confiante par rapport aux examens.

Me voilà dans les cachots pour un des derniers cours avec Rogue et il était face aux petits de première année. Ils étaient en train de préparer leur dernière potion de l'année et semblait plus effrayé que d'habitude. En même temps, Rogue les avait menacés de rendre leur examen plus difficile s'ils la rataient.

Sev était en train de grignoter sur un bout de pomme que j'avais pris au petit déjeuner et il remuait la queue frénétiquement, tapant sur le parchemin que j'utilisais pour mon devoir de Métamorphose.

-Sev, doucement, l'encre n'a pas encore séché, je le préviens en chuchotant le plus bas possible.

Il n'en a rien à faire et continue de secouer la queue, heureux de son goûter.

-Sev, merde, je râle en voyant qu'il avait réussi à taper sur un mot et que celui-ci s'était un peu estompé.

Je décide de pousser la pomme un peu plus loin mais il se jette dessus comme si j'allais la lui retirer.

-Calme-toi idiot, je te pousse juste un peu plus loin.

Je donne une petite tape dans la pomme, alors que Sev était cramponné dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ai dû la pousser un peu fort, puisque la pomme roule du bureau, Sev dessus, et continue sa trajectoire jusqu'aux pieds d'une fillette de Serpentard.

Elle baisse le regard pour voir ce que c'était puis lève la tête vers moi.

Elle voit la grimace paniquée sur mon visage et je la prie avec mes mains de ne rien dire. Elle hoche la tête et regarde vers Rogue qui était occupé avec un autre élève qui ne découpait pas bien ses racines. Elle se baisse pour prendre Sev mais celui-ci la fouette avec sa queue. Il a surement peur qu'elle lui prenne sa pomme, ce con.

Son regard revient vers moi et je lui fais signe que mon gecko est con, et de laisser tomber. Elle fait un signe de tête vers Rogue. Sûrement pour me dire que si Rogue le voit, il va le jeter dans une potion.

Je lui signe alors de pousser la pomme et son passager vers le fond de la classe.

Elle retourne à ses ingrédients sans me répondre, mais je la vois donner un léger coup dans la pomme avec son talon. Je regarde Sev rouler et j'entends un petit râle aigu.

Ce con.

Je souris à la jeune fille et lance un regard vers Rogue qui avait levé la tête pour voir d'où venait le son que Sev avait produit. Il se tourne vers moi, mais ne vois que mon sourire innocent. Il lève un sourcil et mon sourire s'agrandit. Il lève les yeux au ciel et retourne à ses élèves. J'en profite pour retourner à mes parchemins.

Je continue mon devoir pendant un petit moment quand une pensée me traverse l'esprit.

Je devrais écrire à Mamie Hudson.

Je me souris à moi-même quand je pense à elle et sort un nouveau parchemin du bureau de Rogue.

Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne lui avais pas écrit. Je mâchouille ma plume un moment en me demandant par où je devais commencer ma lettre, puis me mets à cracher les plumes qui était rester coller à ma langue. Je trempe ma plume dans l'encrier et commence.

 _Bonjour Mamie Hudson !_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Votre dos va mieux ? Vous mangez bien ? Thomas s'occupe bien de vous ? Vous avez des nouvelles de vos enfants ?_

Je m'inquiète pour vous. Je vous promets que je passerais vous voir dès que je serais en vacances. C'est pour très bientôt.

 _A Poudlard tout se passe bien ! Je fais un tas de progrès en cours et je ne me suis encore rien cassé. C'est bien non ?_

 _Mais (et oui, il y'a un mais) il s'est passé une chose folle. Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas super doué en potion. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi couper une langue de crapaud à la verticale au lieu de l'horizontal change toute une potion. Comment la potion sait-elle que ça n'était pas coupé comme indiqué dans un vieux livre ?_

 _Ça me dépasse._

 _Mais en début de mois j'ai causé un gros accident._

 _J'étais tranquillement en train de préparer une potion, suivant toutes les directives notées dans le livre, quand le bracelet que vous m'avez offert est tombé dans le chaudron. Et la potion a explosé, me propulsant contre mon professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue._

 _Oui, ce Rogue-là. Mon Rogue._

 _En version courte la potion nous a lié d'une façon ou d'une autre et nous sommes condamnés à rester dans un rayon de 3 mètres l'un de l'autre. Sinon nous souffrons d'une horrible agonie_.

 _C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Dire que pendant l'été passé on riait du fait que j'avais du mal à ne pas le voir... Me voici obligé de le voir tous les jours, tout le temps._

 _Après... vous devez vous en douter... je ne me plains pas. Même si parfois il peut être assez méchant. Je tiens bon. Vous m'avez toujours dit qu'on ne nait pas méchant, mais qu'on le devient. Et je crois que c'est le cas avec lui. Il est tellement mystérieux et renfermé sur lui-même... Mais je veux savoir. Tout connaitre de lui. Savoir pourquoi il est aussi froid, et lui redonner un peu de chaleur. Lui montrer qu'il est aimé..._

 _Ah lala, je me laisse emporter..._

Je lève la tête et Rogue se trouve à quelques pas de son bureau, plongé dans son explication sur les bézoards.

 _Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Que je devrais y aller doucement. Qu'il est plus vieux et surtout mon professeur. Je le sais. Je sais que je joue à un jeu dangereux._

 _Mais j'y crois tellement. Si tout ceci est arrivé, ce n'est pas un hasard n'est-ce pas ? Le destin doit avoir eu une emprise d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je le ressens au fond de moi._

 _Suis-je aussi folle que tout le monde le prétend ? Est-ce que c'est juste un caprice comme le dit Céline ? Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Non. Ça ne l'est pas._

-Chatterton, suivez-moi.

Sa voix est très proche et sans même voir où il se trouve je retourne rapidement le parchemin et mets mon livre dessus. Je regarde en direction de sa voix et il se trouve face à moi, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il, intrigué mais d'une voix froide.

-Une lettre à une amie... C'est assez personnel. Rien de dangereux. Rien d'illégal... Je crois. Il faut que je me renseigne encore sur le sujet, je balbutie.

Il a l'air de s'être désintéressé et lève les yeux au ciel. Il se met à avancer vers le fond de la classe et je me lève rapidement pour le rejoindre. Arrivé au milieu de la salle je m'appuie sur une table où deux Gryffondors finissaient leur potion et je leur fais un clin d'œil. L'un des deux garçons rougit et son ami ricane, comme pour se moquer.

Je laisse Rogue faire sa ronde et le regarde se balader. Il se poste derrière une fille de Gryffondor et la regarde jeter ses derniers ingrédients dans le chaudron.

-Vous les avez lavés et épluchés ? demande-t-il, sévère.

La petite deviens blanche comme neige et je la vois presque rétrécir de peur. Elle se retourne lentement.

-Heu... je, non... je...

Aie...

-Miss Mora, lisez la 3ième ligne à partir du bas de la page 147, ordonne Rogue, cassant.

Ruth Mora tend la main tremblante vers son livre, tout en gardant Rogue à l'œil, comme si elle avait peur qu'il la poignarde quand elle aura le dos tourné.

-... Ap...pp... Après avoir ...heu... après avoir remué une dernière fois dans le ... heu... sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, attaquez-vous à la racine de pissenlit...

Elle s'arrête de lire un instant et prends une grande inspiration. Elle me fait tellement de peine...

-Lavez la racine du bas vers le haut, puis épluchez...

-Encore une fois. La coupe Rogue. Relisez cette dernière phrase encore une fois, Mora.

La pauvre frissonne et regarde son amie, presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Lavez... la... ra...heu... la racine du bas vers le haut, puis épluchez...

-Bien. Vous savez donc lire. Avez-vous lavé et épluché cette racine, Miss ? Dis Rogue d'une voix faussement douce, presque sifflante.

-N... Non...

Rogue lève sa baguette et vide son chaudron.

\- 10 points en moins à Gryffondor. Et vous allez me recopier la page 147 cent fois, Miss Mora, crache-t-il, sans pitié.

Les épaules de la jeune Gryffondor s'affaissent et je vois qu'elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Son amie pose sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort pendant que Rogue va vers les Serpentard sans un autre regard vers les rouges et or.

J'attend qu'il soit un peu occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre et abandonne ma table pour aller vers Ruth Mora qui s'était assise le visage baissé.

-Hey ma belle, je lui dis et posant ma main sur la sienne, qui était encore près de son chaudron vide.

Elle lève le regard vers moi.

-Bonjour... hésite-t-elle.

-Ça va aller, d'accord ? Tu as fait une toute petite erreur. Ce n'est rien de grave. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu savais pas que tu lui préparais sa soupe du soir, je chuchote le plus bas possible.

Elle me fait un sourire et son amie ose un petit rire silencieux.

-Il est vache, mais il ne faut pas le prendre pour toi, d'accord ? T'es forte, ce n'est pas une stupide potion ou une remarque idiote qui doit te retirer ton joli sourire, d'accord ?

Le regard qu'elle me lance alors me fais fondre tellement il est doux. Elle hoche la tête, moins triste.

Je tends mon petit doigt vers elle.

-Promis ?

Elle regarde mon petit doigt une seconde avant d'y croiser le sien.

-Promis.

Je passe une main sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme et lui fais un clin d'œil.

Je sens alors un coude dans mon dos et me tourne vers son amie. Elle pointait vers le sol, et je suis son regard.

Sev venait de sortir de sa cachette et était en train de tirer la pomme vers l'avant de la classe par la tige.

Mais bordel, qui m'a dit de prendre un gecko aussi stupide ?

Je vais rapidement vers lui et me baisse pour le prendre quand la voix de Rogue me glace le sang.

-Chatterton.

Sev et moi échangeons un regard apeuré et le gecko lâche enfin sa saleté de pomme et court rapidement vers moi. Et d'un coup il quitte le sol et vole vers ma droite.

Je le suis du regard, choquée de voir que Sev sache voler mais qu'il ne me l'ai jamais dit, et le regarde atterrir dans la main de Rogue. Ce dernier baisse sa baguette et me lance un regard furieux.

Merde.

XxX

Je donne ma lettre à Hagrid qui me promet de la poster pour moi, sachant aussi bien que moi que Rogue ne m'accompagnerait jamais à la volière pour le faire moi-même. Il salue tout le monde et quitte la salle des profs.

McGo, Lupin, Flitwick, Rogue étaient installés près de la cheminée, écoutant Chourave raconter les bêtises de sa classe de 5ème année ce jour-là. De mon côté, j'étais assise à la table derrière eux et essayait d'ouvrir le bocal dans lequel Rogue avait enfermer Sev une nouvelle fois.

-Tu l'a cherché Sev, vraiment, je lui dis. C'était pas la seule pomme au monde, je t'en aurais donner une autre, idiot. Regarde où tu en es maintenant.

Le reptile pose ses pattes sur le verre et gratte un peu, comme s'il pouvait creuser à travers.

Je soupire et essaye une autre formule, mais rien, ça ne bouge pas.

-Ah, un hibou, remarque Binns qui venait de flotter dans la pièce. Je lève le regard et mon cœur fait un bond.

Merde.

Je me lève si rapidement pour empêcher Lupin d'ouvrir la fenêtre que la chaise en tombe, ce qui fait sursauter la directrice des Gryffondor.

-Non. NON NON NON. Je me poste devant la fenêtre, empêchant Lupin de faire un pas de plus pour laisser entrer le hibou. Il baisse le bras et me regarde avec étonnement.

-Vous connaissez ce hibou ? me demande-t-il.

-Oui.

-Et vous ne voulez pas le laisser rentrer ?

-Non.

-Et... Pourquoi... ? ose-t-il, pas très sûr.

-Heu... non... Je... Non.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse...

-Non.

-Alors ?

-Non ?

-Oh par Merlin, soupire Chourave et elle lève sa baguette. La fenêtre s'ouvre grand et je me baisse rapidement pour ne pas me la prendre en pleine poire.

Un grand hibou noir rentre et se pose majestueusement sur le dossier du canapé de McGo et tends sa patte vers moi alors que j'étais toujours par terre.

Je soupire, déjà lasse.

-C'est pour vous, rappelle Rogue.

Je ne réponds pas et me lève. Je remets la chaise sur pieds et m'y assieds. Le regard sur Sev, j'essaye d'ignorer le hibou qui pousse un hululement.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Lupin récupérer la lettre et donner un biscuit au hibou. Celui-ci ne demande pas son reste, tends les ailes et s'envole, repartant à travers la fenêtre.

La lettre apparaît alors dans mon champ de vision.

-Tenez. Me murmure Lupin. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être important.

Sans lever le regard, je secoue la tête. Je prends le bocal qui contient Sev et tire sur le couvercle pour la forme.

-Ouvrez-la au moins.

-Elle va s'ouvrir toute seule, je lui réponds d'une voix morose.

Toujours du coin de l'œil je vois mes professeurs se lancer un regard inquisiteur.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Comme prévu, l'enveloppe s'ouvre petit à petit, comme avaler de l'intérieur et une autre grosse enveloppe rouge en sort.

-C'était le hibou d'une amie de mes parents, Je clarifie.

La beuglante se met à flotter et elle recrache les restant d'enveloppe.

Puis la douce voix de ma maman chérie.

« TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? JE NE COMPRENDS PAS, JE T'ENVOIE DANS CETTE ECOLE QUI COUTE LA BLINDE POUR QUE TU T'INSTRUISE OU POUR QUE TU PASSE ENCORE POUR UNE CONNE ? »

Je continue de tripoter le bocal et ne lève même pas la tête. Lupin avaient fait quelques pas en arrière, et McGo lâche un petit « Oh par Merlin... »

« KARINE M'A DIT QUE TU ETAIS LA RISEE DE L'ECOLE, UNE FOIS DE PLUS ! ELLE M'A DIT QUE TU AVAIS RUINÉ UNE POTION ET BLESSÉ TON PROFESSEUR ! QUE TU ETAIS COLLÉE À LUI ET QU'IL ÉTAIT OBLIGÉ DE TE TRAINER PARTOUT ! TU N'AS PAS HONTE D'ETRE UN TEL BOULET ? OH MON DIEU CE QUE TU ME FATIGUE, J'AIMERAIS QUE TU COMPRENNES SEULEMENT CE QUE TU ME FAIS VIVRE ! TU VAS FAIRE QUOI MAINTENANT ? COMMENT TU VAS FAIRE POUR LES VACANCES ? ET LE TRAVAIL ? COMMENT TU VAS PAYER TES DETTES MAINTENANT ? »

Il me fallait de l'alcool.

Le verre de Whisky de Rogue était posé devant lui, intouché. Je le veux. Le verre, pas Rogue. Enfaite... si, je veux les deux. Mais le whisky d'abord.

« NE CROIS PAS QUE TU AURAS UN SEUL CENTIMES DE MA POCHE JEUNE FILLE, TU M'AS ASSEZ COUTÉ COMME CA ! J'AURAIS SU, PAR JESUS TOUT PUISSANT, JE T'AURAIS LAISSÉ A L'HOPITAL LE JOUR OÙ TU ES NÉE ! »

Je baille.

« TOUJOURS À ME FAIRE HONTE ! ÇA NE DOIT QUAND MÊME PAS ÊTRE COMPLIQUER DE FAIRE UNE POTION CORRECTEMENT ! MAIS NON, TOUT COMME LE RESTE, TU NE FAIS AUCUN EFFORT ! JE T'ATTENDS À LA MAISON LE QUATRE JUILLET, ET TU AS INTÉRÊT A TE TENIR D'ICI LA. »

Le ton de sa voix change et la beuglante vole vers Rogue.

« Professeur Rogue, je suis vraiment désolée, ma fille est encore une enfant, un peu perdue et très difficile. Si vous saviez ce qu'elle m'a fait traverser... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour vous rendre cette épreuve plus facile, contactez-moi ou mon mari, nous serions ravis de vous aider. »

La chose revient vers moi.

« TU TE TIENS TRANQUILLE ! »

La beuglante prend alors feu et se consume, laissant un grand silence.

Je reste assise un moment, les yeux rivés sur Sev qui me regarde avec tristesse. Le pauvre animal avait déjà assistés à trop de beuglantes pour son bien.

Je lève la tête vers mes profs et lis un tas d'émotions sur leur visage.

McGo avait sa main sur sa poitrine, choquée. Chourave avait la bouche grande ouverte et tenais son chapeau qui avait l'air d'avoir commencé à tomber. Lupin fixait le point où l'enveloppe avait pris feu avec horreur. Binns avait simplement déserté et Flitwick me regardait avec pitié. Rogue lui avait les yeux rivés sur son verre de whisky.

-Et c'est pour ça, que quand il y'a un grand hibou noir, avec une grosse enveloppe, on le laisse dehors, je déclare, la voix lasse et fatiguée. Je vais juste répéter pour que ça soit bien clair. Hibou noir, dehors. D'accord ?

Mes profs me regardent, et cette fois-ci je vois dans leur regard de la peine. Sauf Rogue qui avalait une gorgée de son breuvage.

-Et est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'ouvrir ce bocal pour que mon gecko puisse respirer. S'il vous plait, j'ajoute, un peu énervée.

Lupin lève aussitôt sa baguette et j'entends un « pop » venant du couvercle.

Sev grimpe aussitôt du bocal et grimpe mon bras pour venir se poster dans mon cou. Il se frotte à ma joue, comme pour me consoler.

-Andréa... commence Flitwick.

-Nope. Je le coupe.

Ils comprennent le message, mais se regardent tous, inquiet.

C'est à ce moment là que Rogue se lève.

-Allons-y, Chatterton.

Sans un mot je me lève et le regarde vider son verre avant de récupérer sa baguette qui était sur la table basse. Il souhaite une bonne soirée à ses collègues et me devance vers la porte.

-Professeurs, je salue en me levant. Sev s'accroche à mon épaule et fait un signe de tête comme s'il leur disait au revoir aussi.

Le chemin vers les appartements du professeur de potion se fait dans le silence.

Non, ce n'était pas la première fois que ma mère avait des paroles aussi douces envers moi. Avec le temps, on s'y fait. J'avais perdu tout notion de réaction. J'avais appris à ne pas faire attention à ses mots. Certes, ils étaient toujours aussi blessants... après tout c'est ma mère. Mais il ne m'empêchait plus de rire maintenant.

Par contre, cette fois-ci, mes profs avaient entendu. IL avait entendu... et au fond de moi je bouillais de rage.

Mais Rogue fait comme si de rien était. Tant mieux.

Arrivés dans ses appartements, je pose Sev sur mon lit et Rogue s'installe dans son fauteuil. Il passe une main lasse sur son visage et la passe dans ses cheveux avant de me regarder.

Et... voilà. Il me regarde.

Je vois bien qu'il veut dire quelque chose. Je lui souris pour l'encourager.

-Ça va, professeur ? Je lui demande gentiment.

Le son de ma voix a l'air de le sortir de ses pensées et il se racle la gorge.

-Je vais corriger des copies, m'apprends-t-il en faisant venir à lui un tas de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Il lève sa baguette encore une fois et une bouteille de whisky pur feu se pose devant lui et un verre suit rapidement.

-Occupez-vous en silence. Et surveillez cette chose qu'elle ne me dérange pas, ajoute-t-il avec un signe de tête vers Sev qui était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir mon sac pour voir s'il n'y avait rien à manger dedans, je devine.

J'hoche la tête sans répondre et me pose sur mon lit, fatiguée. Il est encore tôt, mais je veux tellement me rouler en boule dans mon lit et oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Encore quand Céline était témoin des beuglantes de mes parents, ça ne me dérangeait pas, puisqu'elle arrivait à tourner au ridicule tout ce que ma mère disait. Mais devant les profs, qui de base n'ont pas une super haute opinion de moi... Et Rogue pourrait l'utiliser comme une arme, le connaissant.

Une fois de plus, mon regard est attiré vers le verre d'alcool de mon professeur.

Un demi silence s'installe. Le seul bruit venait des parchemins qui se tournait de parfois de la plume de Rogue qui notait quelque chose à l'encre rouge. A coté de moi Sev avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas déranger le monsieur et s'était roulé en boule, comme je voulais le faire.

J'avais un chapitre à lire. Un devoir à finir.

Mais j'avais envie de rien.

Je vais me recule contre le mur et croise les jambes. Mon regard toujours sur le verre.

Je sais. Ce n'est pas la solution. Et surtout Rogue m'arracherait le bras.

Personne ne parle, et ni moi, ni Sev ne dérangeons Rogue. Mes yeux se font lourd et je les ferme un instant. L'image du visage de mes parents me traverse l'esprit. Je soupire.

Je n'ai pas entendu Rogue aller se coucher et rien ne m'a réveillé jusqu'au petit matin, où Sev se mets à lécher le visage.

J'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt quand les rayons de soleil me les attaquent violement.

J'aimerais vous dire que je me suis réveillée avec une couverture sur moi, habillée de mon pyjama, les rideaux fermés et une bonne odeur de pancakes qui me chatouille le nez.

Mais ... ça serait mal connaitre Rogue.

J'étais toujours habillée de mon uniforme, les chaussures comprises. Les rideaux étaient grand ouverts me laissant voir le lever de soleil. L'odeur de whisky était encore dans l'air et Sev me regardait avec les yeux tristes.

-Salut Sev... tu as faim, c'est ça ? je demande avec une voix encore enrouée.

Il ne me répond bien évidemment pas, mais je sais que c'est ça. C'est toujours ça.

Je soupire.

Rapidement je retire mes chaussures et ouvre la fenêtre d'un geste rapide de la baguette. Je me baisse vers mon sac qui était tombé à coté de mon lit et y trouve une banane que j'ouvre pour Sev.

Il se jette dessus comme l'affamé qu'il est et je le regarde manger.

Mon regard se lève vers l'horloge.

06h04.

Je regarde dans la direction du couloir et ouvre l'oreille pour voir si Rogue était réveillé. Rien. Pas un bruit.

Après un dernier soupir, je sors mon livre de mon sac et m'installe confortablement.

J'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. 


	7. Chapitre 7 : Etablir ses regles

**Chapitre 7 : Etablir ses règles**

La période d'examen était imminente et j'étais en train de relire mes notes en marchant derrière Rogue qui se grouillait vers la salle d'examen. Il était de surveillance aujourd'hui et en même temps, je passais mon examen d'Histoire.

Dumbledore avait fait en sorte qu'il soit de garde pendant mes examens uniquement, ce qu'il l'avait bien arrangé quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il faisait 3 gardes de moins que les autres. Aussi il n'était pas seul pour que je puisse faire mon examen sans à avoir à me lever toute les dix minutes pour le suivre dans sa ballade.

Une fois dans la classe nous rendons nos baguettes à Rogue et on s'installe dans les places attribuées.

Je cherche Céline du regard et la trouve en train de me chercher aussi, 2 bancs plus loin derrière moi, dans la rangée d'à côté. Rogue était tout devant et ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait de regarder les élèves s'installer et de poser les baguettes dans un bac à côté de lui.

Bien sûr ces examens n'étaient pas des ASPICS, mais simplement des examens pour pouvoir passer en dernière année. Je devais absolument réussir, sinon je ne survivrais pas à mes parents. Il n'y avait bien souvent que des épreuves écrites, sauf pour les rares fois où l'on devait exécuter un sort en Sortilèges, Métamorphoses ou DCFM.

Cette année, je n'avais qu'un examen pratique et c'était celui de DCFM : les sortilèges informulés.

C'était une épreuve valable pour les deux autres cours aussi, mais Lupin supervisait l'épreuve cette année.

Mon regard retourne vers Céline et elle me fait un sourire, puis lève les mains.

« _Tu te sens prête ?_ » me demande-t-elle à l'aide du langage des signes.

« _Pour une fois, je suis confiante, oui. Les cours en solo avec Binns payent. Qui aurait cru que l'écouter pouvait aider ?_ »

Céline pouffe de rire. « _Incroyable, on dirait que les profs sont là pour ça._ »

« _Dingue._ »

-Chatterton, Martins, ça suffit, nous intime froidement Rogue.

Je me tourne rapidement vers lui et sourit. Il évite mon regard et continue de dire aux gens ou s'asseoir.

Quand la Grande Salle est pleine de 6ème année, toutes maisons confondues, le professeur Binns arrive doucement en flottant au-devant la salle. Flitwick le rejoint et nous fais un sourire.

Binns explique rapidement ce que comporte l'examen, combien de temps on avait puis les parchemins volent vers nous. On reçoit aussitôt les plumes et pouvons commencer.

A ma plus grande surprise, je ne trouvais pas les questions aussi difficiles que les années précédentes. Je savais de quoi il s'agissait au moins et je n'inventais pas ¾ des réponses.

Je sens parfois quelques picotements dans la poitrine quand Rogue commence à trop s'éloigner, ce qui me faisait me braquer sur ma chaise, anticipant la douleur. Mais elle ne vient jamais, le professeur de potion faisant très attention à ne pas dépasser la limite.

Une ou deux fois il est venu se poster pile à côté moi, regardant par-dessus mon épaule pour lire mes réponses. Je l'ai entendu soupirer la première fois et je m'étais rapidement mise à relire mes réponses une fois qu'il était reparti.

Mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire mieux. Je veux bien que je me suis améliorée mais tout savoir aurait été miraculeux.

Je fini mon examen et lève la tête pour regarder autour de moi. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que le reste finisse pour que Rogue puisse partir.

Quand Céline sort de la salle elle lève son pouce pour me faire savoir qu'elle s'en était sortie.

Les journées passent et se ressemblent toutes, à la minute près. Je me fais tellement chier.

Rogue fait comme si je n'existais pas et je passe mon temps à courir pour combler la distance entre nous. Lui fais passer des examens, corrige des copies et va à des réunions.

Un jour il s'était enfermé avec Dumbledore dans son bureau et je devais me coller à la porte. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien entendre vu qu'il avait lancé un sort de silence dans la pièce. Et j'ai attendu devant pendant une heure.

J'en peux plus.

XxX

Un matin, le jour de mon examen pratique, j'entends deux voix près de moi Je fronce les sourcils et tends l'oreille. Les deux voix chuchotaient et ça m'agaçait encore plus que s'ils étaient en train de gueuler.

Couché sur le ventre, un œil fermé je me tourne lentement vers Rogue et Lupin qui s'étaient arrêté de parler. Ils étaient debout près de la regarde l'horloge au-dessus d'eux : 05h43. Ils se lancent un coup d'œil et Lupin me fais un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé Andréa, on pensait être plus discret.

Je lève les yeux au ciel sans répondre et laisse ma tête retomber dans mon coussin en grognant. Les yeux fermés je tâte pour trouver ma baguette.

-On se voit tout à l'heure Andréa ?

C'est la dernière chose que j'entends avant de me foutre des bouchons dans les oreilles.

Je suis prête pour mon examen, mais là, je veux dormir. Merde.

XXX

-Pourquoi il était là ? Demande Céline quand je lui raconte.

-Aucune idée et je m'en fous, je lui avoue. Je me sers une autre tasse de café.

Je ne me sentais pas au top de ma forme et ça se ressentais dans mon humeur. Quand Rogue m'a réveillé ce matin il n'a eu droit qu'à un soupir et une préparation rapide pour ne pas l'entendre rouspéter. Je voulais plus l'entendre. Céline avait raison. Plus ça va, moins je supporte son comportement.

Ce week-end était la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que Rogue veuille m'y accompagner. Je décide donc de ne même pas lui demander juste pour pas l'entendre dire pour la énième fois qu'il n'était mon chaperon et que ce que je lui infligeais quotidiennement était déjà assez difficile comme ça.

Goujat.

-T'as l'air grognon, remarque Matthew en donnant à Sev du blanc d'œuf. Il va exploser ce reptile.

-J'en ai marre. Je veux dormir en paix. Faire la grasse mat'. Manger quand je veux. Sortir avec vous. J'en ai marre.

Ils me regardent tous avec pitié.

-On veut bien te croire... surtout avec Rogue, dis Matthew.

-Et ça ne fais que 22 jours... tiens bon ma belle, me murmure Céline.

Je soupire, leurs mots ne changeant rien à mon humeur.

Je ne pipe pas un mot de la matinée et reste concentré sur mon examen pratique à venir. Sans tenir compte des profs qui étaient pause dans la salle des professeurs, je m'entrainais munie de ma baguette pour être bien sûr de réussir l'épreuve de DCFM.

-Vous vous sentez prête, Miss ? Me coupe Flitwick.

J'hoche la tête.

-Oui.

Il reste la devant moi à me regarder, comme s'il attendait une suite. Je le regarde sans aucune expression et attend qu'il dégage.

Il a l'air de se rendre compte qu'il me dérange.

-Bien... heu... je vous souhaite bonne chance alors !

-Merci.

Il se tortille un peu sur place, mal à l'aise, puis me fais un rapide sourire gêné et me salue de la main avant de quitter la salle.

L'aprèm, Rogue me suit vers mon examen et je ne me retourne pas une seule fois pour voir où il en est. Si c'est pour voir sa tête boudeuse, non merci.

Je trouve Céline assise sur l'estrade et je vais vers, ignorant le "Chatterton" de Rogue, sûrement pour me dire de le suivre vers les autres profs. Mais je les voyais assez comme ça, j'aimerais juste être un peu avec mes amies.

Je vois Céline regarder derrière moi quand je me poste devant elle et elle lève les sourcils.

-T'as le droit d'être là ?

-Merde.

-Ok, d'acc.

Elle ne cherche pas plus loin et je ne cherche pas à voir si Rogue est oui ou non d'accord.

On discute un peu et je me surprends à me rapprocher d'elle, jusqu'à me retrouver dans ses bras.

-Tu me manque tellement ma Célinou.

Sa main passe sur mon dos d'un geste consolant.

-Tu me manque aussi. Je ne trouve personne qui me fait rire autant que toi. Vivement que ça soit fini.

-Tu m'attendras d'ici là?

-N'exagère pas.

On se met à rire et je m'éloigne un peu d'elle, la main toujours sur ses bras.

Je lui demande de ses nouvelles et elle me raconte les derniers potins. On parle et parle, en oubliant presque l'examen. Alors que je vois beaucoup de gens stressés, retrouver ma meilleure amie m'apaise tellement.

-Chatterton, Andréa, appelle Lupin.

Je soupire.

-Bonne chance ! Me lance Céline en me regardant m'éloigner.

Je me tourne pour voir Rogue à quelques pas, discutant avec un élève de 6ième de Serpentard. J'arrive à sa hauteur et le Serpentard se coupe.

-C'est à moi, je lance sans plus de cérémonie.

-Bien.

Il salue son élève et me suis une nouvelle fois jusqu'au local installé dans la Grande Salle pour l'occasion. J'entre et je retrouve McGo, Lupin et Flitwick derrière une table, me souriant.

-Bonjour, Andréa. On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se saluer proprement aujourd'hui, me salue Lupin avec un rictus amusé.

-Professeurs, je salue à mon tour.

-Vous allez bien, Miss? Vous ne me semblez pas être dans votre assiette aujourd'hui, s'inquiète McGo.

-Bien, et vous, professeur? Je lui demande à mon tour.

Elle me fait un sourire que je ne peux pas identifier, puis Lupin sort un parchemin, non sans un regard vers Rogue qui s'était posté à coté de leur table, face à moi.

L'examen dure un peu moins de 10 minutes. Je m'en sors avec la plupart des sorts, mais les derniers m'ont pris quelques essais.

-Très bien, Andréa! Me félicite Lupin. Tu peux être fière de toi.

-Merci.

Et je l'étais. J'avais réussie ce que je pensais même impossible il y'a quelques semaines...

McGo me fais un sourire que je rends. Puis je baille.

-Pardon. Désolée. On n'arrête pas de me réveiller pour rien en ce moment, je lance en m'essuyant les yeux.

Mes profs se lancent un dernier regard et je jure que Lupin a l'air gêné. Rogue lui lève simplement les yeux au ciel.

XxX

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, bon sang ?!

On était dans les appartements de Rogue et celui-ci venait de poser son journal pour me demander ça. Je viens de passer dix minutes à soupirer, à me tourner dans mon lit et j'ai fini par craquer. Je me suis mise par terre à la table basse et j'étais en train de griffonner agressivement sur un parchemin. Sev s'était caché sous le coussin à la voix de Rogue, et je lève la tête, étonnée.

-Bah... rien.

Rogue soupire d'agacement et se prends la tête entre les mains.

-Vous avez été insupportable toute la journée.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Comment ça?

Il secoue la tête comme pour se dire de ne plus parler. Comme s'il allait regretter ce qu'il allait dire si il ouvre la bouche.

Du coup il ne me répond pas.

Mais ça m'énerve. Il lance un sujet puis me laisse en plan.

-Si vous avez un problème il faut le dire professeur, je lui lance en retournant à mes gribouillages.

Il grogne et je relève la tête vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas à supporter vos sautes d'humeur, Chatterton.

-Je n'ai pas à supporter les vôtres non plus.

Je crois qu'on peut tous dire que je n'aurais pas dû lui répondre. Et je regrette déjà. Même lui ne réalise pas ce que je viens de dire vu le blocage qu'il a.

-Vous... Il commence, son teint pâle prenant une nuance rouge appelé "t'es-dans-la-merde".

Mais ma bouche ne voulait simplement pas s'arrêter.

-Je veux bien que c'est de ma faute qu'on en soit la. Mais par Merlin ça vous tuerais de faire des concessions de temps en temps?

Sa bouche forme une ligne droite et serré.

Ok, je me tais.

-Chatterton. Je vais vous laissez une chance de retirer ce que vous venez de dire.

Sa voix est tellement froide... et... je ne sais pas. Il y'a autre chose... vexé?

-Retirer quoi?

Bordel, mais arrête de parler, Andréa.

D'un coup brusque il se rapproche de moi et frappe bruyamment des deux mains sur la table.

-Ne me parlez pas de concessions quand vous vous attendez toujours à avoir ce que vous voulez, Chatterton. Vous feignez la gentillesse et vous avez ce sourire stupide qui manipule les êtres faibles autour de vous. Mais avec moi ça ne marche pas!

-Mais je vous ai rien demandé! Et je ne feigne rien et ne manipule personne. C'est vous qui êtes parano!

-10 points en mois à Poufsouffle.

-Merde.

-15 points en moins à Poufsouffle. Et lâchez-moi!

Je regarde pour voir ce dont il parlait et effectivement je m'étais tellement rapprocher de lui que je touchais presque son bras.

Mais aussitôt que j'essaye de m'éloigner de Rogue, je sais qu'on n'y arrivera pas.

Le cri de frustration que lâche ensuite Severus Rogue me fait frissonner de peur. Il se laisse tomber au sol à côté de moi.

A vue d'œil, seuls 40 petits centimètres nous séparait, et je sentais de nouveau cette corde entre nous.

Mais cette fois je ne cherche pas à m'excuser et croise les bras. Rogue avait la tête en arrière qui reposait sur le fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

On reste dans cette proximité et ce silence un moment. Puis mon estomac gargouille.

Fort.

Rogue passe une main sur son visage.

-Vous êtes pire que votre gecko, un besoin constant d'attention, lance-t-il.

Je préfère ne pas répondre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai faim. Et que j'ai mal au ventre. Il qu'il a intérêt à me nourrir ou je le tue avec une porte.

Rogue lève la baguette et sur la table apparaît un grand panier plein de sandwichs, comme s'il avait entendu ma menace silencieuse. Comme si je pouvais lui faire peur.

Je n'attends pas qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit et prends un sandwich que je coupe en deux de la main pour tendre la moitié à Sev. Ce dernier saute sur le sandwich et il commence à se régaler.

Je suis son exemple et m'enfile deux, trois sandwichs d'affilé. Je ne ralenti que quand je remarque que Rogue ne mangeait pas.

Je lève le regard vers lui et nos regards se croisent. Le mien curieux, le sien dégouté.

-Vous mangez comme un troll.

Je soupire et balance le restant de sandwich sur la table.

-Bon c'est quoi aujourd'hui, la journée où dès que je fais un truc que me prends une remarque ? Oh, non, attendez, ça c'est juste un lundi pour vous.

-Silencio

Fais chier.

XxX

La corde invisible entre nous ne part pas, et vers 23h, Rogue décide de s'endormir dans son fauteuil. Pour ma part j'étais couché par terre à coté de lui.

Ça fait une demi-heure qu'il dort et je regarde son visage paisible, et l'écoute respirer de façon régulière.

On avait déjà fais une rapide sieste ensemble, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu dormir. Et c'est fou comme ça change.

Fini les sourcils froncés, le regard froid, les lèvres plissées de colère. Il avait l'air en paix. Il avait baissé sa garde et se reposait, tout simplement.

Je n'arrive pas à retenir un sourire, attendrie.

Je décide de le rejoindre au pays des rêves et tire vers moi mon coussin et ma couette. Sev vient s'installer à coté de ma tête, et on s'endort.

XxX

J'ouvre les yeux après ce qu'il me semble seulement quelques secondes. La douleur dans mon bas-ventre me lançait et je reconnaissais cette envie de mourir.

Oh, seigneur, non. J'avais oublié.

Je me relève et jette un coup d'œil à Rogue. Il dormait toujours, la tête tournée vers le coté qui m'opposait.

Il faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh. Et vite.

Mais j'ai peur de le réveiller. Et Il va falloir que je lui explique et tout. Et est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de parler de ça avec Severus Rogue? Non. Est-ce qu'il y'a des chances qu'il sache ce que c'est, déjà? Non, ça m'étonnerais.

Plus les minutes passent, plus la douleur s'intensifie. Je me tiens le ventre et suis roulée en boule. Je commence à perdre tout sens et ne ressent plus que cette douleur. Je ne sens pas Sev tirer sur ma manche. Je ne le vois pas se mettre à grimper le fauteuil de Rogue. Je ne l'entends pas couiner dans la direction de mon prof pour le réveiller. Et je ne remarque pas tout de suite Rogue qui me regarde avec un air presque inquiet.

Je dis presque parce qu'il a aussi l'air vachement saoulé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore? Et je vous ai dis quoi à propos de cet animal? Lance-t-il avec la voix encore un peu endormie.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de le regarder. A quoi bon, quoi que je réponde ce n'est pas assez bien. J'ai l'impression d'être avec ma mère.

Je mets ma tête entre mes jambes et ferme les yeux. Les couinements de Sev me parviennent mais je n'y accorde aucune importance.

Je sais. Ça m'arrive tous les mois, et je devrais être habituée. Mais c'est comme si à chaque fois ma mémoire s'effaçait et que le jour-J, je revivais l'enfer.

-Chatterton?

Je me crispe au ton de sa voix. Je soupire doucement et lève la tête. Il était prêt à dire quelque chose quand il remarque mes larmes. Il se coupe net et je crois bien qu'il a l'air perdu.

Je fais signe vers ma bouche, et il se rappelle qu'il m'avait lancé un sort de silence. Il lève le sort rapidement.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh, je lance, profitant du fait qu'il ne m'engueule pas.

Rogue fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi? Vous êtes malade?

-Si on veut. J'ai simplement besoin d'un anti-douleur.

-J'ai quelques potions ici. Vous avez quoi?

Sans me demander ma permission il me prend le bras et le tire sans douceur pour me mettre sur mes pieds.

-Suivez-moi.

Il s'avance vers sa bibliothèque et prends la grosse boite en fer qui se trouvait dessus. Depuis que je suis ici je veux savoir ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur. Maintenant je sais. C'est sa boite à pharmacie.

-Alors? S'impatiente Rogue.

-Je...

Bon, je lui dis comment?

Je grimace quand une énième crampe me traverse le bas-ventre et je me plie un peu en deux. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai posé ma main sur l'avant-bras de Rogue, et le serre un peu.

-Chatterton, doit-je réveiller Pomfresh?

Je secoue la tête. La potion dont j'avais besoin était là, dans sa boite. Sans demander, je tends la main et prends le petit flacon avec le liquide transparent.

-Chatt... commence Rogue mais il se coupe. Il me regarde secouer faiblement le flacon, l'ouvrir et laisser 5 gouttes tomber sur ma langue. J'avale, puis apporte le flacon à ma bouche et en bois la moitié.

-Je vois que ce n'est pas la première fois… Constate mon colocataire.

Je referme le flacon et le tends à Rogue, qui le prend de sa main encore libre. Je tenais toujours son bras et m'y accrochais.

Quelque part, j'en avais pas tant besoin que ça. C'est juste qu'il se laisse faire et j'en profitais un peu...

-Aaaaaah, je soupire de soulagement. Les douleurs s'estompent rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?

Rogue me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Je lui lâche le bras et lui sourie.

XxX

Après lui avoir simplement dis que j'avais mes règles, je pouvais presque entendre le cerveau de Rogue fonctionner et les pièces du puzzle tomber au bon endroit dans sa tête.

-C'est pour ça que vous étiez aussi insupportable ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacé.

-Ce n'est pas encore passé, calmez-vous.

Il n'est pas faux qu'il n'a pas l'air hyper confortable avec le sujet, mais je pense qu'il est content de comprendre au moins.

Un silence s'installe et je regarde l'heure : 01h24.

Je suis fatigué, mais la corde était toujours là. Je soupire, sachant très bien que si je ne m'excuse pas, lui ne le fera pas non plus.

-Néanmoins, je m'excuse pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre durant cette période et...

-Si ce n'était que cette période, il me coupe.

Je lui lance un regard blasé et lève les deux mains en l'air.

-J'abandonne.

Aussitôt, je retourne sous ma couette et lui tourne le dos.

Malgré tout, le lendemain, la corde invisible avait disparu.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le baiser

**Chapitre 8 : Le Baiser**

Arrive enfin la dernière semaine de ma 6ième année.

Pour vous mettre à jour suite à cette fameuse nuit de l'horreur : depuis Rogue est juste super gentil avec moi. Il me demande toujours comment je vais et fais enfin des concessions. Notre relation se porte de mieux en mieux.

Vous n'y avez pas cru, hein ?

Moi non plus.

Il est le même. Ne m'aime pas, s'énerve pour rien, me parle mal... soit, c'est mon Rogue d'amour quoi.

Aujourd'hui a lieu la remise des diplômes des septièmes années. J'étais là par défaut mais j'étais tellement contente. C'est la seule fête organisée à Poudlard où on pouvait venir habiller comme on le voulait. Et il y'avait de l'alcool.

J'étais assise par terre, dans ma robe de soirée. Elle était noire, cintrée, sans manche, arrivait pile au-dessus du genou comme McGo l'avait demandé et elle avait un léger décolleté.

Sur la table basse de la salle des professeurs s'étalais ma trousse de maquillage.

Dos à Rogue pour ne pas le voir me lancer des regards blasés à chaque produit que je prenais en main et étalais sur mon visage, j'écoutais Binns et Flitwick s'échanger les cartes de chocogrenouilles, essayant l'un comme l'autre de prendre une meilleure carte à l'autre que celui qu'ils étaient chacun vraiment prêt à mettre en jeu.

J'ai décroché quand ils en étaient à comparer Grindelwald à Merlin.

La porte s'ouvre quand j'apporte mon dernier coup de mascara et McGo rentre, habillée d'une belle robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

-Bien, allons-y. Andréa, as-tu fini de te peindre le visage ?

-Oui, la façade est refaite ! je ricane en déposant mon rouge à lèvres bordeaux sur la table.

D'un coup de baguette toutes mes affaires retournent dans mon sac. Je prends ce dernier et le pose dans le canapé. Il est en sureté ici. Je me lève et me tourne vers Rogue qui s'était levé aussi.

Il portait une robe noire, comme d'habitude. J'ai bien essayé de le faire porter autre chose, de plus festif, mais il m'a menacé de me raser les cheveux si je ne me taisais pas.

Et ça aurait été dommage d'avoir une si belle robe si je ne pouvais pas l'égayer de boucles légères.

Je vois son regard passer rapidement sur moi, mais son expression ne trahi rien et il suit McGonagall, moi sur ses talons.

Il pourrait au moins dire que je suis jolie, je me suis pomponné pour lui aussi.

-Andréa, vous allez vous tenir tranquille ce soir, d'accord ? Se rassure McGo en refermant la porte de la salle derrière nous.

-Toujours, professeur.

-Par Merlin... soupire Rogue. Il réagit pareil quand je raconte des conneries.

Je rigole doucement et McGo lève les yeux au ciel.

XxX

Bon. Il y'a un problème.

Je suis pompette.

Et pas qu'un peu.

J'ai merdé les gars. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais l'alcool me rend conne.

On était arrivé, sobres, et j'ai suivi Rogue jusqu'au-devant de la salle, m'attirant quelques regards curieux de parents qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi je le suivais et qu'il n'avait pas l'air étonné. Certains parents connaissaient l'histoire vu comment il se mettais à chuchoter sur notre passage, me pointant du doigt.

Déjà y'avais ça.

Puis il y'avait la cérémonie. A mourir d'ennui.

Ensuite je ne connais personne ici. Bon si, je connais quelques septièmes de ma maison et quelques-uns de Serdaigle, mais ce ne sont pas mes amis non plus. Et je ne peux pas trop sociabiliser en courant derrière Rogue, qui était sollicité par certains parents pour lui demander comment était leur enfant dans sa classe.

Dans l'ennui, je me suis tourné vers les chips. Puis Rogue avait déposé son verre devant moi, pour pouvoir saluer un parent. Puis il l'a oublié.

Du coup j'ai fini son verre. Le gaspillage c'est pas bien, vous comprenez.

Un fond de verre est devenu un verre entier piqué à la table d'un gars que je connaissais de vue qui m'a laissé le prendre.

Puis un autre verre proposé par la table à coté de laquelle on était passé.

En bref, cela fait une heure que je suis là, et je suis déchirée.

Je suis donc Rogue sans rien dire de peur qu'il ne le remarque.

Je titube un peu derrière lui et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air suspecte. Il s'arrête à la hauteur de Dumbledore et je m'arrête net. J'ai appris depuis à leur donner de l'espace. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils complotent quelque chose. Dumby me fais un petit sourire et je me crispe.

Il sait.

Ou pas. Ça se trouve il veut juste être poli.

L'alcool me rends parano.

J'attends qu'il porte toute son attention à Rogue et leur tourne le dos. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche et expire un bon coup avant de renifler. Merde. Je pue l'alcool.

-Andréa ! Salut !

Un jeune homme se poste devant moi et je lève la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Samuel, hey !

Samuel Fontfour était aussi grand que Rogue mais avait bien meilleure allure. Les entrainements de Quidditch lui ont dessiné un corps d'athlète et l'argent de son père lui avait donné une belle gueule.

Il y'a trois ans, le jeune diplômé de Serdaigle m'avait envoyé une rose pour la saint-valentin. Sur la carte qui l'accompagnait « veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » était écrit en lettres dorés et selon l'angle de la carte, les lettres composait mon prénom. C'était tellement mignon.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, mon cœur venait d'être pris par Severus Rogue.

Samuel me sourit.

-Comment tu vas ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas parler.

-En effet, ça fait bien trop longtemps ! Et je vais bien !

-Avec Rogue, ça va ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était horrible avec toi, s'inquiète-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Bah, Rogue c'est Rogue...

Samuel lève le bras et sa main vient se poser sur ma tête.

-T'es forte, tu arriveras à bout de tout ça.

Il est chou.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de hocher la tête avec un sourire de fille bourrée débile.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demande-t-il.

-Oh oui.

Oui, je sais. C'est une mauvaise idée. Mais... voilà.

Pendant que Samuel part nous chercher de quoi me faire regretter d'être venue, j'arrive à accaparer une table et m'y installe. Un coup d'œil vers Rogue et je le vois assis avec les autres professeurs et quelques parents.

-Voilà pour toi, ma belle.

Un verre de champagne vient se poser devant moi et j'essaye de ne pas me jeter dessus.

La soirée passe de manière plus agréable avec Samuel pour me tenir compagnie. Il me racontait des anecdotes sur sa scolarité. Parfois des amis à lui nous rejoignaient, mais le plus souvent nous étions seuls, et pas l'ombre d'un silence gêné.

-Par contre, tu sais ce que je regrette le plus ? Me demande-t-il, un peu de rouge allant à ses joues.

-Dis-moi, je l'encourage en finissant mon verre. Je suis totalement déchirée.

-Je regrette que l'on ne soit pas sortis ensemble. On aurait été géniaux ensemble. On le serait toujours.

Je vous avoue qu'en temps réel je n'aurais pas su comment réagir.

Mais alors là, c'était encore pire.

Je le regarde sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il attendait de moi et il doit sentir mon envie de me cacher sous la table, puisqu'il se met à rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande rien. Je voulais juste te le dire.

J'hoche la tête. – D'accord...

Mes yeux restent accrochés au sien et mon sourire se fait aussi large que le sien.

Ce qui suit est perturbant, mais en même temps tellement chou.

Samuel se lève de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de moi. Mon cerveau n'a plus assez de réflexes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et je me contente de ne pas quitter son regard. Juste au cas où je vais trop vite avec mes yeux et que ça me donne envie de gerber.

Il se baisse à ma hauteur et son visage se trouve à quelques millimètres du mien. Je pouvais voir chacun de ses cils et je sentais son parfum ainsi que l'alcool qui était en train de lui donner le courage de faire ce qu'il allait faire.

-Je peux ? Me chuchote-t-il. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, et pose sa bouche sur la mienne.

Et... rien. Je ne ressentais rien.

Le baiser est doux et il ne fait rien de déplacé. Je ferme les yeux et attends qu'il se relève. Ce qu'il fait avec un sourire satisfait et les yeux brillant.

-Merci. Je peux partir sans regrets maintenant, me murmure-t-il. Et sans prévenir il comble de nouveau le vide entre nous et ses lèvres retrouvent à nouveau les miennes. Cette fois le baiser est plus pressant, plus passionné. Et encore une fois, ça ne me fait rien. Heureusement ça ne dure pas trop longtemps non plus, et il se relève, rouge.

-Désolé, j'ai juste envie de ... Son regard se pose sur ma bouche. Je regarde ses lèvres aussi et je vois que mon rouge à lèvres est étalé sur sa lèvre inferieur et je souris.

-T'as du rouge à lèvres, je lui apprends et je pose mon doigt sur sa lèvre. Juste là.

Il prend ma main et dépose un baiser sur mon doigt, avant d'effacer partiellement la preuve de ce qu'on avait fait avec le derrière de sa main.

-Miss Chatterton, vous avez bu ?

La voix de McGo me gèle sur place et Samuel déglutit aussi.

Lentement je me tourne vers ma prof et lui fais un sourire.

-Un tout petit peu.

McGo ne me croit pas, ça se voit. Elle lance simplement un regard vers Samuel qui avait encore un peu de rouge à lèvres.

-Vous n'avez pas l'âge de boire, Miss.

-J'ai 17 ans. J'en aurais 18 bientôt. En vrai je devais être diplômée cette année. Mais mes parents n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de ma scolarité il y'à 6 ans, du coup je suis entré à Poudlard avec un an de retard.

J'ai parlé vite, articulant seulement un mot sur trois et McGo fronce les sourcils.

-Arrêtez de lui donner à boire, Fontfour.

-Oui, Madame.

Avec un dernier regard pour moi, le professeur de Métamorphose s'en va.

Un moment de silence s'installe alors, pour être rapidement remplacé par nos rires.

XxX

Je fini la soirée assise à la table des professeurs et je me fais violence pour ne pas m'endormir.

Après que McGo nous ai laissés, Samuel m'avait souhaité une bonne soirée et était aller rejoindre ses parents.

Je n'avais pas dit un mot quand je suis venu m'installer à coté de Rogue. Il ne m'avait pas accordé un seul regard et avait continué d'écouter le professeur d'Astronomie.

Ma tête reposait sur mon bras qui était allongé sur la table. Dos à Rogue, je regardais les gens danser. Mes yeux se refermaient de plus en plus et je me relève rapidement pour ne pas céder à la fausse fatigue.

Mon geste brusque fait taire mes deux profs et j'expire profondément.

-Vous avez bu.

Ce n'était pas une question. Rogue me fixe avec un regard blasé.

-Un tout petit petit peu.

-Vous n'avez pas l'âge de...

\- J'ai 17 ans. J'en aurais 18 bientôt. En vrai je devais être diplômée cette année. Mais mes parents n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de ma scolarité il y'à 6 ans, du coup je suis entré à Poudlard avec un an de retard, je répète pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. J'avais appris mon texte par cœur et je ne suis pas peu fière du fait que j'ai pu mieux articuler que la dernière fois que j'ai partagé cette info.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez un retard, lance Rogue.

Je marque une pause et me refait sa phrase dans ma tête.

Il me traite de débile ?

-Ce n'est pas gentil.

Je n'attends pas qu'il me répondre qu'il n'était pas gentil, et croise les bras sur la table, puis y pose ma tête.

-Ne vous end...

Je n'entends même pas la suite, laissant l'alcool éteindre complètement mon cerveau.

XxX

-Chatterton.

Secousse à l'épaule.

-Chatterton.

Je l'entends, mais je n'ai pas la force de me lever.

-Chatt... oh et puis merde.

Je n'entends plus rien pendant un moment. Puis cette douleur.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'alcool, mais j'ai l'impression que la douleur est pire que les autres fois. Je me lève en sursaut et ma chaise tombe. Je tiens ma robe à ma poitrine et ferme les yeux.

La douleur s'arrête net et j'entends la voix de Rogue derrière moi.

-Bien. On y va.

Je me tourne vers Rogue et le regarde avec incrédulité. Il ne m'attend même pas et se mets en route. Je mets un moment à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, me sentais tout d'un coup très sobre. Je le suis rapidement et remarque qu'il ne restait pas grand monde. Quelques élèves finissaient tranquillement leur soirée, et le corps enseignant avait déserté. Il ne devait rester que Rogue. Je cours un peu pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui lance un regard noir.

-Arrêtez de faire ça.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Ça a marché.

-Arrêtez de faire ça.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, idiote.

-Ne me parlez pas comme ça, id...

Je me retiens de justesse et avale ma salive quand il s'arrête d'un coup.

Son visage se rapproche du mien et je fais un pas en arrière. Son teint est livide et il n'a jamais eu les sourcils aussi froncés.

-Pardon ?

Sa voix me fait frissonner tellement j'ai peur. Et logiquement, je devrais m'excuser. Mais l'image de Samuel me traverse l'esprit. En vrai, je pourrais, j'aurais fait pareil avec Rogue. Si j'avance ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre...

Pendant que mon imagination fait des siennes, Rogue soupire.

-Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois. Vous êtes complétement ivre. Votre retard n'en est que plus flagrant.

Arf... je n'aurais jamais dû lui raconter ça.

XxX

Céline m'attendait devant les escaliers et j'arrive vers elle le pas traînant. Il me restait des restes de mascara sous les yeux, mon rouge à lèvres avait teinté ma bouche, Sev était coincé dans mes cheveux et faisais une sieste sur ma tête, et il me semble qu'il me restait un peu de bave séché sur le menton.

Mais le Poudlard express partait très tôt, et Céline devait me ramener mes affaires.

Elle me voit arriver et ses joues se gonflent tellement elle se retient de rire. Elle avance un peu vers nous, ma valise à la main.

-Bonjour Professeur Rogue, commence-t-elle. Salut beauté, ça va ? ajoute-t-elle de manière moqueuse pour ma personne.

-Soyez brèves, réponds Rogue, déjà blasé.

Je le blase de plus en plus tôt dans la journée.

-Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps, j'explique à ma meilleure amie, et elle rigole doucement.

-ça vous apprendra à traîner parce que votre gueule de bois, je cite « ne vous permets pas de fonctionner comme un être normal et ce stupide reptile veux pas sortir de mes cheveux », lance Rogue.

En vérité, j'avais dit « Sev veux pas sortir de mes cheveux » mais il a encore du mal à accepter le nom de mon animal de compagnie.

Céline s'arrête de rire quand elle comprend ce que dis le professeur. Elle fronce les sourcils et mets ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Tu as bu ?

-Heu... non ?

Elle n'a pas l'air contente du tout.

-Tu as bu !

-Un tout petit petit petit peu.

Céline passe une main sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demande-t-elle, sûre que j'ai fait quelque chose.

La vérité est que je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? re-demande-t-elle, mais cette fois à Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas fait ? rétorque Rogue.

-Hé !

-Andréa !

On se tourne tous les trois vers Samuel qui nous offrait son plus grand sourire. Il était habillé en vêtements moldus et tenais son chat dans ses bras.

-Coucou ! je le salue et je sens un mal de crâne horrible monter.

-Bonjour Monsieur, salue Samuel en tendant la main à Rogue.

-Monsieur Fontfour, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. En espérant que vous prendrez de meilleures décisions dans le futur.

Aucun de nous ne comprends ce qu'il veut dire mais Samuel ne se décompose pas et lui sourit.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, Monsieur.

Le Serdaigle se tourne vers moi et se met à rire.

-Tu as le dessous de l'œil tout noir.

Je commence à frotter mes yeux, fatiguée.

-Je sais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin.

Il rit et s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire, le cerveau sur le point d'exploser tellement j'ai mal. Et les bruits dans le couloir n'y arrangeaient rien.

-J'y vais. Je te recontacterais ! Prends soin de toi d'ici là !

Il s'éloigne et je lui dis au revoir de la main.

-D'accord...

Oh.

Oh. Oh.

Samuel disparaît dans la foule et je le suis du regard, la main sur ma bouche.

Mon regard est ensuite attiré par le rictus moqueur de Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Insiste Céline.

Je me tourne doucement vers elle, essayant de masquer mon choc.

-Heu...rien ?

-Professeur ?

-Ne me mêlez pas à ça.

-Andréa ?

-Rien !

-T'as couché avec Fontfour, c'est ça ? chuchote-t-elle pour que seule moi l'entende.

Je fixe ma meilleure amie avec les yeux plissés. Puis je lui montre Rogue de la main.

-Comment ?

Elle a l'air de se rappeler qu'à moins que Rogue était là pour superviser, ça n'était pas possible.

-Ah... oui... bon, c'est déjà ça.

Elle soupire et a l'air d'avoir laissé tomber. Elle pousse la valise devant elle et me donne aussi la cage (vide) de Sev. Celui-ci était toujours endormi dans mes cheveux.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Le train part bientôt.

Je dépose la cage à terre et le prends dans mes bras.

-Tu fais attention à toi ? me demande-t-elle.

-Oui. Toi aussi, prends soin de toi.

-Tu me donne de tes nouvelles, d'accord ? Et tu l'as embrassé ?

Arf. Evidemment. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi rapidement.

Je soupire et m'éloigne doucement d'elle sans répondre.

-Prenez soin de vous, Professeur, salut-elle en direction de Rogue.

Celui-ci hoche la tête.

-Et ne la laissez pas boire. Jamais.

-Je ne suis pas son baby-sitter.

Céline veut rajouter quelque chose, mais le regard de Rogue l'en dissuade rapidement. Un peu plus loin, les filles de mon dortoir me font au revoir de la main, ayant trop peur de se rapprocher de Rogue.

Céline nous dit au revoir une dernière fois, puis s'en va rejoindre les autres.

Je me tourne alors vers Rogue.

-Par hasard, ça ne vous dirait pas de faire une sieste ?

-Non.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai demandé.

 _ **Message de la bêta. Je ne sais pas pour les autres lecteurs... Mais mon esprit pervers a imaginé la scène où Rogue supervise... C'était très chaud. Lol.**_

 _ **Si j'ai bien compris c'est le début des vacances... Où vont-ils logé ? Mystère.**_

 **Haha, la question qui trotte dans la tête de tout le monde, je présume ! Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Merci à tous pour votre lecture, ainsi qu'un grand merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point ça me reboost !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Mamie Hudson

**Chapitre 9 : Mamie Hudson.**

L'école se vide petit à petit et le mois de juillet pointe rapidement le bout de son nez chaud. Lupin était passé un moment pour prendre le reste de ses affaires, ayant quitté Poudlard avant même les élèves quand il a commencé à tomber malade.

Il était passé à l'appartement de Rogue pour nous saluer, et Rogue en avait profité pour lui donner une petite valise dont je ne connaissais pas le contenu, mais au bruit, on dirait des flacons de potions qui s'entrechoquaient quand mon professeur de DCFM fout la petite boite sous son bras pour me tendre sa main et me dire au revoir.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Andréa, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes tous là pour vous.

-Pour elle ? C'est moi qui a du mal ici, Lupin.

Remus Lupin lève les yeux au ciel. -T'es un grand garçon, Severus, tu t'en sortiras.

Je ricane au « grand garçon » et Lupin me lance un clin d'œil amusé.

-Sors de chez moi, Lupin.

-Bonne chance, Miss Chatterton.

-Merci, professeur Lupin.

Depuis il n'y avait que lui et moi. Ce n'était que deux jours, mais il voulait finir deux trois trucs avant. Dont la potion qui devait régler notre problème.

Pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé, il m'a fais essayer 5 potions différentes. Et rien du tout. A sa place j'aurais laissé tomber.

Mais à chaque fois que je l'agaçais, il me regardait d'un air blasé, puis s'exclamait « qu'il devait bien y'avoir une potion ! ».

-La couleur jaune urine c'est normal ? Je demande, dégoutée et le voyant déposer un flacon devant moi.

-Oui. Attendez avant de le boire.

-Heureusement que vous me dites ça, j'allais me jeter dessus.

Rogue soupire. -Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas un verre de vin.

Plus ça va, plus il me vanne.

-Je vais ignorer cette remarque, je soupire.

Rogue prends lui aussi un flacon et le remplit soigneusement après l'avoir dosé.

-Bien. Alors il va falloir se séparer le plus loin possible, puis boire. Compris ?

-Heu... se séparer au point d'avoir mal, ou juste un peu avant.

Rogue a l'air de réfléchir un moment puis hoche la tête.

-Allons jusqu'à la douleur. Avalez-le donc rapidement.

-Compris, chef.

Je prends le flacon et face à Rogue, je fais un pas en arrière. Lui en fait un autre. Il hoche la tête et on se met à s'éloigner.

J'arrive vers le fond de la classe quand cette douleur s'attaque à chaque cellule présente dans mon thorax. J'essaye de respirer, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ma tâche. Je fais rapidement deux pas en avant et la douleur cesse un peu.

Les larmes à l'œil, je lance un regard vers Rogue qui se tenait à son bureau, le flacon encore plein.

-Il faut réessayer... Grogne-t-il en se relevant un peu.

-Mais...

-Il le faut !

Il fait 3 rapides pas en arrière et la douleur revient.

La main sur ma poitrine, je lève le bras tremblant, ma respiration se faisant de plus en plus difficile.

-BOIS ! Gueule Rogue sous la douleur.

Le ton sec de sa voix me donne un coup d'adrénaline et j'avale rapidement le contenu du flacon.

Et là ce fut pire.

J'entends d'abord le cri de Rogue. Puis un autre, déchirant. Perçant.

Il me faut un moment pour me rendre compte que ça vient de moi.

Je m'accroche à une table pour ne pas tomber. Je fais un pas en avant, puis un autre.

La douleur ne disparait pas et je sens une larme tomber sur ma main, qui était toujours poser sur la table. Je l'utilise pour me propulser un peu vers Rogue.

Je le regarde à travers des yeux tellement mouillés que je voyais flou. Il était paralysé sur place et essayait lui aussi de ne pas tomber à terre.

Il faut que je me rapproche.

La douleur était insupportable. Mais il fallait que je trouve la force d'avancer. Me laisser tomber à terre pour pleurer en boule n'arrangera rien.

Un pas.

Un autre.

Un cri. Une larme.

Un pas.

Je vois bien Rogue en train d'essayer de lever la tête. Mais j'ai l'impression que chaque geste lui fait encore plus mal.

Plus je me rapproche de lui, plus je trouve la force d'aller plus vite.

Je tends le bras droit vers mon professeur, la main gauche toujours sur ma poitrine.

Au moment où je pose ma main sur la sienne, la douleur cesse et j'ai l'impression qu'un poids gigantesque venait de quitter mes épaules. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me laisse tomber en avant, sur Rogue. Puis, le noir complet.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé mais en ouvrant les yeux, je sens mon corps me faire un mal de chien. Mes bras sont en feu et mes jambes semblent être du coton. Ma poitrine me fait mal et je referme les yeux un instant pour retenir une envie de vomir.

-Chatterton.

Un frisson agréable me traverse le corps et mes yeux s'ouvrent grand.

La voix était très proche. Très, très proche.

J'ose lever la tête doucement et mon regard tombe rapidement dans celui de Rogue.

J'étais à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Si je sors la langue, je suis sûr que je peux toucher son menton.

-Levez-vous.

Ah. Oui. Oui. Je devrais.

J'essaye de lui obéir rapidement et je me retrouve sur mes pieds et m'accroche au bureau de Rogue pour ne pas tomber quand un violent vertige me prend... Puis cette envie de vomir revient.

Rapidement je me tourne au-dessus du chaudron vide de Rogue et vomis tout ce que j'ai mangé ce jour-là.

-Par Merlin ! s'exclame Rogue en faisant un pas en arrière.

J'attendais un reproche. Une insulte parce que j'ai vomi dans son chaudron. Mais ce que je reçois à ce moment-là est carrément inattendu.

Je sens sa main sur mon dos. Elle ne le bouge pas, elle est juste sous la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge et est complètement immobile.

-Je suis désolé, Chatterton. Il me semble que je me sois trompé.

J'essuie ma bouche d'un revers de main et respire et expire par grandes bouffées.

-C'est... pas...

Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais chaque cellule dans mon corps me faisait mal. Je me sentais trembler et je sens mon cœur devenir lourd.

Cela ne fait qu'un petit plus d'un mois que Rogue et moi sommes liés par une de mes bêtises. Et cela fais un mois ou je ne vis plus que dans la peur de cette douleur. Et je crois bien qu'aujourd'hui, ça m'a traumatisé.

Et bordel, il est en train de me toucher.

Je ne sais pas du coup si je pleurais de joie, ou de peine. Mais je me suis laisser pleurer une petite minute. Rogue est resté debout à coté de moi, après avoir enlevé sa main de moi, sans rien dire.

XXX

-On va où ?

Rogue me devançait encore une fois, et je le suivais aussi rapidement que mes jambes me le permettaient.

Nous étions le lendemain de l'incident avec la potion jaune pipi de l'enfer et en revenant dans les appartements de Rogue, ce dernier m'avait demandé de faire ma valise puisque nous quitterons Poudlard pour l'été.

Je n'avais pas de questions pour lui à ce moment-là, puisque je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était dormir.

Mais aujourd'hui, je vais mieux.

-Il me semble que nous ayons un été assez chargé, me dit-il.

-Vous nous avez organisé des activités ? Je m'étonne.

Rogue s'arrête net et me lance un regard blasé.

-Non. Je ne suis pas votre baby-sitter, Chatterton.

J'hausse les épaules.

-On ira à la piscine ?

Rogue soupire et continue d'avancer.

-On passera l'été chez moi. Mais avant ça, nous devons aller au Ministère. Et votre mère vous a donné rendez-vous demain il me semble ?

Je secoue la tête. -Chuuuut, ne parlons pas de sujets qui fâchent.

Puis je tilte. -Le ministère ?

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'un professeur et une élève reliés ensemble par une potion soit passé inaperçu ? Se moque-t-il.

... bah... je l'espérais.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit de plus. On arrive devant le bureau de McGo, et Rogue entre, les portes étant ouverte.

-Bonjour vous deux, nous salue Dumbledore. Il était assis au bureau de McGo, et celle-ci se tenait derrière lui et avait le doigt pointé sur un parchemin qui était posé devant le directeur.

-Albus, Minerva.

-Coucou !

Albus me regarde à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis inspecte Rogue.

-Vous allez mieux ?

Il doit avoir entendu l'histoire de la potion.

-Mieux ? McGo se relève et me regarde avec inquiétude. Pourquoi « mieux » ?

Rogue lui explique rapidement et McGo me regarde avec pitié cette fois.

-Je vais bien, professeur, je la rassure en souriant.

Dumbledore se lève de sa chaise et s'approche de nous.

-Bien, Severus. Une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez.

Il se poste devant Rogue et lui lance un regard sérieux.

-Fais attention à elle.

Bizarrement, la façon dont il le dit ne me rassure pas. Une partie de moi pense qu'il ne lui demande pas de veiller sur moi, mais de faire attention à moi.

Vous croyez qu'il l'a prévenu que je pourrais tenter de lui rouler une pelle dans son sommeil ?

-Allez-voir vos parents, Andréa.

Je me réveille de mes pensées et me rends compte qu'ils me regardent tous les trois.

-Heu... Oui, ... je... j'irais.

Dumbledore hoche la tête.

-Je vous revois donc le 5 juillet, au ministère.

-Mais pourq..., je commence, mais je suis coupée par McGo.

-S'il y'a quoi que ce soit, contactez nous. N'hésitez pas.

Nous hochons tout les deux la tête.

-Alors allez-y. Et essayez de passer de bonnes vacances, sourit Dumbledore.

Dumby nous salue une dernière fois, puis nous laisse face à McGo qui nous tend de la poudre de cheminette.

-Vous allez où ? demande McGo.

Rogue ne répond pas et l'image de Madame Hudson me traverse l'esprit. Il faut que j'aille la voir.

-Chez moi.

McGo hoche la tête, puis nous laisse passer.

XXX

L'envie de vomir me revient quand on atterrit dans le salon de mon enfance. Rogue lâche rapidement mon bras et il fait un pas sur le coté quand mes affaires suivent et tombent sur le sol. Il lève la tête et inspecte l'endroit où j'ai grandi.

Le canapé qui faisait face à la télé était recouvert d'un drap blanc, pour éviter que le cuir ne prenne la poussière. Pareil pour les deux fauteuils qui était posés de chaque côté du canapé. Les rideaux étaient tirés et je ne distingue qu'un petit rayon de soleil.

-Vous vivez seule ?

Je ricane.

-Non. Mes parents passent vivre ici de temps en temps.

Je tire sur mon t-shirt pendant que cette vieille sensation refait surface. Cette sensation de ne pas vouloir être là.

Je me décide à ouvrir les rideaux et la pièce s'illumine d'un coup. Je vois de la poussière voler des livres de la bibliothèque qui était à côté de la fenêtre, sous le coup de rideau.

Rogue ne bouge pas et se contente de me regarder enlever les draps des meubles, laissant apparaitre une table basse, un minibar, le petit coin lecture de mon père et un guéridon près de la cheminée qui comportais un vase vide.

-Vos... parents n'ont pas l'air d'être ici souvent, constate Rogue.

-Non... je souris. Ils voyagent beaucoup.

-Ils sont...

-Non. C'est des moldus. Mon père est pilote. Ma mère est hôtesse de l'air.

Je continue de ranger des trucs en parlant. Je tapote le canapé pour en libérer la poussière.

-Quand j'étais plus jeune, mes parents trouvaient le moyen pour qu'un des deux restent avec moi. Puis... bah ils en ont eu marre je pense. Je ne connais pas tous les détails.

Je regarde Rogue et fais signe vers le canapé. Il s'y installe et pendant ce temps je vais vers le minibar. Par rapport au frigo, celui-ci était toujours bien rempli. Je prends un verre et cherche ce que je veux dans la collection de whisky de mon père.

-J'ai grandi chez les Hudson du coup. Ils me surveillaient quand mes parents n'étaient pas là.

Je tends le verre vers Rogue et celui-ci l'inspecte une seconde avant de le prendre. Je m'installe à coté de lui et m'étire.

-Les Hudson... sont de la famille ?

Je secoue la tête. – Pas vraiment. Ils sont la mienne. Mais pour mes parents, c'est juste des voisins qui rendent service.

Je pose la tête sur le dos du canapé, le visage tourné vers Rogue, qui avale une gorgée de son verre.

-On va aller voir Mamie Hudson d'ailleurs. Je lui avais promis.

Rogue passe une main sur son visage. Il se relève et dépose son verre à moitié fini sur la table basse devant lui.

-Bien.

XxX

Nous voilà devant une jolie petite maison de briques. La fenêtre était ouverte et j'entendais de la musique venir de l'intérieur. Je souris en reconnaissant le morceau préféré de Monsieur Hudson.

Je me presse vers la porte d'entrée et frappe trois fois.

-J'arrive ! résonne une voix à l'intérieur.

J'entends des pas légers et faibles, puis la serrure tourner. Quand la porte s'ouvre, Mamie Hudson lance un « OH ! » joyeux et m'ouvre ses bras.

-Andréa ! Ma petite Andréa Magique !

Je rigole et me presse dans ses bras. Elle me berce de gauche à droite et je la serre tellement qu'il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait arrêter de respirer.

Mamie Hudson était un peu plus petite que moi, elle avait 74 ans et ses cheveux gris était coupés très court sur sa tête. Elle était un peu ronde et sentais la frangipane.

Je l'adorais.

-Oh, ma chérie, je t'attendais avec impatience !

Elle se sépare un peu de moi, puis me tiens à bout de bras.

-Tu as maigri ! Il faut que tu manges ma chérie ! Tu as faim ?

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

-Je vais bien, Mamie.

Je la lâche alors pour me tourner vers Rogue.

-Mamie, je te présente Severus Rogue. Il est mon professeur...

Mamie Hudson laisse son regard monter et descendre sur Rogue et je jure que Rogue est mal à l'aise.

-C'est donc avec lui que tu es... Mamie Hudson chipote avec ses mains et je vois qu'elle cherche à former une bouteille avec des gestes. C'est avec lui que tu as été noyé c'est ça ?

Rien à voir.

-Non, Mamie. La potion. On a eu un accident de potion.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Rogue. – Et professeur, je vous présente Pénélope Hudson.

Rogue fait un pas en avant et tend la main vers Mamie Hudson qui la lui prend des deux mains et la secoue chaleureusement.

Mamie ouvre alors grand la porte et se recule. -Entrez, entrez !

Rogue suit mes pas et je rejoins la vieille femme dans son salon. Je voyais qu'elle avait quelque peu de mal à marcher et je fronce les sourcils.

-Tu vas bien, Mamie ?

Ma grand-mère d'adoption balaie ma question d'un geste de la main.

-Je suis une vieille dame, Andréa, j'ai plus autant d'énergie pour le quotidien, c'est tout. Installez-vous, Severus.

Rogue ne dit toujours rien et s'installe là où elle le lui a indiqué. Je reste debout un moment et regarde Mamie Hudson s'installer avec difficulté dans le canapé.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je me rapproche d'elle et m'accroupit face à elle. Elle baisse son regard pour rencontrer le mien.

-Maintenant que tu es là, j'ai l'impression que je peux soulever des montagnes.

Elle se redresse un peu et pose un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je pose mes mains et ma tête sur ses genoux et la regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es belle, je lui dis et elle ricane.

-Arrête.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée, Mamie.

-Oh, moi aussi, si tu savais. Je m'ennuyais sans tout tes petits tours de magies et...

Mamie Hudson se coupe et son regard se lève vers Rogue, qui venait de se racler la gorge. Je me tourne légèrement vers lui et il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-Vous savez qu'elle est une sorcière ? Vous...

-Non. Mamie est une moldue aussi, je réponds. Mon regard revient vers ma personne préférée au monde. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai été pratiquement élevé ici. C'est donc Mamie Hudson qui a eu la frayeur de sa vie en voyant un hibou devant sa fenêtre.

Mamie Hudson ricane et je vois bien à son regard qu'elle avait plongé 7 ans en arrière.

-Mon mari avait recraché son café quand le hibou a lâché sa lettre dans les céréales d'Andréa. Je ne l'ai jamais vu bouche bée, en 45 ans de mariage.

Elle pose sa main sur ma tête et je ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il se passait. Et les Chattertons encore moins.

Elle se met à caresser mes cheveux et je soupire d'aise.

-Nous avions ouvert la lettre aussitôt que mon mari eût repris ses esprits. Nous pensions d'abord à une blague... mais tellement de situations avait tout d'un coup du sens. Il arrivait un tas de choses bizarres à notre petite Andréa.

Je sens le rire dans la voix de Mamie et souris.

-Nous avons aussitôt couru voir les Chattertons... quand ils sont revenus du moins. Nous leur avons raconté ce qu'il se passait... Et...

Mamie Hudson se tend un peu je me relève un moment pour prendre sa main de ma tête et j'y dépose un baiser.

-Je vous avoue, Professeur Severus, qu'aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprends pas leurs réactions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Andréa n'était pas allée à Poularde cette année-là.

Je ris. -Poudlard, Mamie. Poudlard.

-Ah, oui. Poudlard.

Elle récupère sa main et me tapote le crane avec douceur. Je me remets dans ma position initiale et ferme les yeux.

-Mon mari n'en dormait pas. Il voyait bien qu'Andréa avait du potentiel... même c'était un potentiel qui n'était pas de notre monde... Il a donc gardé la lettre et avait commencé ses recherches. Quant à notre Andréa... on ne la voyait presque plus. Elle passait ses journées à l'école et... dans la rue.

-J'étais un vrai voyou, je chuchote en ricanant.

Mamie Hudson rigole de bon cœur. -Oh que oui. Heureusement que j'ai vu la police qu'une seule fois devant ma porte. Une deuxième fois et tu aurais eu des problèmes, jeune fille.

Elle s'arrête doucement de rire.

-Dis, Andréa. Y'a la police chez les comme vous ?

-Oui. Mais on les appelle les Aurors. Et... les « comme nous » ?

-Les sorciers, ma chérie, pardon.

-Vous avez eu des problèmes avec la police ? s'étonne Rogue.

Le corps de Mamie Hudson tremble de rire.

-Elle a l'air gentille et fragile, mais...

-Je suis un voyou, j'ajoute, d'une voix douce.

Mamie Hudson dépose un autre baiser dans mes cheveux.Mon Dieu... elle m'avait tant manquée...

 ** _Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu! Je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi pour repondre a vos review, mais je fais ca dés que je suis installée tranquillement, ce soir._**

 ** _Un grand merci d'etre la, et de suivre les conneries d' Andréa._**

 ** _A la semaine prochaine!_**

 ** _ps: N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ca me fait tellement de bien de vous lire et d'etre rassurée de voir que ca vous plaise.. ou pas :)_**

 ** _Et un bisous sur les fesses de ma bêta pour la correction._**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Etre la, l'un pour l'autre

**Bonjour ! Un petit mot avant de commencer à lire : Comme je l'avais dit au Chapitre 1, cette fic fait suite à ma fic "Banal ? Et fière !" (Qui est en cours de réécriture en plus -') et donc la chronologie est différente de l'histoire Rowling. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de lire des choses nouvelles, ou des changements. J'essaye un max de tout vous expliquer petit à petit, histoire que vous n'ayez pas besoin de lire BEF.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 10 : Etre là, l'un pour l'autre.**

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Mamie Hudson me parlait de ses journées, de tous les potins du quartier et de toutes ces choses pas intéressantes que j'ai ratée. Je reste assise par terre devant elle, les bras sur ses cuisses, supportant ma tête.

Rogue ne la coupe pas et je ne l'entends même pas soupirer d'ennui une seconde. Je suis pas certaine qu'il écoute encore, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

-Et toi ma chérie ? Raconte-moi. Comment ça va à l'école ?

Je me racle la gorge et lance un signe de tête vers Rogue.

-A part ça... rien.

-Toujours pas de petit copain ?

-Mamie. Non.

-Mais, tu...

-Non.

La vieille dame lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Quand elle me regarde de nouveau je fais de nouveau un signe discret vers Rogue et joue de mes sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que mon petit ami était assis juste là. Elle pouffe de rire et met sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas se laisser aller dans un rire et intriguer Rogue.

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

La voix taquine de Rogue me fait me tourner vers lui avec étonnement. Les joues de mamie gonflent de rire. Elle doit penser qu'il confirmait mes dires.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Je me trompe ? Ajoute le jeune professeur.

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde droit dans ses yeux noirs, sans comprendre.

-Fontfour ?

Je sais qu'il y prend du plaisir. Il a un sourire en coin et ma grimace a l'air d'être le meilleur moment de sa journée.

-Fontfour ? Demande Mamie, qui avais repris son sérieux.

Je plisse les yeux vers Rogue et essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire.

-Ce n'est personne, il plaisante Mamie.

Le rictus de Rogue s'agrandit, mais il n'ajoute rien. Mon attention revient à ma voisine et je lui fais un sourire innocent.

Mamie Hudson avait beau être très ouverte à la magie, elle était assez vieux jeu quand il s'agissait de la romance et de « l'art de courtiser », comme elle l'appelle. Lui dire que j'ai embrassé un gars quand j'étais ivre alors que je dis depuis des années aimer Rogue... Elle va me faire la morale pendant 10 minutes, je la connais.

-Je suis malpoli, Severus, excusez-moi. Je ne vous ai même pas proposé à boire.

Elle s'aide de ses bras pour se lever en s'appuyant fortement sur les accoudoirs. Je me lève rapidement en voyant sa grimace.

-J'y vais, Mamie.

La vieille dame à un sourire en coin et secoue la tête.

-Mais non, c'est mon invité, un hôte se doit de ...

-Je sais, je sais. Je vais le faire. Je vais aussi préparer le diner, t'en dis quoi ?

J'essaye de la pousser doucement dans son canapé, mais têtue comme une mule elle se lève complètement.

-Laisse-moi au moins lui servir un verre, Andréa. Tu me fais me sentir fragile. Et vieille.

-Tu es fragile, Mamie. Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes grimaces ? Tu prends tes médicaments ?

-Ça suffit, Andréa.

Je soupire et décide de la laisser tranquille. Elle est gentille, mais super fière. J'ai depuis longtemps appris qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher, et surtout, la laisser faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir, Severus ?

Je la regarde appuyer sur le bas de son dos comme pour le remettre droit. Je me sens très triste tout d'un coup. Je sais qu'elle n'est plus toute jeune... mais j'ai tellement peur de la perdre... J'aimerais tant trouver un truc qui la rendrais éternelle... ou du moins pour qu'elle puisse vivre assez longtemps pour que je puisse partir en même temps qu'elle...

Je sais que c'est impossible... mais l'idée de vivre dans un monde où elle n'est plus là pour m'aimer m'est impossible aussi.

-Un whisky, sans glaçons, une rondelle de citron, je réponds à la place de Rogue.

Mamie Hudson me lance un regard étonné et Rogue fronce les sourcils. Il prend toujours la même chose. Sauf le vendredi soir, où il se prenait une petite bière.

-Un whisky sans glaçons, rondelle de citron, confirme Rogue.

-Bien.

-Et moi ? Tu ne me demande pas ce que je veux boire ? Je lance, faussement vexée.

-Non. Toi tu n'as pas le droit de boire. Tu ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool. Tu ne fais que des bêtises ! Ajoute Hudson, non sans un petit rire moqueur en ouvrant le mini-bar.

Rogue lâche un petit « Peuh » comme pour confirmer et je lui lance un regard noir. Son sourire narquois s'agrandit.

Il s'amuse un peu trop à mon goût.

Mamie Hudson lui apporte son verre et il se lève pour le prendre de ses mains.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien mon garçon. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas servi de whisky de cette manière... Mon mari ne le prenait qu'avec du citron.

Je vois bien que Rogue ne sait pas quoi répondre et il se contente de simplement hocher la tête. Mamie Hudson a l'air perdue dans ses pensées une seconde en fixant le verre, et Rogue se racle la gorge.

-Je... suis désolé pour votre perte, Madame, lâche-t-il enfin.

Cela sort Mamie Hudson de ses souvenirs et elle lui fait un sourire.

-Merci.

Un ange passe et je vois bien que Rogue ne sait pas s'il peut se rasseoir ou s'il doit essayer d'autres formules de politesse. Et Mamie Hudson n'arrêtais pas de le regarder avec un sourire.

-Bon... on se le fait ce dîner ?

La vieille dame hoche la tête.

-Oui, je viens te tenir compagnie dans la cuisine.

Je lui offre mon bras et elle y passe le sien.

-Tu as envie de quoi ?

-De ce que tu pourras bien préparer avec ce qu'il reste dans les placards.

Je lui souris. -Je ferais de mon mieux.

Je m'arrête d'un coup alors que mes poumons se vidaient de leur air. Rogue toussote au même moment.

-Je... vais vous accompagner, décide-t-il, contre son gré.

-Ah... effectivement, 3 mètres c'est pas beaucoup... constate ma tutrice, qui avait vite compris de quoi il s'agissait.

-Non. Malheureusement, non, avoue Rogue.

La cuisine des Hudsons était assez grande. Les meubles était d'un orange vif et une table à manger bleue était entourée de chaises blanches dépareillées. Un banc était installé dans le coin de la cuisine. J'y vois le vieux plaid de Mamie Hudson et un journal visiblement plié à la hâte. Sur la petite table d'appoint à coté était posée une tasse de thé qui avait surement refroidie. C'est surement ce qu'elle faisait quand on est arrivés.

Je pense que Rogue a dû faire une tête bizarre en voyant ce mélange de couleurs, mais surtout en voyant le banc qui avait l'air bien trop confortable pour être dans une cuisine.

-C'est mon mari qui l'a installé là. J'adorais le regarder cuisiner. Et lui s'amusait à essayer de m'apprendre, mais on savait tous les deux qu'il se fatiguait pour rien. Mais c'était notre petit moment à nous deux. Puis c'est devenu un moment à nous trois, ajoute tendrement la vieille dame en caressant doucement mon avant-bras.

-Si seulement. Quand il prenait un couteau de cuisine et que tu étais installée avec ta tasse de thé, je n'existais plus, je rigole.

Mamie Hudson secoue la tête.

-Si tu savais comme ça lui faisait plaisir de cuisiner avec toi, même s'il râlait beaucoup.

Mon cœur se sert au souvenir de Monsieur Hudson. J'accompagne Mamie Hudson jusqu'au banc où elle s'installe, puis montre la table d'un geste de la tête à Rogue.

-Installez-vous, Professeur.

Il ne dit rien et s'assoit, posant son verre sur la table.

Pendant un petit moment, Mamie Hudson me donne des nouvelles de gens que je ne connaissais pas, ou pas bien. Puis la discussion revient sur le monde sorcier. Elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

-Est-ce que le calme est revenu, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Demande-t-elle, pendant que je pose une nouvelle tasse de thé devant elle.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je lui demande, sans comprendre.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il y'avait la guerre chez vous, avec le... vomdelore ?

-Vomdelore ? soulève Rogue, et j'entends l'envie de se moquer dans sa voix.

-Voldemort, Mamie. Ça va mieux. Rien à signaler depuis !

-Ah, tant mieux ! Je continue de m'inquiéter pour toi malgré tout.

-Je suis en sécurité à Poudlard, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je vous avoue qu'il y'a quelques années, je n'aurais pas été aussi joyeuse à ce sujet. Dans mes premières années à Poudlard, les attaques de mangemorts étaient très fréquentes. Céline a failli être transférée en France pour finir ses études, tant ses parents étaient inquiets.

Mais un jour, le 29 Octobre 1981, quelque chose se passa. Personne ne savait vraiment de quoi il s'agissait ni comment tout s'est réellement passé, mais il n'y avait que deux noms qui resonnait dans la bouche des sorciers quand on parlait de ce jour-là.

Potter et Dumbledore.

La version qui revenait le plus souvent est que Voldemort voulait tuer le petit Harry Potter. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Mais ce jour-là, une chose inattendue semblait avoir perturbée Vous-Savez-Qui. Il était dit qu'il était très en colère et que les Mangemorts étaient totalement perdus. Un tas d'attaques avait eu lieu à différents endroits, et beaucoup ont compris que c'était pour faire diversion, pendant que leur maître allait attaquer la maison des Potter.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore l'y avait devancé. Il parait que la rue n'était plus que cris, sorts et cadavres... Mais Voldemort mourra ce jour-là. De la main de James Potter, sauvant ainsi son fils.

Il était aujourd'hui considéré comme un héros.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais à Poudlard il se dit que Severus Rogue le connaissait personnellement et qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Après, personne n'osait vraiment parler sur le dos de Rogue, de peur qu'il ne l'entende.

Dans tous les cas, le monde magique avait retrouvé une certaine paix, si on oublie la chasse au Mangemorts. Beaucoup était toujours recherchés.

Je retourne à mes pommes de terre quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Rogue se crispe sur sa chaise et sa tête se tourne légèrement vers la porte de la cuisine.

-Maman, tu es là ?

Un sentiment froid me traverse la colonne vertébrale. Ma poignée autour du couteau se crispe, mais je ne lève pas la tête et continue de préparer le dîner.

-Sois gentille, Andréa, me préviens Mamie Hudson en se levant. Dans la cuisine, Thomas ! lance-t-elle pour l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entre et je vois du coin de l'œil qu'il se fige en voyant que sa mère n'était pas seule.

-Ah. Elle est là, celle-là ?

-Thomas, voyons, gronde Mamie Hudson.

-C'est bien, Sherlock, tu arrives encore à voir malgré ton âge, je balance vers le blond.

Thomas était le dernier des enfants Hudson. Il était de corpulence plutôt moyenne, mais avait un énorme bide. Il se laissait pousser la barbe qui n'arrivait pas à s'étaler sur l'ensemble de sa mâchoire, il n'y avait que des petites touffes ici et là, faisant très négligé. Divorcé depuis un moment, il ne venait voir sa mère que quand il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Et il ne peut pas me supporter. Son divorce était tombé le jour où ma lettre de Poudlard était arrivé, et même si lui n'était au courant de rien, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son père avait passer ses derniers instants à s'occuper de moi, et non pas de lui.

Et là, je parle de son point de vue.

De mon côté, j'avais bien vu les Hudson l'aider à déménager. L'héberger. L'aider à arrêter de boire. L'aider à trouver un nouveau travail. Garder sa fille.

Mais tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est moi qui lui avait volé ses parents.

Le taré.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi polie, on ne t'apprend pas les bonnes manières dans ton internat ? Crache ce dernier.

-Si, mais on m'apprend aussi à ne pas me laisser faire par le premier imbécile venu.

Il ne me répond pas et je me tourne pour le voir fixer Rogue. Puis son regard marron revient sur moi.

-C'est ton gars ? Tu n'as pas honte de le ramener chez ma mère ?

-Les enfants... commencent Mamie Hudson, déjà fatiguée.

\- Pourquoi je devrais ? Au moins le mien est présentable... et est là gratuitement.

Il comprend vite mon allusion à ses conquêtes payantes d'une nuit et son visage tourne au rouge. Il s'approche de moi et pointe son doigt vers moi, le touchant presque avec.

-Excuse-moi ? Tu te prends pour qui pauvre conne, tu...

-Ça suffit.

La voix froide et cassante de Rogue résonne dans la cuisine comme un verre qui venait de se briser, nous faisant taire tous les deux. Mais Thomas ne comptait pas se laisser faire par quelqu'un de plus jeune de lui.

-Qui t'as permis de parler, toi ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de permission. Eloignez-vous d'elle, siffle Rogue et je vois sa main aller vers la poche de son pantalon, où je savais que sa baguette était cachée.

Oh... il... me défend. Je sens mon cœur se mettre à battre rapidement et je n'arrive plus à le quitter du regard. Le sien est braqué sur Thomas, un air agacé dans les yeux.

-Arrêtez !

Mamie Hudson avait ses poings sur les hanches et semblait très en colère.

-Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi ! Si c'est pour avoir ce langage, vous feriez mieux de partir ! Quelle honte vous me faites devant notre invité, je ne vous ai pas élevés comme ça !

Je baisse la tête, bouillant de l'intérieur.

-Désolée, Mamie.

-Pourquoi tu me vires, je suis ton fils ? Demande Thomas, toujours aussi con. C'est elle qui faudrait dégager, elle n'est personne.

Je sais que ça ne devrait pas, mais ses mots me touchent, et pas au bon endroit. J'ai envie de l'étrangler.

-Oh, tais-toi, pauvre idiot. On va dans le salon, allez.

Sans un mot de plus, Thomas sort de la cuisine.

-Je suis désolée pour leur comportement, Severus, s'excuse Mamie Hudson, gênée.

Rogue balaie ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

-Nous vous en faites pas.

Hudson rejoint rapidement son fils, non sans un regard déçu pour moi.

Je lâche enfin le couteau et grimace quand je sens que mes doigts me font un peu mal, à force d'avoir serré le manche. Je marche vers la table où était Rogue, et sans lui demander, je prends son verre et en bois la dernière gorgée. Rogue ne dit rien, mais me lance un regard désabusé quand je dépose le verre vide.

Il ne me demande rien et se contente de croiser les bras.

-Allons-nous rester encore longtemps ?

Je soupire. Je me disais aussi qu'il n'allait pas tarder à en avoir marre.

-On part dès qu'on a fini de manger. Sauf si l'autre tâche décide de rester.

-Bien. Et je ne suis pas là gratuitement. Je paye votre erreur chaque seconde en votre présence.

Mes épaules s'affaissent et je lui donne un regard vide. Il faisait allusion à ma remarque un peu plus tôt. Je viens de me prendre la tête avec l'autre abruti et il en profite pour remettre ça sur le tapis.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympa.

-Je sais.

Je me tourne sans lui répondre vers ma préparation. Les minutes passent et je ne m'occupe plus de lui, et essaye tant bien que mal d'écouter la conversation qui avait lieu dans la pièce à côté. Mais les Hudsons parlaient à voix basse.

J'étais en train de poser les couverts sur la table, quand Mamie Hudson revient.

-Ça sent bon ici ! Me dit-elle.

Je lui souris et vais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Désolée de m'être emportée. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois.

La vieille dame me caresse le dos et hoche la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je sais que Thomas n'est pas quelqu'un de facile. Et vos caractères ne sont pas du tout compatibles. Je le sais très bien. Bon... on se met à table ?

-Heu... il... reste manger ?

-Non, il est parti. Tu peux respirer, me rassure-t-elle.

Je vous avoue que je suis très soulagée.

Pendant le dîner Rogue ne parle pas et se contente d'hocher la tête quand Mamie lui parlait. Et celle-ci lui parlait beaucoup. Elle lui parle de son passé, de sa scolarité, de ses amies, un peu de son mari aussi.

Et tout le long, j'essayais de voir si Rogue appréciait ce que j'avais préparée. Je sais que c'est idiot, vu comme il ne m'aime pas, mais je me disais que peut-être il y'aurait une chose qu'il appréciait chez moi. Même si c'est quelque chose d'aussi bête qui savoir cuire une patate.

Mais rien. Aucune expression. Il mangeait sans rien montrer et se contentais d'écouter Mamie Hudson.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de votre été, du coup ? Demande-t-elle pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, après le diner.

-Demain, il faut que j'aille voir mes parents. On passera surement les deux premières nuits là-bas. Le 5 nous devons aller au ministère magique, pour essayer de régler ce problème.

Je fais signe vers une corde imaginaire entre Rogue et moi.

-Ensuite on va chez le professeur Rogue. Il m'a promis de m'emmener à la piscine.

Rogue lâche un soupir blasé et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière et se pince l'arête du nez. Quant à Mamie Hudson, et se met à rire franchement de sa réaction et lui tapote le bras d'un geste réconfortant. Elle lui chuchote quelque chose que je n'entends pas et Rogue se remets droit dans sa chaise, avec un regard agacé vers elle.

-Ça m'étonnerait.

La vieille dame ne se formalise pas de son ton, et pouffe de rire.

XxX

Nous voilà de retour chez mes parents. Aussitôt arrivés, Rogue s'était posé dans le canapé, a ouvert sa valise et en avait sorti un livre. Depuis il ne bouge pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Chez lui il avait ses habitudes et je n'avais qu'à m'adapter.

Ici... je n'en ai pas.

Je me sentais obligée de ... l'occuper, on va dire. De prendre soin de lui, tant qu'il était chez moi. Mais je ne savais pas comment.

-Vous êtes fatigué ? Je demande d'une petite voix, brisant le silence qui s'était un peu trop installé à mon gout.

Le brun ne me répond d'abord pas, puis il lève la tête de son livre.

-Vous êtes moins à l'aise ici que dans mes appartements. Je ne comprends pas.

Je baisse le regard vers mes mains et commence à chipoter avec ma jupe.

-Je... n'aime pas être ici. Je ne m'y sens pas chez moi. Je préfère être chez Mamie Hudson, je lui avoue.

Rogue ne dit rien et retourne à son livre. Il relève la tête une minute après.

-Vous passer tout l'été chez elle, d'habitude ?

Je mets ma tête sur le côté, et attrape une de mes boucles avec mon doigt.

-Heu... oui et non. Je suis souvent chez elle, mais je travaille en ville. Cela fait 3 ans je travaille chez un fleuriste pour pouvoir rembourser mes frais scolaires.

-Rembourser qui ? demande-t-il curieux.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'intéresse sincèrement à ce que j'ai à dire, mais le fait d'être assise là et de bavarder simplement avec lui me fait tellement plaisir. J'ai envie de parler toute la soirée, toute la nuit, juste pour le voir m'écouter comme il le fait en ce moment.

-Mes parents. Vu que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour aller à Poudlard, c'est à moi de payer.

Rogue ne dit rien, et hoche simplement la tête.

-Mes premières années ont été payés par les Hudson. Puis, quand monsieur Hudson est décédé, ce n'était plus possible. Mais je voulais absolument finir ma scolarité.

Hochement de tête.

-Et comme c'est loin, je ne peux pas faire l'aller et le retour dans la même journée. Mon patron m'a donc proposée une chambre au-dessus de la boutique. Gratuitement. C'est un homme très gentil.

Je remarque que Rogue ne me regardait pas directement, mais qu'il avait le regard fixé sur mon doigt qui faisait rebondir ma boucle, encore et encore. J'arrête immédiatement et son regard revient vers le mien aussitôt. Il se racle la gorge.

-Je vois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vos devoirs de vacances ne sont jamais fait. Le manque de temps, vos problèmes avec la police et votre retard n'aide pas.

Il me fatigue.

XxX

-Mais... vous ronflez.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et laisse tomber la couette que j'avais en main.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me défends.

Ma chambre ayant été transformé en gymnase improvisé, j'avais proposé à Rogue de dormir dans le salon. Il dormirait sur le canapé, qu'il transformerait en lit, et je dormirais plus loin, par terre.

-Mais à moins que vous soyez prêt à remeubler ma chambre et à bouger le lit de mes parents et à passer 20 minutes à tester si la distance est bonne, nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Et je vous avoue que je suis fatiguée. Je veux juste dormir.

Rogue à l'air de réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. J'attends un moment qu'il se décide et sourit quand il cède avec un soupir.

Il lève sa baguette et rapidement le canapé devient un lit, et un des fauteuils vola jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce et s'aplatit, prenant la forme d'un matelas.

Je me baisse pour récupérer la couette et la donne à Rogue. Puis j'en fais venir une autre pour moi avec ma baguette et m'installe dans mon lit de fortune.

On s'était rapidement lavé chacun notre tour et on n'attendait tous les deux plus qu'une chose : dormir.

-Il faudrait que vous m'appreniez ces sorts, c'est génial. Je pourrais dormir partout.

Rogue ne me répond pas et je le regarde s'installer dans son lit. Il me tourne le dos et se couvre de la couette. Je me couche, le visage tourné vers lui, un sourire au visage.

On va dormir ensemble.

Je ferme les yeux, mon sourire ne quittant pas mes lèvres.

Il est juste la... tout près.

J'ouvre un œil et le regarde encore. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus régulière.

-Bonne nuit, professeur.

Il ne me répond évidemment pas. Je me couvre mieux de ma couverture quand sa voix me fais sursauter.

-Et je en suis pas « votre gars », Chatterton.

Je ne réponds pas, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bien sûr qu'il l'est.

Je regarde son dos un petit moment, puis je m'endors, le cœur apaisé de la savoir la. J'en oublie même que demain, il rencontrera mes parents.

 _ **********message de la bêta ********_

 _ **Desolé du retard. Mais ma chérie est trop dure avec elle-même. Il n'y a pas tant de fautes que ça. C'est lisible.**_

 _ **Ensuite j'adore ce chapitre. Et je vous avoue... Sur le coup... J'ai eu une grosse frayeur en voyant la date.**_

 _ **Je me suis dit... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me fait là ? Faut que j'appelle les urgences. Elle a dû avoir une attaque. Mais non c'est juste que vu que cette histoire faut suite à Banale et fière. Elle ne suit pas LA trame originale de Notre déesse à toutes et à tous. Et avec toutes les fanfictions que je lis... Bah j'ai plus calculé.**_

 _ **Personnellement je déteste Thomas. Pas vous ?**_

XxX  
 **  
Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il a répondu à certaines de vos questions. Un grand merci à LeReverbreBlue pour sa review en invité, je suis ravie que ca te plaise!**

 **Passez une belle semaine, prenez soin de vous, on se lit dimanche !**

 **S.**


	11. Chapitre 11: Severus Rogue et le coeur

**Chapitre 11 : Severus Rogue et le cœur de pierre des Chattertons.**

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, puis des murmures. J'attends un peu de voir si j'allais entendre autre chose, mais rien. Peut-être que je l'ai rêvé, dans mon demi-sommeil. Je soupire et me retourne donc dans mon lit, pour refaire face à Rogue. J'ouvre difficilement un œil pour voir s'il dormait encore, mais rapidement j'ouvre mon deuxième œil quand je le vois assis, le regard vers la porte d'entrée.

-Heu… bonjour ? 

Oh merde. La voix de mon père. 

-Bonjour, salue Rogue d'une voix rauque. Le bruit l'avait lui aussi réveillé, apparemment. 

J'essaye de vite sortir de mon lit, mais ma couette s'étant emmêlée autour de mes pieds, je me bats un peu, attirant vers moi le regard de Rogue. Il lève un sourcil comme pour me demander ce que je fous. 

-Vous devez être le professeur que ma fille à handicapé, je présume ? résonne la voix de ma mère, qui entre dans le salon. 

J'arrive enfin à me décoller de mon lit et saute sur mes pieds, en panique totale. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse connerie, je ne sais pas pourquoi. 

Ma mère, une femme au début de sa quarantaine, souriait à Rogue. Ce dernier se lève gracieusement de son lit de fortune et va pour lui tendre la main pour la saluer. 

-Bonjour Madame, je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de Potion à l'école de Poudlard. 

Ma mère hoche la tête lui secoue la main. 

-Mais… c'est notre canapé ? demande mon père, choqué. Il regarde attentivement le faux-lit où dormait Rogue. Il pose la petite valise qu'il avait dans la main et s'approche, faisant le tour du canapé. 

-Comment… 

-Ah, oui, se rappelle Rogue. Permettez-moi. 

Il lève sa baguette et le canapé reprend doucement sa forme initiale. 

Je regarde le visage de ma mère pour voir sa réaction face à la magie, et je vois qu'elle plisse le nez d'un air dédaigneux, comme si Rogue avait lâché un gros pet en plein dans sa gueule. 

Surprise ! Ma mère a du mal avec la magie. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ça existe, et surtout, pourquoi je suis une sorcière. Elle avait déjà tracé toute ma vie pour moi, mais ce petit contre-temps a tout fait foirer. 

-Heu… Bonjour ! Je lance, essayant de ramener l'attention à moi. Et ça marche. Ma mère a les lèvres pincées quand elle voit l'état de mes cheveux et de mon « lit », ainsi que la couette qui se trouvait maintenant par terre. 

-Ah lala, ça ne fait qu'une journée que tu es là, et tu fous déjà le bordel ! 

Mais son expression change rapidement quand elle se rappelle que Rogue est dans la pièce. Un sourire forcé se forme et elle arrive rapidement vers moi, les bras ouverts. 

-Ma chérie ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! 

Tiens, elle contrôle toujours aussi mal sa bipolarité. Ma mère avait le don de faire semblant de m'aimer devant un public. C'était la pro du théâtre de la famille parfaite. Elle avait fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais dans un internat privé prestigieux pour jeune fille. Que j'y apprenais à coudre et à m'asseoir correctement. 

Et j'ai dû réellement apprendre à coudre et à m'asseoir correctement, au cas où quelqu'un me demanderait une preuve. 

Un théâtre je vous dis. 

-Bonjour, maman. Comment tu vas ? 

-Bien, fatiguée, mais bien. Je suis content de rejoindre la terre ferme. Le vol était assez difficile, et nous avions du mal à calmer certains passagers. N'est-ce pas, chéri ? 

Elle attendait une réponse de mon père, qui ne venait pas. 

-Chéri ? Demande-t-elle en portant son attention sur mon père. Celui-ci avait toujours le regard scotché sur le canapé. 

-Chéri ? répète ma mère. 

Mon père se tourne vers elle avec un regard stupéfait. 

-Il a changé le canapé en lit. En lit ! 

Je peux presque entendre les yeux de ma mère rouler dans leur orbite. 

Ma matrice était une femme fine de petite taille. Je la dépassais de peu, ayant pris de mon père. Elle faisait 1m58, et j'en faisais 1m66. Mon père quant à lui, nous détrônait tous du haut de ses 1m87. 

Comment ils avaient réussi à me fabriquer avec autant d'écart me dépasse. 

Ew… Ew… je ne veux pas penser à ça en faite. Ew. 

Elle avait les cheveux bouclés et châtains clair, toujours attaché en queue haute et serré sur sa tête. Son nez imposait son ombre au-dessus de ses lèvres fines (hum-inexistante-hum), et un grain de beauté dans le coin de son œil droit. 

-Oui, j'ai vu. Je suis juste contente que ça ne l'a pas déformé. Il a couté extrêmement cher ce canapé-là. 

Ah, revoilà la grincheuse. 

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y avait besoin de faire ça, nous avons des lits à l'étage. 

-Ma chambre est un débarras, je lui rappelle, le sourcil levé. 

Ma mère se tourne vers moi avec un sourire crispé. 

-C'est juste en attendant de finir de ranger la maison, nous allons vider ta chambre rapidement. 

-Pourquoi vous… 

-Si tu étais là un peu plus souvent tu pourrais aider, me coupe-t-elle. Mais bon, tu préfères faire de la magie. 

Elle sort le mot « magie » avec dégout et elle secoue une baguette imaginaire devant elle. 

-Bon, va te préparer, tu n'es pas présentable. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. 

Je me retiens de justesse de lui balancer qu'elle ne m'a pas élevé du tout, mais je décide de me taire, évitant ainsi un conflit qui aurait fait trembler la maison. 

-Et ramasse ce que tu as fait tomber, ce n'est pas dans cet état là que j'ai laissé la maison. 

J'ai envie de mourir. 

Je ne dis rien et me baisse pour ramasser la couette. Connaissant ma mère et pour éviter qu'elle ne m'ordonne de le faire, j'essaye de la plier, mais n'y arrive que moyennement et apparemment pas assez rapidement puisque ma mère lâche un gros soupir. 

-Laisse tomber, je vais le faire. Apparemment tu ne sais pas faire grand-chose sans ta baguette. 

-Mais si, je… 

-Je vais le faire. 

Elle m'arrache presque la couette des mains et se tourne vers Rogue, qui assistait à la scène avec un certain intérêt. 

-C'est dommage que vous rendiez vos élèves si dépendant d'un bout de bois. À son âge je savais tricoter, tenir une maison et cuisiner. Elle n'a jamais appris à le faire. Je pense qu'elle se sent trop bien pour ça. Mais je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle le regrettera. 

Son regard repose sur moi. 

-Comment tu feras quand tu seras mariée ? Ou quand tu te retrouveras seule ? Laura, la petite voisine d'en face est plus jeune que toi mais elle fait des broderies absolument magnifiques ! Et son poulet rôti est délicieux ! Tout le voisinage vante ses talents. Et quand on me demande après toi, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Tu pourrais au moins essayer ! 

Blabla… Bla... Blablabla. 

Je lance un coup d'œil vers Rogue et le voit froncer les sourcils en fixant ma mère. 

-Bon, je vais me préparer, je soupire en me dirigeant vers l'escalier. 

-Ou allez-vous, Monsieur Rogue ? S'étonne d'un coup ma mère me faisant me retourner. 

Rogue a l'air agacé de son ton consterné et son regard devient noir. 

-Comme vous l'avez compris, d'après votre beuglante, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de votre fille de plus de trois mètres. Et il me semble que si elle monte seule, nous allons passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Tous. 

Ma mère se tendit quand elle entendit qu'il se rappelait bien la beuglante, et était aussi consterné par le manque de respect de mon binôme. 

-Ah… oui… bien sûr, elle toussote, mal à l'aise, je vous accompagne dans ce cas. 

-Chéri, tu te charges du petit déjeuner ? Demande-t-elle à mon père. 

Ce dernier sursaute et lâche enfin le canapé du regard. 

-Le canapé, Amanda… De canapé à lit sans aucune trace ! C'est incroyable ! 

Ma mère soupire et je me retiens de ricaner. 

Mon père était grand et svelte, un nez pointu, les joues creuses et des lèvres charnues, caché dans sa grosse barbe. Ses cheveux noirs disparaissaient au fur et à mesure du temps, commençant par le haut du crâne. Comme si ses cheveux glissaient petit à petit dans sa barbe bien fournie. 

-Petit-déj ? Demande ma mère. 

-Je m'en occupe ! 

On se dirige donc à trois vers l'escalier et j'entends aussitôt ma mère dire à Rogue : 

-Même son père, un homme, cuisine mieux qu'elle ! 

Elle me donne envie de m'arracher les oreilles. 

XxX 

Je suis dans la salle de bain, domptant mes cheveux dans un chignon rapide négligé, ma mère n'aimant pas que mes cheveux « trainent partout devant mon visage, et salissent le sol à tomber autant ». Je m'étais rapidement habillé vu que je m'étais lavée la veille, puis me suis brossé les dents. 

Et tout le long, j'entendais ma mère se plaindre à Rogue de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'est plainte de son horaire de travail, puis s'est plainte qu'elle ne travaillait pas assez. Puis il y'avais un souci avec la maison, mais elle avait quand même envie de s'en vanter. Après, bien-sûr, c'était notre situation qui l'ennuyait. 

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je trouve tout cela assez déplacé. Que vont dire les gens s'ils vous voient comme ça ? Et quand je dis les gens, je parle de mes amis, de la famille, les voisins, … Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a vu arriver d'ailleurs ? Demande-t-elle, inquiète. 

-Je ne sais pas. 

Rogue avait l'air tellement à bout. Il a répondu d'un ton froid et distant, espérant sûrement clôturer la conversation. 

-Ah lala, il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose, marmonne ma génitrice. 

Pendant qu'elle cherchait le parfait mensonge pour lui éviter une énième honte, je sors de la salle de bain, et vois Rogue qui était en train de passer sa main sur son visage, dépité. 

-Vous pouvez y aller, Professeur, je lui dis en m'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte. 

Il n'attend pas une seconde plus et se presse à l'intérieur, fermant rapidement la porte. 

\- Il n'est pas très agréable, chuchote ma mère dès que je me poste à côté d'elle. Son regard glisse sur moi, comme pour m'inspecter, et Merlin merci, elle ne trouve rien à dire. 

Je ne réponds rien et m'appuie contre le mur. 

-Il pourrait au moins me répondre quand je lui parle, je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite une dame. 

Elle me gonfle. Tellement. 

-Et comme je lui disais, je trouve tout ceci inapproprié. Une jeune fille et un adulte, toujours ensemble, c'est indécent. 

-On ne l'a pas fait exprès maman, je chuchote, déjà fatiguée. 

-Ah bah j'espère bien ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour être une trainée ! 

Le tact de ma mère, mesdames et messieurs. 

-Quand Karine m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, j'étais tellement choquée. D'ailleurs je ne remercie pas de m'avoir prévenue ! En tout cas, quand elle me l'a dit, j'ai directement pensé qu'il allait abuser de toi. Il n'a jamais essayé ? 

-Maman ! Arrête ! Je lance, choquée. 

-Non, mais, je me dis qu'il allait en profiter, tu es un peu bête tu sais, tu te laisserais faire, j'en suis sûre. Et puis après tout, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez vous, ça se trouve c'est complètement légal. 

… Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Je n'ai pas de mots. 

Bon, si j'en ai, mais ce n'est pas des mots à dire à sa mère. 

-Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. 

-Stop. Il n'est pas comme ça. Comme tu l'as remarqué, il n'est pas le plus doux. Il ne me fera jamais rien. Il aime beaucoup son travail et ne le risquerais jamais. Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour lui, maman. Il me le répète assez souvent. 

Ma mère soupire et me tapote l'épaule. 

-Si seulement tu ne l'étais que pour lui, dis-t-elle d'un ton désolé. 

XxX 

On était assis à la table et ni Rogue, ni moi ne parlions. Je chipotais dans mon assiette, et n'écoute qu'à moitié mon père qui parlait de choses techniques avec ma mère. Ma mère quant à elle lui racontait les derniers ragots des collègues avec qui ils avaient volé cette nuit-là. 

Mon père est pilote depuis 20 ans, et c'est comme ça qu'il avait rencontré ma mère, qui venait de commencer à travailler comme hôtesse de l'air. Ils étaient tombés fou amoureux et avait rapidement décidés de vivre ensemble. Ils se sont mariés aussi rapidement. Et… Ah, je pense que ma mère en parle justement, je vais la laisser continuer. 

-… et si vous saviez comme c'était difficile ! dit-elle à l'attention de Rogue, qui avait l'air de n'avoir rien demandé. Quand je volais de jour, il volait de nuit. Mais quand on se retrouvait, nous étions les plus heureux, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? 

-Oui, réponds mon père en regardant le sol d'un air concentré. 

-Puis, un accident est arrivé. Et nous ne pouvions plus nous voir aussi souvent. Lui était de plus en plus sollicité et moi de plus en plus malade. Je ne travaillais plus et j'ai même failli perdre mon gagne-pain ! Mais tout s'est bien fini, et l'accident se trouve maintenant à côté de moi. 

Je crois que le regard qu'elle me lance se veut tendre, mais je n'y lis que du reproche. 

-Oh et comme j'ai dû me battre pour récupérer mon poste ! Et j'ai bien fait ! J'ai pu négocier pour n'être que sur les vols de mon mari, et je suis maintenant responsable ! 

-Et vous la preniez avec vous ? S'intéresse d'un coup Rogue. Personne ne s'y attendait et ma mère toussote pour masquer sa surprise. 

-Heu… non… je… au début je suis restée avec elle, le temps des négociations. Puis nous avons fait cela à tour de rôles, quand je partais, Aaron restais, et vice versa. Le système marchait plutôt bien… Bon… jusqu'à ce que…hum… 

Ma mère toussote de nouveau puis se met à rire nerveusement. 

-Soit, les choses ont fait que j'ai dû demander à la vieille dame du voisinage de veiller sur elle. C'est la seule qui voulait s'en occuper. Madame Hudson, vous en avez entendu parler ? 

-Oui, répond simplement Rogue. 

Il fixait ma mère de manière très étrange, sans cligner des yeux, comme s'il voulait lire dans son âme. 

Ma mère a dû se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard lourd puisqu'elle ne tortillait sur sa chaise. 

-Et heu…hum… Qu'allez-vous donc faire, pendant ces vacances ? Nous repartons demain, donc nous n'aurons pas le temps de veiller sur vous. 

-Veiller sur nous ? répète Rogue, sans la lâcher du regard. On se débrouillera sans vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. 

-Nous avons rendez-vous avec le ministère demain, pour essayer de régler ce problème, je les coupe avant que quelqu'un ne s'emporte. 

-Ministère ? Ministère de quoi ? Se renseigne ma mère. 

-De la magie. 

-Vous avez ça ? 

-Heu… oui. 

-C'est les chefs de la magie ? 

-On va dire ça comme ça. 

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y'avait tout un système. Après tout, oui, c'est logique, sinon ça serait le chaos total. 

Elle soupire et repose ses couverts dans l'assiette, puis tapote sa bouche avec la serviette. 

-J'espère quand même que vous trouverez une solution. Andréa va manquer le travail à cause de cela et prendra encore plus de retard dans ses remboursements, n'est-ce pas chéri ? Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

Je tourne la tête pour regarder mon père, qui avait l'air d'être pris sur le fait. Il tenait un bout de blanc d'œuf et on dirait qu'il allait le lancer par terre. 

-Hum… je… quoi ? 

-Ah lala, il n'écoute qu'un mot sur deux, Andréa tient tellement de lui, rit ma mère. 

Elle allait répéter sa question à mon père, quand Rogue lui adresse la parole. Mon père profite que ma mère écoute Rogue pour lâcher le bout de blanc d'œuf dans son assiette. 

-Je me demandais pourquoi Andréa était entré avec un an de retard à Poudlard. Était-ce une question d'argent, justement ? D'où le fait qu'elle doive travailler ? 

Je lève les sourcils de surprise, confuse qu'il s'intéresse à mon passée. Puis je regarde mes parents, pour entendre l'histoire pour la énième fois. 

-Il faut savoir qu'Andréa est la première de la famille à être comme ça. Quand nous l'avons appris, nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Et très franchement, je ne pense pas que la magie soit si importante. Si, nous, nous arrivons à vivre sans, elle aurait pu aussi. 

Rogue ne dit rien, mais je sens bien que ça le démange. 

-Nous avons donc eu peur pour notre fille, je voulais plus que tout qu'elle ait une vie normale, loin de toutes ces choses. Mais monsieur Hudson à insisté, alors que ce n'était pas son rôle, à ce vieillard… Et… voilà où on en est, finit-elle, presque avec pitié. 

Je touille toujours dans mon assiette pour ne pas répliquer à sa remarque sur monsieur Hudson, mais vois du coin de l'œil mon père jeter quelque chose par terre. Je me tourne vers lui mais il fait de nouveau comme si de rien était. 

-J'espère simplement qu'elle retrouvera vite la raison, et laissera tomber tout ça. Il faut qu'elle avance dans la vie, qu'elle se trouve un mari, un vrai travail et surtout une vie normale. Une vie dont je peux parler à mes amies, et non pas me creuser la tête pour trouver un mensonge à chaque fois. 

Je sens la colère monter en moi petit à petit, mais je sais que je ne dois pas la libérer. Je connais ma mère, et surtout je me connais moi. Je suis quelqu'un qui s'énerve rarement, mais quand ça pète… ce n'est pas beau à voir. Et ça, je ne le tiens pas de mon père. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? 

Donc oui, il vaut mieux faire comme d'habitude et la laisser parler. Vider son sac. 

Cependant, celui qui n'a pas eu le mémo, c'était Severus Rogue. 

-Vous racontez vraiment n'importe quoi, balance-t-il d'un coup, faisant taire ma mère qui allait continuer à parler, et nous figeant, mon père et moi. 

-La magie n'est pas une passe dans sa vie, c'est qui elle est. Le fait que vous pensez plus à ce que vont penser les gens, qu'à accepter cette partie d'elle… 

Rogue fait mine de réfléchir. 

-Enfaite, j'allais dire que ça me choque, mais pas du tout. Venant de modus comme vous, ça ne m'étonne pas. 

Juste au cas où, mes parents ne savent pas ce que veut dire moldu. Ils savent ce qu'est un cracmol, puisque l'amie de ma mère l'est, mais… c'est tout. Je vous le dis, vous en aurez besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passera ensuite. 

Mon père se lève d'un bond, faisant presque tomber sa chaise. Il a un regard lourd et assassin, et il est fixé sur Rogue. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire de ma femme ? 

Ah. Voici le côté sombre de mon père. Il est du genre à ne rien dire, à laisser ma mère parler pour lui et adore s'amuser… mais il n'oublie pas que c'est lui « L'Homme ». Il a le sang chaud et c'est bien connu de tout le monde qu'il s'emporte d'abord, puis il réfléchit. 

-Pardon ? 

Rogue n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas cillé au geste brusque de mon père, mais avait levé un sourcil d'incompréhension. 

-Vous venez chez nous sans y être invité, vous touchez à nos meubles comme si de rien était et vous parlez mal à ma femme ! Je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre d'attitude chez moi, jeune homme ! 

-Asseyez-vous, je crois que vous avez mal comp…, je commence mais ma mère tape de son poing sur la table, me faisant taire. 

-Oh mais toi tu ne nous donnes pas d'ordre ! Tu ne dis rien ? Tu le laisse insulter tes parents comme ça ? 

Je voulais lui répondre que ce n'était qu'une incompréhension, quand je sursaute un peu, sentant quelque chose grimper sur ma jambe. Je lance un coup d'œil rapide. 

Oh merde. Sev. Je l'avais complétement oublié. 

Le petit reptile me lance un regard mauvais, un bout de blanc d'œuf toujours dans la gueule, et il se faufile dans la poche de ma jupe. 

Il va me le faire regretter. Je le sais. 

-… pas à me parler comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes professeur de je ne sais quelle école merdique que vous allez faire la loi ! 

Rogue soupire et se pince l'arrête du nez. 

-Chatterton, dîtes à vos parents de se calmer. 

-MAIS JE RÊVE ! crie ma mère d'un coup, JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE C'EST MOI QUI DECIDE ICI ! 

-Maman, ça n'a rien à avoir avec… 

-TU TE TAIS ! gueule mon père. Tu devrais avoir honte de défendre un étranger face à ta mère ! 

-Laisse-la, elle ne comprend rien. Elle n'a toujours pensé qu'à elle, qu'à s'amuser, qu'à sa magie ! Ça ne sert à rien de discuter, ajoute ma mère. Quant à vous, je vais vous demander de me présenter des excuses ! 

Rogue roule des yeux et ça fait rougir ma mère de colère. 

-M'excuser de quoi ? J'ai juste dit que vous étiez des moldus. Et vous l'êtes. Des moldus idiots, mais des moldus quand même. 

Par Merlin, il ne peut pas se taire ? 

Même si… je vous avoue… il a encore pris ma défense ce soir… et j'adore ça. 

Je veux leur dire de se taire pour que je puisse expliquer, quand d'un coup mon père contourne la table, marchant vers Rogue, le pas agressif. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais la seconde d'après, il est propulsé deux mètres plus loin, contre le mur. 

-Oh par Merlin ! Papa ! 

Je commence à aller vers lui, quand le bras de ma mère sort de nulle part et me pousse, m'éjectant au sol. 

-Dégage ! Sortez tous les deux ! DEHORS ! Je savais que cette magie n'allait rien amener de bon ! 

-Mais…, je commence, les larmes aux yeux. 

-CASSE-TOI ! 

Un bras me lève vers le haut et j'ai juste le temps de voir Rogue ramener nos affaires vers nous, ma mère s'accroupir à coté de mon père qui avait l'air prêt pour un deuxième round. 

Puis, nous transplanons. 

XxX 

Je reconnais vite la maison de Mamie Hudson, même à travers mes larmes. Je sursaute un peu en entendant nos valises tomber dans un grand bruit, mais je suis retenue par la main de Rogue, qui me tenait toujours le bras. 

-Je crois comprendre d'où vous tenez votre sale caractère, Chatterton. 

J'essuie les larmes de mes joues avec le dos de ma main, et soupire. 

-Ce n'est pas le moment, je balance, à bout. Je marche rapidement vers la porte et frappe trois fois. 

Cinq secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Mamie Hudson était en peignoir et nous regardais par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture. Elle voit Rogue en train de ramasser les valises, Sev qui sort de ma poche pour vomir, n'aimant pas le transplanage. Puis moi, tremblante et les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarde ensuite sa montre. 

-Trois heures. C'est de plus en plus rapide, marmonne-t-elle. 

Et sans en rajouter, elle me tire dans ses bras, me couvrant de tendresse.

 **Alors? Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?**

 **Dites moi tout ça dans une review! Et moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 12!**

 **S.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : 300 jours?

**Chapitre 12 : 300 jours ?**

Mamie Hudson nous avait préparé du bon thé et nous avais fait nous asseoir confortablement sur le canapé. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer après ce qu'il venait de se passer mais la colère retombait petit à petit pour laisser place à de la peine.

C'est toujours la même chose, la même routine.

Mes parents n'ont jamais été vraiment content de moi. Quoi que je fasse, j'avais toujours droit à des remarques, à des critiques. J'étais sans cesse comparée à d'autres filles, qui était toujours mieux que moi.

Je me souviens encore combien ça me touchais au début… combien ça me tuait de l'intérieur.

Puis est venue ma magie. Et là se fut pire.

Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je pensais justement que ça allait être le truc qui allait les faire changer d'avis. Je pensais que le fait que leur fille soit une sorcière serait une fierté, qu'il me trouverait enfin spéciale.

J'étais si naïve.

A côté de moi, Rogue ne disait rien. Il était silencieux et avait l'air pensif, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à subir ça, je m'excuse avec une petite voix.

Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder la chose, et j'espérais juste qu'il n'était pas en colère contre moi. Après tout, c'est ma faute s'il est là.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous excusez, lâche-t-il simplement, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Vos parents sont des idiots.

-Ils… sont un peu excessifs, c'est vrai. Et je m'excusais par rapport à leur comportement envers vous. Ils n'avaient pas s'emporter comme ça.

-Excessifs… répète Rogue, puis il lâche un petit rire moqueur. Vos parents sont les pires. Quoi que…

Sa mine devient sombre et je sens d'un coup une tension émaner de lui.

-Il me semble que nous avons raté le coche au niveau des bons parents, Chatterton.

-Nous ? Je relève, étonnée. Quoi ?

Il a l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit et tourne enfin son visage vers moi, blasé.

-Laissez tomber. Occupez-vous de votre lézard, il a l'air mal en point.

-Mais…

-Shhhh.

Je n'ajoute rien et le regarde, le scrutant pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il me rendait mon regard, ne voulant sûrement pas baisser les yeux par fierté. Je regarde ses yeux noirs qui avait l'air fatigués. Son long nez qui était un peu plissé de colère… ou de tristesse ? Je ne savais pas.

Je savais qu'il avait une partie sombre en lui et une raison à ce côté sombre. Mais j'étais tellement triste de savoir qu'il me comprenait. Il venait d'avouer à moitié qu'il savait ce que je vivais. Et je n'aimais pas ça.

Ma main se lève d'elle-même et va se poser sur son bras. Il se tend immédiatement et ses yeux vont rapidement de ma main à mon sourire tendre. Un sourire auquel seul lui avait droit.

-Je suis désolée, quoi que vous ayez voulu dire. Mais on s'en sortira n'est-ce pas ? On réussira à devenir de bonnes personnes qui réussissent malgré tout. On fera tout pour, d'accord ?

L'expression sur le visage de Rogue change et pendant une seconde, j'y vois autre chose que de la colère et du dégout. Ça n'a duré qu'un instant, mais… j'ai vu de la peur. Un soupçon de fragilité.

Je sais, ce n'est pas possible, c'est Rogue. Mais… je ne sais pas. Je peux me tromper.

Mais aussitôt, son visage devient pâle et ses yeux se plissent.

-D'accord de rien tout, ne me touchez pas, je ne suis pas votre ami.

Il dégage ma main d'une secousse du bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il doit sentir la connerie venir parce qu'il se braque aussitôt.

-Ne le dites pas…

-Non, vous n'êtes pas mon ami… vous êtes mon gars, je l'ignore avec un sourire.

Il me lance un regard dégouté, soupire de fatigue et laisse tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Je ricane un peu, puis cherche Sev du regard. Celui-ci était sur la table basse, visiblement encore mal du transplanage. Il se roulait de gauche à droite, le bout d'œuf toujours serré contre lui, comme un trésor qu'il ne lâcherait jamais.

Ouais… je vais peut-être m'en occuper…

XxX

Le reste de la journée, nous avons aidé Mamie Hudson avec les petites corvées dont elle ne pouvait plus trop s'occuper. Et quand je dis on, je parle de moi, seule. Rogue se contentais de me suivre et de temps en temps secouer la baguette quand je n'allais pas assez vite. Au bout d'un moment, il a simplement pris un livre et le lisait en marchant le plus loin possible derrière moi, ou assis là où il le pouvait.

Sev se remettait de son voyage en dormant toute la journée et arrivé le soir, il était en pleine forme. Il grimpait partout et je l'ai même vu essayer d'atteindre Rogue, mais celui-ci l'avait bloqué aussitôt, le dégageant avec un coup de pied.

Arrive l'heure du dîner et je mets Mamie Hudson à jour sur nos plans de demain.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas passer vos vacances ici ? Je pourrais me faire à un peu de compagnie, espère la vieille dame. Je ne réponds pas, et regarde Rogue. Celui-ci était, à mon plus grand étonnement, en train de couper un bout de sa tomate et la balance sans douceur sur Sev, qui ne se formalise pas et attrape joyeusement le fruit qui lui avait atterrît sur le crâne, faisant dégouliner l'eau dans ses yeux.

-Non, j'ai à faire, et je préfère me retrouver dans mon élément pour préparer mes cours de l'année prochaine, explique Rogue.

-Je comprends. C'est dommage.

Je fais une grimace désolée à Mamie Hudson mais celle-ci me rends tout simplement un sourire réconfortant.

-Vous passerez me voir de temps en temps, quand même ?

-Bien sûr Mamie. Je ferais tout pour.

Mon professeur de potion ne réagis pas et nous finissons le diner avec des questions de Mamie Hudson sur le monde magique.

Quand l'heure de se coucher arrive, Rogue et moi nous nous retrouvons dans la chambre d'ami de Mamie, où se trouve deux lits simples. Mamie Hudson nous avait apporté des couvertures supplémentaires malgré la chaleur horrible et quand elle sort de la chambre, Rogue secoue sa baguette pour éloigner les lits les plus loin l'un de l'autre.

-Vous vous sentez toujours obligé de me faire croire que je pue, hein ? Je demande en me laissant tomber sur le lit. Je soupire d'aise et ferme les yeux.

Rogue ne me répond pas et je l'entends relever la couverture.

Je pivote la tête dans sa direction et le regarde pousser la couverture vers l'extrémité du lit, tapoter l'oreiller et poser son livre sur le guéridon. Il allume la lampe de chevet, et sans me demander mon avis, il éteint la lumière de la chambre d'un geste de la baguette. Il s'installe alors dans son lit, et je le vois tirer sur son pull couvrant mieux ses bras.

-Vous voulez un pas un t-shirt ? Vous serez plus à l'aise. Il fait super chaud.

Rogue fait signe de la main que je dois me taire et ouvre son livre. Je vois Sev grimper sa couverture, qui trainais par terre et s'avancer doucement sur le lit, vers Rogue. Il doit sûrement penser qu'il est discret puisqu'il se mets à avancer un peu plus rapidement.

-Si tu t'approches, je te mange, lâche Rogue, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Je me mets à rire quand Sev s'immobilise net en regardant Rogue fixement. J'ai l'impression qu'il a même arrêter de respirer.

Il attend un bon moment et ce n'est qu'au moment où mes yeux se mettent à piquer de sommeil qu'il tente de nouveau d'approcher Rogue.

Ce gecko est maso.

Il avance petit à petit, le regard visé sur Rogue, jaugeant chaque réaction. Arrivé à quelques centimètres des hanches de Rogue, le petit reptile décide qu'il a assez poussé sa chance et s'installe, toujours un regard sur Rogue. Il se roule en boule et ne bouge plus. Mon regard se relève vers mon professeur, et celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le courage de l'animal. Il était à fond dans sa lecture, et plus rien n'avait l'air de compter autour de lui. Je le regarde lire un moment, puis je m'endors, sans même m'en rendre compte.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, je me réveille, ayant bien trop chaud. Agacé, je retire mon haut, ne laissant un léger débardeur. Je pousse la couverture, mais garde un pied en dessous, laissant seulement l'autre jambe à l'air libre. Et avant de refermer les yeux, je lance un coup d'œil à l'autre lit.

Sev était roulé en boule sur l'oreiller de Rogue, tout près du front de celui-ci. Ils dormaient tout les deux paisiblement. Je sens comme une petite jalouse, enviant mon gecko de partager son lit… Mais rapidement, je suis soulagée. J'ai l'impression que Rogue accepte de plus en plus Sev. Ce pauvre reptile va enfin pouvoir vivre librement.

XxX

-Wow, je m'exclame, regardant la grande statue qui se trouvait dans le hall du ministère.

On avait fait nos adieux à Mamie Hudson et Rogue avait esquivé ses questions quand elle nous avait demandé quand nous reviendrons. Je n'osais rien lui promettre, connaissant mon binôme, mais je lui ai promis d'au moins de faire de mon mieux pour venir.

Après avoir transplané à Londres (vomi de Sev), mon professeur m'a fait entrer dans une cabine de téléphone et avait tapé sur quelques touches du téléphone, sans mettre de pièce. J'allais lui faire la remarque, mais la cabine se mit d'un coup à bouger et à s'engouffrer dans le sol.

J'adore le monde magique. Il se passe des trucs qu'on ne comprend pas mais qu'on accepte tellement facilement.

Nous voici donc pour notre rendez-vous de 9h au ministère. Severus avait l'air de connaitre l'endroit et marchait d'un pas décidé vers les ascenseurs. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer cet endroit, marchant de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'à m'arrêter complètement en plein milieu de l'atrium.

C'est tellement impressionnant. Pas autant que Poudlard, mais c'est... Diffèrent. Derrière la statue, venant du plafond qui était très haut, tombaient trois bannières gigantesques. Sur l'une d'elle se trouvait le ministre actuel, Millicent Bagnold, qui souriait fièrement en regardant droit devant elle.

Sur l'autre bannière, de couleur or, une date en lettres blanches. 29/10/1981.

Et enfin, sur la dernière, un homme, qui devait avoir l'âge de Rogue. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en train de se rebeller, mais son image les aplatit sur sa tête d'un geste de la main, avec un grand sourire. Il était plutôt pas mal, mais mon Dieu ce qu'il avait l'air prétentieux.

Bien sûr, je savais qui c'était. Pendant des mois son visage apparaissait dans chaque édition de la Gazette du sorcier. James Potter.

-Bonjour, Andréa.

Je sursaute légèrement à la voix de mon directeur qui s'était discrètement glisser à côté de moi, mais je lui rends rapidement son sourire.

-Bonjour, professeur. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, et vous ? Où est Severus ?

-Je vais bien ! Eh… à trois mètres surement ?

Le vieux ricane et lève les yeux pour chercher son employé. Il me fait signe de la tête de le suivre et il se dirige vers Rogue.

Les deux hommes s'échangent les formules de politesses habituelles puis avancent pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Je continuais de regarder autour de moi, suivant du regard les avions en papier violets qui volent autour de nous et dont certains faisaient eux aussi la queue pour monter dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois dedans, je suis de plus en plus écrasé vers Dumbledore et celui-ci pose son bras autour de mes épaules et me tire encore plus vers lui, créant une barrière entre moi et les autres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais préféré que ça soit Rogue qui le fasse et je lance un coup d'œil vers lui. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur le bras de Dumbledore et sentant le mien, ses yeux croisent les miens une seconde puis il les relève, fixant cette fois-ci les notes de service.

Après un petit moment l'ascenseur s'arrête brusquement pour la troisième fois, me propulsant presque vers l'avant, mais heureusement Dumbledore me tenait fermement et je ne bouge pas. Quelques personnes descendent et Dumby me fais comprendre que je dois les suivre.

-Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, dit une voix féminine dans l'ascenseur.

Dumbledore me lâche et je le suis pendant qu'il traverse trois couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte bleue. Il frappe une fois, puis entre.

Ma première impression en entrant était que les plus gros accidents magiques devaient se passer ici. Il y'avait un tel chaos. Tout le monde courraient dans tout le sens. Sur une chaise un homme avait une baguette qui avait fondue dans sa joue et il pleurait à moitié en disant qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pas loin de lui, un homme ne portait pas de pantalon, mais était couvert d'une couverture. Il était rouge et le fait que son interlocuteur était mort de rire n'aidait pas.

-Mon pauvre garçon, trouvez-vous une femme et vous n'aurez plus ce genre de problème. Quoi que… je retire ce que j'ai dit. Albus !

Le monsieur essuie une larme, tellement il avait ri, et il s'avance vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Calum, comment allez-vous ? le salut Dumbledore.

-Comme vous le voyez, je passe une bonne journée ! Et vous ?

-Bien, bien ! J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider aujourd'hui !

-Je suis là pour ça, Monsieur ! Alors c'est vous, Chatterton ?

Je suis surprise qu'il sache mon nom, mais après tout, rien d'étonnant, c'est sûrement lui qui nous a convoqué. L'homme est chauve et a une grosse moustache qui couvrait entièrement sa lèvre supérieure. Il était aussi assez enrobé mais ça ne lui donnait que l'air encore plus sympathique.

Ça et ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient de plaisir.

Il avance vers moi avec la main tendue et je la prends rapidement pour le saluer.

-Andréa Chatterton, Monsieur, enchantée.

-Calum Harisson, de même mademoiselle.

Puis il se tourne vers Rogue.

-Et le professeur de potion, Severus Rogue je présume.

-Bonjour, le salut simplement Rogue en hochant la tête.

-Bien, vous êtes pile à l'heure ! Vous pouvez me suivre.

Je lance un dernier coup d'œil autour de moi en marchant derrière Rogue et j'entends des jurons venant d'un bureau, puis beaucoup de bruit, comme si la femme essayait de ranger son bureau en foutant tout dans un tiroir.

-Harisson, je sors, mon mec a encore fais des bêtises !

La blonde, qui me semblait familière, passe à côté de nous rapidement, puis elle s'arrête d'un coup et se tourne vers Dumbledore !

-Oh par Merlin, professeur ! Quel plaisir !

-Miss Carter, je me demandais si je vous verrais !

-Et bien me voilà ! Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir rester discuter. Sirius ne sait pas se tenir tranquille.

-Il n'a jamais su se tenir tranquille, lâche froidement Rogue me faisant me retourner pour voir son expression. Il ne montrait aucune émotion, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier ce Sirius.

-Ah, tu es là, Severus… heu… ça va ? Demande Carter, un peu intimidée.

Rogue ne répond pas et lui tourne le dos faisant quelques pas vers Harisson qui s'était arrêter pour répondre à la jolie blonde. Celle-ci n'a pas l'air vexée, mais presque peinée. Mais la voix de Harisson la rappelle à l'ordre.

-Si tu pars maintenant, tu récupère tes heures ce soir, Neyla !

-Oui, chef ! Bonne journée professeur ! Belle journée, mademoiselle, ajoute-t-elle pour moi, en m'offrant le plus doux des sourire que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie, hors ceux de Mamie Hudson.

Elle nous salue une dernière fois d'un geste de la main, puis reprends sa course, claquant la porte doucement derrière elle.

-Toujours aussi adorable. C'est une ancienne élève de Poudlard, très gentille, et très intelligente, m'apprends Dumbledore, visiblement fière de son ancienne élève.

J'hoche la tête en me disant qu'elle était en plus très jolie. Elle n'avait pas l'air si vieille et on a surement été à Poudlard en même temps pendant un an ou deux.

-Excellente dans son domaine aussi. Un peu maladroite mais belle conscience professionnelle, complimente Harisson. Pouvons-nous y aller, Albus ?

Dumbledore a l'air de se souvenir pourquoi il est là et hoche joyeusement la tête, pressant le pas derrière son interlocuteur. On les suit et nous traversons la salle pour se retrouver devant une porte portant nom de Salle Trecentia.

Harisson ouvre la porte et s'efface pour nous laisser passer devant. Deux tables et deux chaises étaient installées en plein milieu de la petite salle et sur la droite je pouvais voir deux brancards. Ils n'avaient pas de roue, ni même de pieds. Ils flottaient simplement à à peu près un mètre du sol et une dame finissaient de poser le drap dessus à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle virevolte vers nous quand on rentre et replace ses lunettes sur son nez.

C'était une petite femme africaine, 1m55 maximum je pense, avec un halo de cheveux bouclés et magnifique autour de son visage. Elle nous regarde par-dessus ses lunettes carrées avec ses yeux noirs et sa bouche forme un o parfait quand elle voit Dumbledore.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, monsieur ! Lui dit-elle. Elle s'avance aussi vite qu'elle peut sur ses petites jambes, mais Dumbledore la rejoint plus rapidement, et lui tends la main.

-Isla Willow, je présume. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer ! La flatte Dumbledore. Il pose un baiser sur sa main et Willow glousse en remettant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez pour la deuxième fois. J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont juste trop grandes, vu qu'elles glissent aussitôt.

-Vous me connaissez ?

-Bien sûr, votre expérience dans ce service et votre talent surtout ne sont pas rester uniquement dans les murs du ministère.

-Oh, arrêtez ! Rigole timidement Willow en frappant doucement le bras de Dumbledore avec sa main.

-Je suis donc venu pour vous voir en action. Laissez-moi donc vous présenter les principaux concernés. Isla, voici Severus Rogue, le maître des potions à Poudlard. Et à coté, Andréa Chatterton, elle commencera sa septième année en septembre.

Isla Willow nous salut d'un geste de la main.

-Quand j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passer, j'ai insisté pour m'en occuper. Il y a eu des cas similaires, on le sait, mais jamais… comme ça. Il me semble en tout cas. On va regarder ça ensemble, vous voulez bien ? Nous demande-t-elle en souriant.

Rogue et moi hochons la tête et d'un coup deux hommes habillés de blouses blanches entrent, Harisson nous dis au revoir d'un hochement de tête et ferme la porte derrière les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Voici Rick et Henry, mes deux assistants. Messieurs, préparez le matériel s'il vous plait, je vais préparer nos patients.

Patients ?

J'ai peur.

Je vois Willow dire à Dumbledore de s'installer dans un fauteuil, pendant que Henry fait venir à lui une tasse puis nous tourne le dos et je ne vois plus que lui et Rick face à une table et leur bras qui bougent dans tout les sens.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de voir ce qu'ils faisaient, que je sens mon bras être tirer par Willow.

-Andréa, c'est ça ? Comment tu vas ? Assis-toi la, s'il te plait !

Elle me pousse dans une des deux chaises qui était au milieu de la pièce sans me laisser répondre et elle part chercher Rogue. Celui-ci avait déjà compris et ne la laisse pas le toucher, s'installant à côté de moi. Sur ma droite Rick donne une tasse de thé a Dumbledore et Henry se met à découper des trucs. Entre chaque découpe il lit un parchemin qui était entre lui et Henry et ce dernier fais tournoyer sa baguette et un gobelet viens se poser devant Rogue.

-Alors, je vais commencer à examiner ce qu'il se passe réellement. Je vais vous poser quelques questions, et vous devez me répondre le plus précisément possible, le moindre détail compte. Mais d'abord, veuillez boire une gorgée de ça s'il vous plait. Tous les deux.

Elle avance le gobelet vers Rogue et celui-ci en prends une gorgée puis me le tends sans me regarder.

S'en suit une longue série de questions sur le comment du pourquoi. Rogue lui explique la réaction de la potion et je tente de lui faire comprendre où nous avons mal quand on se sépare trop. On lui raconte aussi ce qu'il se passe quand on se dispute et les choses que nous avons déjà essayé.

Tout le long elle note ces choses rapidement sur un parchemin, une chose par bout de parchemin qu'elle déchire à chaque fois et donne les bouts de papiers à soit Henry, soit Rick, qui vont rapidement le coller sur un tableau en liège qui était accroché au mur devant nous.

Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, Willow nous lance un tas de sorts qui n'ont aucun effet, et je vois déjà la frustration sur le visage de Rick. Celui-ci se met à courir de plus en plus vite, à noter de plus en plus rapidement et à enlever ou coller des choses sur le tableau avec de plus en plus de panique.

Le mec il joue sa vie. Respire, Rick. Respire.

Quand les sorts ne font aucun effet, Willow nous demande de nous mettre debout et ses deux assistants posent devant nous un espèce d'écran sur lequel rien apparaissait. De notre coté en tout cas. Willow était de l'autre coté et je la voyais regarder vers notre torse en hochant la tête. Elle dit un truc à Rick qui le note sur un bout de parchemin et va le coller au tableau.

-Bon, je vais vous demander de vous coucher là, s'il vous plait.

Elle nous montre les deux brancards flottants et aussitôt les faux-lit se rapproche du sol. Il remonte petit à petit jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous y installer puis flotte jusqu'à leur position initiale.

Rick se poste à coté de moi et Henry à coté de Rogue. Les deux commencent à passer leurs baguettes au-dessus de nous tout en récitant des formules très longues que je ne connaissais pas.

-On va essayer de vous séparer pour voir si nous avons une réaction à cette formule, donc je vais vous demander de vous préparer.

Je m'agrippe au lit et je le sens virevolter doucement vers l'autre bout de la pièce alors que Rogue ne bouge pas.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que je ressente une douleur atroce au thorax, mais rapidement elle s'estompe. Rick cours vers moi et sa baguette s'agite de nouveau devant moi.

… Hé. Je t'ai vu sourire. Quel esprit mal tourné. Perverse.

Tout ceci dure un petit temps. Elle nous fait boire des potions, nous lance des sorts, on se sépare trois, quatre fois et à la fin, elle nous a même endormis.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux de ma petite sieste, je regarde d'abord à ma gauche pour voir Rogue faire de même et passer une main sur son visage. Il me lance un coup d'œil et je lui souris simplement. Dumbledore apparait à coté de lui et Rogue se relève un peu pour regarder son boss.

-Il me semble que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, nous dit le vieux avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais je vois bien que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Je me relève complétement pour chercher les autres du regard et je les trouve tous les trois autour du tableau. Rick avait sa tête entre les mains, Henry collait et décollait des bouts de papier, et Isla Willow était simplement assise dans une chaise, fixant le tableau, le regard vide.

On se lève des brancards et je regarde Dumbledore avec les sourcils levés, comme pour lui demander ce qu'ils foutent.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Isla ? Demande mon directeur en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Willow se lève avec un soupir et Rick ne peux pas plus s'enfoncer dans ses mains.

-Je… ne sais pas, monsieur. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Willow s'approche de nous et nous lance un regard désolé.

-Sachez que je continuerais de travailler sur votre cas et je vais sûrement vous revoir pour d'autre tests. Mais pour l'instant… je ne sais pas. Ceci n'a rien à avoir avec ce que nous avons vu auparavant.

-Serait-il plus simple d'attendre que les 300 jours passent ? Demande Dumbledore.

-Quels 300 jours ? s'étonne Willow. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ceci n'a rien à avoir avec le sort que nous connaissons monsieur. De ce que je comprends, ceci pourrait être une situation qui durera jusqu'à leur mort. Il n'est même pas impossible que si l'un de vous meurt, l'autre doit trainer le cadavre jusqu'à ce qu'il meure aussi.

Oh… putain…

Vous savez, je ne paniquais pas jusqu'à présent parce que je pensais sincèrement que tout ceci avait une date d'expiration. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me suis sûrement piégée à vie…

-Vous… plaisantez ? Lâche Rogue. Il est devenu très pâle et je pouvais presque le voir trembler.

-Non, Monsieur Rogue… Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous lâcherais pas. Je vous aiderais.

Je sens la main de Dumbledore me pincer un peu et ce n'est qu'à ce moment la que je me rends compte que c'est moi qui tremblais.

-Calme-toi, Andréa. On trouvera une solution.

Je lance un coup d'œil vers Rogue, et celui-ci tourne la tête vers moi en même temps. Pour la deuxième fois en fixant les yeux de Rogue,j'y vois de la peur.

 **Un grand bisous à ma bêta d'amour pour la correction!**

 ** _A dimanche prochain!_**


	13. Chapitre 13 : La maison de briques

**Chapitre 13 : La maison de briques**

Dumbledore était en train de discuter avec un homme qu'on n'avait pas encore rencontré et je le voyais faire des grands gestes des bras tout en racontant ce qui semblait être l'histoire de sa vie.

Rogue et moi-même sommes assis pas loin d'une fontaine, sur un banc en fer et bois. Je regarde l'eau tomber sans vraiment la voir. Rogue lui a son visage entre les mains, les coudes se reposant sur ses cuisses.

Je me sens comme vidée, dénuée de toute énergie. Certes, l'incident en lui-même était grave, mais j'y avais trouvé du positif. Ces 50 derniers jours je me suis dis que j'allais me rapprocher de mon professeur et peut-être même le rendre heureux.

Mais voilà... je nous ai emprisonnés... et peut-être à vie. Je sais que je ne pouvais pas savoir, et que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais la culpabilité me brulait les entrailles et j'avais l'impression que c'était une douleur qui était pire que celle qui dépassait les trois mètres.

-Je suis tellement désolée, je lâche sans même m'en rendre compte. Vous l'avez souvent dit, mais je l'ai toujours pris à la légère. Mais vous aviez raison. C'est ma faute. Et j'en suis tellement désolée.

Je sens mon nez me piquer et me mords la lèvre. Je me refusais le droit de pleurer. J'ai fait une erreur et je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, mais je dois l'assumer.

Rogue ne me répond pas mais lâche son visage et relève la tête doucement vers la fontaine avec un long soupir.

-Effectivement, vous n'êtes pas innocente dans cette histoire. Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

...

Je rêve ou... il... quoi ?

-Quoi ? Je lance, en écho à mes pensées.

Je vous avoue que je suis un peu choquée.

Il n'ajoute rien et se contente de regarder autour de lui, sûrement à la recherche de Dumbledore.

Comme s'il avait entendu la demande silencieuse de son employé, le vieux arrive vers nous avec un sourire.

-Bien, jeunes gens. Nous pouvons y aller. J'ai à faire, donc je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner jusqu'à Carbone-les-Mines.

Jusqu'à quoi les quoi ?

-Mais je passerais vous voir rapidement. Il me semble même que nous devrions nous voir chez les Demonds, nous avons encore une chose à faire avant de clore cette affaire.

Quelle affaire ? Par Merlin ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être dans sa tête...

Rogue s'agite à coté de moi et en lui lançant un regard je constate que son regard allait de moi à Dumbledore avec une incompréhension totale.

-Mais, Albus, elle...

-Je sais, Severus. Mais Andréa sera à tes cotés pendant on ne sait combien de temps. On ne peut pas se permettre d'arrêter ce que l'on fait parce qu'elle est là. On trouvera une solution.

-Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, je leur dis en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis désolé, Andréa, c'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, s'excuse le vieux.

Dumbledore frappe alors doucement dans ses mains, comme pour dire que le sujet était clos.

-Bien, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances alors, et Severus je t'enverrais un hibou bientôt. Faites attention à vous, et soyez indulgent l'un envers l'autre, les enfants. Votre situation est délicate, donc ne vous la rendez pas encore plus difficile.

J'hoche la tête et nous le saluons quand il s'en va pour rejoindre la sortie. Malheureusement pour lui, une femme l'arrête avec enthousiasme et en gentil monsieur, il s'arrête pour lui faire la conversation.

-Allons-y, Chatterton, m'ordonne Rogue en se mettant en route.

-Appelez-moi, Andréa. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre « Chatterton » pendant 45 ans. Alors s'il vous plait... Andréa, ok ?

Sans surprise, je ne reçois aucune réponse, sauf un autre long soupir.

XxX

Rogue me lâche le bras après le transplanage et je regarde autour de moi. J'entends Sev râler dans ma poche, n'étant sûrement pas content du voyage.

-Par ici, m'intime Rogue.

On est dans une rue où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Faites entièrement de briques, tout avait l'air très vieux et un peu abandonné. Malgré la chaleur aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte et je vois des rideaux s'écarter, puis se refermer rapidement quand mon regard se dirige vers eux. La rue était une impasse et je ne voyais pas loin la grande cheminée d'une fabrique.

Rogue s'arrête devant une maison et la porte s'ouvre quand il s'en approche. Il entre et s'efface pour me laisser passer.

J'entre avec précaution, sentant presque une tension autour de la maison, ainsi que ce sentiment bizarre que je me forçais chez lui. Comme si je n'étais pas la bienvenue, mais que je m'étais imposée et que j'allais lui piquer toutes ses affaires.

-Ne touchez à rien, ne changez rien, ne... commence Rogue en fermant la porte derrière moi.

-Ne respirez pas, ne vivez pas, et n'existez pas. Je sais, je soupire en sortant Sev de ma poche. Celui-ci saute de ma main à ma jupe et descend jusqu'au sol rapidement. Une fois au sol il regarde autour de lui et je le vois renifler partout, ne reconnaissant pas où il était.

On était dans un petit hall d'entrée. Le papier peint brun foncé commençait visiblement à s'effriter et le sol avait bien besoin d'un coup de serpillère. Directement sur la droite se trouvait un salon dont les murs étaient recouverts de livre. L'ambiance y était sombre, mais aussitôt que je me rapproche, un chandelier s'allume et les bougies émanent une faible lumière qui éclairait malgré tout toute la pièce. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, qui n'était pas très grande, une embrasure donnait sur ce qu'il me semblait être la cuisine. Les placards et la cuisinière semblait vieux et rouillé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis des années. Et c'est peut-être le cas, étant donné que Rogue vivait à Poudlard dix mois sur douze.

Je laisse mes yeux se balader partout, me familiarisant avec ce qui allait être mon chez moi pour les deux prochains mois.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre.

-Heu... professeur... Je ne veux pas vous manquez de respect mais...

J'avale ma salive quand Rogue me lance un regard noir.

-Vu de l'extérieur, on dirait qu'il y a un étage à cette maison. Mais... heu... où ?

Les épaules de Rogue se détendent aussitôt, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que je critique sa décoration.

Je ne ferais jamais ça. Même si tout est très glauque et que je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise, je ne le ferais jamais.

Rogue s'avance vers une étagère et il enfonce un livre. Aussitôt l'étagère s'ouvre et je comprends rapidement que c'était en fait une porte.

J'ai tellement envie de lui demander pourquoi il a des passages secrets chez lui, mais sachant qu'il ne me répondra pas, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas parler inutilement.

-Suivez-moi, m'ordonne Rogue en me devançant dans le couloir étroit derrière la porte. Sa grande carrure me cache ce qu'il se passe devant moi mais je le suis sans rien dire. Il y'avait une odeur de renfermé et seulement une faible lumière de bougies pour que je puisse voir où je marchais.

Je vois Rogue monter des marches et je me tiens au mur quand je monte derrière lui. On arrive rapidement au premier étage. Le papier peint était le même que celui dans le hall, mais celui-ci avait beaucoup plus subi. Les fenêtres, comme celle du rez-de-chaussée, étaient cachées derrière des rideaux épais et noir, empêchant toute lumière de l'extérieur d'entrer. Sur ma gauche se trouvent trois portes, la troisième se trouvant tout au fond du couloir.

Le professeur s'arrête devant la première et pose sa main sur la poignée.

-Cette porte restera fermée.

Et... c'est tout. Il lâche aussitôt la poignée et s'avance vers la deuxième sans un mot de plus.

-Pourquoi ? Il y'a quoi derrière ? Je demande malgré tout, curieuse.

-Si je voulais que vous le sachiez, je vous l'aurais dit.

-Pas faux.

J'avance un peu et il ouvre la deuxième porte. Il s'agissait d'une salle de bain. Comme le reste de la maison, l'endroit semblait complètement délaissé et aussitôt j'étais en train de me rappeler tous les sorts de nettoyage que je connaissais.

Sev nous avait rattrapé et je le voyais s'avancer vers la baignoire, toujours en reniflant tout autour de lui.

Rogue laisse la porte ouverte et s'avance jusqu'à la dernière porte, moi sur ses talons, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

Il ouvre la porte et entre.

C'était une chambre à coucher. Il y avait un lit simple, une table de chevet sur laquelle reposait trois livres plus au moins épais, trois bougies et un verre d'eau à moitié plein.

Je ne veux même pas savoir depuis quand le verre d'eau est là.

Il y'avait un tapis gris foncé qui semblait en fin de vie et une grande armoire brun foncé contre le mur droit, près de Rogue.

Je devine que c'est sa chambre et je tourne sur moi-même tout en inspectant rapidement l'endroit.

Puis, je réalise.

-Oh merde, je jure en posant ma main sur ma bouche en me tournant vers Rogue.

Rogue s'appuie sur l'armoire et je le vois lever les yeux au ciel.

-ça ne me fait pas plaisirs non plus, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Mais... il n'y a qu'un lit. Et il y'a pas assez de place pour nous deux. A moins qu'on se colle, peut-être que...

-Oh mais taisez-vous, soupire Rogue.

Oui, vous l'avez deviné, on va devoir dormir dans cette chambre tout les deux. Pendant deux mois. Dans la même pièce.

Certes on avait dormi dans la même chambre chez Mamie Hudson, mais j'avais très mal dormi, je me réveillais toutes les demi-heure par peur de ronfler comme il me l'avait tant de fois reprochée. Et son lit était loin. Pareil pour le salon de mes parents, on était le plus loin possible loin de l'autre.

Mais ici, la chambre n'était pas aussi grande, s'il fait apparaitre un lit, il n'y aurait que la place de deux tables de chevet entre nos lits.

Je ne me comprends pas non plus, mais je ressens en moi une petite joie. C'est sûrement l'ambiance de la maison, j'étais contente de ne pas dormir seule.

Comme je l'avait deviné, Rogue lève sa baguette et le pointe vers le lit qui se trouvais déjà dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'élargit devenant un lit double, mais ne s'arrêtais pas de prendre en largeur. Avec un gros bruit qui me fait sursauter le lit craque et se divise en deux, créant deux lits. Encore un dernier coup de baguette et les lits se place de chaque coté de la pièce, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, mais comme je l'avais prévu, l'écart n'était pas de plus 120 cm.

-Cela devrait régler le problème de couchage.

J'hoche simplement la tête et regarde les deux lits se couvrir de couvertures très fines bleues foncées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, lui ? s'agace Rogue et je regarde dans sa direction pour voir de quoi il parlait. Sev avait grimpé sur son épaule et était en train de mordiller son col.

-Sev ! Je m'exclame. Le gecko sursaute et me lance un regard coupable. Je cours presque vers eux et prends Sev dans mes mains.

-Je pense qu'il a faim. Désolée, professeur.

-Nourrissez le. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à me mordre dans mon sommeil.

-Heu... oui... mais... Avec quoi ? Vous... heu... Avez quelque chose ?

Je me rends compte que j'ai très faim aussi quand je me mets à penser à de la nourriture. On n'avait rien manger depuis ce matin et il était pratiquement 14h.

Rogue fixe Sev un moment, sans le voir. Je le vois réfléchir puis il hoche la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour me répondre.

-Il doit me rester quelques ingrédients, murmure-t-il, puis il sort de la pièce sans rien dire de plus. Je le suis rapidement et on retourne au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne comprends d'abord pas pourquoi il ne se dirige pas vers la cuisine. Il s'arrête devant une autre étagère de livre et en sort un livre.

-Mais... pourquoi vous avez autant de passages secrets chez vous ? Je m'étonne en voyant l'étagère disparaitre et faire place à des escaliers qui descendait.

-Je suis à Poudlard toute l'année. Je ne veux pas que des indésirables trouvent mes affaires. Suivez-moi, finit Rogue, sans plus d'explications.

-Mais... vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils découvrent comment ouvrir toutes ces portes ? Et puis, qui aurait tant envie de fouiner chez vous ?

-Ces portes ne réagissent qu'à mon empreinte. Et arrêtez de poser des questions.

-Mais...

-Non.

-Je...

-Arrêtez.

-Vous... wow, je souffle en arrivant en bas.

On avait atterri dans une petite cave qui contenait encore plus de livres, ainsi que des étagères pleines d'ingrédients dans des bocaux de tailles et couleurs différentes. Il y'a avait des flacons vides et d'autres plein. D'autres encore se trouvait autour d'un chaudron qui était installé sur une table devant nous.

-Vous avez votre propre salle de potion ? je demande inutilement, et Rogue ne prends même pas la peine de me répondre. Il se dirige vers une des étagères à ingrédients et je le regarde pousser et déplacer plusieurs bocaux avant d'en saisir un et de venir vers nous.

-Je me suis renseigné et il me semble que votre gecko mange très mal. Voici ce qu'il lui faudrait si vous ne voulez pas qu'il meurt dans l'année.

Un frisson me parcourt le dos quand il dit ça et je sers Sev contre moi. Mais celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire de mon câlin. Il essayait de se libérer pour aller vers le bocal que Rogue tenait dans sa main. Je fais une grimace quand je vois que le récipient était plein d'insectes.

-Ew.

Sans réfléchir je dépose Sev sur l'avant-bras de Rogue et me tourne pour ne pas voir Sev engloutir des cadavres de grillons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ce n'est pas mon animal. Je vous rends service en donnant de ma réserve, mais je ne suis pas là pour... s'énerve Rogue.

-Je sais, je sais ! Je le coupe. Mais je n'aime pas ça, les insectes. Et à moins que vous ne vouliez que je vomisse partout par terre, je préfère pas y toucher. Lancer en deux trois par terre, il les mangera tout seul.

-Par Merlin, vous êtes tellement énervante. Et avoir peur d'insectes, vraiment... Ridicule.

Je l'entends soupirer et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre. J'ai le cœur serré de sa remarque, mais je décide de prendre sur moi. J'entends le bocal s'ouvrir, puis se refermer rapidement.

-Doucement stupide animal, râle Rogue et je devine que Sev est en train de lui bouffer les doigts.

-Dites, je lance pour briser le silence, on va manger quoi nous ? Je nous prépare quelque chose ?

Rogue ne me répond pas et je me risque à lancer un regard dans sa direction. Sev était en train de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la gueule, sur l'épaule de Rogue, tout joyeux. Rogue lui avait un peu l'air ailleurs.

-Professeur ?

-Il n'y a rien. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas souvent ici.

-Ah... on sort alors ? Je propose, un sourire aux lèvres. Il doit sentir la connerie venir puisqu'il plisse les yeux.

-On pourrais se faire un petit resto, puis un ciné, ça vous dit ? Je finis avec les mains jointes, comme si je le suppliais de dire oui.

Il soupire et regarde vers le plafond, se retenant surement de s'énerver. Son regard revient vers moi, et il voit que j'ai toujours le même sourire débile aux lèvres.

-On va faire un pacte.

Étonnée, je perds vite mon sourire et deviens attentive.

-Je vais arrêtez de vous appeler par votre nom de famille, si vous arrêtez de... faire ça.

Oh mon dieu. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je me retiens de sautiller sur place et lui fais un grand sourire.

-Faire quoi ? Je lui demande pour la forme, et surtout pour masquer mon excitation.

-Vos propositions indécentes et complètement mal placée. Et de très mauvais goût, ajoute-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, d'accord. Deal !

-Bien, nous avons un accord. Si vous recommencez, je vous change en gecko vous-même et vous force à finir le bocal.

-Quoi ? Mon sourire fait place à une grimace et je fais un pas en arrière. Je sais qu'il en est capable.

-Vous m'avez compris.

-Heu... je...

Bon, d'un coté j'ai une menace qui plane au-dessus de moi à tout moment. Ça va être dur de me retenir de dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, mais je dois avouer que depuis que je suis collée à mon professeur, je suis de plus en plus douée dans l'art de me taire au bon moment.

Mais... il va enfin m'appeler par mon prénom. J'avais déjà tellement hâte de l'entendre le dire, que j'étais déjà en train d'imaginer les situations dans lesquelles il serait obligé de le dire, quitte à ce que je le sorte de lui exprès.

-J'accepte, je lui dis en hochant la tête.

-Bien.

Il se dirige vers la sortie et il commence à monter l'escalier. J'attends un peu pour qu'il puisse m'appeler et me dire de me dépêcher. Et il ne me fait pas patienter plus longtemps.

-Idiote ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous l'insulte et je me presse vers l'escalier.

-Vous m'avez appelé comment ? Je demande, agacée.

-Idiote. J'ai promis de ne plus vous appelez par votre nom de famille. Je tiens ma promesse.

-Non, mais n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas ce que...

-Nous avions un accord.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai un prénom, vous savez !

-Je le sais, mais vous n'avez pas préciser cela pendant l'accord.

On arrive dans son salon et je plisse les yeux quand il dépose sa baguette sur la table basse. Il prend Sev de son épaule et le balance sans douceur dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coin le plus proche de la cuisine. Puis il lève le regard vers moi, et je peux voir qu'il est content de lui. Son sourire narquois n'aide pas.

-Quoi ? Un problème, idiote ?

Je croise le bras et lui tourne le dos.

-Saleté de Serpentard, je siffle doucement, pour qu'il ne m'entende pas.

Je ne suis pas sûr. Et je pense même l'avoir rêvé. Mais il me semble qu'il est en train de ricaner doucement.

XxX

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Rogue décide enfin que nous devrions aller chercher de quoi remplir les placards, ne voulant pas s'afficher avec moi dans un établissement ou des gens risquent de le reconnaître et de croire que nous étions ensemble.

Nous revoilà donc dehors et il me tend son bras pour que nous puissions transplaner. On arrive devant une petite épicerie et Rogue se décolle vite de moi et avance à grand pas pour entrer dans le magasin.

Je le suis rapidement et m'arrête quand je vois des fraises.

-Oh, des fraises ! Ça vous dit ?

-Prenez le strict minimum, je ne vais pas payer pour le moindre de vos caprices.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais une bonne colocataire, je payerais la moitié des dépenses.

Mamie Hudson m'avait glissé un peu d'argent de poche avant de partir, en me disant de l'utiliser pour ne pas être un boulet pour Rogue, et je lui en était tellement reconnaissante.

Rogue hausse les épaules et me tourne le dos, se dirigeant vers l'alcool.

-Bonjour ! Lance une voix et je me tourne vers le caissier qui me souriait de toutes ses dents. Il devait avoir la soixantaine et est assez grand. Il portait une chemise fleurie et un chapeau de pécheur.

-Bonjour, monsieur !

-Les paniers sont sur votre droite. Faites-vous plaisir ! Me dit-il, content.

-Je le ferais ! Je lui réponds en prenant un des paniers.

Rapidement, pour ne pas pousser la patience de Rogue, je cours entres les rayons et prends de quoi survivre pendant quelques jours. Je ne lésine pas sur le chocolat et les fruits, puis vais avec le panier plein vers le vieux monsieur.

Pendant qu'il scanne les articles nous parlons du beau temps, d'où je viens et ce que je faisais là.

Il s'appelle Charlie Mason, a 64 ans et tiens cette épicerie depuis 36 ans. Il me raconte comme ça lui plait de toujours rencontrer des gens nouveaux et que ça lui faisait encore plus plaisirs quand ils étaient aussi sympas que moi. Sur cela, il baisse le prix de ce que je devais payer initialement et fais bien attention à ne pas calculer ce que j'avais mis en extra pour moi. Il me donne donc deux tickets et la main de Rogue apparaît à coté de moi, déposant des billets sur le comptoir. J'y ajoute ce qu'il manque et je le salue.

-Vous avez envie de quoi ? Je demande quand Rogue fait disparaître les courses d'un coup de baguette.

-Comment ça ? s'étonne-t-il.

-A manger ? Vous avez envie de manger quoi ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma question le déconcerte autant. Il ouvre et ferme la bouche sans faire de bruit, puis il se reprends et toussote.

-Peu importe.

-D'accord... on passe chez le boucher ?

Comme à l'épicerie, je prends mon temps pour discuter avec le boucher et celui-ci m'explique comment cuire le mieux comment préparer ce que je lui achetais.

-Tu vas cuisiner pour ton petit ami ? Heu...c'est ton petit ami ?

Sentant le regard lourd de Rogue, je m'apprête à dire que non. Puis je souris malicieusement.

-Oui, c'est ça !

Je m'approche pour prendre le sac que me tends le boucher et paye.

Quand nous sortons, Rogue n'attends pas pour me siffler à l'oreille :

-Nous avions un accord, il me semble.

Je ricane. -Oui, et je ne l'ai pas brisé. Ce n'était pas une proposition à votre attention, comme convenu. Juste une information pour le monsieur.

-Ce genre de choses font partie de ce que je vous avais interdit de faire, idiote.

-Vous n'avez pas préciser cela pendant notre accord.

Je lui souris de toute mes dents, contente de moi. Il plisse les yeux et secoue la tête.

-Saleté de Poufsouffle.

XxX

Bon. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de cuisiner ici.

Je voyais des traces sur les tables de travail qui avaient l'air d'être là depuis un moment. Quand j'ai voulu soulever un des sacs de courses, je l'ai entendu se décoller de quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Et il fait si sombre.

Rogue s'était installé dans son fauteuil avec un livre et m'avait laisser prendre possession de la cuisine, comme je le lui avais proposé. Celle-ci était assez petite et je pouvais me déplacer librement sans réveiller la douleur.

Je regarde autour de moi, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Je décide de d'abord d'ouvrir tous les placards pour voir où se trouvait quoi. Arrivé à la dernière section de la cuisine, je sens quand même un pincement dans la poitrine et fais un pas en arrière.

-Je n'ai pas accès a tout, je lance à Rogue.

-Vous avez une baguette. Servez-vous-en, idiote.

Arf. Il a raison, mais je n'aime pas mon nouveau surnom.

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et prend une grande inspiration.

Et c'est en silence que je commande à une éponge de nettoyer les comptoirs, tout ce qu'on avait acheter sort des sacs en lévitant et se pose sur la table de la cuisine qui fut propre en première. Le balai passe à coté de moi et la fenêtre s'ouvre, laissant entrer l'air frais . Les ustensiles dont j'aurais besoin passent sous l'eau et le nouveau plumeau que j'avais trouver à l'épicerie passe dans chaque recoin pour enlever la poussière.

Dieu merci, je suis une sorcière.

XxX

Nous dînons en silence, et Rogue ne me dit pas si le poulet à la moutarde que je lui avais préparé était bon. Il finit au moins son assiette et je décide de prendre ça comme un compliment.

Quand il était entré dans la cuisine, il avait froncé les sourcils, ouvert la bouche, mais s'était abstenu de dire quoi que ce soit. Je lui avais fait un grand sourire et il avait lever les yeux au ciel.

La soirée se passe en silence, lui en train de lire et moi en train d'essayer de faire venir ma baguette à moi.

Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est possible, donc je voulais essayer. Mais mise à part des petits tremblements, ma baguette ne fais pas grand mouvement.

-Au fait, professeur ?

Rogue me fait comprendre qu'il m'écoute avec un soupir fatigué.

-Vous vous êtes renseigné sur les geckos parce que vous vous êtes attachés à Sev, ou juste pour me faire plaisir ? Je demande.

Il lève un regard blasé vers moi et je lui fais un clin d'œil, souriante.

-Taisez-vous, ne me parlez pas si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles, finit-il en retournant son attention vers son livre.

Je rigole doucement et retourne à ma baguette.

Je réessaye encore un moment, puis Rogue décide qu'il est fatigué et qu'il est l'heure de se coucher.

XxX

Rogue ne met pas longtemps à s'endormir. Sev était couché à coté de lui sur sa table de chevet, et je regardais mes deux Sev respirer de façon régulière, pour m'apaiser. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir à cause de la chaleur et surtout je n'étais pas à l'aise entre ses murs. Mais avec les yeux rivés sur mon professeur, mes paupières se font lourdes et je m'endors au bout d'une petite heure.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai fait un des pires cauchemars que j'ai fait dans ma vie.

Je me voyais dans une pièce, entourée de gens habillés en noir. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes levées vers moi, et je pleurais. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, tenant contre moi le cadavre de Severus Rogue.

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à dimanche prochain!**

 **Ps: Bisous à ma bêta d'amour, puis-je te faire aimer Severus Rogue autant que j'ai reussi à te faire fantasmer sur Remus Lupin.**


	14. Chapitre 14 : L'allée des embrumes

**Chapitre 14 : L'allée des embrumes**

Les journées chez Rogue passent lentement et se ressemblent toutes. Je me réveille avant lui, attends qu'il se lève, vais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer rapidement, puis il y va.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis occupée de la salle de bain. Je me suis fait gronder d'être restée dedans aussi longtemps, mais mon professeur n'en avait pas reconnu sa salle d'eau.

Nous descendons ensuite pour que je puisse préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que lui nourrit Sev et lit la gazette du sorcier.

Une fois nourris, nous avons trois options.

Soit il nous enferme dans sa cave où il bosse sur une potion qui ne me dit absolument rien, mais qui prend pas mal de temps à être préparée.

Option deux, nous restons à la maison et il passe la journée à travailler avec différents livres, à noter un tas de choses sur des parchemins et à envoyer hibou sur hibou, ne me disant rien de ce qu'il faisait. Dans ces cas-là je restais silencieuse à ses côtés et m'occupant soit en faisant mes devoirs d'été, soit en jouant avec Sev, soit en m'entraînant de nouveau à faire venir ma baguette à moi. À présent, elle fait des petits bonds en avançant vers moi, mais sans plus. Parfois je faisais une pause pour nous préparer du thé glacé, ou pour faire virevolter ma baguette pour ranger et aérer la maison. Bien que Rogue m'ait interdit de toucher quoi que ce soit, il me laissait faire, et je me disais que peut-être ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir une maison propre et un peu plus lumineuse.

Puis nous avons l'option trois, comme aujourd'hui. Nous sommes sortis et Rogue nous avait fait transplaner au chemin de Travers.

-Oh génial ! Je m'exclame en regardant autour de moi. J'adorais cet endroit. C'était le premier endroit magique que j'avais vu et j'en étais tout de suite tombée amoureuse. Je me souviens que Monsieur Hudson avait la bouche ouverte tout le long et ça nous avait bien pris six heures pour m'acheter tout ce qu'il me fallait pour ma première année à Poudlard. La femme du ministère qui nous avait accompagnés ce jour-là s'était affalée sur un banc et avait simplement décidé de nous laisser faire ce qu'on voulait, et mangeait glace sur glace.

Quand nous avions fini d'explorer ce nouveau monde, nous l'avions retrouvée endormie.

Je souris au souvenir et ressens ce pincement au cœur quand je pense à Monsieur Hudson. C'est grâce à lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui, et je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante.

-Par là, me commande Rogue en avançant à grands pas. Je le suis rapidement, tout en essayant de voir ce qu'il y'avait de nouveau.

Encore une fois, un nouveau balai a dû sortir, puisque devant le magasin de Quidditch se trouvait pas mal de sorciers qui se bousculaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière la vitrine.

-Tout ça pour un balai... je soupire à haute voix et Rogue regarde dans leur direction pour voir de quoi je parlais.

-Un problème avec les balais ?

-Non. Plutôt avec le Quidditch. S'il y'a bien un truc sorcier qui est mal foutu, c'est bien ça.

-J'ai toujours cru que vous faisiez partie des groupies clichés, pourtant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Très sincèrement, courir avec mes petites jambes pour essayer de vous rattraper est plus un sport que ça, je finis en faisant un signe de tête vers le magasin.

Rogue a un sourire en coin, puis se met à avancer plus vite.

Je crois qu'il le fait juste pour me faire chier.

Et oui, je n'aime pas le Quidditch. Je n'ai jamais compris le principe. Pourquoi le vif d'or vaut 150 points ? Pourquoi avoir d'autres ballons si juste cette petite balle peut arrêter la partie et vous la faire gagner dans 90% des cas ? Et les cognards on en parle ? Et comment ça marche si le gardien se fait toucher et que personne ne garde les buts. Et si les deux attrapeurs décident de ne pas attraper le vif d'or, le match ne s'arrête jamais ? Mais pourquoi ? Qui a décidé que c'était la chose sensée à faire ? Et après, à quel point une équipe est nulle pour laisser l'autre équipe marquer 160 points pour que l'obtention du vif ne serve plus à gagner ?

Ne me jetez pas de pierres, je sais, sacrilège, une sorcière qui n'aime pas le seul sport sorcier. Mais en même temps... qui a décidé du monopole du Quidditch aussi ?

-Par ici, idiote, arrêtez de rêvasser, me gronde la voix de Rogue à ma droite. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et suis surprise de le voir m'attendre dans le début de ce qui semblait être une ruelle dans laquelle je n'ai jamais osé mettre les pieds. À vrai dire, je ne l'avais même jamais remarquée.

-Mais... vous allez où ? Je l'interroge.

-Venez, je vous dis ! Insiste Rogue, déjà agacé.

J'avance vers lui d'un pas lent, pas certaine de ce qu'il cherchait à faire là-dedans.

-Vous voulez me bécoter dans la ruelle ? Je lui demande quand même, au cas où.

-Oh par Merlin...

Il se pince l'arête du nez et prends une grande inspiration.

-On avait un accord, idiote. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous...

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, je lui dis en levant la main. C'était une question, pas une proposition.

Son regard noir me montre que je suis en train de l'énerver et il passe une main dans ses cheveux en expirant profondément.

-Suivez-moi. En silence, il siffle.

Je ris doucement et le suis pendant qu'il reprend son chemin avec un soupir.

Plus on avance, plus l'ambiance s'assombrit et devient tendue. La foule change et les sourires font place à des regards noirs et des murmures étranges. Les gens me regardent avec curiosité et un petit vieux se met même à me suivre. Je cours un peu pour me rapprocher de Rogue.

-Professeur... on est où ? je lui demande avec une petite voix, assez stressée de ce que je voyais autour de moi.

-Ne faites pas attention et avancez, me dit-il sans s'arrêter.

Il est gentil, mais comment ne pas faire attention ? Plus on avance, plus on attire le regard. Je sens que je n'ai pas ma place ici, tout autant que ceux qui m'entouraient.

Je sens tout d'un coup qu'on me tire par le coude et je me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme dont le nez était visiblement cassé et un peu penché sur la gauche. Il avait une lèvre inférieure énorme et la lèvre supérieure bleue, comme s'il venait de se battre. Les cheveux roux sur sa tête étaient gras et mal coiffés et je sentais l'odeur d'alcool dans son haleine quand il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi.

-Bonjour, beauté... ah comme tu es belle...

Il se lèche les lèvres et ma main va vers ma baguette. J'avale ma salive, et je me rends compte que je suis tétanisée par la peur.

-Viens chez moi. Je te payerais ce que tu demandes, si tu...

Il se coupe et je le vois pâlir.

-Lâchez là. Tout de suite.

La voix de Rogue me donne des frissons tellement elle est froide, dure et menaçante.

L'homme me lâche le coude et je me recule rapidement. Avant même que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Rogue me tenait le bras et me tire vers lui. Sa baguette était collée sous le menton du roux et Rogue ne le lâchait pas du regard.

-Baisse ta baguette, Severus. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était à toi, s'excuse le sorcier en reculant.

-Si tu la touches encore une fois, je ferais plus que seulement te casser le nez, Patten, assène Rogue en donnant un coup dans le cou de l'homme avec sa baguette avant de la baisser. Le roux se met à tousser et pose sa main sur son cou.

Rogue me tire alors et il reprend son chemin.

Ne me sentant toujours pas en sécurité, la respiration rapide et saccadée, j'attrape son bras de ma main encore libre et me tire vers lui, me collant complètement à son flanc droit. Il lâche son emprise et je croise mon bras avec le sien.

-On est où, Professeur ?

-L'allée des embrumes, répond-il. Sa voix s'est adoucie et mon cœur se met à battre moins vite.

Il s'arrête alors devant un magasin qui avait l'air fermé. Aucune enseigne pour m'indiquer pourquoi on s'arrêtait là, et je suis de moins en moins sûre que ce soit bien un commerce.

Rogue, lui, avait l'air de connaître l'endroit et entre en poussant fortement la porte.

-Lâchez-moi, Chatterton, me dit-il doucement une fois que la porte se referme derrière nous.

Je le lâche lentement, sa proximité me manquant déjà. Je ne suis vraiment pas rassurée. Je me rends compte que je tremblais un peu et je regarde ma main, essayant de la stabiliser.

-Respirez, m'intime Rogue. Puis il me laisse là et s'avance vers le comptoir. C'est à ce moment-là que je prends le temps de regarder autour de moi.

Les murs étaient pleins d'étagères, qui elles étaient pleines de fioles, de bocaux, de boîtes, de bouteilles, des chaudrons de toutes les tailles, ainsi qu'un tas d'insectes vivants qui se cognaient contre la paroi de leur prison, essayant sûrement de s'échapper de cet enfer.

Derrière le comptoir se trouvait un homme de petite taille. Il avait les cheveux blancs dressés tout droit sur son crâne et portait des lunettes de soleil rondes. Sa chemise verte était pleine de tâches et j'y voyais même un trou et il me semble qu'elle avait un peu cramé.

-Severus, tu me surprendras toujours, lâche le commerçant en me lançant un des regards les plus pervers que j'ai eu la malchance de voir. Qui est cette belle demoiselle ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, vieux nain. Je suis venu pour récupérer ma commande, s'agace Rogue en posant sur le comptoir ce qui me semblait être une bourse d'argent.

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris, pas toucher, soupire le monsieur en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te comprends mon garçon, un si beau morceau... Je ne la sortirais jamais de la chambre ! finit-il en passant une porte pour aller à l'arrière du magasin.

Je sais que je devrais être vexée. Et je le suis. Je veux dire, je déteste cette manière qu'il a de me prendre pour un objet et de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Mais d'un côté... le fait de m'imaginer Rogue en train de nous imaginer comme l'homme le décrivait... je vais laisser passer pour cette fois.

-Bon, je ne peux plus vous ramener ici, conclut Rogue en se tournant vers moi.

-Je vous en remercie, je lui réponds, la main sur la poitrine.

Puis je lui fais un grand sourire.

-Vous avez rompu notre accord, je lui dis, mon sourire grandissant à chaque mot.

Il me lance un regard d'incompréhension.

-Vous m'avez appelé Chatterton en entrant dans le magasin.

Rogue plisse les yeux, ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Il ferme ensuite les yeux et soupire.

-Oh par Merlin, quel con.

Je pouffe de rire au juron. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu jurer.

Il passe une main sur son visage et me lance un regard dépité.

-Ne commencez pas.

-Appelez-moi par mon prénom et on verra. Et tutoyez-moi aussi. Et je me tiendrais.

-Non, mais vous...

-Voila, Severus, tout y est ! Nous coupe le petit vieux en revenant de l'arrière.

Il pose une grosse boite sur le comptoir et Rogue me lance un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de se tourner vers sa commande.

Ils passent une petite minute à passer en revue ce qu'il s'y trouve, parlant à voix très basse pour que je ne puisse pas entendre. L'homme compte les pièces, encaisse et Rogue fait disparaître la boite, la faisant sûrement apparaître à la maison.

Il salue le petit vieux, et celui-ci me fait un clin d'œil quand je sors, me faisant frissonner.

Dehors, l'ambiance glauque reprend le dessus et par réflexe , je m'accroche à Rogue. Celui-ci ne fait aucune remarque suite à mon geste, et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à aller chez Fleury et Bott, puis nous pourrons rentrer.

On traverse la foule qui cette fois-ci s'écarte pour nous laisser passer rapidement, ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène un peu plus tôt n'ayant pas envie d'énerver Rogue une nouvelle fois.

Une fois sur le chemin de Travers, Rogue secoue son bras, et je le lâche rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit.

Rogue marche alors vers la librairie et je prends une grande inspiration avant de le suivre, soulagée d'être de nouveau du bon côté du monde sorcier.

-Severus Rogue.

La voix narquoise que j'entends me fait regarder autour de moi pour voir d'où ça venait, et un grand homme aux cheveux blond platine se tient pas loin derrière moi, sortant d'un magasin de robes pour sorcier. A coté de lui, une version mini de lui, sûrement son fils. Celui-ci me jette un regard dédaigneux avant de retourner à sa glace.

Je regarde Rogue pour voir s'il allait réagir et le voir se tendre visiblement. Il se retourne et regarde l'homme avec un regard vide.

-Lucius.

Ledit Lucius s'avance et passe à côté de moi sans me saluer. Il me lance quand même un regard presque dégoûté mais ne dit rien à mon attention.

-Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye de te joindre, Severus.

-Je sais. Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye de ne pas te laisser me joindre, lui répond Rogue, sans ciller.

L'ambiance entre les deux hommes est glaciale et je ne sais pas où me foutre.

-Tu sors ta Sang-De-Bourbe ? J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour les affaires. Tu ne peux plus jouer le petit toutou à Dumbledore tranquillement.

Je fronce les sourcils à l'insulte, mais quelque chose en moi me dit de ne pas répondre à la pique. Cet homme me paraissait être tout sauf quelqu'un de correct.

-Je n'ai pas de maître, Malefoy, répond Rogue, qui essayait visiblement de contrôler le ton de sa voix.

-Non... tu ne saurais pas lui rester fidèle de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue se raidit encore plus et je le vois serrer sa baguette dans sa poche.

-On ne peut pas tous être aussi bien dressé que toi, conclut Rogue, sur la défensive.

Lucius Malefoy me tournait à présent le dos et je ne voyais donc pas son expression. Mais ça ne sent vraiment pas bon. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait une issue. Mais le seul souci, c'est que si Rogue ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas bouger non plus.

Le blond se rapproche de Rogue et je n'entends pas ce qu'il lui murmure. À voir le visage pâle de Rogue, ça ne devait pas être son numéro de téléphone.

-Fais attention à toi, Rogue. Ne dors que d'un œil, menace Lucius un peu plus fort.

-Tes menaces ne m'empêcheront jamais de dormir, Malefoy.

Malefoy à un petit rire moqueur, puis il se tourne vers son fils.

-Allons-y Drago.

Le petit ne répond pas et se place à côté de son père.

-Bon toutou, je lâche.

Quelle... conne.

Tout allait si bien... J'avais réussi à me faire si discrète... pourquoi je gâche tout comme ça ?

-Que viens-tu de dire, sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou quand le regard noir de Lucius Malefoy se pose sur moi. Ma bouche se fait sèche et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que lui sourire. Un grand sourire hypocrite et sarcastique.

Je le vois faire un pas dans ma direction et j'essaye de ne pas me rouler en boule par terre en criant « pardon, pardon ! »

-Ça suffit, coupe Rogue. Il se place rapidement entre moi et le méchant monsieur. Ce dernier me lance un dernier coup d'œil mauvais.

-Tiens-la en laisse, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive un accident.

J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible en avalant ma salive. Ma main se lève et je prends la robe de Rogue entre mes doigts, la serrant de peur.

-On y va, dit Rogue et il se retourne pour passer son bras par-dessus ma tête, allant vers mon dos. Il me pousse doucement vers l'avant, restant en barrage entre moi et le blond. Je l'entends me suivre de près et je marche de plus en plus rapidement.

-Vous ne la fermez jamais ? siffle Rogue quand il juge qu'on est assez loin du danger.

-Je vous avoue que là, je n'ai pas compris. C'est sorti tout seul, je dis, penaude.

Il ne dit rien et nous arrivons rapidement devant la libraire.

-La prochaine fois, commence-t-il quand il tient la porte pour que j'entre, je vous lance un sort de silence, juste au cas où.

Arf.

XxX

Après que Rogue ait dit au libraire les livres qu'il utiliserait dans ses classes à partir de septembre, nous rentrons à la maison et aussitôt arrivés je m'écroule dans le canapé, fatiguée.

-Par Merlin, il y'a eu trop d'émotions d'un coup ! Je m'exclame en laissant ma tête tomber sur le dossier. Rogue est de l'autre côté du salon, dans son fauteuil. Il a les yeux fermés et la tête sur le dossier de son siège. Il ne me répond pas mais je l'entends soupirer.

-Jamais une sortie au chemin de Travers ne m'a autant épuisé. Vous êtes un vrai boulet, finit-il par dire, désabusé.

-Hé !

Un silence s'installe et je pose ma baguette sur la table. Quand je commence à m'ennuyer et que Rogue prend un livre, je réessaye de faire venir ma baguette à moi par la pensée, tout en me repassant la journée dans la tête.

Je savais que Rogue avait un côté... sombre. Mais les gens qu'il connaît ont l'air tout sauf fréquentables. Et qu'est-ce que Malefoy voulait dire en parlant de fidélité à un maître ? Pourquoi était-il aussi hostile face à mon professeur ?

Je soupire et regarde le plafond. Je vois un peu de poussière sur le chandelier et un peu de moisissure dans un coin. Faudrait que je m'en occupe...

-Dîtes professeur ?

Soupir.

-Pourquoi vous vivez du côté Moldu ? Je demande quand même.

Je regarde Rogue qui passe une main sur son visage. Je crois qu'il a un moment où il hésite à me dire de me taire, mais qu'une partie de lui lui rappelle que je ne le lâcherais pas.

-C'était la maison de mes parents. J'ai grandi ici.

Je me relève vivement, très intéressée.

-Vos parents... sont...

-Plus là, complète Rogue, sans étoffer.

-Et... heu...

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. J'avais tellement de questions, et quelque chose me disait que c'était le moment.

-Pourquoi vous êtes resté ici ?

-Parce que c'est chez moi. Malgré tout... ajoute-t-il, la voix blanche.

-Vos parents étaient des moldus ?

Rogue pose son livre sur la table à côté de lui et lève sa baguette. Un verre et une bouteille de whisky se posent rapidement à côté de lui.

-Ma mère non. Mais mon père l'était.

Il se sert un verre, et le bois cul sec. Il s'en verse un autre.

-Vous avez des frères et sœur ?

-Non.

Cul-Sec.

-Ah... comment étaient vos parents. Je me souviens que...

J'allais lui dire que je me souvenais du jour où il m'avait dit me comprendre, après avoir rencontré les miens. Mais il me coupe en levant la main.

-Taisez-vous.

Cul-sec.

-Vous parlez trop. Et vous vous mêlez que de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je voulais simplement en savoir plus sur vous, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

Cul-Sec.

-Allez-y doucement, professeur.

Je me lève du canapé et me dirige vers lui quand il se sert un nouveau verre. Il pose son verre, prends sa baguette et la dirige vers moi. Je me sens propulsé en arrière, dans le canapé que je venais de quitter.

Bon. Ça commence à m'énerver.

Je me lève et mets mes poings sur mes hanches.

-Hé ! Si vous ne voulez plus parler, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me traiter comme ça. Vous pouvez simplement le dire.

-Taisez-vous, par Merlin, ce que vous êtes casse-pieds !

Je sens qu'il en a déjà un peu dans le nez et me rapproche de nouveau vers lui quand il prend une gorgée de son verre.

-Dégagez, me lance-t-il.

-Mais merde, arrêtez de me... je m'emporte, mais encore une fois, je suis propulsée en arrière, mais cette fois un peu trop loin. Je me cogne contre le mur et en même temps, cette douleur que j'avais presque oubliée revient.

Rogue grogne de douleur et je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, roulant un peu vers lui. La douleur cesse, mais j'en ressens une autre, au crâne, là où j'ai tapé contre le mur. Je me lève de nouveau, prenant ma baguette au passage. Je la dirige vers lui.

-Expelliarmus !

Sa baguette s'extirpe de sa main et je l'attrape au vol. Je la jette dans le canapé, la mienne toujours dirigée vers lui.

Son regard devient noir et il se lève lentement, menaçant. Il est grand, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus imposant maintenant.

-Vous venez de m'attaquer ? Siffle-t-il.

-Vous m'avez attaqué en premier ! Je lui rappelle, plus trop sûre de moi.

-Rendez-moi ma baguette.

-Donnez-moi la bouteille.

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais morte dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes ici chez moi, vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire ! Vous vous taisez et c'est tout !

Plus il avance dans sa tirade, plus je ressens son hostilité. Et plus je me sens m'approcher de lui. Quand il finit sa phrase, je suis à seulement 50 cm de lui et je me sentais piégé.

-Ma baguette, idiote !

-Je ne peux pas la prendre, à cause de vous on est de nouveau coincé ! Je gueule presque.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton-là !

-Mais vous avez vu comment vous me pa...

-Ça suffit ! Me coupe-t-il d'un coup et je sursaute un peu.

Il passe une main lasse sur son visage et me regarde. Il a dû se rendre compte que je n'étais pas aussi près de lui par plaisir. Il soupire de fatigue, et se laisse tomber en arrière, dans sa chaise. Cela me fait me rapprocher un peu, et je reste devant lui, sans savoir quoi faire.

Je vois sa main se relever pour prendre la bouteille et je me presse de l'en empêcher.

-Ça suffit, professeur. S'il vous plaît. Stop.

Mes mots ont l'air d'avoir un certain effet sur lui, puisqu'il laisse retomber son bras.

-Je deviens comme lui.

Il a murmuré cette dernière phrase et je ne l'ai entendu que parce que j'étais aussi proche.

-Comme qui ? Je demande doucement. Je prends la bouteille et la pose sur une étagère, le plus loin possible de lui. Puis je m'approche et je m'installe par terre, les jambes croisées, devant lui.

Il ne me répond pas et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière.

-Professeur ? Comme qui ?

-Laisse-moi.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais tranquille ?

Il... vient de me tutoyer... je n'y crois pas.

-Quoi ? Je demande, la bouche ouverte comme une abrutie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu fais semblant de m'aimer ?

Je secoue lentement la tête, laissant le temps à ses questions de tourner en boucles dans ma tête.

-Je... je ne fais pas semblant.

Il relève la tête et le regard qu'il me donne me brise le cœur. Comme si ce que je disais lui faisait du mal.

-Je ne fais pas semblant, j'insiste, regardant droit dans ses yeux, ne voulant pas baisser le regard. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage, et aussitôt son expression change, comme s'il se braquait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir comme connerie, encore ?

Je ricane, contente d'avoir pu quelque peu détendre l'atmosphère.

-Rien. Promis. Je suis juste contente que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer. Je peux vous tutoyer aussi ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Non. Je suis ton professeur.

-Mais après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Après Poudlard. Quand je ne serais plus votre étudiante.

Ce que je dis à l'air de le faire réfléchir. Je crois qu'il se rappelle que l'histoire des 300 jours est loin derrière nous et il secoue la tête.

-Je... je ne sais pas. On verra.

Il pose sa tête contre le dossier et regarde autour de lui.

-J'ai du mal à croire que ceci sera ma vie...

-C'est quoi, « ceci » ? Je lui demande.

Il décide alors que la conversation est close et ferme les yeux. Je le regarde un moment, et au bout d'une minute ou deux, je cale mon dos contre son accoudoir, à côté de ses jambes. Sev vient se poser sur mes cuisses et j'étends les jambes. Je grimace quand je sens la bosse sur ma tête me tirer à chaque mouvement et je pose ma main sur mon crâne. Je frotte un peu, soupire puis laisse tomber mon bras sur mes jambes.

J'attends une petite minute et sursaute un peu quand je sens la main de Rogue sur mon crâne.

-Je suis désolé.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle chaleur. Elle partait du cœur à tous les membres de mon corps et l'endroit où il avait posé sa main me procurait comme des petites vibrations.

-Donne-moi ta baguette, me demande Rogue.

Les émotions me contrôlant complètement, je mets du temps à répondre à sa requête. Sans me tourner, pour ne pas briser le contact physique, je lui tends ma baguette. Dans les cinq secondes, je ne sentais plus de douleur. Il ne restait que cette chaleur.

Mais bien trop rapidement, il retire sa main, et je me sens vide tout d'un coup. J'attends un peu, le temps de me remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer puis je me tourne vers lui. Sev en profite pour grimper le long de mon corps et sauter sur Rogue.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était endormi.

Je me lève doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et fais un pas en arrière pour voir si je pouvais circuler librement. C'est le cas.

Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine, après avoir récupéré ma baguette et la bouteille de whisky.

Après un petit moment de préparation dans le silence, je dépose à côté de Rogue une assiette de sandwichs.

Je retourne alors à ma place, près des jambes de Rogue. Je voulais... non. J'avais besoin d'être près de lui. Je pose ma tête sur l'accoudoir et ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par sa respiration.

XxX

Je sens une légère secousse et j'ouvre les yeux. Perdue je regarde autour de moi, les souvenirs me revenant petit à petit.

Debout devant moi se trouvait Rogue. Il avait l'air exténué et je voyais que le whisky ne lui avait pas fait que du bien.

-Ça va, professeur ?

Il hoche simplement la tête.

-Allons-nous mettre au lit, je suis fatigué.

Je me mets sur mes jambes et en même temps mon regard tombe sur l'assiette que je lui avais préparée. Il avait tout mangé.

-C'était bon ? J'ose lui demander, et faisant un signe de tête vers l'assiette.

Rogue me tourne le dos et se mets à marcher vers les escaliers.

-Oui. Merci, Andréa.

 **Voila pour vous! Je voulais remercier mes deux bêtas Lillyths et Laluby, qui font un excellent taff!**

 **Un gros bisous à vous, chers lecteurs, et à dimanche prochain!**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Se correspondre

_**Chapitre 15 : Se correspondre**_

 _Hé !_

 _Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles ? Rogue t'a coupé les mains pour t'empêcher d'écrire ? Il t'a enfermée dans la cabane au fond du jardin ?_

 _Je m'inquiète, je ne sais pas où tu es donc je ne peux même pas venir voir si tout se passe bien pour toi. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Rogue… mais je n'ai pas confiance en Rogue._

 _Je suis toujours à Rome, nous rentrons dans 4 jours. Ma mère passe la journée à acheter des choses dont elle n'a pas besoin, et mon père ne fait que manger la moitié de la journée, puis passe l'autre moitié à dire qu'il a trop mangé._

 _Tu me manques, tu aurais du être ici avec moi, comme on l'avait prévu. Tu aurais tellement aimé être là… les italiens sont… miam…_

 _Mais dis-moi, comment ça se passe ? Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que vous alliez passer l'été chez lui, c'est le cas ? C'est comment chez lui ? As-tu vu Mamie Hudson ? Elle va bien ? Et tes parents ? Ça s'est passé comment au ministère ?_

 _Bordel Chatterton, tu as intérêt à me répondre vite, sinon je fais appel au Aurors et je lance un avis de recherche !_

 _Une fois qu'on revient à Londres, le lundi qui suit, je vais aller au chemin de Traverse pour refaire faire mes robes d'école. Tu m'y rejoindras ? J'ai vraiment envie de te voir, juste pour m'assurer que tu vas bien et qu'il te traite bien. Deux mois c'est long, on connaît la patience de Rogue et je connais surtout son caractère ! J'espère que tu lui en fais quand même un petit peu baver… ne te laisse pas faire hein ! Cela étant, je pense que tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose, enfermée dans une cabane !_

 _Réponds-moi vite, je me fais du souci pour toi._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Céline._

 _ **XxX**_

 _Ma Célinou !_

 _Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre j'étais si contente ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que voir Harmony me ferait autant plaisir ! D'ailleurs elle m'a encore bouf_ _fé_ _le doigt quand j'ai pris ta lettre et j'ai dû la stupéfixer sur place pour qu'elle attende que je lise et réponde à ta lettre. Je comprends pas pourquoi ce hibou ne m'aime pas._

 _Tu me manques tellement aussi ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donn_ _é_ _d_ _e_ _mes nouvelles, mais j'ai passé un début de vacances assez mouvement_ _é_ _… et j'ai mis un temps à m'habituer à ma nouvelle routine…_

 _Tu te souviens quand je te disais que j'étais quand même contente de ce qui nous arrivait, parce que je ne serais pas loin de lui pour l'été comme les autres années. Quand tu me disais que je n'allais pas le supporter, mais que j'insistais en te disant que j'aimerais toujours être à ses côtés ?_

 _E_ _h_ _bien… c'est toujours le cas._

 _Tout se passe bien ma Céline, ne t'inquiète pas. Rogue est moins difficile et nous supporte de mieux en mieux, Sev et moi.  
Tu sais quoi ? Il me tutoie maintenant. Et m'appelle par mon prénom. Oui, oui, tu as bien lu. Il est amical. Presque. Il ne me parle que pour dire le strict minimum et me demande très souvent de me taire, mais que veux_ _-_ _tu, on ne peut pas tout avoir !_

 _Mais il fait tellement plus d'efforts et même si c'est dans les petits détails, je les vois et ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Il ne râle plus quand je mets trop de temps à dompter mes cheveux le matin dans la salle de bain, il ne gueule plus quand je fais tomber des trucs, il y a même des jours où il se contente que d'un simple soupir. Il me tient la porte, laisse Sev vivre et le nourrit même parfois. Rogue le laisse même se poser sur son épaule quand il bosse sur sa potion. Bon, OK parfois il fait semblant de secouer son épaule pour que Sev tombe dans la potion, et il rigole doucement quand Sev couine en s'accrochant comme un fou à son col. Yep, toujours aussi sadique._

 _Alors, oui, on est chez lui. Le quartier est bizarre et du c_ _ô_ _té moldu (oui, je sais, Severus Rogue vis avec des moldus, dingue !), la maison a l'air vieille, et quand je suis arrivée, ce n'était pas super bien entreten_ _u_ _. Mais je m'en occupe petit à petit. Rogue me laisse même ouvrir les fenêtres. Un jour je les ai toutes ouvertes en même temps. Le magnifique courant d'air bordel…_

 _Oui je sais, ça parait rien, mais en arrivant il ne me laissait même pas ouvrir les rideaux._

 _Ensuite, oui, j'ai vu Mamie Hudson. Elle va bien, mais je pense qu'elle se sent très seule, même si elle me fait croire que tout va bien. Elle me manque et je ne vais pas tarder à saouler Rogue pour qu'on passe chez elle._

 _Yep… j'ai vu mes parents. Je te raconterais tout quand je te verrais mais c'était horrible. On a tenu trois heures. Ma mère… bon, tu connais ma mère…_

 _Mais… mes parents m'ont apporté quelque chose de bien cette fois… Ils ont brisé une des barrières de Rogue. Il m'a laissé m'approcher de lui, même si je pense qu'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte._

 _Après le passage chez mes parents, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il me comprenait. Il y a quelques jours, je lui ai demandé après ses parents, et il s'est mis à boire…_

 _Je n'aime pas le fait qu'on partage cette blessure... mais elle a changé sa manière de me traiter. Et je ne me plains pas._

 _Bon, il faut que je coupe court, Rogue à « autre chose à foutre que de m'attendre pendant que j'écris mon roman inutile ». Il retourne à sa potion, il m'a dit la dernière fois qu'il devait la finir d'ici la pleine lune. Quand je lui ai deman_ _dé_ _pourquoi, il n'a pas voulu me répondre, comme s'il m'avait déjà donné trop d'infos._

 _Tu sais, plus on est ensemble, plus j'ai de questions._

 _Promis, je ferais de mon mieux pour venir te voir, j'en touche un mot à Rogue dès qu'il est de bonne humeur… ou saoul. Je te tiens au jus._

 _Profite bien de tes derniers jours à Rome !_

 _Et pas besoin d'un bel italien… j'ai mon Rogue._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _A._

 _ **XxX**_

 _Bonjour vous deux !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, et que votre nouvelle vie commune se passe le mieux possible, vu les circonstances._

 _J'aurais aimé vous envoyer un hibou pour vous dire que je tiens quelque chose… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons fait venir des spécialistes d'autres pays pour venir voir ce dont il s'agit. Et j'ai bien peur que tout ce chahut ai_ _t_ _rendu curieux la presse…_

 _Je suis désolée. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que ça risque d'être mouvementé pour vous dans les prochains jours. Mais faites_ _-_ _vous discrets, et ça se tassera vite._

 _Je tiens à vous rappeler que je ne vous lâche pas ! Même si votre cas est des plus étranges, sachez qu'avec les garçons on ne lâche rien._

 _Je vais certainement vous envoye_ _r_ _un hibou bientôt pour vous demander de repasser au département pour d'autres examens, si besoin._

 _Mais comme vous, j'espère que le prochain hibou que vous recevrez de ma part vous apporte une bonne nouvelle._

 _Tenez bon._

 _Isla Willow  
_

 _ **XxX**_

 _Bonjour Mamie !_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas trop chaud j'espère ! Hydratez_ _-_ _vous bien, et surtout mettez_ _-_ _vous de la crème solaire quand vous sortez, d'accord ? Aussi, ne sortez jamais seule !_

 _Je pense à vous tou_ _s_ _les jours ma Mamie. J'ai tellement hâte de vous retrouver._

 _Ici tout v_ _a_ _bien… à peu près._

 _Avec Rogue ça se passe mieux, il est moins désagréable. Je pense même que c'est moi qui le suis plus que lui. Je suis dans cette période du mois… et j'en bave._

 _Hier Je me suis levée très fatiguée. En ce moment je ne fais que des cauchemars, et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai vu de la vie de Rogue, mais j'ai la constante impression qu'il est en danger. Et cela se reflète dans mes rêves._

 _Hier nuit, je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Je venais de rêver qu'il se faisa_ _it_ _tuer devant moi, noyé par un homme habillé de noir. Il lui plongeait la tête dans le lac de l'école tout en lui disant qu'il l'avait prévenu. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais que regarder, sans bouger._

 _J'ai donc essayé de me rapprocher de Rogue, pour voir s'il respirait encore. J'ai d'abord essayé de regarder son torse pour voir s'il bougeait mais rien. Et plus j'attendais, plus j'étais paniquée. Je me suis encore plus rapprochée de son lit pour cette fois-ci écouter. Plus je m'approchais de lui, plus mon cœur battait d'appréhension._

 _Mais Dieu merci, il était bel et bien vivant._

 _Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, il avait sa main autour de mon avant-bras et m'a tiré vers lui. J'étais à un rien de son visage quand il m'a regardé avec des yeux fatigués pour me demander ce que je fabriquais._

 _Je lui ai rapidement raconté mon rêve et il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et que la prochaine fois que je m'approche de lui pendant qu'il dort, il m'enfermerait dans une boîte avec Sev._

 _Je sais qu'il en est capable._

 _Soit…_

 _Il se fait tard, je vais vite accrocher cette lettre à l'hibou de Rogue, et ce dernier a presque fini il me semble. Je sais qu'il ne m'attendra pas, et je dois encore écrire à Céline._

 _Je vous aime, Mamie !_

 _Andréa._

 _ **XxX**_

 _Hey !_

 _T'es dans la gazette, tu sais ça ?_

 _Ma mère m'a apporté le journal ce matin en me disant qu'une de mes copines était dedans. Et quelle copine !_

 _ **Une Potion Qui Rapproche**_

 _Juste le titre il pète je trouve. Il se fout clairement de votre gueule, sans arrondir les angles. Droit au but. Dans vos gueules._

 _Bon je pense que tu as dû lire l'article comme moi, mais au cas où, je te fais un résumé : ça raconte quand et comment, et ça étale bien vos noms, vos âges et surtout ça insiste énormément sur le fait que vous soyez prof et élève. Il me semble qu'ils parlent aussi d'experts qui sont sur le coup et que personne ne sait ce que vous avez._

 _Ce qui me rappelle que malgré qu'on se parle régulièrement, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'ils t'avaient dit au ministère. J'attends._

 _J'espère quand même que ce n'est pas pire que ce qu'avait prévu Dumblevieux, 300 jours c'est déjà beaucoup trop !_

 _E_ _h_ _oui, je sais, tu te plais avec lui, et cela se passe mieux. Mais quand même. Quand tu m'as par_ _lé_ _de l'allée des embrumes, ou même de ce gars-là, Malefoy… ce n'est pas net tout ça. Je vais essayer de voir autour de moi qui sont ces gens dont tu m'as par_ _lé,_ _peut-être qu'on en saura plus. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu fais des cauchemars, le fait que tu ne sach_ _es_ _pas ce qui t'attends avec Rogue, du coup tu t'attends au pire._

 _Ce n'est pas sain._

 _Je m'en fous qu'il te fabrique de la potion spécialement pour tes règles. Je m'en fous qu'il t'aide avec tes devoirs. Je m'en fous que tu l'aides avec sa potion et qu'il t'a dit que tu t'améliorais (premier compliment en 4 ans, je sais). Je me fous de savoir que quand vous sortez il te laisse faire ce que tu veux pendant 5 minutes._

 _Il est louche._

 _Et je_ _finirais_ _bien par savoir ce qu'il cache. Non, je ne le fais pas par plaisir, mais parce que je veux te protéger. Si je ne trouve rien, tant mieux. Mais s'il y a quelque chose, au moins tu seras prête._

 _En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu ailles bien. Je sens bien dans tes écrits que tu te sens bien et qu'il ne te maltraite pas. Même s'il aurait pour être plus doux quand tu l'as réveillé pour voir s'il respirait._

 _J'ai pas aimé quand il t'_ _a_ _di_ _t_ _: « Mais casse-toi, t'es malade ma pauvre fille ! »_

 _C'est surtout le sort de ligotage qui a suivi que je n'ai pas apprécié._

 _Tu t'inquiètes et voilà comme tu es remercié._

 _Je suis sûr que tu l'as pas dit comme ça à ta Mamie, haha._

 _Bon, j'espère te voir dans trois jours ! Si non, il va falloir que tu me dises si je peux venir, moi ? Je sais, c'est fou, mais je suis assez curieuse. Je veux voir où tu vis, si tu es bien et si tu ne me mens pas pour me ménager. Je tiens à toi, je veux que tu sois heureuse._

 _Tiens-moi au courant !_

 _Amicalement,_

 _Céline._

 _ **XxX**_

 _Severus,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout ce chahut ne vous empêche pas de profiter de vos vacances. C_ _el_ _a fait deux semaines depuis l'article dans la gazette, je pensais très sincèrement que ça serait assez pour que les choses se tass_ _ent_ _. Mais les gens sont très curieux._

 _Le fait qu'il y ai_ _t_ _une photo de vous bras dessus-bras dessous n'aide pas._

 _Je sais, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'on vous avait pris en photo quand vous alliez transplaner. Mais tu te doutes que les gens ne croient que ce qu'ils voient._

 _Essayez tout de même de vous reposer. Et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire la morale, mais sors un peu, laisse Andréa voir le ciel de temps en temps. Je suis au courant qu'elle était_ _c_ _ensée aller voir son amie lundi passé mais que tu as refusé à cause des journalistes. Je te comprends, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas comme toi. Andréa est très sociable et a besoin de s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes… ne l'étouffe pas._

 _Bon, je ne t'écris pas pour parler de ça. Je me demandais si vendredi tu serais bel et bien présent chez les Demonds, j'aurais besoin que tu m'apportes ######_

 _ **XxX**_

 _Céline,_

 _J'ai discuté avec Rogue et il hésite encore. J'insiste tous les jours, mais il me boude un peu en ce moment._

 _Il y a quelques jours, un parchemin traînait sur la table de la cuisine._

 _Lui il était dans son fauteuil habituel, et moi je venais de finir de ranger les courses. Du coup j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au parchemin et c'était une lettre. De Remus Lupin. Je n'ai pas pu finir ma lecture parce que Rogue était à c_ _ô_ _té de moi tout d'un coup et m'a foudroyé du regard en me disant de me mêler de mes affaires._

 _De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Lupin prenait ma défense et Rogue doit être quelque part vendredi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais juste que ça a doit avoir un lien avec la potion qu'il fabrique puisque je l'ai vu la mettre dans des flacons._

 _J'ai tellement de questions._

 _À_ _part ça, tout va bien. L'histoire avec la presse se tasse, Dumbledore fait de son mieux pour qu'on nous laisse tranquill_ _es_ _. Il y a malgré tout une jeune journaliste, Rita Skeeter, qui ne nous lâche pas. Elle a débarqué chez Rogue avec sa plume, son carnet et son photographe. Rogue ne lui a même pas ouvert la porte. Il a juste commencé à lancer un tas de sorts sur la maison._

 _Mais sinon nous pouvons de nouveau sortir sans être suiv_ _is_ _et j'ai même p_ _u_ _me promener dans un parc sans être dérangé. J'avais tellement besoin de voir la nature. Et hier il m'a laiss_ _é_ _faire. Il m_ _'a_ _suivi sans rien dire pendant que je jouais avec Sev, que je cueillais deux trois fleurs, et m'a écouté quand je lui parlais simplement. Je lui ai un peu parlé de toi, de ce que je pensais de l'école et je me suis de nouveau énervée sur le Quidditch. Il a juste écouté._

 _Cependant, il a fini par craquer au bout d'une demi-heure et m'a dit qu'il avait trop chaud et que si j'avais fini de faire mes besoins on pouvait rentrer._

 _En même temps, s'il se mettait en T-shirt de temps en temps. S'il se coupait les cheveux aussi. Et pourquoi toujours du noir, ça attire le soleil, il le sait ça ?_

 _Cette soirée_ _-_ _là nous sommes passés voir Mamie Hudson, après beaucoup, beaucoup d'insistances de ma part. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'on y aille, mais il était déjà moins réticent que d'habitude. Je pense qu'il aime bien Mamie, même s'il ne le l'avouera jamais._

 _En même temps, elle le traite super bien. Elle ne lui pose pas trop de questions, lui remplit toujours son verre et lui raconte des choses embarrassantes sur moi._

 _Elle a commencé par me dire que Russell Davidson, mon coup de cœur d'enfance allait se marier. Puis elle s'est mise à rire et à se rappeler tout ce que je faisais pour lui. Elle a dit à Rogue je ne tombais pas souvent amoureuse, mais que quand je le faisais je devenais folle._

 _Elle lui a balanc_ _é_ _pour la fois où j'ai écrit que je l'aimais sur un mur. Que je pensais que c'était tout petit mais qu'en fai_ _t_ _il pouvait le voir depuis sa fenêtre. Que le quartier entier pouvait le voir. Que tout le monde s'est moqué de moi pendant des semaines…_

 _Puis elle lui a dit que j'avais utilis_ _é_ _tout l'argent de poche que je m'étais fai_ _t_ _pendant mon premier été pour lui acheter un nouveau casque personnalisé pour son scooter, mais que je le lui ai offert anonymement parce que je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas._

 _Que ce casque était porté par sa femme actuelle…_

 _Elle m'a fou_ _tu_ _la honte._

 _Rogue ne disait rien pendant qu'elle parlait, mais quand elle avait fini de rire et moi de me cacher la tête dans les mains en lui disant d'arrêter, il a fini par dire qu'en fait il comprenait pas mal de choses. Que j'étais toujours aussi conne._

 _C'est là que je me dis qu'heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que c'est à ce même gars que j'ai donné ma virginité. Bourrée. Alors qu'il avait une copine. Que ce même gars avait nié toute relation avec moi en disant que j'étais bien trop bizarre pour lui. Qu'il m'arrivait des trucs étranges, et surtout que j'étais une mauvaise fréquentation._

 _Mais je me souviens aussi que ça ne m'avait pas atteinte. Parce que j'aimais déjà Rogue. Et que je sais que je suis capable de tellement plus pour lui…_

 _Et puis lui il ne pourra pas dire que je suis bizarre. On l'est tous les deux._

 _Bon, ma Céline d'amour, c'est l'heure du dodo ! Je vais poster cette lettre demain matin, quand Rogue recevra son hibou quotidien. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il trafique. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je suis tellement curieuse que je te demande officiellement de fouiner dans la vie de Rogue. De mon c_ _ô_ _té j'essaye de faire attention à tout, mais ce n'est pas facile. Il me devance toujours, j'ai parfois même limite l'impression qu'il lit dans mes pensées._

 _La seule chose que j'arrive encore à lui cacher, c'est quand je m'entraîne à faire venir ma baguette à moi. Je le fais toujours de dos à lui, et très franchement je ne progresse pas comme je le voudrais. Mais maintenant elle traverse quand même une certaine distance, même si elle se cogne contre tout ce qu'_ _elle_ _se trouve dans son chemin et qu'elle vise toujours la tête. Niveau discrétion on passera._

 _J'arrête de parler pour de vrai cette fois !_

 _Bisous ma Céline, j'ai hâte de te retrouver !_

 _A.C._

 _ **XxX**_

 _Bonjour Andréa,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra bien, j'y ai ajouté une boite de cookies. Celle au chocolat et au_ _x_ _amandes, tes préférées._

 _Je voulais te remercier d'être passé la dernière fois, je sais que ce n'est pas facile avec ton professeur sur le dos. Mais il me semble qu'il soit plus_ _enclin_ _à faire des concessions. Je pense même qu'il commence à t'apprécier._

 _Ou alors c'est tout simplement de la curiosité. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il écoutait attentivement quand je parlais de toi. Il t'écoute aussi, comme s'il analysait tout ce que tu disais._

 _Tu sais, sur beaucoup de points, il me rappelle mon mari… tu te souviens ? Il faisait toujours semblant de ne pas m'écouter, mais quand je lui demandais, il se souvenait de tout._

 _Partage tes cookies avec lui ma chérie, c'est un bon garçon. Même s'il est trop jeune pour être aussi amer et sombre. Il a encore toute la vie devant lui, il faut qu'il en profite !_

 _Tes parents sont passés ici, ce week-end. Ta mère m'a dit que la dernière fois, tu lui avais manq_ _ué_ _de respect et que Rogue l'a attaqué avec son bout de bois. Qu'elle irait porter plainte à l'école, mais que surtout elle espère que tu trouves rapidement un travail après l'école, pour que tu puisses déménager._

 _Je lui ai d_ _it_ _que de toute façon tu ne vivais déjà plus chez elle depuis un moment, et que je t'avais pratiquement élevée. Elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié, puisqu'elle m'a dit que j'ai fait un très mauvais travail dans ce cas-là._

 _Ah, la pauvre. Si elle savait à quel point elle avait tort._ _À_ _quel point tu es une jeune femme forte, intelligente et belle._

 _Rien que tu ne sais pas déjà, je l'espère. Ne laisse pas les mots de ta mère t'atteindre. Tu es bien plus au-dessus que ces mots tellement bas._

 _En tout cas, j'espère vous revoir bientôt tou_ _s_ _les deux._

 _Donne-moi de tes nouvelles souvent, tes lettres me tiennent compagnie._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _P. Hudson._

 _ **XxX**_

 _Andréa,_

 _Comment est-ce tu te portes ? Quand je demande à Severus il me dit qu'il ne t'a pas encore tué… Je trouve que c'est bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? Comment v_ _a_ _ton petit gecko ?_

 _J'ai écrit à Severus, mais je pensais que t'écrire aussi ne serait pas plus mal. Severus n'est pas le meilleur quand il s'agit de communiquer._

 _Vendredi j'aimerais vous voir tou_ _s_ _les deux._

 _Pour ne rien te cacher, sans tout te révéler, nous sommes sur une affaire assez importante, et de plus en plus urgente. Jusqu'alors j'ai essayé de faire sans Severus, mais il reste très important dans la résolution de notre problème. Tu seras donc obligé de venir avec lui._

 _Le souci c'est que je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je sais que c'est cliché, mais moins tu en sauras, mieux ça sera._

 _On se retrouvera tous chez les Demonds. Je ne sais pas si ce nom te d_ _it_ _quelque chose. Il y aura pas mal de monde, il faut dire qu'ils sont beaucoup. Ajoute à ça les Potter, Black, Lupin, etc.…_

 _Severus sait où nous trouver donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

 _Je vais simplement te demander de te tenir tranquille. Nous aurons beaucoup à faire et j'insiste bien sur le fait que tu ne devras pas t'en mêler._

 _Ferais-tu ça, pour moi ?_

 _Je te dis à vendredi, dans ce cas._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _Ps : Prends de quoi t'occuper, tu en auras besoin._

 **J'espère que ce chapitre un peu spécial vous aura plu. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il faut que le temps avance pour nos deux petits poisseux.**

 **Un grand merci à mes deux bêtas, Lillyths et Lubianse, qui vous rendent un service énorme, vous ne vous rendez pas compte.**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisirs, merci à vos favoris, follows et à vos anciennes reviews (je remercie d'ailleurs MoiJetaime, Le Singe et Guest pour leur reviews en invités!) qui me réchauffent le cœur tout les jours.**

 **A dimanche prochains, les copines!**

 **S.**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Demonds, Potter, Black

**Chapitre 16 : Demonds, Potter, Black et Lily.**

Rogue est posté derrière moi, la mine dégoûtée, et je le voyais taper du pied impatiemment.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'un livre. Pas de refaire ta garde-robe !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et pose un T-Shirt qui me plaisait sur ma poitrine pour estimer comment il m'irait. Trop long.

-Je me suis rappelé, en passant devant la boutique, qu'il fallait absolument que je me prenne des vêtements. Je tourne avec les trois mêmes tenues je vous rappelle.

Mon professeur hausse les épaules.

-Ce que tu as suffi amplement.

-Je suis une femme, Monsieur. Rien ne me suffit jamais, je le contredis en prenant une robe jaune à pois noirs qui me tapait dans l'œil. Je la tourne sur elle-même, et la pose contre moi pour vérifier la longueur. Je la trouvais parfaite. J'avais la flemme de l'essayer. Au pire je suis une sorcière, il n'y a rien que ma baguette ne pourrait réparer.

Le seul souci est que j'aimerais apporter le minimum de modification magique, pour ne pas altérer avec la matière.

-Vous en pensez quoi ? Je demande à Rogue en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il me fixe d'abord avec les sourcils froncés, puis regarde la robe. Son regard revient vers moi.

-Elle est jaune.

-Oui... Alors ?

-Avec des pois.

Je retourne la robe dans mes bras, puis tends mon bras pour la regarder de loin.

-Elle est belle, hein ?

-Jaune, répète Rogue.

-Je la prends.

XXX

-Mais... venez.

-Non. Tu as dit avoir besoin d'aller à la librairie. Ça ce n'est pas une librairie.

-J'ai faim.

-Non.

-Un seul gâteau.

-Non.

-Bonjour, Monsieur ! Il vous reste des tartelettes à la fraise ?

-Oh par Merlin.

XxX

Je marche rapidement derrière Rogue qui ne me laisse pas le temps de regarder les vitrines, bien trop traumatisé par la demi-heure que je viens de passer à la pâtisserie à choisir mon goûter et à discuter avec le pâtissier qui semblait de pas avoir parlé depuis des mois tant il avait à dire.

Rogue ne s'arrête que quand on arrive devant la librairie moldu où je voulais aller à la base.

-Tu rentres là, m'ordonne-t-il.

J'hoche la tête avec un grand sourire, replaçant bien les sacs de nouveaux vêtements dans le creux de mon coude.

Il fait un signe de tête vers la porte pour me dire d'entrer en premier, et je fais ce qu'il me demande.

Je passe alors 20 minutes entre les rayons à prendre et à reposer les bouquins, lisant les résumés au dos. J'en avais sélectionné quelques-uns, mais avec le peu de place que j'avais dans les bras je ne pouvais pas tous les prendre pour faire le tri près de la caisse.

-Je vais être en retard, Chatterton, s'énerve Rogue.

Je ne le regarde pas mais je sens son regard noir dans mon dos. Je regarde les livres que j'ai dans les mains et en prends un dont la couverture me plaisait. « Les Collectionneuses » par Lupya Angelus.

-J'ai fini, j'ai fini ! Je lui lance en me retournant avec mon plus beau sourire. Il plisse les yeux pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il en avait marre de mes conneries, puis s'avance vers la caisse, moi sur ses talons.

XxX

Je lâche le bras de Rogue quand on apparaît dans un jardin, où se dressait une balançoire, un grand arbre, ainsi qu'une tonnelle blanche, qui semblait être là depuis un moment.

Je serre mes sacs contre moi pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent et regarde Rogue pour voir s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Celui-ci me rend rapidement mon regard, mais le sien est menaçant.

-Tu te tiens correctement.

-Comme toujours.

Il soupire, passe une main lasse sur son visage, puis secoue la tête. Il me lance un dernier regard d'avertissement et s'avance vers la porte arrière de la maison où l'on venait d'atterrir.

Il me semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, vu comme il frappe deux fois sur la porte avant d'entrer.

Nous atterrissons dans une cuisine, où se trouvait une table pleine de parchemins, de livres et des verres. La cuisine n'était pas non plus rangée, la vaisselle s'empilait visiblement hors du lavabo.

Je continue de regarder autour de moi et me demande où Rogue m'avait emmenée.

Et pourquoi c'était aussi dégueulasse ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sentais qu'un homme seul vivait ici. Ce qui me mettait le doute, c'était que la maison semblait énorme.

-Viens, m'intime Rogue en passant devant moi. Et ne touche à rien.

Comme si j'en avais envie. Je vais attraper une maladie avec toutes ces bactéries.

Je le suis à travers la cuisine, dans un couloir. Nous passons d'abord à côté d'escaliers et je lance un regard vers le haut, à travers les rambardes.

Bordel. Il devait bien y avoir 4 étages, au moins.

Rapidement Rogue tourne vers la droite et je le suis dans un salon où il semblait y avoir du monde. Et vu comme Rogue a le visage crispé tout d'un coup, je pense que ça ne doit pas être ses amis.

Debout, près de la cheminée se trouvait un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Rogue, même si Rogue paraissait plus vieux.

Et... comment dire... il est tellement beau.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu longs et il les avait attachés sur l'arrière de sa tête, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient assombris aussi à la vue de Rogue, mais j'y lisais la surprise lorsqu'ils tombent sur moi. Il baisse la gazette qu'il avait dans les mains et je pouvais voir que sa carrure était tout aussi magnifique que son visage.

Par Merlin mes hormones vont exploser.

-Black, lâche Rogue d'un ton froid.

-Tiens, Servi... Severus, pardon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives un jour, tu es bien plus ponctuel d'habitude.

Rogue allait lui répondre, mais je le coupe rapidement sans m'en rendre compte.

-Ça c'est ma faute, comme vous pouvez le voir, je dis à l'apollon qui me fait un sourire quand il voit tous les sacs que je porte. Je les soulève malgré tout pour bien les mettre en évidence et il ricane. Il se lève et comble rapidement la distance entre nous, me faisant un peu reculer, par réflexe. Il tend ses bras et un à un, me déleste de mes sacs.

-Je vais te débarrasser de ça, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il organise les sacs pour les tenir dans une seule main, puis me tend l'autre.

-Sirius Black, enchanté.

Je lui serre la main pour le saluer et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Ne me dis rien ! Toi tu es Andréa, c'est ça ?

J'hoche la tête et mon sourire se fait aussi grand que le mien.

-Ma réputation légendaire me précède-t-elle ? Je plaisante et Black me fait un clin d'œil.

-Où sont les autres ? Nous coupe Rogue, nous faisant nous retourner vers lui, perdant un peu de notre sourire.

-Dans le salon sorcier, Dumbledore t'attendait, lui répond Black d'un ton monotone. Tout dans son attitude prouvait qu'il n'aimait absolument pas Rogue.

Sans attendre, Rogue se met en route vers une porte à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'alors . Je le suis rapidement et Black marche à côté de moi.

-Tu es en dernière année, c'est ça ?

-Oui, à Poufsouffle !

-Ah, la maison la plus fun de Poudlard. Il parait que vous faites des fêtes clandestines géniales, s'exclame Black joyeusement.

Je regarde le dos de Rogue, qui ouvre la porte. Puis fais un sourire à mon interlocuteur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je lui dis avec un clin d'œil tout en hochant « oui » de la tête de manière enthousiaste.

Black a seulement le temps de rire doucement en levant le pouce, qu'il est appelé.

-Sirius, tu foutais quoi ? Ah, bonjour, Rogue.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je reconnais l'homme qui vient de parler d'un ton sec à mon binôme. Il a l'air encore plus grand en vrai, et un sentiment de respect monte en moi.

-Je suis allé me prendre à boire quand je suis tombé sur la gazette, et y avait un article sur le service de Neyla. Puis ces deux-là sont arrivés, explique Sirius en faisant un signe de tête vers nous.

James Potter hoche la tête vers son ami, puis me fait un petit sourire.

-Andréa Chatterton, il me semble ? Me demande-t-il.

-Enchantée, monsieur Potter, je lui réponds en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Rogue ne répond même pas et s'avance vers la table qui était dressée au milieu du salon. Une dizaine de chaises étaient installées autour, et la plupart de celles-ci n'étaient pas vides.

Sirius s'installe dans l'une, James Potter dans une autre, à côté d'une femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle était très belle et semblait être aussi curieuse de me voir que j'étais de les voir eux. Elle me fait un sourire et me fait un signe de la main.

-Coucou, je suis Carolinia Crivey, se présente-t-elle en se levant. Laisse-moi te présenter. Installe-toi, Severus.

Bizarrement, son ton n'est pas des plus joyeux non plus quand elle salue mon professeur. Elle pose la main sur l'épaule d'un homme qui était installé à côté d'elle et qui me souriait poliment.

-Voici Julian, mon mari. À côté, tu as mon frère Joshua.

-Salut ! me salue ledit Joshua en levant la main.

Il est pas mal non plus, je dois dire.

-À côté c'est Michael Miller.

Ce dernier me fait un sourire charmeur, suivi d'un clin d'œil qui se voulait séduisant.

Bon... il n'est pas moche non plus cependant. On dirait un club pour beau gosse cette baraque.

-Mon père, Benjamin Demonds, continue Carolinia en désignant l'homme un peu plus âgé à l'extrémité gauche de la table. Celui-ci hoche la tête dans ma direction. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué.

-Enchantée, monsieur Demonds, je tente quand même pour lui décrocher un sourire. Ce qui arrive rapidement, même s'il est petit.

-Et je ne te présente pas Dumbledore, il me semble.

Le petit vieux est effectivement présent, debout derrière une chaise sur laquelle il allait clairement s'installer.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens.

-Bonjour, Albus, salue Rogue, sortant enfin de son silence. Je suis désolé de notre retard, cette enfant voulait...

-Hé ! Je m'indigne, je ne suis pas...

-Calmez-vous ! Nous intime Dumbledore, déjà fatigué de nous voir nous chamailler alors que ça ne faisait que cinq minutes que nous étions là. Ce n'est pas grave, d'autres personnes ne sont pas arrivées non plus. Installez-vous. Andréa, tu peux te mettre dans le canapé, là-bas, s'il te plaît. Severus tu t'installeras en t'accordant avec elle.

-Donc c'est vraiment vrai ? Demande Joshua, intrigué. Comment...

-Je t'avoue que je suis tellement curieuse aussi. J'en ai entendu parler, je l'ai lu dans le journal mais... est-ce que... c'est vraiment... réel ? demande Carolinia en retrouvant sa place à côté de son mari.

-Heu, réel ? Vous voulez dire si on fait semblant ou pas ? Je demande. J'étais vexée mais j'essayais un maximum de ne pas le faire transparaître dans ma voix.

Carolinia lève rapidement les mains et secoue la tête frénétiquement.

-Non, non, non, ne me comprends pas mal. On parle de... ce lien. Cette douleur. Tu avoueras que c'est quand même une histoire de fou !

Je ne lui réponds pas directement, mais regarde Rogue pour voir s'il allait réagir. Je ne le voyais que rouler des yeux.

-On peut voir ? Demande Sirius Black, curieux.

-Sirius, non.

La voix de Dumbledore est sèche et je vois Sirius sortir sa lèvre inférieure de tristesse. Il fait des yeux de chien battu à Dumbledore, mais un dernier « J'ai dit non » le calme et il s'assoit à côté du héros national.

On dirait un petit chien. Il est trop mignon.

-Je suis là !

Je reconnaissais la voix de la personne qui venait d'entrer et je souris dans la direction de mon professeur de DCFM. Monsieur Lupin avait les cheveux en bataille sur la tête, semblait avoir couru un marathon et tenait dans une main un parchemin.

-Je suis désolé du retard, Silimouna avait un souci de...

-Si au moins elle n'en avait qu'un de souci, le coupe Miller en faisant tourner son index près de sa tempe.

Lupin lève les yeux au ciel et se laisse tomber à côté de James Potter, expirant un bon coup pour reprendre son souffle.

-Elle a eu un petit souci au travail et devait y retourner rapidement. J'ai donc rapidement dû aller déposer Isaac chez mes parents.

Il regarde autour de lui pendant qu'il parle et quand il tombe sur Rogue son regard s'agrandit.

-Severus ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

-Albus a insisté, lui apprend Rogue, morose.

-Effectivement, je pense que malgré la situation, nous avons besoin de son avis et je suis sûr qu'il peut encore apporter beaucoup à cette affaire.

Pendant que le vieux expliquait la présence de Rogue, le regard de Lupin faisait le tour de la table, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

-Je suis là, professeur ! Je lui dis avec un petit rire. Il se tourne vers moi, et me sourit.

-Andréa ! Je me demandais où tu étais, dit-il.

-Je ne suis jamais loin, ne vous alarmez pas ! je ris.

-Ce qui devrait nous alarmer c'est qu'une si jolie fille soit obligée de se coltiner ce c… Severus tous les jours, plaisante Sirius Black.

Je n'offre qu'un sourire sans répondre, le regardant rire avec son ami. Lupin lui lance un regard que je ne vois pas, mais ça a l'air de les faire arrêter de rire.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais mon envie d'en savoir plus sur Rogue ainsi que toutes les personnes qui sont autour de lui grandit.

À la mort de Voldemort, de la main de James Potter, un tas d'histoires sur ce dernier ont refait surface. Les Gryffondors étaient tellement fiers de cet héros sorti tout droit de leur maison. Inévitablement le nom de Rogue fut rapidement pris dans tout ce qu'il se disait. Personne n'avait trop de détails, et la plupart n'osaient pas lancer de rumeurs dans la peur que Rogue l'entende et les retrouve.

Tout ce que je sais, puisque c'était la version qui revenait le plus souvent, c'était que le professeur de potion était à l'opposé de la popularité de Potter. Et qu'il existait de l'animosité entre les deux.

Mais de ce que je comprends, je ne pense pas que James Potter soit le seul à avoir un problème avec Rogue. Seul Lupin semble faire de son mieux pour être amical.

-Ça suffit, les garçons. Commençons. Lily nous rejoindra, décide Dumbledore en se levant. Bien, il me semble vous ayez tous reçu le parchemin de Carolinia, je lui ai fait rédiger un rapport sur les dernières activités connues de...

-Andréa ?

La voix de Rogue me fait tourner la tête dans son sens et je penche la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

-Oui ?

Rogue ne me répond pas mais regarde le directeur qui me regarde avec un sourire. À côté de lui, Sirius Black frappe sa paume contre son front.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai !

-Occupez-vous-en, Sirius, lui intime Dumbledore.

-S'occuper de quoi ? Hé !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne le sentais pas du tout. Black arrive vers moi avec sa baguette et je me lève du canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je demande.

-Je vais juste faire en sorte que tu n'entendes rien, m'explique Sirius, toujours en s'avançant.

À chaque pas qu'il faisait vers moi, j'en faisais un en arrière. Ce qu'il venait de dire ne me rassurait pas. Il allait m'assommer ?

-N'ai pas peur, ajoute-t-il en levant la baguette.

Je lève la baguette vers lui aussi et aussitôt j'entends toutes les chaises se reculer.

-Andréa, on va juste... commence Joshua Demonds mais il est vite coupé par mon cri. Je m'étais trop éloignée et cette douleur que j'avais réussi à esquiver depuis des semaines me rappelle ma raison d'être ici.

-Severus ? Ça va ? J'entends Carolinia s'inquiéter.

Je lève la baguette vers Sirius et lui lance un expeliarmus silencieux, du mieux que je peux.

Malheureusement la douleur ne m'aidait pas à me concentrer et sa baguette ne fait que tomber par terre à ses pieds. Je le vois se tourner avec des gros yeux vers ses amis je fais un pas en avant et la douleur s'arrête.

-Andréa ! gueule Rogue quand lui aussi se reprend de la douleur.

-Quoi ? je lui lance, les sourcils froncés.

De l'autre côté de la table, Dumbledore avait la main sur le visage et secouait la tête de dépit.

-Arrête de bouger !

-Mais il veut quoi ?

-Juste te boucher les oreilles, imbécile !

-Ah... OK.

Le rouge me monte au visage et je me sens un peu stupide. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire que Dumbledore laisserait qui que ce soit me faire du mal en sa présence. Rogue aussi, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, faisait attention à moi.

Penaude je me rapproche de Black et me baisse pour ramasser sa baguette.

-Désolée, j'ai du mal à faire confiance quand on ne m'explique rien, j'avoue en lui tendant sa baguette.

Black me fait un sourire rassurant et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Ce qu'il est beau quand même...

-On recommence, me dit-il. Installe-toi confortablement. Laisse-toi faire.

-C'est quand vous dîtes des choses comme ça que je ne suis pas bien, je lui dis, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

Il éclate de rire et j'entends Potter, Lupin et les Demonds le suivre dans son rire.

Je m'assois à ma place initiale avec un sourire et Sirius lève sa baguette. Il fait venir à moi mes sacs de shopping.

-J'espère que tu as pris de quoi t'occuper ?

-Yep.

-Ta baguette s'il te plaît ?

Je lève le regard vers lui, puis regarde ma baguette. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la lui donner.

-Donne-lui ta baguette, m'intime la voix de Rogue sur ma droite.

Je lève doucement le bras et dépose ma baguette dans la paume de Black.

-Bien. Alors.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas et lève la baguette.

 _-Bulla Pace Silencio._

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'entends avant de me retrouver dans un silence incroyable. Je m'entendais respirer, bouger et même cligner des yeux.

Ça va vite me saouler, ça.

Je regarde Sirius Black dont la bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait. Je n'entendais rien.

Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il hoche la tête et s'en va. Je le suis du regard et le vois poser ma baguette sur la cheminée derrière lui. Il s'installe à la table, et je ne peux que regarder leur bouche bouger sans en comprendre le moindre sens. Je soupire et m'installe dans le canapé, étirant mes jambes devant moi.

Les minutes passent lentement et le silence me met mal à l'aise et je décide de sortir mon nouveau livre pour m'occuper. Je fouille un peu dans les sacs à côté de moi et sors « Les Collectionneuses ». Je le pose à côté de moi et me penche au-dessus de mes sacs pour vérifier ce que j'avais mis dedans. Comme si je ne savais pas ce que j'avais acheté. Le déballage est aussi drôle que le shopping en lui-même.

Je pense que d'avoir un tel silence autour de moi me faisait oublier que je n'étais pas seule. Mais pendant quelques minutes je sors tout ce que j'ai acheté de leurs sacs et les pose devant moi. En plus de la petite robe jaune, j'en avais acheté une verte foncée que je trouvais super jolie. Je me lève et la pose contre moi. Je souris en voyant qu'elle arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou. Elle était parfaite.

Je voulais la reposer et voir si je ne pouvais pas me déshabiller pour l'essayer.

Dieu merci, Monsieur Demonds était là avec son thé glacé pour me rappeler que je devais me calmer. Il me fait sursauter et je crie quand sa main, tenant un grand verre, apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

Il me semble avoir vu une larme de rire sur le visage de Carolinia, et Rogue avait le visage dans ses deux mains, tellement à bout.

Je pense que je vais lire mon livre tranquillement, sans bouger.

 _Collectionneuses... ce nom vous effraie ! Vous les connaissez à peine, et pourtant vous en avez peur... Vous avez bien raison, car depuis l'aube des temps, depuis toujours elles existent. Et pourtant... Toutes les légendes, tous les mythes ont une histoire... Et celles des collectionneuses remontent aux fins fonds de l'histoire, à l'âge des premières étincelles de magie, avant Grindelwald, avant Merlin, avant celui qu'on appelle Jésus Christ, avant même l'invention des baguettes._

 _Remontons le temps, pour découvrir leur histoire, pour comprendre comment l'amour a torturé ces femmes jusqu'à en faire des monstres._

Du coin de l'œil je vois des agitations venant de la table. Je me tourne légèrement et ce que je vois me glace le sang.

James Potter était debout, les mains sur la table. Son visage était livide de colère et il semblait dire des choses pas très gentilles à Rogue. Ce dernier était lui aussi debout et je pouvais voir qu'il tenait sa baguette à travers sa poche.

Je sens un regard sur moi et décide donc de retourner à mon livre, le cœur battant la chamade.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _Mitalia avait toujours été une très belle fille, une fois femme, elle l'était encore plus. Elle avait e_ _u_ _la chance d'avoir un père riche et aimant, lui permettant ainsi de choisir elle-même son futur époux ; et elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Janor, un garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, et avec qui elle entretenait une relation secrète depuis quelques années._

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. La tension qu'il y'avait à la table semblait me parvenir et je voulais tellement voir ce qu'il se passait. J'ose tourner un peu tête, faisant semblant de mieux m'installer pour lire.

 _Soudain, un cri horrible parvint jusqu'au temple. Sous les ordres du maître, Isu se dirigeât vers les cris et sortit dans la rue. Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard, horrifié et les mains en sang._

Je balance la tête en arrière et lance un coup d'œil sur le côté vers la table.

Cette fois-ci, Black était lui aussi debout et avait une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Rogue était blanc comme neige et Dumbledore semblait leur parler.

Il faut que je sache.

Je garde mon livre ouvert devant moi, mais lève mon regard discrètement vers ma baguette.

C'est le moment de voir si toutes ces heures à m'entraîner valent quelque chose.

Je fixe ma baguette intensément.

 _Viens._

Ma baguette tremble doucement, et j'espérais qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit.

 _Viens._

La baguette roule sur le côté et mon cœur se serre quand elle est à deux doigts de tomber.

 _Viens._

Elle roule encore un peu, tombant. Je peux me sentir pâlir. Et sans trop y réfléchir, je pousse la table que j'ai devant moi avec un coup de pied, le regard dans mon livre.

 _Pris d'une soudaine panique, Mitalia f_ _i_ _t fi des convenances et cour_ _u_ _t jusqu'à son fiancé. Janor était là... étendu sur les marches... sa toge macul_ _ée_ _de sang. Il en avait trop perdu, il mourait._

J'attends de finir ma phrase pour relever la tête. Mon premier coup d'œil va vers ma baguette, qui se trouvait par terre, intouchée. Je vérifie alors ce qu'il se passait à la table. Rogue était maintenant assis, semblant toujours très en colère. James Potter le regardait toujours fixement, et Carolinia semblait lire le contenu d'un parchemin.

Bien.

 _Viens._

Ma baguette roule doucement. Je prends une grande inspiration et oublie une seconde mon cœur qui bat. J'expire et me concentre seulement sur ma baguette.

 _J'ai besoin de toi. Viens._

Me surprenant presque, ma baguette roule rapidement vers lui. Elle ne s'arrête qu'une fois à mes pieds.

La main tremblante, je me baisse et l'attrape. En même temps, je fais semblant de fouiller dans un de mes sacs. Aidée de mon pouce et de mon index, je colle ma baguette contre mon avant-bras pour qu'ils ne la voient pas, puis me relève.

Inspiration. Expiration.

J'y suis arrivée.

Je ferme les yeux un moment.

 _Finite Incantatem._

Les mots résonnent dans ma tête et au moment où j'espère que ça à marcher, je les entends.

-C'est de sa faute, Patmol. Il sait où est Queudver, ou il en a au moins une idée, j'en suis sûr, s'énerve James Potter.

Je garde les yeux sur mon livre et fais semblant de tourner la page, la main toujours tremblante.

-Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire, Potter. Je suis parti bien avant de savoir que Queudver travaillait pour lui. Je ne sais rien, siffle Rogue.

-Je ne mets pas en doute la parole de Severus, James. Si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, ais confiance en moi, tente Dumbledore.

-Il maîtrise l'art du mensonge, Albus. J'ai failli tout perdre à cause de lui. Et moi qui pensais qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre parce qu'il voulait nous aider, mais non. Il a juste changé d'avis en cours de route, crache Potter, visiblement hors de lui. J'ai failli tout perdre à cause de lui.

-Nous faisons tous des erreurs, et...

-Ça doit te faire tellement plaisir, hein, Servilus ? De voir que tu es bien couvé et protégé ? Alors que tu devrais être à Azkaban, comme les autres !

Quoi ?

J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration pour ne pas me faire remarquer et sers ma baguette contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me fais violence pour ne pas lever le regard vers la femme qui vient d'entrer.

-Ah, Lily, on t'attendait.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

C'était une jolie femme rousse aux yeux verts magnifiques. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité, se demandant sûrement pourquoi tout le monde était sur les nerfs.

-Bonjour, chérie, la salue James Potter en se levant de sa chaise. Il va vers elle, lui prend la main et pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mon regard va vers Rogue, me demandant comment il réagissait aux marques d'affection entre êtres humains, juste par curiosité.

Mais ce que je vois est bien plus que ce que j'ai demandé.

Il a le regard baissé et noir.

Et dans ce regard de la douleur. De la peine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

 *** Histoire vraiment écrite par ma bêta, Lillyths ou louve-angel.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je suis déjà désolée du cliffhanger, mais la suite arrive vite!**

 **Un tout grand merci à mes deux bêtas d'amour, mes amies, Lubianse et Lillyths**

 **Merci à l'invité et à lesinge pour vos reviews. Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise!**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Entre le savoir et le voul

**Chapitre 17 : Entre le savoir et le vouloir.**

Je garde mes yeux sur les pages devant moi et essaye tant bien que mal de bouger mes yeux pour faire semblant de lire, mais je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer.

-Installez-vous, jeunes gens, intime Dumbledore en s'adressant sûrement aux Potter.

S'ensuit une série de gens qui saluaient la nouvelle arrivante et un tas de bruits de chaises.

-Bonjour Severus. J'espère que tu vas bien ? Demande Lily une fois qu'elle a pris place.

Mon professeur de potions met un temps à répondre mais j'entends vite la faiblesse dans sa voix.

-Bien. Merci.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Enchaîne rapidement Lily.

J'entends des parchemins et un chuchotement venant de James Potter et Sirius Black.

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai du mal à avancer dans ce que je veux dire avec ces trois-là, répond Dumbledore, faisant sûrement allusion à eux et Rogue.

-Je vais résumer ce que l'on a déjà, continue le vieux, nous sommes donc toujours sans nouvelles de Peter Pettigrow depuis le mois de juin. Nous avons complètement perdu sa trace.

-Mais comme le disait le rapport de Caro, nous pensons qu'il se cache parmi les moldus. On ne sait pas encore où et surtout comment, mais il n'utilise plus sa baguette, impossible donc de vérifier ses activités magiques. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que la dernière fois qu'il l'a utilisé, c'était à Shortstown.

Je lève un peu la tête au nom de la petite ville. Ça ne se trouvait pas loin de chez moi et j'y avais passé pas mal de temps dans mon enfance.

Cependant, c'est le nom de Pettigrow qui a vraiment attiré mon attention. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, et pas en bien.

-Impossible donc de le trouver ? Demande Lily. J'entendais dans sa voix de la déception... et de la colère.

-Non. Pas impossible. Nous allons simplement devoir chercher mieux. Et ne négliger aucun détail. Je pense qu'à ce stade, pour mieux avancer, nous devrions reculer un peu dans nos recherches. Peut-être avons-nous laissé passer un détail important, suggère Dumbledore.

-J'étais en train de lire tout ce que nous avions jusqu'à présent, depuis ce fameux jour, jusqu'en juin, ajoute Carolinia Crivey.

-Et j'étais en train de souligner tous les endroits où j'ai déjà été en mission, dit Michael Miller.

-Et c'est à ce moment-là que Servilus s'est cru intéressant de dire que peut-être il n'était pas seul, avoue Sirius.

-Et il me semble que monsieur n'aime toujours pas son surnom. Avant qu'Andréa ne nous coupe avec le bruit de la table, on était en plein débat sur si on devait le garder ou non, dit James, sarcastique.

-Andréa ? Chatterton ? S'étonne Lily.

Je sens des regards sur moi et je fais de mon mieux pour avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Je tourne même une page pour faire genre.

-Oui, Lily, je vois que tu as déjà entendu parler d'elle, rit Albus.

-Évidemment, qui n'en a pas entendu parler ? La potion qui emprisonne l'élève à son professeur.

-À Rogue surtout, ajoute Sirius.

-Sirius, encore une remarque et je te dispense de cette réunion.

-Laissez-le dire, Albus. Il a ce constant besoin de rabaisser les autres pour oublier qu'il n'est un vulgaire rejeté qui a arrêté de mûrir à l'âge de 7 ans, crache Rogue.

-TU AS DIT QUOI ?

-Sirius ! Assis-toi ! Gueule Dumbledore.

-Assis, Black, ordonne Rogue, comme s'il parlait à un chien.

-Patmol, non ! Ne te laisse pas atteindre ! Calme Lupin.

Je ne voyais que tout ce cinéma du coin de mon œil, mais la tension dans la salle était palpable.

-Donc... Elle... n'entend rien ? Demande Lily au bout d'un petit moment.

-Non, sinon elle aurait réagi à tout ce raffut, je pense, soupire Carolinia.

-Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir en quoi ça consiste. Ça fait vraiment mal quand vous vous séparez de 10 mètres ? Demande Lily.

-Trois, corrige Rogue.

-Oh wow... souffle Lily Potter, effarée. Je... peux voir ?

-Oui, Lily, Ouiiii ! S'excite Sirius.

-Toujours non ! De toute façon ce n'est pas la question. Laissez cette enfant tranquille, nous avons assez à faire, coupe Dumbledore, sévère. Elle doit en avoir tellement ras le cul.

-Oui, donc, la première fois que nous avons entendu parler de Peter après sa fuite ce fut à la sortie de Malefoy de son procès. Nous pensons qu'il est allé se réfugier chez lui. Nous n'avons eu cette information que très tard et n'avons donc pas pu mener notre enquête auprès de Lucius pour voir ce qu'il en est vraiment. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, Malefoy n'a pas voulu le garder chez lui, finit Carolinia.

-Tu m'étonnes. Ce con est dégueulasse. Et qu'est-ce qu'il ronfle, critique Black.

J'entends Potter ricaner et Lupin soupirer.

-Ensuite, continue Carolinia en levant la voix pour éviter qu'ils n'en rajoutent, nous l'avons repéré à pas mal d'endroits, mais les pistes n'ont rien donné. La seule piste intéressante que nous avons est celle où il a voulu rejoindre l'ancien allié de Vous-Savez-Qui, Fenrir Greyback. Nous n'avons pas encore exploré cette piste-là, je pense qu'il faudra se pencher sur la question, décide-t-elle. Puisque c'est la dernière information que nous avons la piste de Shortstown. Mis à part quelques activités magiques ici et là, et sans importance. Des petits sorts qui devaient sûrement l'aider dans sa vie de tous les jours.

-Il va donc falloir infiltrer les loups-garous ? Demande Joshua Demonds.

-Je crois que oui, réfléchit Dumbledore.

-On doit juste savoir s'il leur a parlé, s'il est resté avec eux et s'il l'est encore. Ça se trouve il est allé à Shortstown pour une simple course puis est retourné les voir.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas fait plutôt ? Demande Miller.

-Silou ne voulait pas, répond simplement Monsieur Demonds.

Personne ne répond et j'ai l'impression que sa réponse est une raison totalement valable.

-Mais Silou n'est pas là aujourd'hui, donc on l'emmerde, non ? Demande encore une fois Miller.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma femme, Miller, avertit Lupin.

-Désolé. Je l'aime vraiment pas.

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Apparemment son argument est en béton.

-Qu'en dis-tu Remus ? Demande Dumbledore enfin.

Lupin soupire et je me tortille dans mon canapé, mal à l'aise. Je voulais tellement regarder dans leur direction, voir leur expression pour mieux comprendre la gravité de la situation. Comprendre quand ils étaient sérieux ou non... parce que cette histoire de loup-garou ça ne peut être qu'une grosse blague.

Et si je comprends bien ils recherchent un gars qu'ils semblent connaître et qui devait travailler pour Voldemort. À tout prix apparemment.

Mais pourquoi ce gars-là en particulier ? Et pourquoi c'était à eux de le faire ? Il n'y a pas les Aurors pour cela ? Et qu'est-ce que Rogue à avoir là-dedans ? Il ne semble ni les apprécier ni être apprécié, alors pourquoi il les aide ?

-Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à Silimouna. Mais je le ferais. C'est la seule piste sérieuse que nous avons. J'irais, décide Lupin d'un air déterminé.

-Elle va tellement te tuer, lui dit Lily.

-Tu vas te faire tuer plutôt, panique Carolinia. Je ne dis pas ça parce que t'es mon beau-frère préféré, mais...

-Je suis ton seul et unique beau-frère, relève Lupin.

-... mais je suis pas du tout tranquille à cette idée. Et puis comment est-ce que tu vas faire ? Peter sait qui tu es, si tu arrives là-bas il n'aura qu'à leur dit et tu es mort dans la minute, Remus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... je n'irais pas en tant que moi.

Un silence s'installe et j'ai la chair de poule à cette phrase. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.

-Tu veux dire que tu iras pendant la pleine lune ? Demande Papa Demonds.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, Remus, approuve Dumbledore.

-Oui, Peter ne pourra pas différencier un loup-garou d'un autre, confirme James.

Mes mains tremblent quand je réalise enfin de quoi il s'agit.

-Je ne sais pas si Silou sera d'accord, ça reste très dangereux. Et s'il le remarque ? S'inquiète Lily.

-Peter ? Se moque Sirius. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien trop stupide.

Oh, par Merlin... oh putain... Remus Lupin est...

-As-tu apporté la potion Tue-loup d'ailleurs, Severus ? Demande Lupin.

-Oui, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à la préparer que prévu, Chatterton ne me laisse jamais travailler tranquillement, râle Rogue.

Je regarde la caisse qui se trouvait en face de moi. Cette caisse que je l'avais déjà vu donner à Lupin, un matin très tôt. Celle qui faisait le bruit de flacon.

Ces flacons qu'il avait remplis minutieusement ce matin avant de sortir. La potion dont il me demandait à chaque fois de ne pas approcher. Dont il me laissait parfois couper les ingrédients quand il voulait m'occuper pour que je me taise.

C'était une potion Tue-loup pour Remus Lupin. Mon professeur de DCFM. Un professeur à Poudlard. Un mec que Dumbledore a engagé en sachant très bien ce qu'il était.

Un loup-garou dans une école pleine d'adolescents.

Je me sens prise d'un vertige, et je sers le livre entre mes doigts. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas avoir l'air choqué.

-Comment se passe la colocation, d'ailleurs ? Demande Miller. T'as quand même de la chance, mon gars. Elle est pas mal et à l'air fun.

\- « _Fun »_ n'est pas le mot que j'ai envie d'utiliser quand je parle de cet incident, Miller, Dit sombrement Rogue.

Un loup-garou putain.

Les mains tremblantes je tourne rapidement une dizaine de pages quand l'ombre de Rogue apparaît à côté de moi. Je lève la tête et essaye de sourire du mieux que je peux.

-Regarde comme elle te sourit. Tu peux pas ne pas craquer, Severus, rit Miller.

Rogue me regarde une seconde, puis récupère sa caisse. Il s'éloigne rapidement sans un autre regard pour moi.

-D'où je suis, elle a juste un sourire idiot.

-Cette conversation est inappropriée, c'est notre élève et je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de discours, Miller, menace Dumbledore, très sérieux.

-Oh mais je ne parlais pas pour Severus, monsieur. Je parle pour moi. Elle n'est pas _mon_ élève. Je peux passer quand ? Demande Miller, sûrement à Rogue.

-Quand tu veux, mais pas chez moi, et pas tant que je suis bloqué avec elle, réponds simplement Rogue.

-Aie... Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps.

-Tu me dégoûtes Miller, dit Carolinia.

-C'est ta gueule qui me dégoûte. Tu ressembles tellement à l'autre abruti.

-Miller, sermonne Loupin.

Lupin pardon. Putain. C'est un loup-garou. Merde. Merde merde merde !

-C'est ma jumelle, crétin.

-Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter trente secondes de raconter n'importe quoi et revenir au sujet principal ? Soupire Papa Demonds.

-Je perds patience les enfants, avoue Dumbledore.

Des petits pardons résonnent à gauche et à droite et un silence s'installe.

De mon côté, je tremble toujours et dans ma tête défile toutes les informations que j'avais sur les loups-garous. Je sais que ce sont des hommes maudits, mais à aucun moment de ma courte vie de sorcière je n'ai entendu quelque chose de positif à ce sujet.

Et quand j'y pense... Lupin ne nous a jamais fait étudier les loups-garous...

Je suis tiraillée entre l'image que j'ai du doux et mystérieux professeur Lupin et la nouvelle image de lui qui se forme dans ma tête. L'image d'une bête dangereuse, d'un homme instable et déchiré entre ces deux états.

C'est un loup-garou.

Je me surprends à réfléchir à la lune et de quand date la dernière pleine lune que j'ai vu. Je ne sais plus. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment fait attention.

Puis tout me revient. Toutes ces fois où il était malade. Où on le voyait venir en classe faible et blanc comme un linge. Toute l'école pensait qu'il était simplement fragile et qu'il attrapait des rhumes tout le temps. Ou qu'il était alcoolique et qu'il avait passé la nuit à boire. Dans tous les cas, nous étions à des années-lumière de la véritable raison.

Je secoue rapidement ma tête et prends une grande inspiration. Je laisse ma tête tomber en arrière et expire. J'ai besoin de bouger.

Je ferme mon livre et le pose à côté de moi. Inspiration.

Je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses, essayant de calmer les tremblements. Expiration.

Je me lève doucement tout en respirant et j'entends d'un coup le silence.

-Elle va où ? Demande Carolinia.

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? S'énerve Rogue.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui la connais.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis dans sa tête.

-Elle ne peut pas aller loin de toute façon, les coupe Dumbledore. Continue, Michael, ne te déconcentre pas. Tu es le seul à savoir où ils se trouvent.

-J'essaye, Monsieur. Mais Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'y a emmené qu'une seule fois avec mon oncle.

-Fais de ton mieux.

La réponse de Miller me fait inhaler encore plus profondément.

Putain. Il était pote avec Voldemort. Merde.

Je suis dans la même pièce qu'un loup-garou et un Mangemort. Merde merde merde !

-Je pense qu'elle n'est pas bien, Albus, s'inquiète Lily.

Non. Reprends-toi, Andréa. Ne gâche pas tout. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent.

-Attendez. Finite, lance James Potter.

J'attends une seconde et une voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il venait de lever le sort. J'attends malgré tout que quelqu'un m'interpelle directement.

-Andréa ? Demande Carolinia.

Je tourne vivement la tête vers eux, feignant l'étonnement.

Je ne sais pas comment je fais. Ne me demandez pas.

-Oh ! C'est fini ? Je demande en essayant de sourire.

Dumbledore me rend mon sourire et secoue la tête.

-Non, pas encore, mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Je ris faiblement et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

-Je... le silence est pesant et le livre que je lis est... Assez angoissant. Et puis... Je dois aller au petit coin, pour ne rien vous cacher.

-Ah, on est désolé Andréa, s'excuse gentiment Lupin.

Putain de loup-garou. C'est un loup-garou.

-Pas de souci professeur, vous aviez l'air occupé.

Je me rends compte que ma voix est plus froide que je ne le voudrais et j'avale ma salive. Ils vont se douter de quelque chose si je ne fais pas attention.

-Allons-y. Me dit Rogue en se levant.

J'hoche la tête et le suis rapidement, n'essayant de regarder personne dans les yeux.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Lily Potter qui décide de me barrer la route.

La jolie rousse me tend la main avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Bonjour Andréa, on ne s'est pas encore présentée. Je suis Lily Potter.

Je lui offre le sourire le plus chaleureux que je peux produire et lui secoue la main.

-Enchantée, Madame.

Je ne m'étale pas plus, ayant simplement envie d'aller vite me cacher entre quatre murs.

-Tu peux m'appeler Lily.

-D'accord.

Elle me regarde un moment, attendant sûrement que je dise autre chose, mais j'étais tellement concentrée sur mon jeu d'actrice que j'en étais de plus en plus fatiguée. Je veux juste aller pleurer, s'il vous plaît.

-Heu... je dois... je commence en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.

-Ah, oui, bien sûr, désolée, s'excuse-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir.

-Tu es obligé d'y aller avec elle, Severus ? Ce n'est pas très propre tout ça, se moque Miller.

Le mangemort. Il y a un mangemort à quelques pas de moi.

Dumbledore s'entoure aussi mal que Rogue.

-Je ne rentre pas dans... oh par Merlin la ferme, Miller, souffle Rogue, fatigué.

Il avance devant moi et je le suis sans un mot de plus.

Il traverse le salon où on était en arrivant, puis monte les escaliers. Il connaissait bien l'endroit. Ça ne devait pas être leur première réunion, donc.

Potter avait dit le mot « Ordre » un peu plutôt. Je me demande si c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent leur petit groupe.

-Fais vite.

Je lève le regard vers mon professeur qui s'était arrêté devant une porte.

-Heu... oui. Merci.

J'entre rapidement dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte. Je laisse alors libre cours à mes tremblements, à mes sueurs, à mes expressions.

Je me mets face au miroir, au-dessus du lavabo et regarde dans mes propres yeux.

Où est-ce que tu as atterri ma pauvre fille ? Pourquoi tu n'attires que des problèmes ?

Je respire fortement et expire longuement quelques fois pour me calmer. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Expiration.

J'inspire une dernière fois, me sèche le visage et appuie sur la chasse d'eau pour que Rogue entende que j'ai fini. D'habitude je lance un sort de silence pour qu'il n'entende rien, mais je ne suis pas censé avoir ma baguette sur moi.

J'ouvre la porte et je suis soulagée de voir que je ne tremblais plus.

Je le suis en bas et nous retournons auprès des autres. Je leur lance un sourire et retourne m'asseoir à ma place. James vient alors vers moi.

-On y retourne ? Me demande-t-il en levant la baguette.

-Je vous en prie.

 _-Bulla Pace Silencio._

Le silence revient et je reprends mon livre.

J'attends une minute et pose ma main sur ma baguette.

 _Finite_

-... se débrouiller avec cela. Il faudra peut-être plusieurs jours pour trouver l'endroit mais nous y arriverons, encourage Dumbledore.

-Je finis de noter l'itinéraire et je te le donne, Lupin. Dès que je me souviens d'autre chose, je t'envoie un hibou.

-D'accord.

Loup.

Je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette image de la tête, par Merlin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à Dumbledore de l'engager, je ne comprends pas. Et de faire rentrer un Mangemort dans son groupe, on en parle ?

Je tourne deux pages dans mon livre au cas où quelqu'un jetterait un coup d'œil à ma progression de l'histoire, et tends l'oreille quand Dumbledore s'adresse à Rogue.

-Severus, j'aurais besoin que tu enquêtes de ton côté pour voir si tu peux avoir plus d'informations. Tu connais tous les endroits où il a été avec Voldemort, il y est peut-être retourné. Il n'a plus nulle part où aller après tout, il a tout perdu.

-Ou tu demandes à tes petits copains de simplement te montrer le chemin, lance Sirius.

Il ne veut vraiment pas le lâcher. Plus ça va, moins je le trouve sympathique. Personne n'a le droit de s'adresser comme ça à mon Rogue. Et quels petits copains, déjà ?

-Sirius, ça suffit. Sors, décide le vieux d'un ton radical.

-Celui qui doit sortir, c'est lui, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Albus Et ne commencer pas avec votre discours sur la confiance. Si on en est là, c'est à cause de lui. S'il ne l'avait pas rejoint, s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, ...

-Il a fait une erreur, Sirius, il...

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on parle pour moi, Albus. De toute façon il n'entendra et ne croira que ce qu'il veut.

-Tu crois que je voulais entendre qu'un petit abruti d'école rejoigne Voldemort pour essayer de faire tuer mon meilleur ami ? Est-ce que tu as tant voulu te venger que ça ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était absolument pas mon intention.

Attendez... quoi ?

Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée et rapide. Des larmes me montent aux yeux et je me mords la lèvre pour étouffer un cri d'horreur.

Non, c'est impossible.

 _Si, c'est possible._

Non ! Non, pas lui !

 _Si... réfléchis._

Non !

Je ferme les yeux pour faire taire la petite voix dans ma tête et secoue la tête doucement.

-Tu cherchais quoi, Severus ? Demande Lily d'une voix douce, mais blessée. Nous étions... amis, autrefois. Et tu voulais tout me prendre. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne vais pas avoir cette discussion à chaque fois, merde ! s'emporte Rogue. Vous ne comprenez rien et assumez simplement que j'ai voulu vous nuire !

-Alors explique-nous, putain ! s'énerve James Potter en se levant brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise.

Oui, explique-leur. Dis-leur qu'ils se trompent. Que tu n'es pas un Mangemort. Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de l'entendre.

-James ! S'exclame Albus. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire ou dire pour calmer le Gryffondor.

-Non, je veux savoir. Je sais que nous avons été un peu cons à l'école, mais est-ce que ça vaut la mort de mon fils ? De mettre en danger une soi-disant amie ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste me mettre un sac de merde en feu devant la porte ? Il fallait que tu cherches à tout brûler ?

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu, connard ! crie Rogue qui s'était levé aussi. Et elle n'est pas mon amie !

-Donc il s'agit de ça ? Que je ne sois plus ton amie ? Demande Lily.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ramènes tout à toi ? Tu te sens si importante ? S'emporte Rogue.

-JAMES NON !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête dans leur direction. James avait sa baguette pointée vers Rogue, le visage rouge de colère.

-J'aurais dû te dénoncer au moment même où je l'ai su. Tu ne sais que te cacher derrière Dumbledore, tel le lâche que tu es. Comme quand tu t'es caché derrière Voldemort pour justifier ton amour pour la magie noire. Tu as toujours été un lâche.

Rogue lève aussitôt sa baguette aussi mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il ait propulsé en arrière.

Trop loin de moi.

Je crie de douleur et j'entends des jurons venant de Lupin. J'ai à peine le temps de pousser ma baguette dans la fente du canapé que je suis poussée à me lever et pousser vers le groupe, fermement soutenue par quelqu'un.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! Gueule Dumbledore, visiblement fou de rage. Les bras qui me tiennent me poussent encore un peu et la douleur disparaît.

Je lève un visage plein de larmes vers ces psychopathes et ils me regardent tous avec un regard désolé.

À côté de moi, j'entends un « Finite » et je me tourne vers le professeur Lupin.

Mon premier réflexe est de m'éloigner de lui, mais je me retiens à peine de le pousser le plus loin possible.

-Doucement, Andréa. On est désolés.

-Pardon, petite, je n'y avais pas pensé.

J'ignore le héros et cherche Rogue du regard. Celui-ci se lève doucement, pas loin de moi.

Mangemort.

Putain.

-Rentrez, Severus. Il vaut mieux, conseille Dumbledore en remettant sa chaise sous la table. Tout ceci était une mauvaise idée.

Personne ne lui répond et Lily soupire fortement. Rogue se rapproche de moi et je le regarde boiter un peu.

Des larmes me montent aux yeux. Merde... ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je ne veux pas que ça soit vrai.

-Récupère tes affaires, Andréa, m'intime Lupin.

Il voulait poser sa main sur mon avant-bras, mais je baisse mon bras avant qu'il ne me touche et vais vers le canapé. Je récupère mes sacs, mon livre et discrètement ma baguette.

Je ferais semblant de la récupérer sur la cheminée.

Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je n'aurais pas dû le savoir. Je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Rogue passe à côté de moi avec un « viens » bas, et je le suis. Je cache ma baguette dans ma manche et en passant devant la cheminée je l'en fais sortir.

-Ah, oui, ta baguette, c'est vrai, dit Sirius.

-Bonne journée, je les salue. Je n'attends pas qu'ils me répondent et avec Rogue nous traversons la maison, vers le jardin. À peine ai-je mis un pied dehors que Rogue m'attrape le bras et transplane.

 **Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez ce sentiment que l'histoire commence enfin?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il vous donnera envie de me laisser plein de petites reviews :3**

 **Je remercie lesinge pour sa review en invité!**

 **Et un gros poutoupoutou à mes deux bêta, Lillyths et Lulu!**

 **D'ailleurs Lillyths a sortie un OS Lily/Sirius, je vous conseille vivement d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. C'est : "Ma constellation interdite"**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, beaucoup de soleil et que des choses positives.**

 **Prenez soin de vous et à dimanche prochain :)**

 **S.**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Mauvais choix

**Chapitre 18 : Mauvais choix.**

En rentrant aucun de nous deux n'a dit un mot. Je suis silencieusement allée m'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Aussitôt que j'étais assise, Sev s'est installé sur mon genou et m'a regardé comme s'il savait que je n'allais pas bien.

Et je n'allais vraiment pas bien.

Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible. Encore maintenant j'étais en train d'essayer de trouver une autre explication. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas lui.

 _Si, c'est possible. Réfléchis._

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait toute la soirée. Je suis restée dans mon coin et j'ai réfléchi à tout ce qui pouvait m'être passé sous le nez, à tout ce que j'ai choisi inconsciemment d'ignorer pour ne pas voir cela comme une possibilité.

La première chose étant que c'était un professeur de Poudlard, un ami proche d'Albus Dumbledore. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée, et s'était mis à boire. Beaucoup. Je le laissais faire, et je voulais même le rejoindre, mais je n'osais plus m'approcher de lui. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec lui. Quoi lui dire.

Je voulais aller retrouver Céline. Mamie Hudson. Je ne voulais plus être là.

Je n'ai pas dormi. Je l'ai regardé dormir toute la nuit, à me demander comment il en était arrivé à faire ce choix-là. Si je ne me trompais pas. Si j'avais bien compris. Si vraiment il avait voulu tuer la famille Potter. Quelle était sa relation avec Lily Potter. Ce que Dumbledore savait vraiment et s'il le savait depuis le début.

Le lendemain j'étais exténuée. Je tenais à peine debout et je le suivais sans réfléchir, gardant tout de même une distance entre nous. Et lui ne me disait rien, ayant lui aussi l'air dans ses pensées.

Arrive le soir et Rogue avait plié son journal et me rendait mon regard, alors que j'étais en train de le fixer sans vraiment le voir. Quand je me rends compte de son attention sur moi, j'avale bruyamment ma salive et mes mains se remettent à trembler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? Râle-t-il.

-De... de quoi ? Je vais bien, je lui réponds d'une voix faible.

-Tu n'as rien dit depuis hier. Je ne m'en plains pas, mais je trouve ça tellement inhabituel.

Je baisse le regard et commence à chipoter avec le bord de ma jupe.

-Je n'ai rien à dire c'est tout, je lui mens.

Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment un Mangemort ? Si oui, pourquoi ?

Je ne vois pas l'expression de Rogue, mais je le sens me regarder un petit temps. Puis je l'entends rouvrir son journal et retourner à sa lecture.

Je veux savoir.

Je veux tellement comprendre. Mais comment lui dire sans lui expliquer comment je le sais ? Mon instinct me dit que j'aurais encore besoin d'utiliser mon arme secrète, mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais plus jamais rien entendre de cet Ordre.

J'avais toujours du mal à assimiler que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

Et encore plus de mal à accepter qu'il y ait une possibilité que Rogue ait été un Mangemort.

Ou l'est toujours ? Je ne sais pas.

Un souvenir me fait lever la tête. La rencontre avec Malefoy. J'avais entendu son nom pendant la réunion et je savais que lui avait été un Mangemort, c'est certain. Qu'il avait côtoyé Peter Pettigrow.

 _« -Je n'ai pas de maître, Malefoy, réponds Rogue, qui essayait visiblement de contrôler le ton de sa voix._

 _-Non... tu ne saurais pas lui rester fidèle de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Je sais. J'ai tous les indices. Tous. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Je le refuse.

Je regarde mon professeur lire et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

Je l'aimais. Tellement. Je n'ai jamais su moi-même pourquoi. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu me poser la question. Je savais juste que je voulais me guérir auprès de lui. Le laisser m'aider à oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie. Le rendre heureux à mon tour.

Mais ce nouveau brouillard de questions entre nous me déchirait le cœur. J'étais déchirée entre la vérité et le doute. L'amour et la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demande Rogue sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Mon cœur s'arrête et des larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Rien.

Ce simple mot sort en tremblant et je retiens un sanglot.

 _Non. Ne lui montre pas._

Il me lance un regard, mais je lui avais déjà tourné le dos, attrapant mon parchemin pour finir mon devoir de Métamorphose avant notre retour à Poudlard.

 _Reste forte, Andréa. Sois forte._

XxX

Au fur et à mesure de la dernière semaine, je continue de garder mes distances avec mon colocataire, et lui me laisse dans mon coin, même s'il me lançait des piques de temps en temps. Hier soir il était même venu me donner un flacon d'antidouleur en croyant que j'avais mes règles. J'avais souri à l'attention, mais ne lui avais rien dit.

Je préfère qu'il croie que je suis hormonale plutôt que de savoir que je doute de lui. Imaginez il me tue ? Ou m'enferme quelque part pour me torturer. Ou me transforme en animal pour que je ne parle plus jamais.

Non, je vais rester tranquille et simplement attendre de m'en remettre.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de notre retour à Poudlard. Nous allons arriver deux jours plus tôt que les élèves pour une première réunion du corps enseignant et pour que Rogue puisse déjà préparer ses premiers cours.

Je ferme ma valise à l'aide de ma baguette et prends la cage de Sev. Ce dernier était sur l'épaule de Rogue et semblait manger une mouche. Vivante.

Il me dégoûte.

-Tu as tout ? On ne reviendra pas avant l'été prochain, me prévient Rogue.

-J'ai tout, je réponds, sèchement.

Il ne rajoute rien, prends sa mallette et prend Sev de son épaule. Il se rapproche de moi et j'ai ce stupide réflexe de faire un pas en arrière. Il ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il a remarqué mon geste. Il ouvre la cage que j'ai dans la main et y fout le gecko sans grande douceur.

Il me devance alors, et sort de la chambre.

Une fois dans le salon, je le suis toujours pendant qu'il fait le tour de la maison pour vérifier que tout était bien fermé et tire les rideaux. Il vide ce qu'il restait dans le frigo d'un coup de baguette et coupe l'électricité. Puis il pointe sa baguette vers le sol.

De sa baguette sort une brume d'abord blanche et lumineuse. Elle prend forme petit à petit et je reconnais alors un Patronus. En forme de biche.

-Minerva, nous allons arriver dans cinq minutes, dit-il à la biche et celle-ci baisse la tête, puis passe en courant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-Allons-y.

XxX

J'arrive dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe accrochée à Rogue. Je lâche rapidement son bras et fais quelques pas en arrière pour ramasser ma valise. Rogue pose la cage de Sev, qu'il avait tenu fermement contre lui durant le voyage par cheminée, sur le bureau de McGo.

-Andréa !

La voix de McGo me fait sourire et je cours presque vers elle, heureuse d'enfin voir quelqu'un qui n'était pas louche. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres d'elle, n'osant pas la toucher de peur qu'elle me dégage.

-Bonjour professeur, cela faisait longtemps.

-Oui ! Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien !

On discute un petit moment, puis la cheminée fait un gros bruit et Flitwick en sort, des cendres plein les cheveux.

Tout le monde arrive petit à petit et quand Rogue juge qu'il y a plus de monde qu'il ne peut le supporter, il me dit de prendre mes affaires et de le suivre.

En traversant les couloirs, mon cœur gonfle de joie. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être revenue ici. Cet endroit est ma véritable maison, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'ici. J'avais tellement hâte de revoir Céline et les autres. Mais pour cela je devais encore attendre deux nuits.

On s'arrête devant ce chevalier qui semblait me reconnaître aussi puisqu'il me salue d'un signe de tête avant de nous laisser entrer.

Rien n'avait bougé. Mon lit était toujours là, ainsi que mon oreiller. Ça sentait le propre et le frais et je prends une grande inspiration. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres.

-Ça fait tellement du bien de revenir ici, je dis en regardant autour de moi.

Rogue ne me répond pas et ouvre la cage de Sev, qui en saute rapidement, reniflant tout autour de lui.

XxX

La soirée passe lentement, je ne fais que suivre Rogue à travers le château pendant qu'il fait des allers-retours entre sa réserve et sa salle de potion. Il va parfois voir ses collègues pour récupérer de la paperasse, puis retourne dans sa classe.

Ça, ça ne m'avait pas manqué, par contre.

Je me demande si les autres classes ont changé. Si elles ont toujours des fenêtres. Je voulais tellement aller les voir mais n'osait pas leur demander.

Le soir nous retrouvons les autres dans la Grande Salle où quelques elfes de maisons étaient toujours en train de nettoyer. J'y retrouve Hagrid, Chourave, Pince, Flitwick, Dumbledore, McGo et… Lupin.

Ce dernier m'a souri gentiment en me voyant arriver et j'ai tant bien que mal essayé de le lui rendre. Mais j'avais du mal à ne pas le voir avec des poils et des crocs.

Je ne parle pas beaucoup pendant le dîner, mentant à ceux qui me demandaient ce qui n'allait pas. Soit je suis fatiguée, soit j'ai une migraine, soit j'avais une migraine à cause de la fatigue... Mais mes excuses semblaient leur suffire et je les écoute simplement parler. Le sujet de l'article sur nous dans la gazette remontent mais Dumbledore prévient ses employés de ne rien divulguer, tant que le ministère n'aura pas décidé qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nous.

Cette phrase me donne des frissons. Enchaînée à un Mangemort pour la vie...

Cette nuit encore je ne dors pas. J'ai les yeux fixés au plafond et j'étais en train de me donner des paroles d'encouragement, me disant de faire semblant, comme je l'avais fait tant de fois. De continuer à me mentir et d'ignorer tout ce que je sais.

Et je me retrouve cinq minutes après avec un livre sur les créatures magiques dans les mains, au chapitre des loups-garous.

Je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

XxX

Le lendemain matin Rogue me trouve déjà réveillée, préparant mon uniforme pour le lendemain et ma tenue pour la journée.

-Tu as dormi ? Tu as des cernes énormes, m'apprend-il.

-Il faisait trop chaud, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, je mens. J'étais tellement fatiguée que j'en tremblais.

Il fronce les sourcils, mais ne dis rien de plus à ce sujet.

-J'ai une réunion ce matin. On nous servira le petit-déjeuner à ce moment-là.

-D'accord.

On se prépare rapidement, et on se retrouve dans le parc tout aussi vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Je demande, surprise.

-Albus fait encore un caprice. Il veut manger dehors, grogne Rogue, levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ricane et vois déjà au loin mes profs assis en cercle autour d'un panier de pique-nique.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens ! Joignez-vous donc à nous ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous aurons le parc rien que pour nous ! Nous salue Dumbledore, joyeux.

Je m'installe à côté d'Hagrid qui me caresse la tête quand je lui souris.

-Ça va petite ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, me chuchote-t-il quand je fous mon toast dans la bouche.

Je pose ma tête sur son bras et ferme les yeux pendant que je mâche.

-Je suis juste fatiguée, Hagrid, ne t'inquiète pas, je lui réponds sur le même ton. Sa gentillesse me couvre comme un drap de paix et je jure que s'ils se taisaient tous, je m'endormirais là, tout de suite.

-Si Rogue te maltraite, tu me le dis, hein ?

Je rigole, mais ne réponds pas.

Je laisse ma tête reposer sur Hagrid un moment, regardant mes profs se raconter leurs vacances, faisant bien attention à ne pas lancer un seul regard vers Lupin, ou Rogue.

Une fois qu'on a fini de manger et de parler de tout et de rien, la réunion s'installe petit à petit. Rapidement je ne les écoute plus et m'ennuie. Tellement. Je relève la tête du bras d'Hagrid et me laisse tomber en arrière, le visage atterrissant dans un rayon de soleil. Une brise passe et je soupire d'aise.

Les minutes défilent et je suis sur le point de m'endormir... jusqu'à ce qu'une enveloppe m'atterrisse sur la tronche.

Je ne réagis d'abord pas, mais mon soupir fait glisser l'enveloppe sur le côté. Je lance un coup d'œil en l'air pour voir Harmony, le hibou de Céline sur une branche d'arbre.

-T'es vraiment qu'une connasse, je lui dis.

-Andréa ! Me réprimande McGo.

Je ne dis rien et prends l'enveloppe, l'ouvrant rapidement. Je me relève, mais me glisse un peu en arrière pour lire le contenu de la lettre sans que personne ne puisse la lire avec moi.

 _Coucou ma belle !_

 _Je sais qu'on se voit bientôt, mais il fallait vite que j'écrive tout ce que j'ai appris, avant d'oublier. Je te préviens, il n'y a rien de spécial. Cela étant, tu en fais ce que tu veux de cette info._

 _Alors, en creusant un peu et en demandant un peu autour de moi, on m'a dit que Rogue était quelqu'un de très studieux à l'école, mais qu'il traînait beaucoup avec les mauvaises personnes. Il était ami avec les Malefoy par exemple. Lestrange, Black,... 'Fin, tout le gratin de gens pas bien._

 _Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il se serait rapproché de pas mal de Mangemorts, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en soit devenu un. Sinon il ne serait pas prof ! Et puis ils n'ont pas une marque sur le bras ces gens-là ? Ça se serait vu depuis le temps qu'il bosse là, non ?_

 _Après sa scolarité personne n'a eu de nouvelles de lui. La première fois qu'il est réapparu c'est quand Dumbledore l'a embauché. Il me semble en revanche que Rogue voulait être professeur de DCFM, mais le vieux voulait pas._

 _Ma mère dit que c'est parce qu'il avait peur que Rogue nous apprenne la magie noire._

 _Mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore aurait embauché Rogue s'il était mauvais. Certes il fait peur et tout, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une image qu'il se donne. Il ne sait juste pas comment être humain, c'est tout._

 _Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, il n'était pas pote avec le Grand James Potter... mais ça tu le savais déjà._

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien à trouver non plus. Je ne connais personne qui l'a côtoyé donc... désolée ma belle._

 _J'ai hâte de te voir et que tu me racont_ _es_ _tout ce que j'ai raté ! Tu me manques tellement !_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _C._

 _PS : Brûle cette lettre, avant qu'il ne tombe dessus !_

Je relis la lettre une deuxième fois. Une peur monte en moi à chaque mot. Je sais que pour elle, rien de tout ceci n'avait d'importance, mais pour moi ce n'était qu'une confirmation.

Je prends ma baguette et la place sous le coin inférieur droit du parchemin. Une seconde après, la lettre brûle entre mes doigts.

-Heu... Andréa ? Qu'est-ce que..., commence Lupin.

-Rien, je lui réponds froidement, me laissant de nouveau tomber en arrière.

Merde.

XxX

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en colère. Ni contre qui. Je le suis contre moi, de n'avoir rien vu. Contre Rogue d'avoir si bien joué. Contre Dumbledore d'avoir laissé un Mangemort entrer à Poudlard. Contre moi de nouveau parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de renier ce fait.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as, tu commences à très sérieusement me fatiguer à soupirer comme ça, s'agace Rogue en posant sa plume. Nous étions dans sa salle de classe et j'étais assise en face de lui, pendant qu'il écrivait.

-Lâchez-moi, j'ai bien le droit de soupirer, je m'énerve.

Rogue cligne des yeux plusieurs fois tellement il n'y croyait pas.

-Q...quoi ? Comment tu viens de me parler ?

-Et bien normalement, il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait une étiquette spéciale "Rogue" à suivre pour vous dire de me lâcher la grappe, je lui balance.

Il secoue la tête, comme pour se dire qu'il devait sûrement rêver.

En même temps, d'où il me parle comme ça ? Me prendre de si haut, alors que lui est tombé si bas...

Sans m'en rendre compte je repense aux mots de Céline.

 _« Et puis ils n'ont pas une marque sur le bras ces gens-là ? Ça se serait vu depuis le temps qu'il bosse là, non ? »_

Mon regard descend sur ses bras. Après tout ce temps ensemble je n'ai jamais vu ses bras. Il porte toujours des manches longues, même en été...

Je me demande si...

-Je vais te laisser une chance de retirer ce que tu viens de dire.

Je ne réponds pas à sa menace mais garde les yeux fixés sur ses bras.

-C'est sur le droit ou le gauche ? Je lui demande, en attrapant discrètement ma baguette dans ma poche.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Je lève vers lui un regard froid.

-La marque. Voldemort vous l'a mise sur le bras gauche ou le droit ?

Je n'ai jamais vu les yeux de mon professeur s'ouvrir aussi grand, et son visage pâlir aussi vite. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et le vise de ma baguette.

 _-Stupefix._

Rogue se fige d'un coup et je l'entends à peine respirer. Son regard me suit quand je me lève, me fixant avec de la colère mais aussi de l'anticipation.

Je contourne le bureau et me poste à côté de lui. Je lui attrape le bras droit et essaye de relever sa manche, étant un peu handicapée par le fait qu'il soit aussi figé qu'une pierre. Je sens toujours son regard sur moi, et il devient de plus en plus lourd.

Rien.

Je passe de l'autre côté et fait la même chose. Plus je relève sa manche, plus la boule que j'ai au ventre grandit.

Elle est là.

À peine visible. Et pas aussi noire qu'on me l'avait un jour décrit. On n'en voyait plus que les traits verts qui prenent la forme d'un crâne avec un serpent qui lui sort de la bouche.

-Elle est si peu visible parce qu'il est mort ? Je demande à haute voix, plus à moi-même qu'à lui.

Je fixe la marque un petit instant, puis prends ma tête entre mes mains.

-Putain.

Le pas fatigué, je retourne m'asseoir en face de lui.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

Rogue ne peut évidemment pas me répondre, mais je peux voir la colère monter de plus en plus en lui.

Je lève la baguette vers lui, et la seconde d'après il m'attrape par le col, m'approche de lui violemment et me crie dessus.

-Espèce de conne, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient de te transformer en moustique et de t'écraser !

-C'est une habitude de mangemort ça, ou c'est juste vous ? Je le provoque, essayant de ne pas lui montrer que j'allais me faire pipi dessus.

Je vois bien qu'il veut me balancer d'autres insultes, mais une partie de lui à l'air d'abandonner.

Il me repousse dans ma chaise mais aussitôt son corps va dans ma direction, comme aimanté.

-Merde ! gueule-t-il, hors de lui. Il fait un pas sur le côté pour contourner le bureau et se met à côté de moi, me regardant avec tellement de colère que chaque poil sur mon corps se redresse de peur.

-Comment ? Me demande-t-il.

-Comment quoi ?

-Joue pas à l'idiote, comment l'as-tu su ? S'emporte-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Parle !

Sa baguette est à deux millimètres de mon nez et je me bats contre moi-même pour ne pas baisser le regard, le fixant dans ses yeux noirs.

-PARLE JE TE DIS !

Je vous promets, j'aurais les moyens de me transformer en mouche, je l'aurais fait. Ça me parait être le bon moment-là.

-On va passer un accord. Je vous dis comment, si vous me dites pourquoi, je lui réponds.

-PARDON ? MAIS J'HALLUCINE ! ELLE EST MALADE CETTE CONNE ! Crie-t-il en posant ses mains contre ses tempes, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Je vous passe les deux prochaines minutes d'injures, d'insultes et de « PARLES PUTAIN », mais quand je me retrouve collée à lui, il se calme. J'essaye de me décoller, mais impossible. Je garde donc mes bras le long de mon corps, comme lui, et j'attends dans le silence.

-Comment ?

Sa voix est tellement proche que je l'entends à travers son torse, où j'avais posé ma joue.

-Pourquoi ? Je lui demande en retour.

Silence.

Les minutes passent, et nous essayons chacun notre tour de nous éloigner de temps en temps, mais impossible.

-Qui d'autre le sait ? Demande Rogue après un moment, brisant le silence.

-Je ne l'ai dit à personne, si c'est ce que vous demandez, je lui réponds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

J'hésitais à lui dire la vérité, mais je voulais voir s'il serait honnête avec moi.

-Rien.

Il ne dit rien, mais je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration.

-J'étais jeune. Un peu con. Je n'étais pas le plus populaire à l'école, mais je faisais partie des élèves les plus doués. Et Je le savais. J'excellais particulièrement en Défenses contre les forces du mal et les potions.

Sa voix est basse, et étant aussi proche, je l'entendais un peu trembler.

-Je me suis intéressé à d'autres formes de magie. Jusqu'à commencer à traîner avec les mauvaises personnes. Qui m'ont mené au mauvais endroit, à accepter de servir la mauvaise personne.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je... voulais... impressionner. Je voulais me sentir puissant, qu'on sache que je suis puissant, et pas seulement un maigrichon qui se cachait derrière des livres. Mais je n'ai pas choisi la meilleure solution pour le faire.

-Quand j'étais aux côtés de Voldemort, j'ai entendu parler d'une prophétie. Dumbledore la connaissait aussi. J'en ai parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui-ci me fit aussitôt regretter mon choix. Il voulait tuer une vieille amie, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher. J'avais retrouvé Dumbledore, mais je n'ai pas osé lui dire toute la vérité tout de suite. Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais seulement entendu une rumeur. Mais je pense qu'il savait. Je sais qu'il m'a embauché seulement pour garder un œil sur moi. En attendant que je lui dise la vérité.

-À ce moment-là, je suis tombé sur une... amie. Tu as sûrement dû en entendre parler. C'est la femme de Lupin, avant qu'elle ne devienne Lupin.  
Elle m'a traité comme un ami, bien que ses amis à elle ne m'appréciaient absolument pas. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait aussi bien traité, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas laissé assez de temps pour laisser la chance à d'autres personnes de me prouver que j'étais assez bien.  
Je me suis senti coupable. Coupable de ce qu'elle allait subir à cause de moi. Elle m'a tellement fait penser à cette vieille amie...

-J'ai donc tout dit à Dumbledore et il m'a promis de me protéger. Je suis resté un agent double jusqu'à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il ne passe pas un jour sans que je regrette cette marque.

Je sentais son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, au même rythme que le mien. Je repensais à tout ce que j'avais entendu pendant la réunion et me sentais un peu plus apaisée.

Il ne me ment pas.

Je lève lentement les bras, jaugeant sa réaction. Puis je les passe derrière lui, et le serre contre moi. Je ne sais pas si je l'imaginais, mais son cœur se met à battre plus vite.

-D'accord. Je vous crois.

Je le tiens quelques secondes contre moi, et au moment où je voulais m'éloigner un peu pour voir son expression, je sens ses bras dans mon dos et me serrer fermement.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **Comme d'habitude, la suite arrivera dans pil 7 jours :)**

 **Je tiens d'abord à remercier mes bêtas d'amour, Lillyths et LaLuby, sans qui personne ne lirais ma fic.**

 **Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont lu,suivi, favorisé, et surtout bisous à ceux qui ont laisser une review.**

 **D'ailleurs, merci à Brodie (Je suis contente que l'histoire ai réussi à te plaire malgré tes appréhension, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite) et l'invité mystère (courage pour tes révisions).**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une belle semaine, bonne merde pour le BAC pour ceux qui le passent et je vous dis à dimanche :)**

 **S.**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Nouvelle routine

**Chapitre 19 : Nouvelle routine.**

En me réveillant le lendemain, je me sentais étrangement légère. J'avais mieux dormi que les jours précédents, et le réveil était plein d'anticipation. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée et j'allais enfin retrouver mon amie après deux longs mois.

Aussi, Rogue m'avait enlacé hier et c'était le plus beau moment depuis qu'on est collé ensemble.

C'était très bref mais il m'avait gardé près de lui pendant quelques secondes. Et j'ai savouré chaque seconde en écoutant les battements de son cœur, oubliant un petit moment comment on en était arrivé là.

Il s'était éloigné doucement et on s'était rendu compte qu'on pouvait de nouveau se déplacer librement.

Aussi librement que notre malédiction le permettait, je veux dire.

Il m'a ensuite demandé comment j'avais fait. Et je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas encore lui dire. Il a ouvert la bouche pour insister, mais mon sourire l'en a vite dissuadé. Je ne sais pas si c'était la fatigue ou mon stupide sourire, mais il a du se dire que ça ne servirais à rien ce soir-la.

Il a simplement soupiré, m'a demandé de me tenir tranquille et s'est installé à son bureau. Il a tenu sa tête pendant une minute sans rien dire, puis a repris sa plume et s'est remis au travail. Je me suis installée en face de lui, j'ai mis ma tête entre mes bras et je me suis permise de faire une petite sieste, un sourire aux lèvres.

Même si je lui avais dit que je le croyais, cela ne voulait pas dire que je le comprenais. Et j'avais encore du mal à me sortir de la tête qu'il a un jour pu tuer... parfois quand je le regarde, je le vois dans une capuche noire, avec un masque... Je comprenais tellement mieux mes précédents rêves...

-Tu es réveillée ?

Je sursaute quand la tête de Rogue apparaît au-dessus de moi, me regardant avec indifférence. Je lui fais un petit sourire et dégage la mèche que j'avais devant les yeux.

-Bonjour.

-Debout, m'ordonne-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Je pousse le drap fin que j'avais sur moi et me lève du lit, le rejoignant près de la salle de bain, mes vêtements en main. Il fait signe avec sa tête d'y aller, et j'ai presque fermé la porte quand je la rouvre. Je le regarde de haut en bas, étonnée.

Il porte un T-shirt. Ses bras longs, à peine musclés et blancs sont apparents pour la première fois depuis des années.

-Je me suis dit que ça ne servait plus à rien de les cacher, m'informe-t-il, un peu mauvais, en devinant sûrement ma pensée.

-Au moins, je vous évite de crever de chaud, je souris.

-Va te laver.

-Oui, Monsieur.

XxX

C'est toujours quand on attend quelque chose que le temps ne passe pas. Je suis assise sur l'estrade dans la grande salle, attendant que Céline entre. À chaque élève qui passait la porte, je sursautais, pour seulement être déçue en ne voyant pas mon amie.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Andréa ! Me dit mon Directeur, et je lui souris, lâchant la porte du regard.

-Ça va mieux !

-Ça me fait plaisir !

-ANDREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

La voix de Céline me fait sauter sur mes pieds et bondir de l'estrade quand je la vois courir vers moi. Je veux aller vers elle aussi, mais la voix de Rogue me rappelle à l'ordre.

-Andréa, non. Assis.

-Severus, voyons ! S'indigne McGo.

Je ne fais même plus attention à ce qui se passe derrière moi et attends que Céline me rejoigne en sautillant sur place. Je lui ouvre les bras et elle saute dedans, me serrant dans les siens.

-Andréa, ma belle, tu m'as tellement manquée !

Je l'éloigne un peu de moi pour la regarder et lui remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais belle ma Célinou.

-Oh arrête ! Rougit-elle. Elle regarde derrière moi et salue les professeurs avant de me tirer vers notre place habituelle à la table des Poufsouffles.

On discute toute la soirée, parlant de tout et de rien. Elle me parle d'Italie, je lui parle de la maison de Rogue, de Mamie Hudson et de ce que j'ai appris au Ministère. Je lui dis qu'on en parlerait plus tard, me rappelant le conseil de Dumbledore hier. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un nous entende, même si on parlait à voix basse.

Je voulais tellement tout lui dire, mais j'avais peur des oreilles qui traînaient autour de nous.

Malgré ça, nous n'avons pas fait attention à la répartition, ni au discours de Dumbledore. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était elle et moi.

Le reste, on y fera attention plus tard.

XxX

La routine revient rapidement et c'est comme-ci l'été n'avait jamais existé.

Presque.

-Je rêve ou... il t'a-tutoyé ? Me chuchote Céline pendant notre premier cours de potion de l'année.

-Oui... je souris en suivant mon ancien mangemort du regard.

-C'est tellement bizarre !

-Martins, Andréa, j'ai demandé du silence, nous rappelle Rogue depuis son bureau.

Céline a presque failli avoir une attaque et me prend l'avant-bras pour me le serrer.

-Haaan, il t'a appelé par ton prénom ! Dit-elle en posant sa main encore libre devant sa bouche.

-Je sais ! Je ris.

-Tu me l'as dit dans ta lettre, mais... de l'entendre... Par Merlin, est-ce qu'on est dans une quatrième dimension ?

-Ça fait beaucoup de changements, hein ?

 _-Silencio !_

La routine, je vous dis.

XxX

La première semaine passe, et déjà beaucoup de rumeurs circulent quand tout le monde entend que Rogue est familier avec l'élève avec qui il est collé.

-La plupart disent que vous couchez ensemble, me dit Céline en mettant du ketchup sur son poulet.

-Quoi ? Je m'étonne, recrachant presque mon jus de citrouille.

-Ouais, il y a défi qui tourne. Le premier qui vous voit en train de vous bécoter gagne un galion, dit-elle en riant.

-Quoi ?! S'exclame une voix derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter, nous et certains élèves qui étaient à côté de nous.

Rogue semblait hors de lui, son regard noir allant de Céline à moi.

-Heu... bon... bonjour professeur, tremble Céline en me regardant aussi, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. J'hausse les épaules, pas rassurée non plus.

-Qui a dit ça ? demande Rogue, la voix basse et froide.

-Je... ne sais pas... tout le monde ? Ose Céline, la couleur disparaissant de son visage petit à petit.

Je pense que « tout le monde », c'est moi, vu le regard plein de haine que me lance Rogue.

XxX

Me revoilà dans la classe de potion, assise au bureau de Rogue, commençant déjà à rattraper mon retard dans mes devoirs. J'avais 60 cm à écrire pour mon cours de Potion et je devais refaire celui de DCFM parce que d'après Lupin je n'avais pas bien saisi le sujet de la dernière fois.

Le truc c'est que je n'arrivais absolument pas à me concentrer quand il me donnait cours. D'une part parce que je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête que c'était un loup-garou, et ensuite parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la décision de Rogue de mettre de la distance entre nous pour faire taire les rumeurs. Il n'a rien compris aux adolescents. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Quand on aime bien une rumeur, on s'en fout si elle est vraie ou pas. Et si elle s'avère vraie, on change la rumeur tout simplement. Mais on ne fait rien taire du tout.

-Chatterton, suivez-moi, me réveille Rogue, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Arf. C'était si bien. Dommage.

Je me lève en soupirant et suis Rogue à travers les tables de deuxièmes années. Je salue quelques élèves que je reconnaissais d'un clin d'œil, d'un câlin ou d'un serrage de main. Ils étaient contents de me voir et ça me faisait tellement plaisir.

-Il parait que t'es avec Rogue, maintenant ? Me demande Ruth Mora, quand je m'arrête à sa table.

-J'aimerais bien. Mais c'est totalement faux, je lui dis.

Elle me regarde avec les sourcils froncés.

-Comment ça, « J'aimerais bien » ?

-Mora, Chatterton, 2 points en moins à vos maisons. Silence. Mora, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre travail. J'espère que vous avez appris à lire durant les vacances, finit Rogue avec un air mauvais.

La petite Mora rougit de honte et sa tête se retrouve presque dans son livre tant elle essaye de se cacher. Je ricane et passe une main dans son dos dès que Rogue nous tourne le dos.

-Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas possible, chuchote Mora. T'es bien trop gentille pour lui.

Je lui souris et la retiens de jeter un ingrédient dans sa potion. Je tapote alors la phrase dans son livre où il était marqué qu'elle devait le couper et le réserver pour la fin.

Je continue ma ronde avec Rogue, toujours en aidant ceux que je pouvais aider, et remontant le moral de ceux que Rogue traumatisaient.

Au fur et à mesure de la journée, la rumeur changeait et cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas couché avec Rogue, mais j'essayais.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? Je demande à Matthew et Léon quand ils avaient cours de potion.

-Tout le monde en parle, Andréa. N'oublie pas que vous êtes apparu dans la gazette bras dessus bras dessous ! Et puis maintenant les gens commencent à penser que tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais être amoureuse de lui, ricane Léon.

-C'est le cas, je lui confirme.

-Arrête Andréa, tu ne fais qu'alimenter la connerie de gens, s'inquiète Matthew, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air dégoûté.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité, je lui réponds en souriant.

Léon frissonne et regarde Rogue, qui était en train de dire à une de mes camarades que sa potion ressemblait à son futur.

-Raté et sans espoir, Miss.

Matthew et Léon n'osent plus rien ajouter et je vais vers Rogue qui allait vers le fond de la classe. Je le vois s'arrêter à une table vide, et regarder vers sa réserve. Puis jurer. Il y va rapidement et ouvre la porte de l'armoire avec un grand geste.

Mon stupide gecko avait réussi à ouvrir un bocal d'insectes, en avait deux dans la gueule, et regardait les autres voler hors de l'armoire quand Rogue les libère.

-CHATTERTON !

C'est vraiment dommage, hein ?

XxX

En allant déjeuner, le lendemain, je remarque que de plus en plus de gens me regardaient de nouveau avec pitié et non plus avec curiosité.

Tout le monde a dû entendre que Rogue m'avait fait ranger sa réserve parce que je « laissais traîner mon reptile partout », et de plus en plus de gens remettaient en question la rumeur. Tout le monde semblait oublier d'où c'était parti, tant Rogue redevenait infâme avec moi.

Mais au fond de moi, je savais très bien que ce n'était qu'un genre qu'il se donnait. Il me tutoyait quand on était que tous les deux, et laissait Sev lui grimper sur l'épaule pendant qu'il lisait.

Sauf ce matin. Ce matin, j'ai encore été trop loin, je pense.

 _-Donc ça se calme ? M'avait-il demandé quand j'étais en train de dompter mes cheveux, la tête en bas. Je la relève et mes boucles tombent autour de mon visage._

 _-Oui, professeur, je vous avais dit de ne pas vous inquiéter. Maintenant ils disent seulement que j'essaye justement de coucher avec vous._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Mais ça, ce n'est pas une rumeur. C'est la vérité. Un jour, peut-être._

 _-QUOI ?!_

Il m'a demandé de me taire, et depuis il ne me laisse pas en placer une.

Je sais... je n'aurais pas dû. Mais parfois ce genre de phrase sort de ma bouche sans que j'aie eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

L'habitude, sûrement.

-Quoi de neuf ? Me demande Céline en me versant de l'eau.

-J'ai énervé Rogue ce matin.

\- ça ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Pas faux.

-Avant ou après lui en avoir taillé une ? demande une voix, un peu plus loin. Je lève le regard vers Darren Hulkins. Il était apparemment fier de sa remarque, vu comme il rit avec ses potes.

-Après...Il m'a dit que c'était décevant comparé à tes talents à toi, je lui réponds.

-OOOOOOOOH, lance Matthew, faisant tourner la tête de ceux qui n'écoutaient pas encore.

-Très drôle, Chatterton. Mais je dois dire que ça confirme ce que je pensais. Tu es meilleure en potion uniquement parce que tu es une traînée.

J'hausse les épaules.

-J'essaye d'être meilleur que toi, mais je ne lèche pas aussi vite.

-OOOOOOOOOOOH, lance Léon, accompagné d'autres élèves.

-Arrêtez de les chauffer, bande d'abrutis ! Leur chuchote Céline, qui pose sa main sur la mienne. Et toi, tais-toi !

-C'est lui qui a commencé ! Je lui réponds, puis je me retourne vers Darren.

-Le gars a tellement peur de perdre sa place de lèche-botte qu'il en oublie comment me parler correctement.

-Je ne te parle que comme tu le mérites, salope ! siffle-t-il, les yeux plissés.

-Entre nous, avec tout ce que tu as dû faire pour essayer de te mettre les profs dans la poche, t'es une plus grande salope que moi, Hulkins. Après je t'en veux pas. Il y en a, comme moi, qui utilise leur cerveau pour réussir, et d'autres, comme toi, qui utilise leur corps. Chacun ses talents.

L'ami de Darren ne le retient que de justesse, mais celui-ci avait déjà commencé à venir vers moi. Je me lève de ma place, le regardant avec défi.

-Calme-toi, Darren, tu vas te faire mal, je lui susurre, sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

La figure imposante d'Hagrid apparaît derrière moi et je lève la tête vers lui, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-Je crois que Darren a dû mettre un truc dans sa bouche qui ne passe pas, je réponds.

-C'est facile pour toi, de provoquer quand tu sais que tu es collée à Rogue tout le temps hein ? C'est facile de faire la maligne, quand on pense qu'on est intouchable, crache Darren, rouge de rage.

-C'est toi qu'est intouchable avec toutes les MST que tu as dû choper, gros dégueulasse.

-Oh putain, Darren, non !

Ils ne sont pas assez de deux pour retenir le Poufsouffle, qui se débattait avec colère, me fixant d'un regard noir. Je ne baisse pas le regard non plus, un sourire aux lèvres.

-CA SUFFIT !

Lupin s'était levé de la table des professeurs et regardait dans notre direction avec sévérité.

-Chatterton, taisez-vous ! Hulkins, calmez-vous tout de suite !

Céline tire sur ma manche, me disant de m'asseoir et d'arrêter de m'afficher.

-40 points en moins pour Poufsouffle pour ce spectacle, ajoute Rogue, qui se lève, ayant sûrement fini de manger.

Des râles se lèvent de la table, et un tas de regards mauvais se posent sur Darren et moi.

XxX

-Tout tout ? Je demande, rouge.

-Bien sûr qu'on a tout entendu, vous gueuliez comme des poissonniers, se moque Rogue en remettant un livre à sa place.

-Ah...

Rogue soupire, fatigué.

\- Ça ne va pas, professeur ?

Il fait signe de la main de me taire et de le laisser tranquille, puis prends sa baguette et la fout dans sa poche.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher une dernière chose dans ma réserve, après je dois aller voir Dumbledore. Suis-moi. En silence.

J'hoche la tête et fais signe que je ferme ma bouche à clé, et jette cette dite clé.

Je le suis dans les couloirs, silencieuse comme promis, profitant du calme qu'il y avait. La plupart des élèves étaient en cours, et c'était la seule heure de la semaine où Rogue ne donnait pas cours.

-Silimouna ?

Je lève la tête pour voir à qui s'adressait Rogue et je vois une femme, un peu ronde, qui ressemblait énormément à Carolinia Crivey.

-Coucou Severus, ça va ? Demande-t-elle.

Elle s'adresse à Rogue avec beaucoup de gentillesse, me surprenant presque.

-Je vais... bien, lui répond Rogue.

Elle hausse un sourcil, comme si elle ne le croyait pas.

-T'es sûr, on dirait que tu es malade, s'inquiète-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, répète Rogue, sec, coupant court.

La femme remarque alors enfin ma présence et elle me sourit, sourire que je lui rends poliment.

-Bonjour ! Me salue-t-elle.

-Bonjour... Je regarde vers Rogue, pour voir s'il allait encore me demander de me taire, mais il n'a pas l'air de faire attention à moi.

-Tu viens pour Lupin ? S'interpose Rogue.

-Heu, à la base, non. Je viens rendre des documents à Dumbledore. C'est une élève ? Demande-t-elle, curieuse.

Rogue lance un coup d'œil rapide vers moi.

-Oui.

Silimouna attendait sûrement qu'il nous présente, mais quand rien ne se passe, elle penche la tête sur le côté, un peu mal à l'aise.

-... Et... heu... commence-t-elle, mais je décide de prendre les devants.

-Andréa Chatterton, enchantée, je lui dis avec un sourire. Je viens d'entrer en septième année.

Je vois la femme réfléchir comme si elle essayait de se rappeler si on ne s'était pas déjà vu.

-Silou Lupin, me sourit-elle, et mes yeux s'écarquillent.

-Lupin ? Comme le professeur ?!

-Oui, c'est mon mari !

Oh merde, c'est donc elle la fameuse Silou. L'amie de Rogue. La seule tarée au monde qui a bien voulu épouser un loup-garou.

-Ah merde ! Je lâche avant de me rendre compte que mon impolitesse et de mettre ma main devant ma bouche pour éviter de raconter encore plus de conneries.

Rogue lève les yeux au ciel, agacé par le fait que je ne sache pas me tenir, sûrement.

-Bonne journée, lance-t-il pour Madame Lupin. On y va, me dit-il.

Je tiens mes deux joues en feu de mes mains, l'ignorant et lance un regard désolé à Silimouna.

-Je suis désolée, c'est sorti tout seul, on croit toujours que les profs n'ont pas de vie hors de l'école ! Je m'excuse.

Que de mensonges.

Elle rit et essuie mes excuses d'un geste de la main.

-T'inquiète, je comprends. Tellement.

-Oui, mais quand même c'est déplacé et...

J'étais prête à en faire des caisses, mais apparemment Rogue n'avait pas le temps de m'entendre me rattraper. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine et lève la tête vers Rogue, qui fait un pas en arrière et s'arrête net, tout comme la douleur.

-Chatterton... me dit-il d'une voix glaciale. J'ai dit : « On y va ».

Je lance un dernier sourire d'excuse vers Silimouna et pars rejoindre Rogue d'un pas rapide.

-C'est donc elle, la fameuse amie gentille ? Je chuchote en essayant de garder le rythme des pas rapides de Rogue.

-Oui.

Il ne rajoute rien et je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Professeur ?

-J'avais oublié à quel point une journée à Poudlard avec toi était épuisant, souffle-t-il, fatigué.

Je me mords la lèvre.

-Désolée.

-Juste...Tais-toi.

XxX

Après son dernier cours, Rogue attend, Sev sur l'épaule, que je prenne mes affaires.

-Nous allons aller voir Dumbledore, je ne pense pas que ça sera long.

J'hoche la tête, jette mon sac sur mon dos et lui souris.

-C'est pour l'école ? Je lui demande pendant qu'on y va.

-De quoi je me mêle ?

-Hé, doucement, c'est juste pour faire la conversation !

-J'ai une tête à vouloir converser ?

Toutes les vannes du monde se battent pour sortir de ma bouche et je me mords violemment les lèvres pour ne pas lui dire « Non, mais t'as une tête de con, par contre ».

Je ferme les yeux tellement me retenir est douloureux, mais je tiens à vivre. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Nous arrivons devant les escaliers de Dumbledore et déjà j'entends du bruit venant de son bureau pendant que l'escalier monte. Quand on y entre, je lâche un soupir.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Sirius Black se met à rire, suivi de James Potter et Carolinia Crivey.

-Désolée petite, c'est encore nous.

-Tu te tiens, me dit Rogue en allant vers son boss.

-C'est pas à moi de le dire, c'est à vous de vous tenir, je lance en levant les yeux au ciel.

À côté de Carolinia, Silimouna Lupin pouffe de rire.

De les voir l'une à côté de l'autre est perturbant. Elles se ressemblent tellement. J'en profite pour voir qui était là.

Les Lupin, Black, Les Potter, Carolinia et un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas. Tous me sourient et me saluent d'un signe de la tête.

-Elle n'a pas tort, me soutient Dumbledore. Je vais simplement vous faire un rapide topo, donc je vais vous demander de vous tenir correctement, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Personne n'ose lui répondre, mais nous hochons tous la tête.

-Bien. Andréa, je te présente Lucas Tumble. Lucas, voici Andréa Chatterton.

Le monsieur, qui semblait être dans le début de sa cinquantaine me sourit gentiment.

-Viens Andréa, installe-toi là, m'intime Lily Potter en me montrant du doigt une chaise non loin du bureau de Dumbledore, où Rogue était assis.

Je marche derrière elle quand elle s'arrête d'un coup, et je lui rentre dedans.

-Oh, pardon ! J'ai oublié de te demander ta baguette.

Très franchement, j'espérais qu'elle oublie.

-Bien sûr. Tenez, je lui lance, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible.

Je sors lentement ma baguette de ma poche et elle la prend.

Une fois que je suis assise, je suis ma baguette du regard, pour voir où elle allait la poser, en priant qu'elle ne la garde pas en main.

- _Bulla Pace Silencio._

Le silence de l'angoisse revient et je me cale confortablement dans ma chaise. Je regardais leur visage à tous et pour l'instant seul Carolinia semblait parler, calmement.

Ma baguette.

Je suis Lily du regard et celle-ci pose ma baguette sur un livre qui traînait sur un guéridon, pas loin de moi.

Parfait.

J'attends une minute, les regardant tous pour voir s'ils étaient bien concentrés, et pendant ce temps-là, ma baguette voyage doucement vers moi. Je retiens un sourire quand je la sens entre mes doigts, qui pendaient de manière pas du tout suspecte de l'accoudoir.

Bon... eh bien c'est parti pour le round deux. Si j'apprends que Dumbledore est un vampire, je me casse d'ici.

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Pour ceux qui ont lu "Banal? Et fière!" , ce chapitre se passe en même temps que l'épilogue de BEF, pour vous situer.**

 **Un gros bisous sur les fesses de mes deux bêtas d'amour, Lillyths, la naine bipolaire, et Laluby, celle qui tue son mec à chaque session minecraft.**

 **J'espère aussi que tout s'est bien passé pour ceux qui ont du passer des examens.**

 **Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews, votre présence sur ce chapitre et vous souhaite une belle semaine :)**

 **D'ailleurs, en réponse au review de l'invité du chapitre précédent : Coucou! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu! oui, je sais, quand Andréa a une idée en tête... ses reactions peuvent être très, très maladroites...mais au moins elle a l'info, haha. Et pour les loup-garous... on verra, il faudrait juste qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus, je pense... Merci pour ta review, tes compliments et ton point de vu, j'aadooore!**

 **A vous tous, cette fois, prenez soin de vous et à dimanche prochain :)**

 **S**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Alcool Stp

**Chapitre 20 : Alcool. Stp.**

Carolinia était occupée à lire son parchemin, Dumbledore avait les sourcils froncés et regardait vers le sol en l'écoutant. Sirius Black et James Potter semblaient écouter la brune avec un grand intérêt, Lupin tirait sur la robe de sa femme, qui elle essayait de toucher Sev qui se trouvait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Rogue, sous le sourire de Lucas Tumble. Rogue avait le regard qui allait dans tous les sens, s'arrêtant souvent sur Lily Potter.

Cette dernière semblait fatiguée mais je voyais qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester attentive. Sa main frottait son ventre dans un geste machinale.

Elle est enceinte... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué vu qu'à chaque rencontre elle est habillée en robe, mais je pouvais à présent voir un petit bidon.

Harry Potter va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, apparemment.

-Alors, comment s'est passé cette expédition chez les loups ? Demande Dumbledore.

Je baisse le regard vers mes mains, et fait semblant de m'occuper de mes ongles.

-Comme on l'a convenu, sous l'insistance de Silou et Lucas, c'est ce dernier qui est aller voir le campement loup-garou où Peter a été vu pour la première fois, explique Remus Lupin.

-Je ne comprends pas que tu ais cru que je serais d'accord, soulève sa femme.

-Il faut bien que j'aide quand je peux, mon ange.

-Oui, je veux bien, mais pas quand c'est en mettant ta vie en danger.

-Ton parrain vient de mettre sa vie en danger. Quel est la différence ?

-Stop ! les arrête James, quand Silimouna voulait visiblement répondre au lycanthrope. Si on a bien compris, c'est Lucas qui y a été.

-Yep ! Confirme Lucas, et quelle perte de temps !

-Comment ça ? demande Sirius.

-Il ne restait plus grand monde, ils migraient déjà tous petit à petit vers un nouveau lieu. Et beaucoup de ceux qui y étaient n'ont jamais vu Peter Pettigrow de leur vie, explique Lucas.

Attends... Si c'est lui qui a été voir les loups garous à la place de Lupin... qui lui devait aller les voir parce qu'il en est un...

Par Merlin... je suis dans une pièce avec deux loups-garous.

Je serre le poing, et ferme les yeux, laissant ma tête tomber contre le dossier. Il ne faut pas que je tremble. Il ne faut pas que je montre quoi que ce soit.

-Où est-il allé après être resté avec eux, dans ce cas ? Demande James.

-Ah mais non. Il n'est jamais resté. Le seul gars que j'ai rencontré qui dit l'avoir vu, m'a raconté qu'il était venu seul, faible et totalement perdu. Mais Fenrir ne l'a pas laissé rester, en lui disant qu'il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec les gens comme lui.

-Nous revoilà donc au point mort, soupire Sirius.

-Non, nous devions écarter une hypothèse, voilà qui est fait, nous pouvons mieux avancer, les rassure Dumbledore.

-Je vous avoue que je n'en vois plus le bout, Albus. Cela fait des années... se plaint Carolinia.

Je tourne la tête vers eux discrètement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de voir leurs expressions, de pouvoir regarder ce qu'ils faisaient. « Les collectionneuses » me manque. Au moins quand j'avais le livre entre les mains je pouvais faire semblant d'être occupée.

-Si tu veux arrêter, tu peux Caro. Je sais que préfère être avec tes fils qu'ici, personne ne t'en voudra pour cela, la rassure Lily.

-Et laisser mes enfants grandir dans un monde où Peter Pettigrow est libre ? Non merci, dit Caro, croisant les bras.

-Et avec le petit qui arrive, je pense que tu dois penser pareil, sourit Silou en regardant le bidon de Lily.

James pose sa main sur la tête de Lily, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Quant à Lily, elle regarde son ventre avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Je fais pareil quand j'ai bien mangé.

Mon regard va à Sev qui s'était mis à gigoter sur l'accoudoir de Rogue. Je lève le regard vers ce dernier et ses yeux sont fixés sur le couple Potter. Je ne pourrais pas dire à quoi il pense à ce moment-là, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est comme ça que je regarde le casse-croûte de quelqu'un d'autre quand j'ai très envie de le bouffer.

Oui, j'ai faim.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demande Sirius.

-Je crois qu'on va aller rendre visite à la petite ville de Shortstown, décide Dumblevieux.

-Quelqu'un y a déjà été ? Demande Lily.

-Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette ville.

Ha ! Moi je la connais. Dommage que je suis sensé ne rien entendre, je vous aurais été utile, bande de fous.

-Bien, Sirius, ça serait bien que tu ailles voir. Tu peux demander aux Demonds de t'aider, je pense que leur anonymat peut aider.

-D'accord.

-Alors nous avons fini.

Tout le monde se met à se lever et je me relève de mon siège, les regardant tous, attendant que Rogue fasse de même. Je profite que tout le monde soit occupé pour cacher ma baguette sous ma chemise.

Lily, James et Sirius vont pour saluer Dumbledore, James et Sirius ignorent complètement Rogue et disent au revoir à Lupin. Lily elle fait un petit signe de la main à Rogue, et ce dernier lui répond avec un léger signe de la tête. Lucas Tumble fait de même et les suit vers la sortie, sous nos regards.

-Severus, puis-je te parler ? Demande Dumbledore quand les jumelles Demonds et Lupin se lèvent aussi.

-Nous allons vous laisser dans ce cas, s'excuse Lupin, mais Dumbledore lui intime de s'assoir avec un geste de la main.

-Non, non, restez, nous devions prendre le thé. Allez juste rejoindre la petite, ça ne sera pas long.

Silou, Caro et Lupin hochent la tête et déplacent leurs sièges jusqu'à moi. Oh bordel, comment je fais pour faire semblant de ne pas les entendre ?

Lupin me sourit en s'installant à côté de moi et je le lui rends poliment en m'écartant un peu, lui faisant de la place.

Je me demande quand même bien ce qu'est son histoire. Comment il en est arrivé là, depuis quand il est un loup-garou?

Je souris alors à Silou.

Je me demande aussi ce qui a fait qu'elle ait pu passer outre, l'aimer alors qu'il est maudit. Le professeur est d'une incroyable gentillesse au quotidien et je ne doute pas qu'il doit l'être aussi à la maison. Mais ça reste quelqu'un de dangereux... combien de personnes ne sont pas mortes à cause d'un loup-garou qui ne se contrôlait pas...

-CA VA ? gueule Silou en me regardant et je retiens difficilement un rire.

Je tapote mon oreille de mon index et secoue la tête pour faire croire que je n'entendais rien.

-Elle ne va pas t'entendre, Silou, rigole Carolinia.

-Je sais, mais peut-être qu'elle lit sur les lèvres, tente Silou, pas sûre d'elle.

Lupin et Caro rient de la bêtise de Silou et je leur souris avant de reposer ma tête sur le dossier du canapé, regardant dans la direction du directeur et Rogue.

-Ça doit être tellement difficile pour elle de voir tout ce qu'on lui cache mais de ne pas pouvoir savoir, réfléchit Silou.

Franchement, parfois je me dis que ça aurait été mieux.

-Tu dois être la mieux placée pour le savoir, tu n'as jamais supporté qu'on te fasse des secrets, rit Caro.

-Ça a sauvé les Potter, se vante Silou en rigolant.

-C'est vrai qu'elle se tient étrangement bien, dit Lupin, me faisant frissonner tant il était près de moi.

-Rogue est tellement traumatisant, aussi, explique Carolinia en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas être roulée en boule et pleurer.

Ils sont en train de parler de moi, avec moi juste à côté, sans aucune gêne. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'ils ne cherchent pas à ce que je continue mes magouilles ?

-Tu veux du potin ? Demande Lupin et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas quitter le chapeau de Dumbledore du regard.

-Ooooh, oui, j'adore les potins ! S'exclame Carolinia, en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.

Silou lève les yeux au ciel mais elle écoute attentivement les paroles de son mari.

-Dans l'école il se dit qu'Andréa en pince pour Severus.

-En pince ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire réellement... mais il me semble que ça veut dire qu'elle a un faible pour lui, rit Lupin.

-Pour... Rogue ? Demande Carolinia, incrédule.

-Elle ? Je vais pas la montrer du doigt parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qu'on parle d'elle mais... elle aime bien Rogue ? redemande Silou.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas, je dis juste que c'est ce que les élèves s'amusent à rapporter, lui dit Lupin.

-Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Elle est... tellement... et lui il est... non, conclut Carolinia et sa jumelle hoche la tête comme pour dire qu'elle était d'accord avec les arguments de sa sœur.

-Ça serait tellement dommage qu'elle perde son temps à en pincer pour Rogue...Si elle savait... soupire Silou.

-Qu'il était un Mangemort, énumère Caro.

-Qu'il traite les Poufsouffle de stupides suiveurs.

-Qu'il aime Lily depuis son enfance.

-Qu'il quoi ? Demande Lupin en se relevant dans sa chaise et en regardant les deux femmes avec de gros yeux.

QUOI ?!

-Quoi ? Demande Caro en lançant un regard en coin à sa sœur qui avait la tête de quelqu'un qui ne voulait plus être là.

-Toi, quoi ? Tu viens de dire quoi ? Interroge de nouveau Lupin.

-Rien. Tu as dit quoi, toi ?

-Carolinia...

-Oh, chéri, tu ne vas pas dire que vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué ? Se décide enfin Silou.

Je sens que je ne vais pas du tout aimer ce qui va suivre.

-Remarquer quoi ? Demande Lupin, perdu.

D'un geste synchro les jumelles rapprochent leurs têtes de mon professeur et se mettent à chuchoter.

-Que Severus était amoureux de Lily ! Chuchote Caroline, visiblement excitée de radoter.

-Quoi ? Demande Lupin, complètement choqué.

QUOI ?!

-Réfléchis bien à tout ce qu'il a fait, Remus. Tout ce qu'il t'a dit, tout ce qu'il a fait, ou comment il réagit parfois quand elle est là. Réfléchis.

Un petit silence s'en suit et je peux presque entendre le cerveau de mon professeur tourner sur lui-même.

Et le mien fait pareil.

 _« Il voulait tuer une vieille amie, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher. »_

Les paroles de Rogue me reviennent petit à petit et je pose mon regard sur lui. Il était un peu plus loin et semblait avoir une discussion profonde avec le vieux, ne faisant même pas attention à ce qu'il se tramait à trois mètres de lui.

-Je... commence Lupin, comme sous le choc.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il a rejoint Voldemort ? Pourquoi il a ensuite fait marche arrière ? Demande Silou, insistant.

-Non... on pensait simplement qu'il avait dévié... comme tout les Serpentards... Avoue Lupin.

-Il a dévié à cause de quoi ? Ou de qui plutôt ? Demande Silou.

-Je ne sais pas...pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

-Parce que tu fais partie d'une de ces raisons, lui avoue Silou à voix basse, un peu triste.

Lupin semble avoir ramasser une enclume sur la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Je te la fais courte, décide Caro, impatiente. Rogue a connu Lily étant gosse, ils vivaient dans le même quartier. Je ne sais pas s'il l'aimait déjà à l'époque, en vrai ça on l'a juste décidé de nous même, avoue-t-elle.

-Ça me semble logique, il n'a pas eu le temps de développer des sentiments à Poudlard.

-On ne sait pas, ça se trouve Lily et lui sont sortis ensemble.

-Jamais ! Lâche Lupin, le visage crispé de dégoût.

-Tu n'en sais rien, mon Loupin, sourit Silou.

 _« Je... voulais... impressionner. Je ne voulais me sentir puissant, qu'on sache que je suis puissant, et pas seulement un maigrichon qui se cachait derrière des livres. »_

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur le dossier, faisant taire mes voisins.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils arrêtent de parler. Je voulais juste remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête après ce que je venais d'entendre. C'est... mon dieu.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit... tout ce que j'ai entendu. Tout ce que j'entends... tout a tellement de sens...

-Elle a rejoint Gryffondor, lui Serpentard, c'était déjà un coup dur pour lui, continue Silou.

-Ensuite arrive James, Sirius, toi et le petit gros, et vous vous en prenez à lui, sûrement pour la même raison que lui s'en est pris à vous, explique Caro.

-Lily ? Demande Lupin.

-James savait. Je suis sûre qu'il sait, dit Caro à Silou. Cette dernière hausse les épaules.

Lupin secoue la tête en soupirant.

-Je ne vais pas aller le lui demander, ça c'est sûr.

Il passe une main sur son visage et soupire encore une fois.

-J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir, grogne-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière à côté de moi.

-Savoir quoi ? Demande Dumbledore qui se tenait à coté de Rogue, qui lui venait d'apparaître à coté des jumelles qui se relèvent rapidement, rouges.

-Rien ? tente Silou, pas certaine.

Dumbledore a l'air de s'en foutre complètement puisqu'il frappe dans ses mains, tout content, et leur lance un regard heureux.

-Alors ? Thé ?

-Finite, murmure Lupin à coté de moi, et je cligne des yeux pour me rappeler que je devais faire comme si je n'étais pas morte à l'intérieur.

-Est-ce qu'une petite tasse de thé avec un vieil homme te plairait, Andréa ? Me demande Dumbledore avec un sourire.

-Si vous avez autre chose de plus que du thé, ça m'irait aussi, je lui lance sans réfléchir.

-Pardon ?

Je regarde le sol un moment avant de me rappeler à qui je parlais.

-Je... suis fatiguée, je dis en relevant la tête vers Dumbledore. Je suis désolée professeur.

Je ne l'étais pas du tout. Je veux aller dans mon lit, avec une bouteille, et chialer.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon expression ou le ton de ma voix, mais personne n'insiste. Dumbledore lâche malgré tout un « Ah, dommage ! » mais nous salue tout de même, Rogue et moi.

XxX

Céline est la meilleure des copines.

Je lui avais envoyé un rapide hibou, un petit bout de parchemin contenant deux mots :

 _Alcool. Stp._

Un elfe de maison est apparu quelques minutes plus tard dans les appartements de Rogue avec un panier contenant une grande bouteille, du chocolat, et une potion contre la gueule de bois.

La meilleure je vous dis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et d'où ça sort ? Me demande Rogue, étonné. Il fronce rapidement les sourcils quand je sors un verre du panier le posant à coté du sien. Il avait déjà commencé à boire son whisky quotidien et je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait être le seul à s'amuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Comme vous. Je peux ?

-Non, à vrai dire, non.

-Dommage.

J'avale mon verre cul sec et fais une grimace quand cela me brûle la gorge.

Rogue soupire et secoue la tête.

-Tu iras en cours demain. Peu importe ta gueule de bois, compris ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et me verse un autre verre.

Pendant des années j'ai aimé quelqu'un dont tout le monde me disait qu'il n'était pas aimable. Ses cheveux gras, ses dents jaunes, son nez crochu... j'ai tout entendu de la part de ceux qui voulaient me dégoûter de lui, m'ouvrir les yeux.

Mais rien ne comptait. J'avais ce sentiment moi et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. Pendant des années Céline m'a dit que Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait. Qu'il ne savait pas aimer.

Aujourd'hui j'ai appris qu'il savait ce que c'était. Qu'il aimait.

Et qu'il aimait tellement que tout ce qu'il est aujourd'hui est une conséquence de cette amour. Toutes les décisions qu'il a prises, tout ses choix, tout était pour Lily.

Cul sec.

Et pendant tout ce temps-là, je pensais qu'il était froid. Qu'il avait besoin de connaître l'amour et que je lui apprendrais à aimer... D'où je suis, je pense que c'est lui qui a tout à m'apprendre. Il l'aime depuis longtemps, et l'aime toujours malgré qu'il sache que c'est impossible.

Il a trahi Vous-Savez-Qui pour elle. S'est mis tout le monde à dos pour elle...

Je suis qui moi, dans cette histoire ?

Cul sec.

Une gamine qui l'empêche de travailler correctement. Une enfant qui fait trop de bruit. Une idiote qui ne sert qu'à écouter aux portes.

Je maudissais tellement Dumbledore... Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute mais... de base, qui engage un Mangemort et un loup-garou, hein ? Qui ?

-Dumbledore a toujours su que vous étiez un mangemort ? Je demande, à haute voix.

Rogue semble étonnée de ma question et met un temps à me répondre, me regardant me verser un autre verre. Je ferme un œil et penche la tête sur le côté, jaugeant combien il restait encore dans la bouteille. Encore deux verres, je crois.

-Tu es complètement saoule, soupire Rogue, sans répondre à ma question. Il retourne à son parchemin et continue de corriger les copies.

-Et pour Lupin, il sait depuis le début aussi ? Je demande avant même de m'en rendre compte.

Oh et puis merde.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Lupin ? Demande Rogue, à voix basse, comme s'il appréhendait ma réponse.

-Que c'est un loup-garou ? Il a toujours su, ou c'est récent ?

Rogue pose sa plume et se pince l'arrête du nez, laissant ensuite son pouce et son index faire le tour de ses cernes, avant de redescendre jusqu'à sa bouche. Il pose ensuite ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et s'approche de moi.

-Comment ?

J'hausse les épaules.

Je vais regretter d'avoir parler je pense. Pour la peine... cul sec.

-Parle.

-Vous voulez parler de quoi ?

-Parle !

Je soupire et sort ma baguette de ma poche.

-Lancez-moi le sort, je balbutie, commençant à voir flou.

Rogue semble comprendre de quoi je parle et je lance ma baguette au loin, par terre.

 _-Bulla Pace Silencio._

Je me penche en avant pour me servir un autre verre, mais la main de Rogue m'en empêche. Je le regarde froncer les sourcils et me demande un instant ce qu'il veut.

Ah oui.

Je regarde ma baguette et la fixe un moment.

Je devais faire quoi déjà ?

Je regarde ma baguette, puis regarde Rogue. Celui-ci secouait la tête de dépit.

Ah, si, je me rappelle, si, chhut, je me rappelle, ne me dites rien. Chhut.

Je lève la main et ferme les yeux pour me concentrer. Je les rouvre et regarde ma baguette se décoller du sol et flotter vers moi, avant d'atterrir dans ma main.

Je me lance un « Finite » et dépose ma baguette sur la table, à coté de mon verre. Verre que je remplis pendant que Rogue me fixe avec incrédulité.

-Tu... as tout entendu.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir... je crois qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai trop entendu.

Il se laisse tomber en arrière sans rien me dire.

Ma tête tourne tellement je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes. Ou vomir. Je ne sais pas. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps.

Je viens de me rappeler que je ne tenais absolument pas l'alcool.

Et je ne sais pas tenir ma langue non plus.

-Shortstown est une toute petite ville pas loin de chez moi, si Peter Pettigrow y est, vous le trouverez vite, je lance. Oh coucou Sev !

Le petit gecko venait de grimper sur mon genou et penche la tête sur le côté, comme s'il me demandait ce que je foutais.

-Ah, oui, si j'ai bien compris, Lucas Tumble est un loup-garou aussi, hein ?

Je caresse la petite tête de Sev et celui-ci lève la gueule pour que je lui caresse aussi le cou.

-Pourquoi est-ce que James Potter vous déteste autant ? Est-ce que c'est parce que vous êtes un Mangemort ?

-J'étais, me corrige-t-il.

Je lève la tête quand il me répond enfin. Il avale son verre d'un coup et le pose avec beaucoup de bruit sur la table.

-Allons-nous coucher, vous êtes complètement ivre. On parlera de ça quand vous serez dans votre état normal.

Je le regarde se lever en soupirant et mon cœur se serre.

-Est-ce que je perds mon temps ? Je demande, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

-Quoi ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton blasé.

-A vous aimer. Est-ce que je perds mon temps à vous aimer ? Est-ce qu'il n'y en aura que pour Lily ?

Le visage de Rogue n'a jamais été aussi pâle. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour me retenir de vomir, et je les ouvre tout aussi vite quand je me rends compte que je pourrais dormir dans cette position.

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui parle dans cet état la... je suis tellement conne.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je sais que je suis plus jeune..., je le coupe, je ne vous plais sûrement pas, parce que très franchement, Lily et moi n'avons rien en commun... Je suis bruyante, je fais que des conneries et je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Je sais. Mais... est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir ?

Je fixe Rogue dans les yeux et celui-ci semble ne jamais avoir été aussi perdu de sa vie.

-Je sais, vous croyez que je ne dis ça que pour vous embêtez. Que je me fous de vous. Mais ce n'est pas le cas... Je... Ma vie serait tellement plus simple si je ne vous aimais pas, surtout avec cette histoire de mangemort... je soupire. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... mon cœur a décidé que c'était vous. Est-ce que vous avez ressenti la même chose pour elle ?

Rogue ouvre et referme la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

-Céline me dit toujours que je dois laisser tomber, parce que vous ne m'aimerez jamais. Que vous ne savez pas aimer. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que je m'accroche... Je ne savais pas non plus ce que c'était d'aimer... jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Et je me suis promis que j'allais vous faire aimer aussi, en retour, vous montrer à quel point ce sentiment était beau... je vous sentais aussi brisé que moi... et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais cette partie de moi qui était convaincu qu'on se reconstruirais... ensemble.

Je lui souris. Il me rend toujours un regard perdu.

-Je ne veux pas me dire que tout le monde autour de moi avait raison. Que vous ne me laisseriez jamais une chance. Qu'elle m'a pris cette chance.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et cette goutte semble réveiller mon professeur. Il regarde la larme rouler de ma joue, puis regarde dans mes yeux. Un regard profond, comme s'il cherchait à atteindre mon âme.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer ? Je demande, ne lâchant pas son regard.

Vous m'auriez dit il y a quelque mois qu'un jour je serais saoule sur le canapé de mon professeur à lui ouvrir mon cœur, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Je n'aurais pas cru non plus qu'il se jetterait sur mes lèvres comme il l'a fait.

Avec tout l'alcool que j'avais en moi, je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne m'a pas fallut plus de deux secondes pour l'attraper par sa robe et le tirer encore plus vers moi, pressant mes lèvres au siennes.

Son genou gauche se place à coté de moi, la jambe droite étant toujours debout. Je me relève, toujours contre ses lèvres, me mettant sur mes genoux aussi. Je sens sa main dans mon dos et je place mes mains sur ses joues.

Soit c'est l'alcool qui me fais halluciner, soit je rêve... Sois je suis vraiment en train d'embrasser Severus Rogue.

 **Quoi de mieux qu'un petit bisous pour accueillir les vacances, hein?**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **Un gros bisous à mes bêtas qui font un incroyable travail, et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review sur le précédent chapitre.**

 **Profitez du soleil, du temps libre (pour ceux qui sont en vacances, pour ceux qui travaille : courage, je suis avec vous) et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **S.**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Les 300 jours de Severus R

**Chapitre 21 : Les 300 jours de Severus Rogue**

 _La maudite potion…_

Encore une journée ordinaire à Poudlard. Cela faisait 3 ans que j'y suis revenu, mais cette fois-ci, en tant que professeur.

Lorsque j'avais demandé ce poste à Dumbledore, j'étais un homme totalement brisé. Totalement perdu. Et revenir ici ne m'avait pas aidé à guérir. Bien au contraire. Chaque jour, les pierres de ce château me rappelaient ma solitude. Chaque couloir me rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Le terrain de Quidditch me rappelait Potter et sa bande. Et la grande salle... Me rappelait Lily. Tous les matins, je devais revivre le jour où nous avions été séparés. Elle a Gryffondor, moi à Serpentard. Et j'avais ce souvenir en horreur.

Le seul endroit où je me sentais un peu moins mal, c'était mes appartements. Là au moins je n'avais aucun souvenir du passé. Je pouvais enfin ôter le masque froid que je portais en permanence devant mes élèves. Je pouvais enfin être libre de rire sans que personne ne puisse m'entendre ou se moquer de moi. Je pouvais enfin ôter ma cape et laisser mes bras nus sans avoir peur que quiconque voit cette horrible marque dont je m'étais affublé il y a des années. Je pouvais enfin être moi-même.

Mais jamais je ne me permettrais cela devant mes collègues, et encore moins devant de stupides adolescents. Même si certains d'entre eux ont réellement de grands talents en potions ou démontrent de grandes capacités intellectuelles, la plupart sont d'un ennui incroyable. Et d'autres sont au contraire totalement exaspérants.

Pour n'en citer qu'un exemple : Andréa Chatterton. Cette exaspérante Poufsouffle que je vais malheureusement devoir me coltiner d'ici à peine 20 minutes.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, elle était en troisième année. Et Merlin ce que je ne pouvais déjà plus la supporter à l'époque. Cette gamine est incapable de rester tranquille, incapable de rester en place, toujours en train de rire, très bruyamment avec sa copine, Céline Martins. Toujours en train de sauter, de s'esclaffer, de parler, de faire des gestes brusques. Incapable de respecter le silence que j'aurais aimé avoir dans ma salle de potions.

Régulièrement, elle me fait penser à un Sirius Black au féminin. Une joie de vivre à toute épreuve. C'est si aisé de rire lorsque la vie nous est facile.

S'ils avaient vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu. L'un comme l'autre, ils riraient beaucoup moins.

Déjà en troisième année cette gamine me gonflait. Mais alors, lorsqu'un jour, j'ai entendu qu'elle prétendait m'aimer… Là j'ai réellement commencé à la haïr. Elle se moquait ouvertement de moi. Déjà à Poudlard j'avais été le souffre-douleur de Potter et sa bande et là je me retrouvais le souffre-douleur d'une gamine ? Alors que j'aurais dû être son supérieur ? Je ne pouvais le supporter. Alors cette gamine, je la maudissais chaque jour. Chaque jour, je vomissais son nom en corrigeant sa copie. Chaque jour, j'étais intransigeant avec elle. Histoire de lui rappeler que j'étais le professeur, et elle l'élève. Et chaque jour, elle me répondait de sa répartie usante.

D'avance, je n'en pouvais déjà plus, l'idée de devoir passer deux heures coincées dans la même pièce que cette garce m'énervait déjà tellement.

\- Allez Severus, courage. Plus qu'un mois et demi et après tu seras tranquille pendant deux mois complets.

 _-CCC-_

Le cours n'avait même pas commencé que cette chieuse me tapait déjà sur le système.

Toujours à se moquer de moi. Comme si elle avait le droit de me saluer, comme si j'étais l'un de ses misérables amis.

Alors non. Elle ne me salue pas. Non elle ne me demande pas comment je vais. Moi, professeur. Elle, élève. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre !

-Miss Chatterton, quand allez-vous enfin réussir une potion ? Lui demandais-je.

Déjà rien qu'à voir la tête de Chatterton, je sens qu'elle prépare une connerie.

-Je vous propose quelque chose...

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Irrécupérable cette gamine. Quelle enfant saine d'esprit irait faire des propositions à son professeur...

Mais avec Chatterton, c'est quasi quotidien. Elle me saoule.

-Donnez-moi des cours particuliers de potions. Ça pourrait m'aider, vous savez.

Mais elle se fout littéralement de ma gueule là ! Rassurez-moi, je suis dans mes droits si je lui lance un Avada Kedavra, là, maintenant ?

Heureusement que je peux encore me défendre en lui retirant des points parce que sinon... Ça fait longtemps que je serais à Azkaban à cause de cette conne.

Je tente misérablement de garder mon calme pour expliquer, au reste de la classe, la potion que nous allions réaliser ce jour même. Je préviens mes élèves que ce sera leur dernière chance de l'année et tente de capter le regard de chacun d'eux... Et malheureusement... Mon regard se pose sur elle ! Mais elle est incroyable cette gosse ! Elle doit être sado-maso, ce n'est pas possible !

-Ne prenez pas cet air suffisant avec moi, Miss Chatterton, lui rétorquai-je, mauvais, en voyant son sourire moqueur.

Merlin, Donnez-moi la force de tenir encore les 113 minutes restantes. Par pitié.

Avec elle, rien à faire, les points en moins ? Elle s'en fiche ! Les retenues ? Elle prend ça pour des propositions de rendez-vous. Comme actuellement.

Elle me fatigue.

Et la voir rire avec sa copine me fatigue encore plus. Ah bah tiens. Autant les séparer, au moins, loin de sa greluche, elle fera peut-être moins de connerie... Mais il vaut mieux que je la garde à l'œil quand même... Elle serait capable de me filer un philtre d'amour ou je ne sais quel sort en douce cette psychopathe.

 _-CCC-_

J'ai enfin réussi à la faire taire pendant 20 minutes. Quel bonheur. 20 minutes sans qu'elle n'ouvre sa maudite gueule. Si seulement c'était possible de la désillusionner également, je crois bien que je jouirais sur place ! Oui, je sais, je suis dur. Mais je vous l'ai dit, cette fille me tape sur le système.

Je parcours la classe, zigzaguant entre les élèves. Certains avaient quand même du talent. Hulkins notamment. Dommage, que ce talent soit totalement gâché par le fait qu'il soit un lèche-botte arrogant et trop fier. Toujours à devoir exposer ses notes comme d'autres exposent leurs muscles. Qu'est-ce que je hais les Je-sais-tout !

Je lance un coup d'œil à Chatterton et je la vois diriger sa main vers son chaudron. Mais elle est totalement abrutie celle-là. Une lueur d'hésitation m'assaille... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Après tout... Je n'y suis pour rien si cette andouille est stupide.

 _Si, tu es son professeur. Tu te dois de la maintenir en sécurité._

Elle est en sécurité. Si elle veut se brûler la main, ou même se suicider, je n'en serais aucunement responsable.

 _Si, tu te dois de protéger tes élèves, des dangers extérieurs, des autres élèves et également d'eux même._

Stupide devoir de professeur. J'attrape le bras de mon élève juste avant que celle-ci ne plonge sa main dans le chaudron. Totalement timbrée.

-Êtes-vous devenue folle ? Vous allez vous brûler !

\- Mais mon bracelet est tombé dedans !

Un bracelet ? Dans un chaudron ? Mais quelle idiote. Ne sait-elle toujours pas, étant en sixième année, que l'on retire tous les bijoux avant de concocter une potion afin d'éviter que ceux-ci ne tombent dedans. Tant pis pour sa babiole, elle est maintenant perdue dans... Oh par Merlin... Potion de confusion...bijou... Oh non... Par merlin, non.

-Un bracelet fait en quelle matière ?

-Argent et or.

Mon regard scanne immédiatement ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Par Merlin, faites qu'elle n'ait pas encore mis l'hellébore. Par pitié. Pas l'hellébore.

Au diable. Elle l'a déjà mis.

-Sortez, tout de suite ! SORTEZ ! je hurle en poussant mon élève... Puis c'est le trou noir.

Lorsque je reprends conscience. Un mal de tête fulgurant m'envahit le crâne. Comme si j'avais passé mon vendredi soir à me saouler au whisky pur feu.

Je suis allongé au sol. Et malgré un sifflement dans mon oreille, je distingue la voix de ce cauchemar ambulant.

-… ai toujours eu cette tête-là tu sais ?

-Tu viens de faire exploser un chaudron t'as assommé le prof, t'es recouverte d'un truc mauve et t'arrive encore à faire de l'humour ?

-Apparemment... Comment ça ? Assommer le prof ?

Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Chatterton. Je ne vais pas rester à terre longtemps. Oh non. Vous allez souffrir. Lentement souffrir. Vous avez voulu me ridiculiser ? Vous allez payer.

-Miss Chatterton, vous venez de signer pour un mois de retenue.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Elle n'a pas fait exp..., tente de la défendre sa copine.

-Miss Martins, sortez d'ici, la coupais-je. Quant à vous, vous allez me nettoyer ça tout de suite. Lançais-je à ce désastre ambulant.

Fier de moi. Je sors de ma salle afin de pouvoir au plus vite me débarrasser de cette maudite potion. Quand...

Oh putain ! Par Merlin ! Une douleur horrible me prend à la poitrine. C'est comme si l'on tentait de m'arracher la totalité du thorax en une seule fois. Comme si cette partie de mon corps cherchait à se séparer du reste. Cela touche la totalité de ma poitrine... Mais en son centre... La douleur est encore plus terrible. C'est comme si l'on avait transplané une boule de feu à l'intérieur de mon corps, et qu'elle cherchait à en sortir...

La douleur est si terrible que je ne réagis même pas lorsque Martins me pousse pour retourner dans ma classe... Et soudain, la douleur cesse. Mais bordel. C'était quoi ça ?

Essoufflé je relève la tête pour voir Martins soutenir Chatterton... Apparemment dans le même état que moi.

Non...Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Vous... Vous pouvez recommencer ? Me demande-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Dans ma tête, je crie que non je ne veux pas ressentir à nouveau cette douleur... Mais apparemment elle a les mêmes doutes que moi. Très lentement je refais un pas en avant. Et aussitôt la douleur revient.

Oh putain de merde. Saloperie d'élève stupide. Ça ne lui suffisait pas de me pourrir la vie en cours... il fallait aussi qu'elle le fasse en dehors...

Mais mon regard croise celui de mon élève. Elle a l'air aussi paniqué que moi... totalement apeuré. Ce pourrait -il que ce soit réellement un accident ?

-Suivez-moi, Miss Chatterton.

À l'heure actuelle... seul Dumbledore pourra nous aider... Et m'empêcher de la tuer... Surtout si elle est vraiment innocente.

 _-CCC-_

300 jours ! Non mais, 300 putains de jours. 7200 heures à devoir supporter cette greluche H24.

Quand Dumbledore m'avait annoncé ça, j'ai d'abord cru à une de ses blagues.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément un moyen de me débarrasser de ce parasite qui me collait comme Black collait Potter.

Alors j'avais tout essayé. Tous les sorts que je connaissais. J'avais même essayé quelques sortilèges de magie noire. Des sorts de ma conception...Mais rien à faire. Cette sangsue était toujours collée à moi.

Et à chaque échec. L'idée de me débarrasser d'elle en la supprimant me trottait dans la tête... Mais est-ce que je devrais traîner son cadavre ?

Ça serait assez gênant. Surtout pour mes rendez-vous mensuels.

Ensuite, Dumbledore avait cru bon de nous envoyer ce toutou de Lupin pour tenter de nous séparer... Comme si ce cabot était plus doué que moi.

Bon, je vous l'accorde, il y a eu un très bref instant où j'ai cru qu'il avait réussi. Mais malheureusement, non ! J'allais devoir me coltiner cette sangsue pour la soirée... Et l'amener dans MES appartements. Le seul endroit où j'avais encore la paix...

Arrivés dans la grande salle, tout le monde nous dévisage, nous pointe du doigt... et je ne peux m'empêcher de me revoir, plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque la même chose m'arrivait après que j'avais fait les frais des farces des Maraudeurs à la noix.

Je voudrais pouvoir courir vers ma table des professeurs, mais rien que le souvenir de la douleur me fait freiner, et je ne cesse de vérifier où se trouve mon boulet.

Elle s'installe au bout de la table des Poufsouffles et Dumbledore m'accueille à la mienne.

\- Allons Severus, Ne faites pas cette tête. Cette expérience va certainement se révéler horripilante, me glisse-t-il avec un sourire.

Dépité, je ne cherche même pas à lui répondre et me contente de lever les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre mon siège.

 _-CCC-_

Et voilà, pour la première fois de ma vie, une fille passe la nuit dans mes appartements... Et jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait de cette manière. Je sais qu'elle n'est qu'une élève, que je suis son professeur, mais être obligé de l'inviter chez moi... ça m'a mis extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je me suis senti comme... violé. À partir de l'instant où elle a franchi le seuil je ne me sentais plus chez moi... et lorsque j'ai trouvé sa brosse à dents dans MON gobelet... J'ai rapidement balancé ladite brosse à dents. Elle a volé dans la douche. Et encore c'est parce que la lunette des toilettes était fermée sinon je l'aurai envoyé directement dedans.

Après ma douche j'ai repris contenance, ai ramassé l'ustensile et l'ai reposé à sa place : sur le bord du lavabo.

Et puis même en dehors de cette brosse à dents... avoir toutes ces odeurs féminines autour de moi... C'est perturbant.

Heureusement, j'ai pu ruser, j'ai pu trouver un moyen pour éviter qu'elle ne dorme dans ma chambre.

J'avais très mal dormi, constamment je me réveillais et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je la « sentais » à travers le mur qui nous séparait. Je sentais sa présence. M'empêchant de dormir convenablement, trop effrayé à l'idée qu'elle n'entende quelque chose durant mon sommeil et qu'elle s'empresse de le raconter à toute l'école le lendemain.

Le premier matin, je m'étais levé un peu plus tôt et m'étais empressé d'aller dans la salle de bain... Foutu problème matinal. Foutu problème masculin. Il était hors de question que Chatterton me voit dans un état pareil.

Après avoir réussi à régler ce problème à coup de douche froide... (J'avais essayé la manière agréable mais la présence de la potiche dans la pièce à côté m'avait totalement bloqué) j'étais ressorti pour réveiller ladite potiche.

Et elle était là, allongée sur mon canapé, ses boucles brunes désordonnées entouraient son visage et de sa bouche ouverte je pouvais voir une petite goutte de bave qui se frayait lentement un chemin vers son menton. Elle est mignonne…

QUOI ?!

Stop ! Alerte ! Stop, Severus ! La potion a dû te griller un neurone ou alors c'est la frustration sexuelle, mais Chatterton n'est PAS mignonne. C'est une élève. C'est de la pédophilie. Reprends-toi !

\- Chatterton, Réveillez- vous, lançais-je pour la réveiller en la secouant.

Je la vois se relever et de sa paume de main essuyer le filet de bave... c'est bon. Elle avait réussi. Elle était beaucoup moins mignonne à présent.

Mais malgré tout elle ne semblait pas décidée à coopérer. Elle semblait décidée à rester couchée. Et j'avais une nouvelle fois envie de la tuer.

\- Ma baguette me démange tellement, Miss Chatterton.

-Ah bah si vous voulez on peut s'occuper de votre _baguette_ avant d'y aller, s'empresse-t-elle de me répondre. Pleine de sous-entendus.

Complètement sous le choc. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Assise devant moi, moi debout, l'élève devant moi prend d'autres traits, d'autres vêtements. Et j'étais emporté dans un autre lieu.

Avant elle, seules les filles de "Sweety Witch" et "Magical Luxury" m'auraient parlé de la sorte. Et je les avais payés pour.

Alors inconsciemment je me mis à rougir face à cette jeune fille qui visiblement en savait beaucoup plus que moi sur le sexe. Moi qui n'avait jamais couché qu'avec des prostituées.

Mais mes yeux tombèrent sur l'écusson de Poufsouffle sur la cape de la jeune fille qui traînait sur ma table, et je repris violemment mes esprits. Oh par Merlin ! Il s'agit d'une élève Severus. Reprends-toi bon sang.

À présent j'étais furieux. Furieux contre cette gamine qui m'avait trouvé un point faible. Qui avait souri lorsque j'avais rougi. Trop heureuse de pouvoir m'humilier encore une fois.

Je hais cette gosse !

 _-CCC-_

Au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore m'avait demandé comment se passait la cohabitation avec ma sangsue... et je ne lui avais pas menti... c'était l'enfer. Elle était insouciante et prenait toute cette histoire totalement à la légère. C'était insupportable.

-Je n'en peux déjà plus je vous dis, lui confirmais-je lorsqu'elle traîna pour nous suivre dans l'arrière-salle afin d'organiser ses futurs cours. Elle n'en a absolument rien à foutre. Moi je galère, je trime comme un dingue et elle, elle ne pense qu'à s'amuser et bouffer ! Quelle idiote !

Idiote et Sadique ! Juste pour pouvoir m'humilier à longueur de journée elle a été jusqu'à appeler son animal de compagnie Sev ! Peut-être que je deviens parano... Mais je suis certain que cette gamine veut ma mort !

 _-CCC-_

 _Se comprendre…_

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre ces 300 jours. Comment _vous_ allez survivre, lui avais-je dis en lui rendant son stupide reptile ce jour-là.

\- Moi ? Je le vis bien. Je suis avec vous.

Ces mots m'avaient brisé. Et j'avais haï cette idiote encore plus. Parce que ces mots j'avais toujours rêvé de les entendre mais pas de sa bouche. Pas pour se moquer. Non ces mots... On les dit avec le cœur. Et j'aurais tellement aimé que Lily me les dise. Ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais une femme qui m'aurait réellement aimé… Pas elle.

Mais Il ne fallait pas que je tombe dans le piège. Chatterton ne disait cela que pour se moquer de moi. Pour m'humilier. Pour me rabaisser. Par tous les moyens. Et tous les moyens étaient permis avec elle.

Mais elle ne gagnera pas !

 _-CCC-_

J'avais enfin trouvé un moyen de faire taire. Un bon vieux sortilège de Silencio. Quel bonheur ! J'avais enfin la paix. Vu que j'étais obligé de me la coltiner, j'avais décidé de l'ignorer. De la laisser graviter autour de moi sans m'occuper d'elle. De faire comme si elle n'existait pas. J'avais même été étonné que mon parasite accepte son sort aussi facilement. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas tant que ça. Se contentant de me suivre, où que j'aille. Mais même muette ou coopérante elle trouve le moyen de me rendre fou... Ne serait qu'en trouvant le moyen de communiquer avec sa copine avec ses mains !

S'il y a bien un truc que je ne comprends pas, c'est ces deux-là. Enfin deux trucs. Comment Andréa Chatterton et Céline Martins sont-elles devenues amies et comment font-elles pour communiquer avec leurs mains ?

Tout sépare ces deux jeunes. Martins est une élève très studieuse et, très calme, totalement le contraire de Chatterton. Alors qu'est qui as bien pu les rapprocher ? Et cette façon de communiquer, c'est fascinant... et perturbant.

Fascinant parce que visiblement c'est un langage à part entière. Une toute nouvelle façon de communiquer. Et perturbant parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elles se disent.

Autre chose qui me rend dingue, c'est ce stupide reptile qu'elle réussit toujours à introduire dans mes cachots. Note à moi-même. Se méfier encore plus de cette gamine. Sous ses airs stupides elle est plus intelligente qu'elle n'y paraît.

Et son stratagème a bien fonctionné. Car elle a réussi à me faire passer pour un irresponsable devant Minerva. Elle a prétexté vouloir aller aux toilettes. J'ai refusé pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Et McGonagall m'a réprimandé comme lorsque j'étais moi-même élève. Elle arrive à me faire perdre toute crédibilité. Et cette vieille était venue constater par elle-même comment j'avais installé ma « colocataire » et m'avait ordonné de lui offrir un couchage décent.

Il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse d'elle.

 _-CCC-_

Ce que j'allais faire… quand je fus perturbé pour la deuxième fois… cette fois-ci, par son dessin. Alors que je m'apprêtais à tenter de nous séparer par une potion, j'avais aperçu le dessin de mon élève. Une fiole d'où s'échappait visiblement de la fumée... mais j'aurais juré que la fumée formait des lettres. Les lettres S et R pour être précis. Mes initiales. J'en étais quasiment certain. Et ce dessin m'avait fait douter. Tout comme la réaction de ma colocataire... Elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules.

Était-ce réellement possible ? Était-ce réellement possible que cette gamine fasse des dessins en pensant à moi ? Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'elle soit sérieuse lorsqu'elle disait…NON ! Impossible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Qui le pourrait ? Qui pourrait m'aimer moi ? Severus Rogue, l'ancien mangemort. Je suis loin d'être beau ni gentil ni riche ni séduisant ni célèbre. Ce n'est pas possible.

Personne ne serait jamais capable de m'aimer.

 _-CCC-_

Elle m'avait tellement fait douter. Tellement fait douter de ses sentiments envers moi. Le lendemain matin, au moment de la réveiller, je l'ai trouvé là, endormie. Dans son tout nouveau lit.

Alors je m'étais assis dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle et l'avais observé dormir. Et sans m'en rendre compte, une heure était passée. Une heure où je n'avais cessé de me questionner. Une heure où je n'avais cessé d'inspecter chaque parcelle de son visage. De compter chaque respiration. Mais à présent elle commençait à remuer et n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Rapidement je fis léviter un livre près de moi et fis semblant de le lire.

 _Idiot ! C'est son livre de potions à elle que tu as dans tes mains... et à l'envers qui plus e_ _st_ _._

Je fais appel à tous mes talents d'acteurs pour faire semblant d'être concentré dans ma lecture alors que je sens clairement son regard, que dis-je, son sourire sur moi.

-Bonjour Professeur, me sourit-elle la voix encore endormie.

Ne pas se laisser prendre au piège. Elle ne cherche qu'à m'affaiblir. Me faire croire qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi pour mieux m'humilier plus tard.

Alors j'avais trouvé la plus pathétique des remarques et lui avais fait croire qu'elle ronflait... ce qui était faux.

 _-CCC-_

 _Une lettre de sa mère…_

Jamais je n'aurais cru voir une personne blanchir autant à la vue d'un hibou. Et pourtant ce jour-là, lorsque Chatterton fit tout son possible pour éloigner le volatile de la fenêtre, je vis en direct la totalité de son sang quitter son visage. Et je me demandais instantanément pourquoi elle ne voulait pas recevoir ce hibou ? Mon esprit parano se disait déjà que c'était un de ses plans qui arrivait au mauvais moment. Jamais je n'aurais pu m'attendre à ce qui allait suivre.

Lorsque Pomona avait ouvert la fenêtre, j'avais vu mon condisciple se décourager totalement, voire carrément tout abandonner. Et son absence de réaction face à la violence de la beuglante ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... Elle y était habituée. Trop habituée. Résignée. Résignée comme je l'étais, face à mon père.

Conne, boulet, Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de dettes ? Comment un enfant peut-il avoir des dettes envers ses parents ?

Je voyais bien la jeune fille loucher sur mon verre d'alcool. Par Merlin... Elle est trop jeune pour déjà noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool, bien trop jeune.

Je fus saisi et écœuré, lorsque la beuglante se calma et se dirigea vers moi.

 _\- Professeur Rogue, je suis vraiment désolée, ma fille est encore une enfant, un peu perdue et très difficile. Si vous saviez ce qu'elle m'a fait traverser... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour vous rendre cette épreuve plus facile, contactez-moi ou mon mari, nous serions ravis de vous aider._

Mais elle se foutait de ma gueule celle-là ? Elle n'espérait quand même pas me mettre dans sa poche ? Elle n'espérait quand même pas que je la plaigne ? Certes Chatterton était peut-être loin de la fille modèle mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin... Au vu de la beuglante cette femme était loin d'être la mère parfaite également.

Après cette épreuve, je vis une Chatterton brisée… Je vis aussi mes collègues tout autour, tous prêt à la soutenir. Tous prés à l'assaillir de leur pitié. Je vis bien qu'elle n'en voulait pas et m'empressai de la sortir de là au plus vite.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiétais pour elle, tout d'un coup… Je sais seulement que son image dans ma tête changeait.

Arrivé dans nos appartements, je ne pus m'empêcher de la scruter. Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser une seule et unique question. Et si sa constante bonne humeur était factice ? Si elle faisait simplement semblant d'être heureuse tout le temps ?

 _-CCC-_

 _É_ _tablir ses…règles…_

Le jour de son épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Chatterton fût particulièrement pénible, soupirant pour un rien. Ne se préoccupant pas de moi. Voire carrément m'ignorant lorsqu'elle était avec sa copine.

Je pensais qu'elle m'en voulait pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'elle était tout aussi froide avec mes collègues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, bon sang ?! Lui lançais-je une fois dans nos appartements alors qu'elle passait ses nerfs sur ses gribouillages.

-Bah... rien, me répond -elle.

-Vous avez été insupportable toute la journée, j'insiste.

-Comment ça ?

Quoi « Comment ça ? ». Oh là ! Je vois clair dans son jeu maintenant. Elle veut que je détaille sa journée pour qu'elle puisse se faire croire que c'est parce que je m'intéresse à elle.

Oh non, tu ne m'auras pas ma petite.

\- Si vous avez un problème il faut le dire professeur, me lance telle en retournant à ses gribouillages.

-Je n'ai pas à supporter vos sautes d'humeur, Chatterton.

-Je n'ai pas à supporter les vôtres non plus.

Je bloque un moment. Là il y a vraiment un problème. Que Chatterton soit usante ou provocante c'est normal. Mais insolente… Ça c'est nouveau.

-Vous...

-Je veux bien que c'est ma faute qu'on en soit là. Mais par Merlin ça vous tuerait de faire des concessions de temps en temps ?

Des concessions ? Moi faire des concessions ? Mais bordel, elle ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point elle a déjà totalement chamboulé ma vie ? Et elle trouve encore que je n'en fais pas assez ?

-Chatterton. Je vais vous laisser une chance de retirer ce que vous venez de dire.

-Retirer quoi ?

-Ne me parlez pas de concession quand vous vous attendez toujours à avoir ce que vous voulez, Chatterton. Vous feignez la gentillesse et vous avez ce sourire stupide qui manipule les êtres faibles autour de vous. Mais avec moi, ça ne marche pas !

Voilà, au moins maintenant, c'est dit !

-Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Et je ne feins rien et ne manipule personne. C'est vous qui êtes parano !

Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Une manipulatrice. Maintenant, c'est moi le parano ! Mais bien sûr. Mais qu'elle me foute la paix. Elle qu'elle me lâche enfin ! Qui diable lui as permis de se rapprocher autant de moi ?

-10 points en moins à Poufsouffle.

-Merde.

-15 points en moins à Poufsouffle. Et lâchez-moi !

Au moment où la phrase sort de ma bouche, elle baisse les yeux sur son bras et tente de s'éloigner. Et dans son regard, je lis tout de suite qu'elle n'y arrivera pas. Le « lien » qui nous lie s'était réduit, et à présent nous ne pouvions plus nous séparer que de quelque 40 petits centimètres.

Alors sans aucune retenue, je laisse exprimer ma rage et ma frustration en hurlant avant de me laisser tomber au sol. J'en ai marre de cette malédiction !

J'avais longtemps cru que je n'arriverais jamais à trouver le sommeil en ayant une fille dans la même pièce. Aussi j'avais été moi-même étonné de la facilité avec laquelle je m'étais endormi avec Andréa à mes côtés. Et étonnamment j'avais très bien dormi, un sommeil paisible et réparateur...

Mais quelque temps plus tard, je fus lentement tiré de mon sommeil. Je pouvais distinctement entendre le stupide gecko de ma colocataire pousser des cris dans ma direction... et au-delà de ça... presque étouffé, de toutes petites plaintes de douleurs.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir ma compagne, roulée en boule au sol... se tenant visiblement le ventre et se retenant à grand peine de pleurer.

Au départ j'ai cru qu'elle se moquait à nouveau de moi... mais les spasmes que je voyais sur son visage... et l'état de panique de son gecko me firent rapidement comprendre que sa douleur était sérieuse... et qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de la cacher.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cacher sa douleur ? À quoi cela sert-il ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore ? Et je vous ai dit quoi à propos de cet animal ?

Pas de réponse. Silence total. Mais cependant je la vois se renfermer sur elle-même et mettre sa tête entre ses jambes. Elle souffre. C'est évident.

-Chatterton ? Tentais-je d'une voix plus douce. Inquiet. OK elle est insupportable. OK, je la maudis tous les jours. Mais je me suis habitué à sa présence visiblement… en revanche je ne suis pas habitué à la voir souffrir. Et bizarrement, je n'appréciais pas non plus.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh, me lance-t-elle rapidement.

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes malade ?

-Si on veut.

\- J'ai quelques potions ici. Vous avez quoi ?

Je sais, je ne suis pas médecin ou infirmier... Mais la voir souffrir... c'est insupportable. Et apparemment elle sait elle-même de quoi elle souffre. Et le remède adéquat. Et vu que c'est moi même qui fournis l'infirmerie en potions. Au pire, elle peut prendre un truc en attendant qu'on arrive à l'infirmerie, s'il y'a besoin.

Alors lentement je lui attrape le bras et l'incite à se relever. Je l'amène jusqu'à ma boite à potions personnelles et l'ouvre face à elle.

Quand je la vois hésiter, je me dis tout d'abord que je m'étais peut-être trompé... Qu'elle ignorait elle-même l'origine de sa douleur et que nous allions devoir faire appel à Pomfresh. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu prendre le flacon d'antidouleur, je voulais lui dire de faire très attention car trop dosé cette potion peut se révéler dangereuse.

Mais visiblement, Andréa savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Vu la maîtrise avec laquelle elle avait secoué le flacon avant de prendre les 5 gouttes à un endroit bien précis de sa langue. Elle avait l'habitude de cette potion. Et cette nouvelle information ne me rassurait guère.

De quoi cette fille pouvait-elle bien souffrir pour être autant habitué à prendre cette potion ?

Puis après elle m'avait expliqué. M'avait expliqué ses problèmes menstruels. Bien sûr j'étais parfaitement au courant de ce que c'était, ne serait-ce que par ma mère. Mais j'ignorais que la douleur pouvait être aussi terrible. Et si elle souffrait autant, j'en excusais presque son caractère d'hippogriffe qu'elle avait eu toute la journée.

Presque, j'ai dit.

 _-CCC-_

 _Le foutu baiser…_

Foutue cérémonie des diplômes. Stupides parents d'élèves. Je n'avais qu'une envie en cette « merveilleuse » soirée : me saouler la gueule pour passer au plus vite au lendemain. Mais non. _JE_ suis un professeur, je me dois de rester présentable. Et de plus de ça, je dois éviter de me retrouver ivre devant une élève. Parole de mon cher directeur !

En tout cas, une qui ne s'est pas gênée, c'est Chatterton. Elle est complètement ivre. Elle croit que je ne l'ai pas vu finir mon verre et accepter tous les autres, mais au contraire, j'ai totalement remarqué. Et j'ai remarqué aussi qu'elle a un problème avec l'alcool. Elle ne sait pas gérer sa consommation !

Elle est à présent en compagnie de Samuel Fontfour, élève de 7ème année de Serdaigle, tandis que je me retrouve coincé en compagnie des parents de quelques anciens élèves et les professeurs Sinistra et Sibylle. Génial !

Je me retrouve à devoir écouter deux pères débattre de qui des Faucons de Falmouth ou des flèches d'Appleby avait le meilleur attrapeur quand je vois Fontfour s'avancer vers mon binôme et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et cette idiote qui ne réagit même pas. Qui se laisse faire totalement. Pire encore. Elle le laisse reprendre possession de ses lèvres une seconde fois.

Alors c'est comme ça… Cette garce dit partout qu'elle est amoureuse de moi mais dès que l'occasion se présente elle me trompe avec le premier venu ? Si ce n'est pas une nouvelle preuve qu'elle se fout de ma gueule !

Elle s'était endormie à cause de l'alcool. Et je dois l'avouer, j'étais furieux ! Furieux contre cette gamine. Furieux contre moi-même.

Car je m'en rendais bien compte... Ce que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure en voyant Fontfour poser ses lèvres sur Andréa c'était de la jalousie. Or, si j'étais jaloux de ce connard de Fontfour, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Est-ce que je commençais à avoir des... sentiments pour cette idiote ? Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de gagner ? Si ?

Même si c'était le cas… je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne partagerait jamais ces sentiments. Pas réellement.

Alors j'étais furieux contre elle. Furieux de me sentir trahi. Furieux de m'être trahi, encore une fois, en ressentant des choses pour la mauvaise personne.

Et je voulais qu'elle ait mal. Qu'elle ait mal autant que j'ai mal actuellement.

Alors j'ai profité de son sommeil profond et m'éloigna, m'éloigna jusqu'à ce que cette boule de douleur m'arrache la poitrine. Et avec cette douleur, j'ai l'impression que c'est mon cœur qui tente de sortir de mon corps.

C'était comme-ci elle m'avait arraché le cœur. Comme _elle_ l'avait fait, autrefois. Lily.

 **Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont déçus de ne pas avoir la suite du baiser entre nos deux petits protagonistes, pour ça faudra attendre le chapitre 23.**

 **Mais voilà, pour vous, la première partie du POV Rogue, écrit entièrement par ma Célinou.**

 **A la base, il y'a 5 ans, cette histoire on devait l'écrire ensemble. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement.**

 **Malgré tout, je tenais à ce qu'elle y mette sa pâte… Et quoi de mieux que d'écrire sur ce qui se passe dans la tête de Rogue ?**

 **Personnellement, après moultes essaies, je n'y arrivais pas, je ne sais pas écrire sérieusement.**

 **Et elle m'a sauvé.**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu, et j'attends vos reviews, dîtes à la petite Célinou ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous avouerais qu'elle est un peu nerveuse, hein ma Lillyths d'amour ?**

 **Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour vos review sur mon précédent chapitre (Nameless- Merci pour tout ces beaux compliment et de mettre 300 au même niveau que mcfly et Carlito - Lauriana, je te remercie beaucoup - Le singe, tu m'a refais ma journée avec ta review, merci !) et des follows, ainsi que les favoris :3**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que vous passer un bon début d'été ! A dimanche prochain ?**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Silou & Lillyths**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Prendre conscience

**Chapitre 22 : Prendre conscience.  
**

La fin de l'année scolaire était arrivée et nous aurions dû quitter Poudlard depuis deux jours déjà. Cependant, j'avais une dernière potion à tester afin de nous séparer Andréa et moi.

Depuis que je l'avais vu avec Fontfour... Je ne saurais dire ce qui m'arrivait mais je commençais à moins la détester. Sûrement un effet secondaire de la potion qui nous avait liés. Ou une conséquence de notre état. Ou encore le fait que je n'avais absolument rien pût faire depuis un mois…

Bref cette situation commençait à être pénible et je commençais petit à petit à ne plus me sentir moi-même. Il fallait que je me débarrasse d'elle au plus vite.

Nous avions déjà testé 4 potions différentes depuis un mois et je priais Merlin pour que celle-ci soit la bonne.

\- Bien. Alors il va falloir se séparer le plus loin possible, puis boire. Compris ?

\- Heu... se séparer au point d'avoir mal ou juste un peu avant ?

Je réfléchis un instant, me demandant si nous ne devrions pas faire deux essais. Un sans la douleur, et un dans la douleur. Et autant faire ce dernier tout de suite, qu'on en soit débarrassé.

\- Allons jusqu'à la douleur. Avalez-le donc rapidement.

\- Compris, Chef.

Je vis ma coéquipière se tenir face à moi et lentement reculer. Chacun de ses pas était hésitant. Je recule également. Et soudain je sens cette partie de mon corps qui cherche à sortir pour rejoindre ma coéquipière... qui ne résiste pas à la douleur et revient vers moi avant même de porter le flacon à ses lèvres.

\- Il faut réessayer... grognais-je, malgré moi.

\- Mais...

\- Il le faut.

Et sans même la prévenir, je recule rapidement, nous séparant brutalement. La douleur était insupportable. Mais ce que je vis fût bien plus insupportable.

Andréa respirait difficilement, semblant souffrir autant que moi, se tenant la poitrine comme pour retenir cette partie de son corps qui cherchait à me rejoindre. Plus que ma propre douleur, assister sans rien pouvoir faire à la sienne était intolérable.

\- BOIS ! Lui hurlais-je.

Je voulais qu'elle cesse d'avoir mal au plus vite. Et je la vis porter le flacon à ses lèvres... Immédiatement ma douleur s'amplifia, m'arrachant un cri. Mais ce ne fût rien face à l'horreur que fût SON cri. Son hurlement. Sa douleur.

Je ne sais pas comment elle avait réussi à trouver la force d'arriver vers moi alors que j'étais tétanisé. J'étais paralysé de la souffrance que je lui avais infligée. Totalement figé par les différentes douleurs physiques et morales qui se bataillaient en moi.

Et je ne sais comment, sa main s'agrippa à la mienne. Stoppant immédiatement la douleur physique. Puis je la sens s'écrouler sur moi... m'entraînant dans sa chute, avant de s'évanouir.

Je me retrouvais au sol, sur le dos, je sentais mon sang battre dans mes tempes, ma tête ayant violemment percuté le sol. J'étais encore trop sonné par la douleur pour me lever mais cela n'aurait pas été possible de toute façon. Puisqu'elle était là... couchée sur moi. Sa main droite était toujours dans la mienne. Son corps reposait sur le mien et sa tête s'était logée dans mon cou. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration faible sur ma nuque.

De ma main libre, j'écartais des mèches de mon visage et en profita pour dégager le sien, repoussant ses boucles brunes derrière son oreille, sans les y caler. Je ne sais pour quelle raison... ma main gauche se referma sur la sienne.

Cette gamine était stupide. Stupide de faire croire à toute l'école qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous. Déjà rien que le fait de perdre son temps et son énergie pour des blagues mal placées dont elle seule avait le secret… Pourquoi ? Pour se rendre intéressante ? Mais est-ce qu'elle avait réfléchi par Merlin ! Déjà il y avait 8 ans de différence entre nous. Quasiment une décennie.

Ensuite j'étais professeur et elle élève. Une relation entre nous était tout bonnement impossible. Dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu. Je risquais simplement d'être renvoyé, de ne plus pouvoir enseigner, voire pire d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour détournement de mineur.

Et puis sérieusement, qui pourrait y croire ? Qui pourrait croire une seconde qu'elle puisse m'aimer ? Que n'importe quelle femme puisse m'aimer d'ailleurs ? Moi, le mangemort, le professeur de potions aux cheveux gras et aux dents jaunes. L'ancien élève toujours seul. Moi l'ennemi de James Potter.

Doucement, elle revenait à elle, reprenant doucement conscience. Et je retirais ma main de la sienne. Il ne fallait quand même pas qu'elle pense avoir réussi à me piéger. Non ! Si je l'avais soutenu lorsqu'elle avait vomi dans mon chaudron à son réveil... Ce n'était uniquement qu'à cause de la potion et de mon coup sur la tête. Rien de plus... Enfin je crois.

-CCC-

 _La vieille Hudson…_

Décidément, le mot famille est à prendre avec des pincettes. Car la femme que j'avais en face de moi était visiblement la famille de mon binôme. Et cette maison était comme la sienne. Plus que la première maison où nous avions atterri en tout cas, maison où elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. La résidence Chatterton était glaciale. Même mon taudis était plus chaleureux. Personne ne nous y attendait, je n'étais même pas sûr que ce fût vraiment habité.

Alors qu'ici…

Cette maison respirait la joie de vivre. Cette petite vieille offrait tant d'amour à Andréa que n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait réellement de sa grand-mère. Je pouvais apercevoir ici et là des photos de mon élève plus jeune. Il y avait également des photos de nombreuses autres personnes, mais visiblement Andréa avait sa place dans cette maison. Mais dans l'autre... J'avais vu des photos d'un couple, mais aucune photo d'enfant.

Grace à cette femme j'avais appris pas mal de choses sur le passé d'Andréa... et notamment qu'elle avait eu des problèmes avec la police... Mais que voulait-elle donc dire par « Je suis un voyou ! » ?

J'avais même pu voir qu'elle regrettait d'avoir embrassé Fontfour à la remise des diplômes, quand je faisais semblant de me moquer… alors que je voulais simplement savoir ce qu'il en était. Et j'avoue, après coup, je me suis trouvé totalement pathétique d'utiliser des moyens aussi stupides pour avoir cette information.

-CCC-

 _Être là, pour elle…_

J'étais dans la cuisine avec mon whisky (j'avais d'ailleurs été étonné qu'elle ait retenu comment je le buvais. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle fasse réellement attention à moi ?) quand le fils de Madame Hudson est arrivé. À peine sa voix avait-elle traversé la pièce que j'avais vu mon élève se tendre et je ne sais pourquoi, je n'avais qu'une envie : la protéger. J'en avais assez de voir autant de gens la traiter de manière aussi mal. Cette petite était pas facile oui, mais elle était loin d'être méchante. Alors je ne supportais pas toute cette injustice autour d'elle.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi polie, on ne t'apprend pas les bonnes manières dans ton internat ? Aboie le nouveau venu.

-Si, mais on m'apprend aussi à ne pas me laisser faire par le premier imbécile venu, répond Andréa sur un ton sec.

J'ai un petit rictus à sa remarque.

Il ne répond pas, mais je le vois grimacer et tourner son regard vers moi. Cet homme paraissait avoir 40-50 ans... et attendait visiblement que je baisse le regard. Je n'en fis rien et il retourne vite à Andréa.

-C'est ton gars ? Tu n'as pas honte de le ramener chez ma mère ?

Mon rictus disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu. Son gars ?

-Les enfants... soupire la vieille femme.

\- Pourquoi je devrais ? Au moins le mien est présentable... et est là gratuitement.

-Excuse-moi ? Tu te prends pour qui pauvre conne, tu...

-Ça suffit. Avais-je lancé soudainement,

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite que j'avais à peine eu le temps de penser. Je l'avais vu se diriger vers Andréa avec une rage dans le regard et le doigt pointé vers elle. Mais je ne pouvais tolérer qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Et encore moins physiquement.

-Qui t'a permis de parler, toi ? me répondit-il, dédaigneux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de permission. Éloignez-vous d'elle, Continuai-je en prenant discrètement ma baguette.

-Arrêtez ! Cria la vieille femme. Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi ! Si c'est pour avoir ce langage, vous feriez mieux de partir ! Quelle honte vous me faites devant notre invité, je ne vous ai pas élevés comme ça !

-Désolée, Mamie, s'excusa Andréa, mortifiée.

-Pourquoi tu me vires ? Je suis ton fils ! C'est elle qui faudrait dégager, elle n'est personne !

-Oh, tais-toi, pauvre idiot. On va dans le salon, allez.

-Je suis désolée pour leur comportement, Severus, s'excuse Mamie Hudson, gênée.

À peine ce con était-il parti qu'Andréa avait lâché son couteau et avalé d'une traite mon verre de whisky. Et je l'avais laissé faire.

Mais cela me faisait peur. Cela ne me rassurait guère que cette gamine soit si brisée qu'elle ait besoin de se réfugier dans l'alcool. Elle est si jeune, elle n'a pas à subir autant. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait.

Lors du repas, la vieille dame m'avait chuchoté, après une énième connerie d'Andréa :

-Vous verrez, quand tout ça sera fini, elle vous manquera !

J'avais répondu que ça m'étonnerait... Elle a ri, ne me croyant pas… et le plus fou, c'est que je ne me croyais pas moi-même.

-CCC-

 _Le cœur de pierre des Chattertons…_

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, jamais... mais c'était sans compter sur le spectacle auquel j'allais assister avec ses parents, le lendemain.

Lorsque les parents d'Andréa étaient arrivés, j'avais vu mon élève changer radicalement. Aussitôt, elle s'était tenue beaucoup plus droite, trop droite, rigide, avec des gestes presque mécaniques. À surveiller chacun de ses gestes chacun de ses mots ou de ses paroles.

Toutes ces choses que j'ai rêvé qu'elle fasse avec moi… Mais que je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir maintenant.

Ses parents m'avaient totalement surpris par leur froideur et leur sentiment de supériorité. Et visiblement... l'un comme l'autre ne supportait pas la magie.

S'ensuit une liste de choses qui n'allait pas avec mon élève. Comme si elle était une incapable. J'ai froncé les sourcils lorsque la mère d'Andréa dit que sa fille ne savait absolument rien faire, et surtout pas cuisiner ou tenir une maison... J'en étais même venu à me demander si elle parlait réellement d'Andréa, car celle-ci cuisinait très bien. De ce que j'en avais goûté en tout cas. Et puis… est-ce que c'est vraiment toute l'ambition qu'elle avait pour sa fille ?

Plus j'en entendais, moins j'aimais cette femme… Elle me rappelait beaucoup trop mon père.

Lorsque nous sommes montés à l'étage pour nous préparer pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai dû me coltiner cette timbrée qui n'a cessé de parler tout le long de l'absence de son enfant.

Quand j'ai pu entrer à mon tour, je l'ai entendu à nouveau à travers la porte... et elle ne mâchait pas ses mots.

-Ah bah j'espère bien ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour être une traînée !

Pardon ?

\- …En tout cas, quand elle me l'a dit, j'ai directement pensé qu'il allait abuser de toi. Il n'a jamais essayé ?

Alors c'était donc ça qu'on pensait de moi ? On pensait donc qu'un homme de 24 ans collé à une jeune fille de 17 ans allait forcément en profiter pour abuser d'elle ? Être incapable de se contrôler ?

-Maman ! Arrête ! Lança Andréa, je pouvais entendre dans sa voix qu'elle était choquée.

-Non, mais, je me dis qu'il allait en profiter, tu es un peu bête tu sais, tu te laisserais faire, j'en suis sure. Et puis après tout, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez vous, ça se trouve c'est complètement légal.

Mais cette femme est complètement folle. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

-Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

-Stop. Il n'est pas comme ça. Comme tu l'as remarqué, il n'est pas le plus doux. Il ne me fera jamais rien. Il aime beaucoup son travail et ne le risquerait jamais. Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour lui, maman. Il me le répète assez souvent, répondit sa fille avec tellement de douleur dans la voix que ceci me fit mal.

Bizarrement, l'entendre dire ces mots me fit mal. Était-elle un boulet ? Je ne saurais plus dire. Je ne la détestais plus autant qu'avant, commençant sûrement à avoir l'habitude de ses conneries. Mais même sans ça… Non, elle n'était pas un boulet. Mais je ne saurais non plus dire ce qu'elle était.

-CCC-

J'étais à table avec les Chatterton. Madame Chatterton ne cessait de raconter sa vie…Cette femme était totalement égocentrique.

Elle s'était mise à parler d'Andréa... Mais d'une façon qui m'avait totalement mis hors de moi.

-Puis, un accident est arrivé. Et nous ne pouvions plus nous voir aussi souvent. Lui était de plus en plus sollicité et moi de plus en plus malade. Je ne travaillais plus et j'ai même failli perdre mon gagne-pain ! Mais tout s'est bien fini, et l'accident se trouve maintenant à côté de moi.

Un accident…Voilà comment elle parlait de sa fille. De sa propre chair. En la présence de son enfant. Comme pour lui rappeler constamment qu'elle était une erreur, qu'elle n'avait pas était programmée, désirée, et que visiblement elle gênait.

Elle l'avait mis au monde, puis s'en était débarrassée chez les Hudson comme on se débarrasse d'un meuble. Et on qualifie encore cette femme de mère ? Elle n'en mérite même pas le titre !

Et je m'étais fait une joie de le lui rappeler que c'est les Hudson qui ont élevé leur enfant. Que leur fille n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

-J'espère quand même que vous trouverez une solution. Andréa va manquer le travail à cause de cela et prendra encore plus de retard dans ses remboursements, n'est-ce pas chéri ? Rétorque cette abominable femme.

Ah bah tiens vu qu'on en parle du travail d'Andréa, ils vont peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi diable une famille visiblement aisée oblige sa fille à payer elle-même sa scolarité ? Enfin famille... Le mot est faible, Je ne qualifierai pas cette personne de famille.

-Je me demandais pourquoi Andréa était entrée avec un an de retard à Poudlard. Était-ce une question d'argent, justement ? D'où le fait qu'elle doive travailler ?

-Il faut savoir qu'Andréa est la première de la famille à être comme ça. Quand nous l'avons appris, nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Et très franchement, je ne pense pas que la magie soit si importante. Si, nous, nous arrivons à vivre sans, elle aurait pu aussi. Nous avons donc eu peur pour notre fille, je voulais plus que tout qu'elle ait une vie normale, loin de toutes ces choses. Mais monsieur Hudson a insisté, alors que ce n'était pas son rôle, à ce vieillard... Et... voilà ou on en est. J'espère simplement qu'elle retrouvera vite la raison, et laissera tomber tout ça. Il faut qu'elle avance dans la vie, qu'elle se trouve un mari, un vrai travail et surtout une vie normale. Une vie dont je peux parler à mes amies, et non pas me creuser la tête pour trouver un mensonge à chaque fois.

Tout comme mon père cette femme n'acceptait pas le fait que son enfant ait des pouvoirs. Je connaissais trop bien cela. Mon père avait toujours eu horreur de la magie. Je n'avais jamais réussi à avoir le courage de vider mon sac face à lui. Et maintenant je n'en aurais plus jamais l'occasion... Alors je ne sais pourquoi... j'avais ce besoin de remettre les Chatterton à leur place.

-Vous racontez vraiment n'importe quoi. La magie n'est pas une passe dans sa vie, c'est qui elle est. Le fait que vous pensez plus à ce que vont penser les gens, qu'à accepter cette partie d'elle...

J'étais en train de m'énerver sur eux... mais sérieusement... Il n'en valait même pas la peine. Il ne valait même pas la peine que je m'abaisse à leur niveau.

-En fait, j'allais dire que ça me choque, mais pas du tout. Venant de moldus comme vous, ça ne m'étonne pas.

D'un coup, le père d'Andréa se mit à hurler, lui qui était si calme depuis le départ.

-Vous venez chez nous sans y être invité, vous touchez à nos meubles comme si de rien était et vous parlez mal à ma femme ! Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre d'attitude chez moi, jeune homme !

 _« Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre d'attitude chez moi, jeune homme ! Me disait mon père tandis qu'il retirait sa ceinture._

 _Je savais pertinemment que j'allais recevoir 20 coups de ceinture. Je savais pertinemment qu'il allait frapper fort, car il était saoul. Je savais pertinemment que si j'avais le malheur de m'évanouir sous la douleur j'allais avoir des coups supplémentaires. Parce que j'avais utilisé la magie. Parce que j'étais un sorcier._ »

Je revenais à la réalité quand le père de Chatterton s'était levé de sa chaise, menaçant.

\- ...professeur de je ne sais quelle école merdique que vous allez faire la loi !

\- Chatterton, dîtes à vos parents de se calmer, demandai-je à mon élève, le temps de reprendre mes esprits face à ce douloureux souvenir.

-MAIS JE RÊVE ! JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE C'EST MOI QUI DÉCIDE ICI ! Hurla la matriarche.

-Maman, ça n'a rien à avoir avec...

-TU TE TAIS ! Tu devrais avoir honte de défendre un étranger face à ta mère ! gueula le père

-Laisse-la, elle ne comprend rien. Elle n'a toujours pensé qu'à elle, qu'à s'amuser, qu'à sa magie ! Ça ne sert à rien de discuter. Quant à vous, je vais vous demander de me présenter des excuses ! Aboya la daronne.

-M'excuser de quoi ? J'ai juste dit que vous étiez des moldus. Et vous l'êtes. Des moldus idiots, mais des moldus quand même.

Non, je n'avais pas envie de m'excuser. Je ne l'ai aucunement insulté. À moins qu'on ne me prouve que le terme moldu ne soit une insulte. Ensuite, cette femme dégageait une telle suffisance que la remettre à sa place ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire !

Mais d'un coup, je vis le père arriver vers moi de manière agressive.

Sauf que dans mon esprit ce n'est pas lui que je vis arriver droit sur moi. Ce fut mon père. Mon père qui venait pour me corriger à nouveau.

Alors je ne réfléchis même pas et lui jeta un sortilège qui le propulsa sur le mur derrière lui.

-Oh par Merlin ! Papa ! s'inquiéta Andréa en accourant vers son père.

Je vis mon élève être repoussé au sol par sa propre mère, totalement rejetée.

-Dégage ! Sortez tous les deux ! DEHORS ! Je savais que cette magie n'allait rien amener de bon !

-Mais..., commençait à pleurer mon élève.

-CASSE-TOI !

J'avais merdé. J'avais totalement merdé. Dès le départ j'avais haï ce couple. Mais J'avais été beaucoup trop loin avec eux. Alors j'attrapais le bras de mon élève et je nous transplanais au seul endroit où je me disais qu'elle pouvait peut-être trouver du réconfort. Chez sa famille. Chez les Hudson.

-CCC-

 _300 jours…_

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez les Hudson, Andréa s'était excusée pour le comportement de ses parents. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Et comme un idiot, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas avoir de parents exemplaires.  
Je m'étais rapidement servi de son lézard pour détourner son attention, vu comme sa curiosité reprenait le dessus...

D'ailleurs il fallait vraiment que je me renseigne à propos de cet animal... parce à ce rythme-là il n'allait pas finir l'année. Entre nous, même s'il est extrêmement chiant, il est attachant ce lézard.

Ce soir-là, au couché, elle m'avait demandé si je ne voulais pas mettre un T-Shirt plutôt que de garder mon pull, et je sentis une boule se former dans mon estomac.  
J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais été en colère à l'idée qu'elle apprenne que je sois un mangemort. Mais au contraire, c'est la peur qui avait pris possession de mon corps. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais peur ? Je tentais de me convaincre que c'était parce qu'elle aurait pu le dire à tout le monde, qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir de le crier sur tous les toits... mais au fond, tout au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais tout simplement peur qu'elle soit déçue, écœurée, et qu'elle se sente trahie... Tout comme l'a été Lily.

Ça devenait de plus en plus pénible de le cacher et elle devient de plus en plus curieuse...mais je veux nous éviter cette douleur. Je ne faisais que décompter les jours, essayant de tenir ces 300 jours... mais c'était sans compter ce qu'on allait apprendre par la suite.

Au ministère, Willow, une femme que je n'ai pas du tout appréciée, a eu beau se servir de nous comme des rats de laboratoire... À nous manipuler comme des pantins à un point que ça m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Cela n'avait servi à rien. Juste à assouvir la curiosité maladive de cette bonne femme.

Mais quand elle nous a annoncé que je pourrais me retrouver collé à Andréa plus 300 jours, j'ai eu extrêmement peur.

Peur parce que cela voulait dire que j'allais avoir une personne qui allait être heureuse et faire sa vie à 3 mètres de moi en permanence. Et que moi je serai toujours seul. Que je n'aurai toujours qu'elle dans ma vie. Et je sais pertinemment que jamais rien ne sera possible entre nous.

Non, mais franchement, vous vous imaginez ? Vivre avec elle ? Avoir toujours quelqu'un à qui parler. Un visage à regarder au réveil. Partager un repas, me brosser les dents et lui tendre la sienne, la voir se brosser les cheveux et passer derrière elle pour humer son odeur. Faire une potion ensemble et se mettre devant elle au moindre bouillonnement suspect. Être là l'un pour l'autre dans les coups durs…

Non mais où est-ce que je vais ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça moi ? Je dois être en train de craquer sous le coup du choc.

-CCC-

 _L'impasse du Tisseur…_

Nous étions sortis du ministère et je n'étais pas encore totalement sorti de mon état de choc quand Dumbledore était revenu nous voir.

-Bien, jeunes gens. Nous pouvons y aller. J'ai à faire, donc je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner jusqu'à Carbone-les-Mines. Mais je passerais vous voir rapidement. Il me semble même que nous devrions nous voir chez les Demonds, nous avons encore une chose à faire avant de clore cette affaire.

Il n'était quand même pas sérieux... Il ne comptait quand même pas que je continue à travailler pour l'Ordre avec Andréa dans les pattes ? Mais il se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait la mettre en danger ?

\- Mais, Albus, elle...

-Je sais, Severus. Mais Andréa sera à tes côtés pendant on ne sait combien de temps. On ne peut pas se permettre d'arrêter ce que l'on fait parce qu'elle est là. On trouvera une solution.

-Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, protesta la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Visiblement elle commençait à en avoir assez de cette situation. Et moi j'étais de plus en plus nerveux. D'un, Andréa allait rentrer d'une certaine manière dans l'Ordre. Même si elle n'y participe pas, elle en connaîtra certains détails ce qui la mettra forcément en danger et moi avec. Et de deux, le départ de Dumbledore signifiait que j'allais devoir amener cette jeune fille chez moi.

-CCC-

À peine avions-nous franchi le seuil que ce stupide gecko s'était mis en tête de renifler chaque centimètre carré de mon domicile. Il fallait vraiment que j'accélère dans la lecture du livre que j'avais commencé la veille. Ce gecko se prenait pour un chien !

J'étais moins à l'aise quant à la réaction d'Andréa. Après tout, cette minuscule maison était loin d'être un palace. Mais c'était quand même mon petit chez-moi.

J'avais été étonné car je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me fasse quelques-unes de ses stupides remarques soit sur l'état de ma demeure, soit sur ma décoration, sur l'odeur, bref, je m'attendais à une remarque quelconque... mais non.

-Vu de l'extérieur, on dirait qu'il y a un étage à cette maison. Mais... heu... où ?

Elle me demandait juste comment on accédait à l'étage ? Juste ça ? Soit. Je lui montrais comment accéder à l'étage.

Je posais à peine ma main sur la poignée de la chambre de mes parents que mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir cette pièce... Très rapidement je calculais la distance qui séparait cette chambre de la mienne. 8 mètres à vue de nez. L'ouvrir ne servirait donc à rien non plus.  
Ce n'est pas la peine de lui ouvrir la porte, et lui montrer le lit défait, cette chambre que je n'avais pas touchée depuis le départ de mes parents... le sang de ma mère qui était toujours sur les draps lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'échapper aux coups de mon père. Non, c'était mieux pour tout le monde que cette pièce reste fermée... définitivement !

Mais cela voulait dire que j'allais dormir dans la même pièce que mon élève. Deux mois. Entiers.

-CCC-

Lorsque nous étions sortis pour réapprovisionner mon frigo, cela m'avait vaguement remémoré cette sortie avec Silou Lupin, lorsque la jeune femme m'avait fait passer pour son fiancé et m'avait traîné chez tous les traiteurs à la recherche de la perle rare pour sa jumelle… C'était horrible.

En faisant nos courses, je me surprends à être fasciné par la capacité qu'avait Andrea de savoir communiquer avec tout le monde et d'être rapidement apprécié. Je connaissais l'épicier depuis ma naissance mais ce dernier ne me reconnaissait jamais. Et je le vois là, en train de discuter avec ma colocataire comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Elle avait le sourire facile, et trouvait toujours de quoi discuter… Elle est vraiment mon exact opposé.

Une autre surprise fut lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé ce que je voulais manger. Mis à part ma mère, personne ne me l'avait jamais posé. Personne ne s'était soucié d'avoir mon opinion pour un détail aussi futile… Et je me posais sérieusement la question de savoir si elle voulait réellement prendre soin de moi, me faire plaisir… Mille questions se posaient dans mon esprit.

Mais lorsqu'elle m'avait préparé un, je dois l'avouer, succulent poulet à la moutarde, je me surpris à me dire que je pourrais facilement m'habituer à ce qu'elle s'occupe de moi comme ça... je pourrais y prendre goût... voire même finir par aimer ça…

-CCC-

Ça devait bien arriver un jour où l'autre... mais sincèrement, j'aurais préféré l'emmener autre part. J'avais besoin de nouveaux ingrédients pour préparer la potion tue-loup de Lupin et de Lucas Tumble. Sauf que pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, à la demande de Dumbledore je devais changer tous les mois de boutiques afin de me réapprovisionner. Et ce jour-là, manque de pot, l'apothicaire se trouvait dans l'allée des embrumes.

-Professeur... on est où ? Me demanda-t-elle apeurée en se rapprochant de moi.

-Ne faites pas attention et avancez !

Moi-même je n'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée de l'amener ici. Cet endroit était vraiment mal fréquenté. Il nous restait encore une trentaine de mètres à parcourir quand ma jeune compagne fût prise en otage par Patten. Un homme très peu fréquentable que j'avais rencontré malgré moi lorsque je m'étais engagé parmi les Mangemorts.

-Bonjour, beauté... ah comme tu es belle...

Connaissant Andréa, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réponde, qu'elle réplique face à Patten. Mais au contraire, elle se figea totalement. Et connaissant Patten, il prend ça pour une invitation.

-Viens chez moi. Je te payerais ce que tu demandes, si tu...

Je connaissais parfaitement les mœurs de ce porc. Ce qu'il faisait aux femmes. J'avais trop vu dans quel état il laissait ses prostitués après les avoir payées. Et Andréa était totalement paralysée, tétanisée.

Cette scène m'était bien trop familière, même si ce n'était pas les mêmes acteurs. Lorsque mon père était ivre et qu'il menaçait ma mère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu une seule fois se défendre. Elle avait toujours été trop effrayée pour protester. Alors constamment, il la frappait, et l'emmenait dans la chambre... Et toute la nuit j'entendais ses hurlements. Et le lendemain je voyais ses larmes, ses bleus et ses blessures.

Je n'ai jamais supporté cela. Je n'ai jamais supporté qu'un homme prenne une femme pour un objet.

-Lâchez là. Tout de suite. Soufflai-je en sortant ma baguette et en la plantant sous le menton de Patten.

-Baisse ta baguette, Severus. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était à toi.

-Si tu la touches encore une fois, je ferais plus que seulement te casser le nez, Patten.

Cet abruti lâcha vite l'affaire et nous nous empressâmes de continuer notre chemin vers l'apothicaire. Je dois avouer que j'avais eu très peur pour elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Aussi, je la laissai croiser son bras au mien pour parcourir le reste du chemin. Je préférais. Plus elle était proche de moi, mieux je pouvais la protéger.

Heureusement, malgré le regard vicieux de l'apothicaire, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre problèmes... Jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur Lucius.

À peine avais-je entendu sa voix que je sentis mon estomac se retourner. Cet homme connaissait totalement mon passé de mangemort et il était hors de question qu'il fasse de gaffe en présence d'Andréa.

Cela m'écœurait d'ailleurs qu'il soit toujours en liberté. Si Voldemort avait été encore en vie, Malefoy serait toujours sous ses ordres. Tout le monde était au courant qu'il était toujours un grand partisan de Voldemort. Et seul son argent lui avait permis de ne pas finir ses jours à Azkaban.

-Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye de te joindre, Severus.

-Je sais. Cela fait longtemps que j'essaye de ne pas te laisser me joindre, je lui réponds, sans ciller.

-Tu sors ta Sang-De-Bourbe ? J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour les affaires. Tu ne peux plus jouer le petit toutou à Dumbledore tranquillement.

-Je n'ai pas de maître, Malefoy,

-Non... tu ne saurais pas lui rester fidèle de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne peut pas tous être aussi bien dressé que toi, conclus-je, sur la défensive.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille

-Nous savons parfaitement que c'est toi qui as vendu plusieurs des nôtres au ministère. Le Doloris ne sera qu'une chatouille comparée à ce que nous te réservons !

\- Fais attention à toi, Rogue. Ne dors que d'un œil, me menace-t-il un peu plus fort.

-Tes menaces ne m'empêcheront jamais de dormir, Malefoy.

-Allons-y Drago.

-Bon toutou, lâche soudainement Andréa sans crier gare.

C'est dommage de craquer à la fin… mais je suis bête de croire qu'elle arriverait à se tenir.

D'un coup, je vois Lucius foncer sur Andréa. Au même moment où je réalise qu'Andréa est très différente de ma mère.

Ma mère se laissait totalement faire ! Elle ne répondait jamais.

Mais Andréa, au contraire, elle réplique. Elle se défend. Elle attaque. Elle mordrait si besoin.

Mais face à Malefoy... il valait mieux se laisser faire. Ne rien dire. Question de survie.

-Que viens-tu de dire, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Ça suffit ! m'interposais-je, avant que cela ne dégénère.

-Tiens-la en laisse, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive un accident.

Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive un accident. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Je ne sais pourquoi mais cette fille me rappelle de plus en plus ma mère, à s'occuper de moi, à être aussi fragile, mais à faire la femme forte.

J'avais besoin d'un verre. Penser trop à ma mère... J'avais vraiment besoin d'un verre.

-Dîtes professeur ?

Soupir. Pourquoi diable cette fille cherchait-elle toujours à parler alors que tout ce que je demandais c'était le silence.

-Pourquoi vous vivez du côté Moldu ? Continue-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

J'hésite longuement à lui répondre. La connaissant je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne lâchera pas le morceau si facilement.

-C'était la maison de mes parents. J'ai grandi ici, répondis-je machinalement.

-Vos parents... sont...

-Plus là.

-Et... heu... Pourquoi vous êtes resté ici ?

-Parce que c'est chez moi. Malgré tout... ajoute-t-ai-je.

-Vos parents étaient des moldus ?

Ça y est on y venait... je laissais mon livre de côté et fit venir à moi ma bouteille de whisky.

-Ma mère non. Mais mon père l'était.

Je me souvenais encore trop bien de ma mère. De la complicité que l'on avait. De nos petits secrets. Je me souviens trop bien qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Mon père avait totalement interdit la magie à la maison. Aussi il avait brûlé sa baguette.

Je me rappelle encore les berceuses qu'elle me chantait quand j'étais tout petit. Je me souviens encore du goût de son tapioca qu'elle me préparait discrètement en dessert lorsque mon père était tellement saoul qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

-Vous avez des frères et sœur ? Demanda Andréa à nouveau.

-Non, répondis-je à nouveau en avalant cul sec un nouveau verre.

-Ah... comment étaient vos parents. Je me souviens que...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi entêtée. Que voulait-elle que je lui réponde ? Je ne voulais pas me souvenir d'eux. Ça me faisait trop mal. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre, putain !

-Taisez-vous, répliquai-je en m'enfilant un troisième verre. Vous parlez trop. Et vous vous mêlez que de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, continuai-je en espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait me foutre la paix.

-Je voulais simplement en savoir plus sur vous, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

Je portais un nouveau verre à mes lèvres. J'avais arrêté de les compter... Mais je me doutais bien que je commençais à abuser... Le liquide ne me brûlait plus la gorge. Il descendit aussi vite que les autres. Et aussitôt vite je baisse le bras et me ressers un verre.

-Allez-y doucement, professeur.

Alors ça c'est trop fort. Ce n'est quand même pas une idiote qui va me donner des ordres ! Je sors ma baguette et la renvoie dans le canapé.

-Hé ! Si vous ne voulez plus parler, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me traiter comme ça. Vous pouvez simplement le dire.

-Taisez-vous, par Merlin, ce que vous êtes casse-pieds !

À nouveau elle tente de se rapprocher de moi... j'avale une nouvelle gorgée tout en la prévenant.

-Dégagez.

-Mais merde, arrêtez de me...

Malgré mon avertissement, elle s'était obstinée à venir et je l'avais à nouveau envoyé balader à l'aide de ma baguette. Mais cette fois je l'avais envoyé contre le mur... Trop loin.

À nouveau la boule de feu dans mon cœur tente de sortir de mon corps. Et je ne retiens pas un râle de douleur sortir de ma gorge. La douleur cesse peu à peu tandis qu'Andréa revient vers moi.

-Expelliarmus !

Alors ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que ma baguette n'est plus à ma portée. Je n'ose y croire. Elle a osé… Elle a osé m'attaquer ! Moi Severus Rogue, elle a osé me désarmer, me prendre ma baguette.

-Vous venez de m'attaquer ? Soufflai-je, mauvais en me relevant.

-Vous m'avez attaqué en premier !

-Rendez-moi ma baguette.

-Donnez-moi la bouteille.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes ici chez moi, vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire ! Vous vous taisez et c'est tout ! Hurlai-je tout en m'approchant d'elle. Ma baguette, idiote !

-Je ne peux pas la prendre, à cause de vous on est de nouveau coincé ! M'informe-t-elle.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton-là !

-Mais vous avez vu comment vous me pa...

-Ça suffit !

Je n'en peux plus de cette gamine ! Je vois parfaitement que c'est la potion qui nous oblige à nouveau à être aussi proches. Et ça me gonfle ! Merlin que ça me gonfle. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise et bien sûr, sortilège oblige, elle suit mon mouvement et se retrouve face à moi. Je vais pour me servir un nouveau verre quand elle se met à me supplier.

-Ça suffit, professeur. S'il vous plaît. Stop.

 _« S'il te pla_ _ît_ _Tobias, Non, ça suffit !_

 _\- Ferme là, espèce de garce ! Hurla_ _it_ _mon père. Je vais lui apprendre moi !_

 _\- Je t'en supplie Tobias. Il ne la contrôle pas il est encore trop jeune. Supplia_ _it_ _ma mère tandis que je recevais les coups de ceinture réglementaire pour avoir fait voler une fourchette._

 _\- Tu vas voir s'il ne la contrôle pas ! Je vais lui apprendre moi à la contrôler._

 _-Aie ! pleurais-je alors que la boucle de ceinture venait de m'ouvrir le dos, je n'avais que 6 ou 7 ans à l'époque._

 _\- Tobias, arrête, je t'en supplie ! S'il te plaît !_

 _\- Tais-toi ! Ferme là._

 _\- C'est de la_ _ **magie**_ _involontaire ! Céda ma mère._

 _D'un coup mon père cessa. Ma mère venait de prononcer le mot interdit... Je fis tout mon possible pour attirer l'attention de mon père sur moi, mais il était trop tard. Mon père attrapa sa bouteille et la vida d'une traite._

 _La suite de la soirée je n'entendis plus que les hurlements de doule_ _ur_ _de ma mère, les coups, le lit qui grince, et ma mère qui suppliait mon père « Ça suffit ! Je t'en supplie ! Ça suffit ! Tobias ! Ça suffit ! S'il te pla_ _ît_ _! »_

-Je deviens comme lui. Réalisai-je soudainement

-Comme qui ?

Je n'arrive même plus à me regarder en face. Alors regarder cette jeune fille… Cette jeune fille que j'ai haïe. Est-ce que je deviens réellement comme lui ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de devenir un monstre comme il l'était. Et la jeune femme, face à moi. Elle ressemble tant à ma mère par ses airs doux et joyeux… Mais contrairement à ma mère elle ose se défendre et avait du caractère, elle savait s'imposer et méritait le respect.

-Professeur ? Comme qui ?

-Laisse-moi.

Je veux qu'elle parte. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir…

L'alcool ne me permet plus de réfléchir. Cette fille est plus forte que moi. Elle a vécu énormément mais elle arrive encore à se relever et à se battre. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à se battre contre moi. Je veux qu'elle me laisse. Qu'elle m'abandonne à ma souffrance.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais tranquille ?

\- Quoi ? Me demande-t- elle complètement paumée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu fais semblant de m'aimer ?

J'ai besoin de savoir. Besoin de savoir ce qu'il y'a de si amusant à jouer avec les sentiments des gens comme elle le fait.

-Je... je ne fais pas semblant.

Quoi ? Elle n'est tout de même pas sérieuse ?

\- Je ne fais pas semblant, insiste-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Et ses mots tournent constamment dans ma tête « je ne fais pas semblant ! ». Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aime réellement ? Est-ce qu'elle m'apprécie ? Je n'en sais rien…. Je suis encore plus paumé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir comme connerie, encore ?

-Rien. Promis. Je suis juste contente que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer. Je peux vous tutoyez aussi ?

L'idée me tente. Sous le coup de l'alcool j'ai failli répondre « Pourquoi pas ? » Mais heureusement je me suis ressaisi. Il fallait absolument garder cette distance professeur-élève.

-Non. Je suis ton professeur.

-Mais après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Après Poudlard. Quand je ne serais plus votre étudiante.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vais être bloqué avec elle le reste de mon … enfin de notre existence… Ça finira bien par arriver un jour.

\- Je... je ne sais pas. On verra…J'ai du mal à croire que ceci sera ma vie...

-C'est quoi, « ceci » ? me demande-t-elle.

Ceci. Le fait de ne plus jamais être seul. Le fait de constamment me demander si toi Andréa tu es sincère ou pas. Si un jour tu pouvais réellement m'apprécier, ou si un jour tu ne me supporterais plus du tout. Mais que quoiqu'il arrive bien ou mal tu seras toujours là. Au contraire de Lily, toi, Andréa, tu seras toujours là.

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et lui demande de me pardonner. Ce qu'elle fait rapidement. Je soigne son début de bosse en me promettant de ne plus jamais la blesser. Et je m'endors avec cette promesse fraîchement tamponnée dans mon esprit.

En me réveillant quelque temps après, je la sens toujours près de moi. Elle dormait à même le sol, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Le gecko était sur mon genou et semblait guetter quelque chose qui se trouvait sur ma droite.

Voir les sandwichs me donna une étrange sensation… Elle sera toujours là pour s'occuper de moi. Et moi d'elle.

Je mange, partageant mon repas avec le reptile, puis réveille mon binôme pour qu'elle puisse dormir confortablement dans son lit. Je la remercie de son attention et, pour la première fois, l'appelle par son prénom, à haute voix.

La dernière fois que j'ai vu un si grand sourire sur son visage, était quand elle avait retrouvé la vieille Hudson.

C'est tellement stupide d'être heureuse pour si peu…

\- CCC-

À la suite de ma superbe cuite qui m'avait valu un énorme mal de tête, mes rapports avec Andréa étaient moins tendus. J'avais fini par admettre qu'il pouvait être possible qu'elle m'appréciait véritablement. Après tout, nous allions être coincés ensemble à vie.  
Peut-être avait-elle compris bien avant moi que cela serait plus simple pour nous deux si nous nous entendions bien. Enfin tout du moins si nous nous supportions. J'arrivais même à la tutoyer et à l'appeler par son prénom. Mais pour conserver cette distance professeur-élève, je lui avais interdit de faire de même.

Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me rendre chez les Demonds pour une réunion de l'Ordre. Aussi Andréa m'avait-elle demandé d'aller à la librairie acheter un livre pour s'occuper afin de nous laisser tranquilles. J'ai donc cédé et l'avais-je accompagné… quelle erreur avais-je fait là ?

Ce qui au départ ne devait être qu'un passage rapide à la librairie, s'est vite transformé en virée shopping entre les magasins de vêtements et les pâtisseries. Je suis certain que si je ne lui aurai pas rappelé nous serions repartis sans son maudit livre.

C'est même un miracle que nous soyons arrivés avant la fin de la réunion.

À peine sommes-nous arrivés qu'Andréa m'ignora complètement pour ne plus avoir d'yeux que pour Black. Foutues hormones d'adolescente. Si elle croit que je ne la voyais pas lui baver dessus… D'abord Lupin, puis Black…. Elle allait fantasmer sur Potter aussi ?

Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est de voir Sirius être galant avec elle et lui prendre ses sacs pour lui alléger sa charge…. Et ce simple geste me rappelle que c'est moi qui aurais dû le faire. J'aurais dû moi aussi être galant et l'aider. Après tout, elle avait tellement de sacs et j'étais bien plus fort qu'elle. J'aurais dû….

Non mais voilà que je délire à nouveau…Non Severus ! Ne tombe pas dans le piège !

Nous entrons dans le salon et je me prépare mentalement à revoir Lily… Mais elle n'est pas là. Elle arrivera plus tard.

Bien. Ça me laisse plus de temps pour me préparer.

Malgré toutes ces années. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit mariée à Potter et qu'elle ait eu un enfant de lui… je l'aime toujours. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Je ne savais rien faire d'autre.

Et à chaque fois, la revoir me brise le cœur. À chaque fois c'est comme si tous mes rêves tous mes espoirs étaient écrabouillés sous mes yeux. À chaque fois j'avais cette envie de hurler, de frapper, de meurtre.

C'est d'ailleurs toute cette fureur, toute cette souffrance qui m'a conduite à m'enrôler en tant que mangemort. Aujourd'hui je réalise mes erreurs. Je réalise à quel point j'ai été trop loin à l'a laissé s'exprimer. Mais la colère et la douleur sont toujours présentes.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai plus de temps pour contenir cette souffrance, cette colère. Lily n'arrivera que plus tard. Je laissais donc Black rendre sourde ma colocataire et la réunion pouvait enfin commencer.

La réunion ne cessait de tourner autour d'où pouvait se trouver Pettigrow. Et comme d'habitude Potter ne cessait de me reprocher d'avoir été un mangemort…

Quand _Elle_ est arrivée. Lily.

Et… rien ! J'attends de ressentir cette douleur. Cette colère que je connaissais tant… mais rien ! Oh bien sûr il y avait bien une petite pointe de nostalgie…Mais c'est tout.

Je n'y comprends plus rien. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce qu'enfin j'aurais réussi à oublier Lily ? Mais si c'est le cas, comment ? Quand ?

Je me force à examiner chaque trait de mon ancien fantasme. Espérant presque raviver cette flamme dans mon cœur. Raviver cette douleur. C'est idiot, mais je m'y étais habitué à cette douleur. Et ne plus l'avoir, ne plus souffrir… Je me sens… vide.

Je la détaille de la pointe de ses cheveux acajou, je tente de me plonger dans l'émeraude de ses yeux, dans l'espoir vain de raviver quelque chose…. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Je vis Potter l'embrasser et contrairement à d'habitude… je ressentis une pointe de jalousie… Oh bien sûr je ressentais souvent de la jalousie envers Potter. Après tout il avait volé la femme que j'aimais… Mais là…. Je ne sais pourquoi… cette jalousie était différente. Je ressentais de la jalousie car lui pouvais embrasser librement la femme qu'il aimait…. Sans aucune gêne. J'étais jaloux de leur relation de couple. Plus jaloux de lui. Jaloux d'eux… Mais pourquoi ?

-Et il me semble que monsieur n'aime toujours pas son surnom. Avant qu'Andréa ne nous coupe avec le bruit de la table, on était en plein débat sur si on devait le garder ou non, lança Potter sarcastique.

-Andréa ? Chatterton ?

Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon curieuse dont Lily avait prononcé le nom d'Andréa. Cette façon curieuse de le prononcer comme si elle voulait l'examiner, la disséquer. À ce moment même elle me rappelle Isla Willow. Vu que tous les regards se portaient sur ma coéquipière je fis de même…. Et je tombe de haut.

À peine avais-je aperçu Andréa que mon rythme cardiaque s'était légèrement accéléré, j'avais senti mes lèvres se parer d'un léger sourire. Je me sentais plus calme, plus serein de la voir à mes côtés.

Non... je... ne suis tout de même pas... non... Impossible. Elle…

Je tentais de rester impassible et de continuer à suivre la réunion… Mais dans mon esprit, une autre bataille était à l'œuvre. Je tentais de me convaincre que c'était faux. Non, c'était forcément dû à la potion. Ou à notre proximité forcée. Du coup je m'étais habitué à ses conneries… à sa présence…. Je ne pouvais pas… être tombé amoureux d'elle ? Si ?

Plus la réunion avançait, plus je jetais des regards à Andréa… et plus je doutais. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher de la regarder, d'avoir cette petite joie dans mon cœur quand elle repoussait une mèche derrière son oreille.

-As-tu apporté la potion Tue-loup d'ailleurs, Severus ? Me demande le cabot.

-Oui, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à la préparer que prévu, Chatterton ne me laisse jamais travailler tranquillement.

Je m'étais vite rattrapé. J'avais failli dire Andréa. En fait cette dernière potion j'avais mis plus de temps à la préparer car Andréa était restée à mes côtés et m'avait aidé. Au fur et à mesure elle en était presque devenue l'assistante idéale. Tout au moins le peu de temps durant lequel elle arrive à se concentrer convenablement.

Deux minutes maximum, donc.

Elle me posait régulièrement des questions dans le but de s'améliorer, me disant qu'elle voulait mieux m'aider, faire les choses à ma manière.

Et j'avais énormément apprécié. J'avais apprécié ces petits moments rien qu'à deux….

Oh par Merlin… Non… je suis en train de craquer…

-Comment se passe la colocation, d'ailleurs ? Demande Miller. T'as quand même de la chance, mon gars. Elle est pas mal et à l'air fun.

\- _« Fun »_ n'est pas le mot que j'ai envie d'utiliser quand je parle de cet incident, Miller, répliquai-je le plus froidement possible.

-Regarde comme elle te sourit. Tu ne peux pas ne pas craquer, Severus, me fait remarquer Miller en riant.

Je profite de récupérer la caisse de Lupin pour jeter véritablement un œil à Andréa. Effectivement, elle me souriait. Ce sourire tendre dont j'avais pu remarquer qu'elle me réservait. En y réfléchissant, jamais je ne l'avais vu adresser ce sourire à quiconque d'autre que moi. J'aimais cette idée que ce sourire me soit réservé… mais je devais rester impassible devant Miller.

-D'où je suis, elle a juste un sourire idiot.

-Cette conversation est inappropriée, c'est notre élève et je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de discours, Miller, menace Dumbledore, très sérieux.

-Oh mais je ne parlais pas pour Severus, monsieur. Je parle pour moi. Elle n'est pas _mon_ élève. Je peux passer quand ?

Discrètement, je serre le poing et me retiens de ne pas le lui envoyer dans la figure. Jamais je ne supporterais qu'il la touche. D'ailleurs jamais je ne supporterai que quiconque la touche.

C'est alors que la vérité me rattrape, malgré moi.

Je réalise que je suis réellement tombé amoureux d'Andréa Chatterton…Par Merlin…Moi Severus Rogue, professeur à Poudlard, suis tombé amoureux d'une de mes élèves.

Ça y est…J'étais tombé dans le piège ! J'ignore comment, mais elle avait réussi à me faire éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Je ne comprends pas ce qui aurait pu déclencher ça.

Peut-être sa joie de vivre malgré tout ce qu'elle semblait avoir vécu. Peut-être son fort caractère, sa répartie, qui m'avait tant exaspéré par le passé, mais que je respectais de plus en plus.

Ses boucles brunes qui tombaient toujours parfaitement autour de son visage… ses yeux qui pétillaient quand elle me racontait les plus banales bêtises…  
À y réfléchir, même dans sa façon de faire, elle donnait déjà l'impression que nous étions ensemble. Elle s'occupait de ma maison, prenait soin de me faire à manger… comme si nous étions un couple.

Sans parler du fait qu'elle disait m'aimer…Je me doutais bien qu'elle faisait très certainement semblant. Mais rien que l'idée qu'on puisse m'aimer, que ça soit réel ou pas… je l'aimais pour cela.

\- Quand tu veux, mais pas chez moi, et pas tant que je suis bloqué avec elle, répondis-je néanmoins à Miller.

Mais vu que je serais bloqué avec elle à vie…. Il ne risquait pas de pouvoir la toucher avec mon consentement.

Mais néanmoins cet amour, me faisait mal. Encore une fois, j'étais tombé amoureux. Et encore une fois de quelqu'un d'inaccessible. Quelqu'un de bien trop bien pour moi.

-Elle va où ? Demanda soudainement Carolinia, me ramenant à la réalité.

Diable, à cause de ça, voilà cinq minutes que je n'écoute plus. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se lève d'ailleurs ?

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? M'énervais-je, frustré de toute cette bataille interne.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui la connais.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis dans sa tête.

Et pourtant seul Merlin sait à quel point j'aimerais être dans sa tête. Afin de savoir ce qui lui arrive, ce qu'elle ressent. Est-ce qu'elle m'aime, elle aussi ?

-Elle ne peut pas aller loin de toute façon, les coupe Dumbledore. Continue, Michael, ne te déconcentre pas. Tu es le seul à savoir où ils se trouvent.

-J'essaye, Monsieur. Mais Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'y a emmené qu'une seule fois avec mon oncle.

-Fais de ton mieux.

J'entends mon élève tenter de prendre sa respiration… Mais Bordel Andréa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Reprends-toi ! Je révérais de pouvoir t'aider mais si je le fais tout le monde ici va se poser des questions… et comprendre. Reprends-toi !

-Je pense qu'elle n'est pas bien, Albus, me sauve Lily.

-Attendez _. Finite_ , lance son époux.

C'est bien la première fois de mon existence que je remercie les Potter. Merci à Lily d'avoir fait remarquer à tout le monde qu'Andréa n'était pas bien et qu'il fallait faire une pause et à son stupide mari d'avoir agi en conséquence.

-Andréa ? Demande Carolinia.

\- Oh ! C'est fini ? demande-t-elle, pâle.

-Non, pas encore, mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Je... le silence est pesant et le livre que je lis est... Assez angoissant. Et puis... Je dois aller au petit coin, pour ne rien vous cacher.

C'est… juste ça ? Cette fille aura ma peau ! Voilà à quoi tu en es réduit, Severus. Tu t'es amouraché d'une fille qui tremble en lisant un livre. Moi qui croyais que ses menstruations étaient de retour.

N'empêche il faudra vraiment que je jette un coup d'œil à ses lectures… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lire pour être aussi angoissée, et m'angoisser moi, par la même occasion.

Après un rapide passage aux toilettes, nous continuons la réunion, où Sirius semble bien décidé à me faire payer encore et toujours d'avoir été mangemort. Et le ton monte de plus en plus. Incluant Lily et Potter.

Je ne peux plus supporter cet homme. Je ne peux plus supporter qu'il m'humilie sans cesse, qu'il affirme des choses totalement absurdes auxquelles je ne devrais pas répondre sous prétexte que j'ai fait une erreur. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Surtout que Potter me menace à présent de sa baguette.

-J'aurais dû te dénoncer au moment même où je l'ai su. Tu ne sais que te cacher derrière Dumbledore, tel le lâche que tu es. Comme quand tu t'es caché derrière Voldemort pour justifier ton amour pour la magie noire. Tu as toujours été un lâche.

Je n'en peux plus. Je lève ma baguette mais j'ai à peine le temps de lancer un sort que je reçois celui de Potter en pleine face. Me propulsant à l'autre bout la pièce… bien trop loin d'Andréa, qui hurle de douleur aussitôt.

-Rentrez, Severus. Il vaut mieux, conseille Dumbledore en remettant sa chaise sous la table. Tout ceci était une mauvaise idée.

Malgré ma douleur physique, ma cheville où j'avais très probablement une entorse, je n'en laisse rien paraître. Je suis trop furieux. Trop furieux contre Potter. Ce mec est un pourri. À Poudlard il a pris le cœur de la femme que j'aimais. Et là en voulant m'atteindre, il avait fait également souffrir Andréa.

Je le hais tellement.

-CCC-

En rentrant j'avais avalé whisky sur whisky pour me saouler, pour me calmer. Ni elle ni moi ne nous sommes adressés la parole de toute la soirée et de toute la journée suivante.

De toute la semaine qui en suivit nous ne nous adressâmes que très peu la parole. Je la voyais dépérir à petit feu. Et cela ne me plaisait guère. Je la voyais régulièrement au bord des larmes et cherchais à la faire parler…. Mais elle s'y refusait. Et j'avais beau chercher ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état… je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je la voyais au fil des jours s'éloigner de moi. Et je me disais qu'elle avait dû se lasser de son jeu. Peut-être en avait-elle assez de me faire croire qu'elle m'aimait.

Peut-être que le retour à Poudlard sans son petit ami Fontfour lui paraît difficile. Peut-être que…

Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des centaines de suppositions.

Juste avant notre retour à Poudlard, avant de quitter la maison, elle avait reculé au moment où je m'étais approché d'elle, et j'ai eu un pincement au cœur.  
Elle avait peur de moi. Exactement comme ma mère avait peur de mon père. Elles avaient toutes les deux le même réflexe.

Pourtant je savais que jamais je ne lui ferais subir ce que ma mère a subi… surtout maintenant que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais… maintenant que je voulais qu'elle se rapproche de moi, et non pas s'éloigner.

-CCC-

-Si Rogue te maltraite tu me le dis, hein ? Plaisanta Hagrid à ma jeune compagne.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fit le plus de mal. Qu'Hagrid plaisante à ce sujet… ou qu'Andréa ne réponde absolument rien.

La veille de la rentrée, je n'en pouvais plus et voulais absolument qu'elle vide son sac. Je ne supportais plus de la voir sombrer.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as, tu commences à très sérieusement me fatiguer à soupirer comme ça !

-Lâchez-moi, j'ai bien le droit de soupirer.

-Q...quoi ? Comment tu viens de me parler ?

-Eh bien normalement, il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait une étiquette spéciale "Rogue" à suivre pour vous dire de me lâcher la grappe.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ? Qu'elle en a marre de jouer avec moi je veux bien, mais je n'en reste pas moins son professeur.

-Je vais te laisser une chance de retirer ce que tu viens de dire.

-C'est sur le droit ou le gauche ?

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ?

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-La marque. Voldemort vous l'a mise sur le bras gauche ou le droit ?

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle me stupéfie. Je sens mon corps devenir aussi dur qu'une pierre et me retrouve incapable de ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu découvrir que j'étais un ancien mangemort. Je la vis me contourner et soulever ma manche droite….

Oui contente-toi de ça, ne passe pas à côté…. Non. Reste là. Aresto Momentum. ARESTO MOMENTUM Pitié ! Non Andréa, je t'en supplie. Non. Ne gâche pas tout. Non !

Ça y est, elle l'avait vu. Elle avait vu cette foutue marque que j'avais en horreur. J'étais même étonné du calme avec lequel elle prenait la nouvelle. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre…. Mais son calme signifiait peut-être que je ne l'avais jamais eu.

Et ça me rendit furieux. Ça me rendit furieux car à présent que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Et elle allait me rejeter, me repousser.

Mais au contraire, malgré toute la rage dont je fis preuve, elle resta calme. Même lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes malgré nous totalement collés peau contre peau l'un à l'autre. Son visage forcé d'être collé contre mon torse.

Lentement, cette proximité et le calme dont elle fit preuve me calmèrent. Et je répondis à ses questions. Pourquoi j'étais devenu mangemort.

Je lui déballais tout. Absolument tout.

\- D'accord. Je vous crois.

Déjà surpris par ses mots, je l'étais encore plus quand je la sentis passer ses bras autour de moi et me serrer contre elle.

Je rêvais ou…

Je décidais d'en profiter, c'est sûrement le seul moment que j'aurais de le faire…

Je passais moi aussi mes bras autour d'elle et lui rendit son étreinte.

En profiter... même si ce n'est pas vrai. Même si ce n'est pas réel. De toute façon personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer. Alors même si ce n'est que pour se moquer... Autant profiter de cette tendresse qu'elle m'offre en ce moment même… J'en avais besoin.

-CCC-

Suite à cette étreinte, j'avais pris une lourde décision. Lourde, mais qui me donnait l'impression d'être plus léger.  
Celle de ne plus me cacher en présence d'Andréa. De ne plus cacher mes bras. De ne plus culpabiliser H-24 d'avoir fait une erreur.

J'avais quand même peur de ce qu'elle pourrait raconter à ses amis. Surtout à Martins. Elles qui étaient si proches, elle allait forcément finir par être mise au courant un jour ou l'autre. Andréa ne l'avait pas trop mal pris, mais le reste du monde risquerait de ne pas être de son avis. Notamment les parents de mes élèves.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle tienne sa langue.

À peine les cours avaient-ils repris que je pensais déjà utiliser un Silencio sur Andréa et Martins tellement elles étaient bavardes. Mais il restait le problème de leur langage des signes… je devrais peut-être lui attacher les mains. Ou lui couper la vue.

Non, Dumbledore ne serait pas d'accord.

-CCC-

Je vais pour aller chercher Andréa pour qu'on puisse quitter la grande salle quand…

-Ouais, il y a défi qui tourne. Le premier qui vous voit en train de vous bécoter gagne un galion, s'exclama Martins en riant à Andréa.

-Quoi ?! M'insurgère.

Non ! Il fallait absolument que je réagisse. Je ne pouvais pas laisser de telles rumeurs se répandre. J'aime Andréa, oui, je commençais seulement à m'y faire ! Mais déjà, cela n'est sûrement pas réciproque et de deux, je risque ma place avec de tels commérages.

Aussi je renonçais au tutoiement et recommençais illico presto à la vouvoyer et à l'appeler par son nom de famille… tout au moins en public.

Et ça marchait relativement bien. La rumeur commençait à s'essouffler. Et les insinuations prirent moins d'ampleurs.  
La vie aurait pu être paisible… Si Andréa ne s'évertuait pas à recommencer à insinuer comme quoi elle cherchait à coucher avec moi.  
Ou encore lorsqu'elle se disputait avec ses camarades et insinuant me faire… Non je ne préfère même pas y penser.

J'étais d'ailleurs en train de faire la remarque comme quoi j'avais tout entendu quand nous sommes tombés sur Silimouna.

Lorsqu'Andréa apprit qu'elle était la femme de Lupin, sa réaction fût un merveilleux « Ah merde ! », et je levais les yeux au ciel.

Cette fille était impossible. Je l'avais vu tant de fois rougir en présence de Lupin que ça ne m'étonne même pas. Et cette injure c'était du typique Andréa Chatterton : N'ayant aucun filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer sa déception de savoir qu'il était marié. Pathétique…

Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les filles tombent amoureuses des mêmes hommes ?

-CCC-

Pendant la réunion de l'Ordre, je ne cessais d'observer Lily… me demandant bien pourquoi, comment j'avais pu tomber amoureux d'elle ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui trouver ?

Certes, elle était jolie, mais sans plus. Oui, elle avait été gentille avec moi, mais Silimouna l'avait également été ce n'est pas pour autant que j'avais ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour elle…

J'avais beau chercher…. Je ne voyais pas.

-Si tu veux arrêter, tu peux Caro. Je sais que tu préfères être avec tes fils qu'ici, personne ne t'en voudra pour cela, annonce Lily.

-Et laisser mes enfants grandir dans un monde où Peter Pettigrow est libre ? Non merci, dit Caro, croisant les bras.

-Et avec le petit qui arrive, je pense que tu dois penser pareil, sourit Silou en regardant le bidon de Lily.

À regarder ces femmes discuter de leurs enfants, de leurs familles… cela me rappelle que je n'aurai sûrement jamais cette chance. Je n'aurai jamais une femme à mes côtés. Jamais d'enfants.

-Severus, puis-je te parler ? Me demande Dumbledore une fois la réunion terminée.

Nous attendons que les Potter et Lucas Tumble partent, et Lupin et les jumelles Demonds rejoignent Andrea près de la cheminée de Dumbledore.

-Comment tu vas mon garçon ? Depuis qu'Andrea est là, nous n'avons jamais vraiment l'occasion de se parler en tête à tête, comme avant.

Je regarde mon ancien directeur me sourire avec bienveillance, mais je sentais tout de même qu'il cherchait à savoir quelque chose.

-Que ce passe-t-il, Albus ?

-Rien, je me demandais simplement comment tu allais. Surtout en ce moment, avec Andréa qui a l'air de se rebeller de plus en plus, et Lily que tu dois voir de plus en plus souvent.

-Chatterton fait bien ce qu'elle veut tant qu'elle ne me manque pas de respect, je lâche retenant un sourire sarcastique.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sentais obligé de cacher le fait que cette gamine ne m'avait jamais vraiment respecté.

-Et pour Lily ?

-Cela fait longtemps, Albus. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester bloqué sur elle pour toujours.

Dumbledore passe une main dans sa barbe et semble peser mes mots. Il ne dit rien, mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Comment se passent les cours avec Andréa dans ta classe en permanence ?

-Bien, il me semble, sa présence ne change pas grand-chose.

Quel menteur je fais…

-Même avec toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent ?

Ah… nous y voilà, il me semble que mon employeur a enfin atterri sur le sujet de conversation qui l'intéressait vraiment.

-J'ai connu bien pire que des rumeurs d'adolescent, Albus. Et je n'en entends presque plus rien, justement. Nous ne faisons pas attention. Chatterton est occupée avec ses ASPICs et moi avec mes cours. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces stupidités.

Albus hoche la tête, signe qu'il comprenait.

-Eh bien, tu me rassures. Je sentais un certain changement chez toi, je pensais donc que ces rumeurs étaient fondées.

-Changements ? Je m'étonne.

-Tu as l'air plus serein, moins à cran. Plus patient… les élèves ne sortent plus aussi blancs de tes cours.

Il se laisse tomber arrière et passe une main dans sa barbe, tout en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Mais en même temps, tu as l'air inquiet.

-Inquiet de quoi ?

J'ai des sueurs froides et j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas le laisser paraître.

-Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu me le dirais.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux que je te parle, Albus.

Il hoche encore une fois la tête.

-Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu n'es pas assez insouciant pour avoir une relation aussi folle que celle entre un professeur et son élève.

-Je le sais. C'est interdit, je ne suis pas fou.

-Bien. De toute façon tu m'as promis, quand je t'ai proposé ce poste, de garder ton dossier propre. Je ne voulais que personne n'ait rien à redire sur mon professeur de potion.

Je ne réponds pas et hoche la tête.

-Après…Une fois qu'elle ne sera plus ton élève, vous pourrez bien faire ce qui vous plaît. Je pense même que c'est ce qui peut t'arriver de mieux, sourit le vieux.

-Albus…

-Oui, oui, je sais, tu es froid, sans sentiments, etc., je connais bien le genre que tu veux te donner. Je n'ai rien dit ! Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais après ! Ajoute-t-il, et je reconnais le sérieux dans sa voix. Il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter là-dessus et j'hausse les épaules.

Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe de toute façon…

-CCC-

De retour à l'appartement, je vis Andréa sortir une bouteille d'alcool.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et d'où ça sort ? Demandais-je tandis qu'elle posait son panier à côté de ma bouteille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Comme vous. Je peux ?

-Non, à vrai dire, non.

-Dommage.

Elle ne prend pas en compte mon interdiction et avale d'une traite son verre. Je n'aime pas la voir boire, elle ne devrait pas boire, elle ne sait pas boire.

-Tu iras en cours demain. Peu importe ta gueule de bois, compris ?

Elle ne répond pas et se sert un autre verre…et l'avale aussitôt. Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle buvait.

Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à être aussi malheureuse en ce moment même. Mais au moins ce soir… elle était en sécurité. Personne n'allait l'embêter comme ce Fontfour à la noix. Alors si elle veut se noyer la gueule… je n'allais pas la blâmer ce soir. Après tout… je le faisais bien.

Alors je la laisse tranquille avec sa bouteille. Me contentant de corriger des copies à côté d'elle.

-Dumbledore a toujours su que vous étiez un mangemort ? lance-t-elle soudain ivre.

-Tu es complètement saoule, soupirais-je.

\- Et pour Lupin, il sait depuis le début aussi ? continua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Lupin ?

Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit au courant que Lupin soit un Loup-garou ? Mais dans ce cas…. Comment ?

-Que c'est un loup-garou ? Il a toujours su, ou c'est récent ?

Alors là c'était trop. Elle était au courant pour Lupin. Au courant pour moi… Il fallait absolument que je sache comment elle avait fait pour découvrir tout ça. C'était pathétique… mais son état d'alcoolémie actuel allait peut-être m'aider à obtenir la vérité. Après tout, les gens sont plus honnêtes une fois bourrés.

-Comment ?

Elle ne me répond pas et se contente de hausser les épaules avant d'avaler un nouveau verre.

-Parle.

Nouveau soupire.

Elle sort sa baguette, la jette au loin et me demande de lui lancer le sortilège.

Je ne comprends pas où elle voulait en venir, mais je lui jette tout de même le sortilège d'isolement, puis l'observe. Après un moment où elle semble débloquée complètement, je la vois lentement réussir à faire venir sa baguette à elle.

Incroyable… J'en suis complètement soufflé. C'est loin d'être évident, moi-même je n'y arrive pas ! Cela demande énormément de concentration, de puissance et surtout de la confiance entre la baguette et celui qu'elle avait choisi.

Peut-être avais-je sous-estimé ses capacités.

Je la regarde récupérer sa baguette et se lancer un Finite, sans difficulté.

Elle avait tout entendu.

Est-ce qu'elle réalisait au moins dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée ? De tous les dangers qu'elle encourrait à connaître ces secrets ?

-Est-ce que je perds mon temps ? Lança-t-elle d'un coup les yeux brillants.

-Quoi ? Répondis-je perdu.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me sortir, encore ?

\- À vous aimer. Est-ce que je perds mon temps à vous aimer ? Est-ce qu'il n'y en aura que pour Lily ?

Elle était tellement saoule que ce qui sortait de sa bouche ne pouvait qu'être sincère… et passer outre le fait qu'elle me reparle de son amour pour moi… elle me parle de Lily, comme si elle savait.

-Qu'est-ce que… répondis-je sous le choc.

-Je sais que je suis plus jeune..., je ne vous plais sûrement pas, parce que très franchement, Lily et moi n'avons rien en commun... Je suis bruyante, je fais que des conneries et je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Je sais. Mais... est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir ?

Est-ce qu'il serait vraiment possible que… ?

-Je sais, vous croyez que je ne dis ça que pour vous embêter. Que je me fous de vous. Mais ce n'est pas le cas... Je... Ma vie serait tellement plus simple si je ne vous aimais pas, surtout avec cette histoire de mangemort... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... mon cœur a décidé que c'était vous. Est-ce que vous avez ressenti la même chose pour elle ?

Elle m'aime… Elle m'aime réellement. Ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est réel. Même malgré mes erreurs, elle m'aime.

-Céline me dit toujours que je dois laisser tomber, parce que vous ne m'aimerez jamais. Que vous ne savez pas aimer. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que je m'accroche... Je ne savais pas non plus ce que c'était d'aimer... jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Et je me suis promis que j'allais vous faire aimer aussi, en retour, vous montrer à quel point ce sentiment était beau... je vous sentais aussi brisé que moi... et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais cette partie de moi qui étais convaincu qu'on se reconstruirait... ensemble.

Si tu savais comme j'en avais envie moi aussi. Me reconstruire, me guérir avec toi.

Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnent dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Comme-ci ce vieux fou savait que j'allais me retrouver dans cette situation.

-Je ne veux pas me dire que tout le monde autour de moi avait raison. Que vous ne me laisseriez jamais une chance. Qu'elle m'a pris cette chance.

Alors qu'elle relève la tête, je vois cette larme. Cette larme dont je ne peux détacher mon regard. Cette larme qui coule pour moi. Cette larme qui représente tout l'amour qu'elle a pour moi. Toute la souffrance qu'elle portait en ce moment de ne pouvoir me donner cet amour.

Alors je suis le cheminement de cette larme. Je la vois se frayer un chemin sur ses joues pour se perdre dans son cou. Une fois hors d'atteinte, je relève les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de la femme qui avait capturé le mien.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer ? Me lance-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Oui, j'ai envie de me laisser aimer. Car je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer, mais j'ignore encore ce que c'est d'être aimé... Et grâce à toi, Andréa, je connaîtrais enfin ce bonheur.

Je vais faire plus que te laisser m'aimer Andréa…je vais t'aimer moi aussi.

Et enfin, je me jette sur ses lèvres que je désirais tant.

 **J'espère que ca vous a plu?**

 **Vous remarquerez la longueur de chapitre, ma ptite Lillyths a fait un boulot extra!**

 **Après, c'est que mon avis, on attends les votres dans une petite review!**

 **D'ailleurs, Lauriana - J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras autant plu que le précedent! Nameless - On avons bien reçu le message et Cordula est en chemin! Le singe- Merciiiii ta review fait plaisirs!**

 **Un tout grand merci a Lulu pour la correction, nous t'aimons beaucoup beaucoup!**

 **A dimanche prochain, pour le retour dans la tête d'Andréa (Ou presque...)!**

 **Silou & Lillyths**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Comme sur un nuage

**Chapitre 23 : Comme sur un nuage.**

Ma tête… Elle va exploser…

Je pose ma main sur mon front et fais une grimace. Je ne me souviens que du panier de Céline… et un verre… puis deux… puis…

-Ah merde, ma tête ! Je soupire quand une douleur traverse mon crâne.

Je laisse tomber mon bras et tâte à côté de moi, vers le sol, les yeux toujours fermés, cherchant le panier de Céline de la main. Ah, le voilà.

Je le fouille à la recherche de la potion qu'elle avait mise dedans. Je remercie Merlin pour les potions anti-gueule de bois.

Je me relève en me soutenant de mon coude gauche, et prends le flacon de la main droite, la portant à mes lèvres, après l'avoir ouvert avec ma bouche.

Seigneur doux Marie-Joseph.

Oui. Paix. Sérénité.

Je me laisse tomber avec un sourire et mon bras fait de même, étant étalé dans toute sa longueur. Je remarque tout de suite que mon bras tombe un peu plus haut que d'habitude. Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre les yeux. Puis tourne la tête vers la droite.

Rogue me regardait, totalement perdu.

… que…

Je ferme les yeux un instant quand toute la soirée d'hier me revient.

 _« -Laisse-moi t'aimer ? Je demande, ne lâchant pas son regard._

Avec tout l'alcool que j'avais en moi, je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne m'a pas fallu plus de deux secondes pour l'attraper par sa robe et le tirer encore plus vers moi, pressant mes lèvres au

 _x_ _siennes._

 _Son genou gauche se place à côté de moi, la jambe droite étant toujours debout. Je me relève, toujours contre ses lèvres, me mettant sur mes genoux aussi. Je sens sa main dans mon dos et je place mes mains sur ses joues._

 _Je le sens se rapprocher encore plus de moi, m'aidant à me relever de ses mains qui poussa_ _ient_ _dans mon dos, comme s'il voulait ne plus laisser un millimètre entre nos corps. Je me laisse faire complètement_ _,_ _déplace mes mains dans sa nuque, repoussant quelques cheveux en même temps._

 _Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je pouvais presque l'entendre résonner dans la bouche de mon professeur._ _À_ _moins que ça soit le sien que j'entendais. Ou nos deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson._

 _J'ouvre lentement les lèvres et ma langue touche sa lèvre inférie_ _ure_ _. Je l'entends gémir, et une de ses mains se lève vers mes boucles pendant qu'il me donne accès et que sa langue rejoint la mienne._

 _ **À**_ _ **peine m'a-t-elle dit de me laisser être aim**_ _ **é**_ _ **que je capture aussitôt ses lèvres. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle me repousse… Mais au contraire. Elle attrapa le col de ma cape et approfondit le baiser.**_

 _ **Ses**_ _ **lèvres étaient si douces. Et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. J'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi, besoin de la toucher, d'être certain que tout cela était réel. Je voulais profiter de chaque instant. Elle semblait approuver car elle comprit lorsque je dirigeai ses mains vers mon cou. Je la sentais caresser mes cheveux. Moi qui détestais cette partie de mon anatomie.**_

 _ **Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche et que sa langue entrât en contact avec mes lèvres se fût comme une explosion de sensation qui prit possession de mon corps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner de plaisir.**_

 _ **Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, je l'invitai à se lever du lit.**_

 _ **Je passais mes mains dans son dos et m'assis sur son lit. L'invitant à se positionner au-dessus de moi. Lentement**_ _ **,**_ _ **tandis que nos langues se découvraient, je sentis ses cuisses se positionner de part et d'autre des miennes.**_

 _ **Je profitais de chacun de ses baisers. Régulièrement, j'ouvrais les yeux comme pour me convaincre que tout ceci était bien réel. Qu'elle était bien là. Elle avait encore ses mains**_ _ **sur**_ _ **mon cou. Et moi les miennes étaient sur sa taille. Mon pouce s'était**_ _ **,**_ _ **je ne sais comment**_ _ **,**_ _ **retrouv**_ _ **é**_ _ **sous sa chemise tandis que le reste de ma main restait bien sagement au-dessus du tissu. Profitant de son doux contact, je remuais mon pouce sur sa chair tendre. Tandis que ma seconde main remontait jusqu'à sa douce chevelure.**_

 _ **Je laissais ma main se perdre dans les boucles, caressant chaque mèche, chaque nœud. Elle semblait apprécier car elle respirait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Je quittais ses magnifiques lèvres et posai**_ _ **s**_ _ **un baiser sur sa joue puis dans l'angle de sa mâchoire. Instinctivement peut-être, je la vis relever la tête, me laissant plus facilement accès à ce que je désirais tant. Alors sans même y réfléchir, je plongeais mes lèvres dans son cou., dévorant de baiser sa jugulaire. Humant à plein nez son parfum. Jamais une odeur n'avait autant fait battre mon cœur.**_

 _Je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou et pousse sa tête encore plus contre moi._

Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait définitivement sortir de mon corps pour rejoindre celui de Rogue. Comme la potion le voulait. Comme cette "malédiction" le désira

 _it._

Mais c'est sous un autre de ses baisers sur ma mâchoire que cette pensée me fait sourire.

Comme moi je le voyais, ce moment était une pure bénédiction.

Je pousse Rogue pour qu'il se retrouve couché et attrape aussitôt ses lèvres. Alors que je sens ses bras se serrer autour de moi, je quitte ses lèvres pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage. Tout doucement, comme pour profiter de chaque instant, et de me dire à chaque baiser qu'enfin, je suis heureuse. Au moment où je me relève un peu pour retourner à ses lèvres, je croise son regard. Et mon cœur fait un autre bon. Il n'y avait plus de froideur, plus d'agacement, plus de colère, et ni d'indifférence... Et plus aucune barrière. Comme s'il se donnait à moi, comme je me donnais à lui.

 _ **Andréa devint de plus en plus entreprenante… tandis que je découvrais son cou, elle me poussa soudainement, je me retrouvais couché sur le dos, elle au-dessus de moi qu'embrassait chaque parcelle de mon visage.**_

 _ **Lentement elle se releva**_ _ **it**_ _ **et ses yeux tom**_ _ **bent**_ _ **dans les miens… et ce que je vois à l'intérieur m'empl**_ _ **it**_ _ **de joie. Dans son regard je découvre toute la tendresse, tout l'amour qu'elle me voue. Et je profite de chaque moment.**_

 _ **De ma main droite, je continue à caresser sa taille tandis que de ma main gauche, toujours dans ses cheveux, je l'invite à m'embrasser à nouveau. Ce qu'elle fit. Je la sentis poser ses mains sur mon torse et le caresser à travers le tissu. J'adorais ce contact. Ses caresses me procuraient d'immenses frissons. Je fermais les yeux de contentements… quand je sentis ses doigts s'activer autour des boutons de ma chemise. Les défaire un à un.**_

 _ **Elle allait trop vite… Bien trop vite.**_

 _ **J'attrapais doucement sa main pour l'élancer à la mienne. Mais elle la retira vivement**_ _ **et**_ _ **se remit aussitôt en tête de me défaire de ma chemise. Ses baisers étaient également beaucoup plus voraces, beaucoup plus sensuels. Elle avait cette façon de passer sa langue autour du lobe de mon oreille…**_

 _ **Il fallait qu'elle ralentisse. Car sinon je n'allais plus pouvoir répondre de moi. Lentement j'agrippais ses poignets. Espérant pouvoir la ralentir… pouvoir enlacer mes doigts a**_ _ **ux**_ _ **siens. Même si**_ _ **j'**_ _ **appréciais plus que tou**_ _ **t**_ _ **s**_ _ **es mains qui frôla**_ _ **ien**_ _ **t mon torse… Je voulais aller tout en douceur avec elle.**_

 _ **Mais elle ne semblait pas de cet avis car elle continua à s'acharner sur les boutons de ma chemise. Elle était déjà parvenue à en retirer 4… me laissant le torse à moitié découvert. Et vu l'empressement avec lequel elle souhaitait me retirer le reste…**_

 _ **Aussi vite que possible, j'attrapais son visage en coupe et l'embrassa**_ _ **is**_ _ **comme si c'était le dernier baiser que je devais lui offrir. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis doucement, je l'éloignais de moi…. Pour voir son regard…. J'avais besoin de voir son regard. E**_ _ **t**_ _ **ce que j'y v**_ _ **is**_ _ **. Fit monter en moi un feu de joie comme je ne l'avais jamais connu…. Et une peur monstrueuse.**_

 _ **Andréa. Ma belle Andréa avait envie de moi. Je donnais envie à une femme. Jamais on ne m'avait regardé comme cela.**_

 _ **Mais le pire… C'est que j'avais également envie d'elle… mais pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors qu'elle était saoule et pas maîtresse ni de ses gestes ni de ses émotions.**_

 _ **Il fallait absolument que je reprenne le contrôle… Mais si je restais dans cette position…C'est elle qui le prendra**_ _ **it.**_ _ **Aussi, je continuais à l'embras**_ _ **ser**_ _ **et lentement, très lentement, je la pris dans mes bras. L'enlacent au plus proche de moi. Et je la basculai, me retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Je mis au maximum mon poids sur mes avant-bras et continua à caresser ses cheveux t**_ _ **o**_ _ **ut en détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage.**_

 _Je le regarde se positionner sur moi et lève la main pour la passer derrière sa tête, dans ses cheveux, et le tirer vers moi. Il se laisse faire dans un premier temps et j'écrase ses lèvres sur l_ _es_ _mienne_ _s_ _. Je passe ma jambe sur le haut de ses jambes pour atterrir dans le bas de son dos pour le pousser encore plus sur moi._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que Rogue me résiste._

 _Je le sens attraper ma cuisse, la pincer légèrement, me faisant gémir doucement. Il tire un peu sur ma jambe, et celle-ci retombe sur le lit. Le baiser de Rogue se fait plus doux et je le sens attraper ma main et la sortir de ses cheveux. Me sentant calmée, je perdais de plus en plus connaissance et je me laisse faire. Je tente de garder les yeux pour le regarder dans les yeux quand il place ma main devant sa bouche._

 _Un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage, mais apparemment cela_ _a vidé_ _toute l'énergie qui me restait._

 _Mes yeux se ferment d'un coup, et c'est le trou noir._

 _ **J'avais eu du mal à la décrocher lorsqu'elle m'avait emprisonné avec ses jambes. Et bien que la sentir au plus proche de moi me tentait énormément, il fallait que je reste raisonnable. Aussi je fis tout mon possible pour qu'elle se détache.  
Mais heureusement pour moi, l'alcool fit son effet et je la sentis lentement sombrer dans le sommeil. Ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes.  
J'attrapais sa main qui s'était logé**_ _ **e**_ _ **dans mes cheveux. Ses yeux se f**_ _ **er**_ _ **ment et je profitai pour poser mes lèvres sur cette douce main qui avait réveillé tant de flammes dans mon cœur et dans mon corps. Cette main qui avait caressé des parties de mon corps que je n'aimais guère, qui les avait aimés pour moi.**_

Cette main que je ne voulais jamais quitter.

 _ **Lentement, je recouche du mieux que je peux ce magnifique bout de femme et hésite un moment. J'ignore si je peux. Si elle ne va pas me rejeter demain matin. Dilemme... Car j'ai envie de dormir là, juste à côté d'elle. Pouvoir dormir en ayant son parfum en tête, dans mes rêves…**_

Mais il serait peut-être plus sage de dormir dans le fauteuil.

 _ **Je m'installe moi-même dans le fauteuil, ne pouvant me résoudre à détacher mon regard de ma belle endormie. Je la vois soupirer dans son sommeil. Sourire, se mordre les lèvres parfois…**_

Dix minutes passent, sans que je ne détache mon regard d'elle.

 _ **Au diable la sagesse.**_

Doucement, je me rapproche du lit et écarte une mèche fugueuse de son visage, la replaçant derrière son oreille. Elle gémit de contentement à ma caresse tout en laissant un petit sourire orner son visage.

 _ **S**_ _ **e pourrait-il que ce soit vraiment réel ? Je n'y crois pas encore vraiment moi-même… Le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller, je me couche à ses côtés… me préparant aux plus beaux rêves. »**_

J'ouvre les yeux, et mon regard rencontre le sien. Je ne dis rien et mes yeux descendent vers ses lèvres. Malgré moi, je sens un petit sourire se former sur mes lèvres.

Je ne peux même pas vous décrire tout ce que je ressens. Ce bonheur immense qui avait pris possession de moi et remplissait chaque zone qui était vide pas plus tard qu'hier. Dans mon esprit tout retombait à sa place, comme si tout prenait petit à petit du sens. Comme si je venais de commencer à vivre. À revivre.

Mes yeux retournent vers les siens pour essayer de jauger où il en était lui.

Et rien. Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans son expression. Ou manque d'expression. Il me fixait simplement.

-Vous… vous souvenez ? Je demande, la voix rauque et tremblante. Mon sourire disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Je fais quoi s'il ne se souvient pas ? Ou s'il regrette ? S'il n'avait fait ça qu'à cause de l'alcool. Je me souviens qu'il avait bu un verre ou deux aussi.

Il met un temps à me répondre et chaque seconde qui passe est comme une aiguille qu'il m'enfonce dans le torse, et à chaque aiguille je respire moins bien.

-Oui… Je n'étais pas saoul.

-Oh…

Attendez… il…

-Pas du tout ? Je demande d'une petite voix.

-Pas du tout, me confirme-t-il, toujours sans me montrer la moindre émotion.

Je me relève un peu, me soutenant de mes avant-bras et le regarde se relever aussi avec un soupir lourd. Mon cœur se serre et je me mords la lèvre, ayant déjà peur de la réponse qu'il donnera à la question que je n'ai pas encore posée.

-Vous… allez bien ?

-C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça, me dit-il.

Je ne dis rien un moment, regardant son dos pendant qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas, je lui avoue. J'ai peur.

Il tourne son visage vers moi, me questionnant du regard.

-J'ai peur que vous me disiez que vous regrettez. Et que je dois vous laisser tranquille. Parce que je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

Un autre soupir répond à ma confession et le brun se laisse tomber en arrière, sa tête replonge dans mon oreiller.

-Je ne dirais rien de tout ça.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur lâche un gros pet qui le vide de tout mal et le laisse léger.

Nos regards se croisent une nouvelle fois, et je lui fais un grand sourire. Je lève lentement la main gauche vers lui, me tournant dans sa direction par la même occasion.

Doucement, comme pour tâter le terrain, ma main s'approche de son visage. Le regard de mon professeur reste fixé dans le mien. J'hésite à quelques centimètres de sa joue, ne sachant pas si je pouvais me le permettre. J'avais tellement peur de le brusquer. D'aller trop loin, trop vite et qu'il réalise qu'en fait ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Je ne sais pas du tout où est sa limite, s'il en a une.

Mes doigts touchent enfin sa peau et tout ce à quoi je pensais disparait. Plus rien ne comptait, tout ce que je savais, c'est que je voulais ressentir sa proximité, comme hier. Je voulais être le plus proche de lui possible.

 _Doucement._

Ses yeux se ferment sous la chaleur de la paume de ma main et je laisse mon pouce lui caresser la joue.

Je suis en train de le toucher… et il se laissait faire. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus rapidement et je me surprends à devoir me forcer à respirer, tant les émotions me submergeaient.

Je me rapproche de lui et mon geste lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Son regard plonge dans le mien et je me rapproche encore un peu, sans le quitter des yeux.

 _Doucement._

Mon regard descend vers ses lèvres et je m'y attarde une seconde avant de lui demander la permission avec les yeux.

Il me répond en m'agrippant le bras et me tire vers lui d'un geste presque brusque qui me surprend.

Mais la surprise laisse rapidement place à une chaleur qui enflamme tout mon être. Tout en moi dansait, chantait, fêtait le moment où nos lèvres se touchent pour la deuxième fois.

Je me glisse complètement vers lui, sans rompre le baiser, me retrouvant presque sur lui. Il lâche mon bras et place sa main dans mes cheveux, me pressant contre ses lèvres.

Le baiser devient de moins en moins pressant et de plus en plus doux, jusqu'à ce que je quitte ses lèvres pour embrasser sa joue droite. Puis la gauche. Puis son nez, puis son front. Puis je retourne à ses lèvres, sentant son petit sourire.

Je le fais sourire.

Je me recule de ses lèvres pour voir ça de mes propres yeux, et mon cœur fait un bon quand il me regarde avec un petit rictus et un regard doux.

Je pose ensuite ma tête sur son épaule, me couchant sur lui à moitié, une jambe sur les siennes et ma main se posant sur son épaule encore libre.

Sa main étant restée dans mes cheveux, il l'y laisse et je sens de temps en temps ses doigts bouger, comme pour me caresser. Je soupire d'aise, et essaye de bouger le moins possible, juste pour ne pas briser ce moment.

On reste comme ça un bon moment, mais bien évidemment la réalité nous rattrape quand le réveil de Rogue sonne dans la pièce d'à côté. J'en sursaute, tant le moment était paisible, et la main de Rogue dans mes cheveux m'empêche de me relever d'un coup.

-Doucement, me chuchote-t-il, et je souris d'entendre à haute voix ce que je me répète depuis qu'on est réveillé.

-Il faut qu'on aille se préparer, ajoute mon professeur.

-Je n'ai pas envie. Il est trop tôt, je me plains plongeant mon visage dans son cou.

-Andréa, j'ai des cours à donner.

-T'inquiète, tu le…

Je m'arrête de parler une seconde et me relève un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Heu… tu ? Je demande, pas certaine.

Rogue lève les yeux au ciel et hausse les épaules, comme pour me répondre qu'on n'était pas à ça près.

-Tu, je décide, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas en public.

-Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom aussi ?

-Pas en public.

Je me relève complètement et pouffe de rire. Sa main lâche mes boucles et retombe sur mon lit.

-Quoi encore ? Me demande-t-il, en s'asseyant.

-Je peux dire « chéri » ?

-N'abuse pas.

Je ricane et il me fait un signe de tête de sortir du lit. Je sautille presque quand je me dirige vers la salle de bain, tant je me sens légère. Comme transportée sur un nuage. Je récupère mes affaires, et fais une caresse à Sev au passage.

-Fais vite, m'intime-t-il, comme à son habitude en se reposant sur la porte de sa chambre, face à la salle de bain.

-Si tu veux qu'on aille vite, on peut se laver à deux, je lui souris, ajoutant un clin d'œil.

 _Putain, doucement on a dit !_

Il soupire et ouvre son livre.

-La, par exemple, tu abuses.

-Oui, je l'ai senti quand je l'ai dit. J'y vais !

Je ferme la porte derrière moi, et y colle mon dos pour prendre une grande inspiration.

Par Merlin… si c'est un rêve… s'il vous plaît ne me réveiller pas.

XxX

-Je me tiendrais, promis, je dis à Rogue quand nous nous retrouvons devant la porte de ses appartements, prêt à attaquer la journée.

Il plisse les yeux comme s'il ne me croyait pas et se baisse un peu vers moi.

-Andréa, j'insiste. Il faut vraiment que nous fassions attention. Même Martins ne doit rien savoir.

-Je sais. Je ne te mettrais pas en danger, je promets avec un sourire.

Il fronce les sourcils, pas confiant, et je sens bien qu'il a un peu peur. Je me mets alors sur la pointe des pieds et pose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand je m'éloigne je peux voir la surprise dans ses yeux.

-Crois-moi. Tout sera pareil qu'avant.

Ou presque.

XxX

-C'était pour quoi la bouteille ? Me demande Céline, même pas encore installée à la table.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et je réfléchis rapidement à un mensonge.

-Tu vas me mentir, c'est ça ?

Mon sourire se fait plus petit quand je vois son air blasé. On se fixe un petit moment avant que Céline ne lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vers la nourriture.

-J'espère juste que tu n'as pas fait de conneries. Tu sais que tu ne fais que des bêtises quand tu bois.

Elle me relance un rapide coup d'œil.

-Tu n'as pas énervé Rogue au moins, hein ? On commence une nouvelle potion aujourd'hui, s'il est de mauvaise humeur il va nous en faire faire une hyper difficile !

-Je t'avoue… Je n'ai pas été sage, je dis avec un sourire coupable.

Toute la table semble m'avoir entendu et soupir, certains se prenant même la tête entre les mains.

-Tu fais chier, Chatterton, je n'ai pas fait mes 65 cm de parchemin ! Maintenant il va les mesurer devant tout le monde ! Me gronde un Poufsouffle de 5ième année.

Je grimace quand je me rends compte qu'ils savent tous très bien de quoi ils parlent. C'est vrai que quand j'énerve le maître des potions, il a tendance à se défouler sur tout le monde.

J'ose jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs et je vois Rogue en train de piquer dans son jaune d'œuf, l'air pensif. Dumbledore était en train de lui parler d'un air enjoué, mais le professeur ne semblait pas l'écouter.

-Désolée les gars, je m'excuse en retournant mon regard vers la table.

-Merde, Chatterton. Merde, me répond un Gryffondor qui était assis derrière moi.

XxX

C'est tellement difficile de ne pas le regarder, de ne pas le toucher. Je me suis battue toute la matinée contre ce que je voulais faire le plus au monde.

J'avais même peur de lui parler, peur de faire une bêtise. Je ne savais absolument pas comment gérer notre situation.

Mais la peur me faisait me tenir tranquille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait d'ennuis, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse virer et je ne voulais pas que la presse s'en prenne encore à nous, après nous avoir enfin oublié.

Mon regard se pose sur le petit calendrier que Rogue gardait sur son bureau.

 _17 Septembre 1985_

Bon… J'ai plus qu'à tenir comme ça jusqu'au premier juillet de l'année prochaine…

Je soupire et laisse ma tête tomber en arrière. Je fais basculer un peu ma chaise, tout en regardant le plafond. Ça va être long…

-Un problème, Chatterton ?

La voix de ma personne préférée me fait sursauter et les deux pieds de chaise encore au sol glissent en avant. J'ai à peine le temps d'agripper le bureau et de sauter sur mes pieds que la chaise tombe dans un grand bruit, faisant rire les petits de première année.

Je lève le regard vers Rogue avec un sourire désolé.

-Heu, oui, ma chaise vient de tomber, heu... je…Je m'en occupe, continuez, je balbutie, gênée.

Je me baisse et relève rapidement ma chaise.

-Ne vous laissez pas distraire ! Gueule Rogue sur les petits qui répriment leurs rires pour reprendre leur air apeuré, retournant rapidement à leur chaudron.

-Essayez de rester tranquille encore une demi-heure, Chatterton, m'intime Rogue en me tournant le dos.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Et dans une demi-heure, quand les demi-portions auront quitté la classe, je te pousse contre le mur et…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai rêvassé, mais c'est une boule de papier qui me réveille de ma rêverie.

La petite Tonks me regardait avec un grand sourire, préparant déjà une deuxième boule dans sa main.

-Quoi ? Je lui mime en récupérant son projectile qui m'avait tapé sur le front.

Elle se tourne pour voir où était Rogue puis plonge sa main dans sa poche. Elle fait d'abord une grimace puis je la vois reposer sa boulette de papier et attaquer sa poche avec ses deux mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ?

Rogue semblait bien occupé avec un Serpentard, et j'en profite pour lancer la boule de papier que j'avais récupérée.

Tonks se la prend en plein dans la joue et elle se tourne vers moi l'air saoulé.

-Quoi ? je lui re-mime.

Elle me fait signe d'attendre puis fais des grands gestes vers sa poche.

Je lève les mains en l'air pour lui faire comprendre que je ne comprenais rien et elle lève les yeux au ciel. Elle me refait signe d'attendre. Je me recule dans ma chaise avec les sourcils froncés et croise les bras, la regardant se débattre toute seule avec sa robe. Je la vois tirer sur quelque chose de plus en plus violemment.

Elle finit par lâcher un soupir et refait signe vers sa poche, comme pour me dire qu'elle s'était disputée avec.

Je cligne des yeux sans comprendre. Elle lève les épaules et refait signe vers sa poche, puis vers moi. J'en conclus qu'il y'a un truc dans sa poche qu'elle veut me donner.

Je lui fais signe d'attendre la ronde de Rogue, et j'étais en train de répéter mes grands gestes quand Rogue vient justement vers moi. J'arrête aussitôt ce que je faisais, et Tonks plonge presque sa tête dans son chaudron.

-Qu'est-ce que vous… Rogue se coupe et soupire, essuyant sa propre phrase de la main. Laissez tomber, suivez-moi.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et le suis à travers la classe. Comme d'habitude, nous commençons par le fond de la classe et les élèves les plus éloignés. Je le suis sans rien dire, souriant simplement aux élèves qui me disent bonjour d'un geste de la main.

On arrive enfin à la hauteur de Tonks, et pendant que Rogue s'avance vers la table derrière elle, je me poste à côté de la petite.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Je lui chuchote, mon regard allant d'elle à Rogue constamment.

-Ton gecko est dans ma poche, il ne veut pas en sortir ! Panique-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai ramassé en rentrant, il allait vers la réserve de Rogue.

Je pose ma main sur mon cœur et lâche un grand soupir.

-Niny, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me sauves. Si Sev est de nouveau surpris dans la réserve de Rogue… je lui dis, reconnaissante. Je passe ma main autour de son épaule et la serre contre moi. Tu es mon héros.

-Oui, bah sauve-moi aussi et sors… attend…tu l'as appelé Sev ? Elle fronce les sourcils et jette un œil à Rogue.

Je lui souris et elle continue de me fixer avec un drôle d'air. Une dizaine de secondes passent et je soutiens son regard, mon sourire toujours présent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche l'affaire et décide de ne pas insister.

-Sors-le de là.

J'hoche la tête et elle ouvre la poche de sa robe. Sev y était effectivement roulé en boule. J'y glisse ma main et prends le reptile dans ma main. J'allais l'en sortir quand il s'agrippe au tissu de la robe.

-Sev, c'est moi, idiot ! Lâche ! Je chuchote.

Mais le reptile ne semble pas me faire confiance et continue de s'agripper.

-Bon, tu veux un gecko ? Je demande à Tonks.

-Pas celui-là, il est con.

Je ne trouve rien à ajouter et sors ma baguette de ma poche. Je lance un Stupefix à Sev et le sort de la poche de la petite.

-Voilà, réglé ! Je dis fièrement en tenant Sev dans la paume de ma main.

-Je vous ai dit quoi à propos de la présence de cet animal dans ma classe, Chatterton ?

Tonks et moi échangeons un regard d'adieu et je me tourne vers mon nouveau chéri.

-Hum… vous le connaissez maintenant… il ne m'écoute pas, j'avoue, penaude.

-Dix points en moins à Poufsouffle, décide Rogue en tendant la main. Je soupire et y place Sev.

Qui veut un gecko con ? Gratuit, promis.

XxX

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Me demande Céline en fermant son manuel de potion.

J'arrête de gribouiller dans le mien et toussote pour reprendre mes esprits avant de lui rendre son regard.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'as l'air d'être à des années-lumière de nous. À quoi tu rêvasses ?

Je lui souris et fais un signe de tête vers Rogue. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'as pas fini avec ça… j'aurais pensé qu'après être restée coincée seule à seul avec lui pendant deux mois, ça t'aurait calmé.

-Au contraire…, je lui avoue, mon sourire idiot ne quittant pas mon visage.

-Au fait, tu as découvert autre chose sur lui ? Me chuchote-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi, pour être sûr que personne ne nous entende.

-Non, rien, je lui mens.

Par Merlin, ce que je détestais lui mentir. Céline a toujours été la personne à qui je pouvais tout dire, à qui je n'ai jamais fait de secret. Mais là, il le fallait. J'avais promis.

-Chatterton, Martins, silence, nous arrêtent Rogue en s'installant à son bureau. Il lance un regard menaçant à Céline, puis ses yeux se posent sur moi. Je sens bien qu'il fait son possible pour me faire le même regard, mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas de frisson de peur. Je baisse les yeux avec un sourire et reprends ma plume, essayant de ne pas faire attention à mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Mon dieu ce que je l'aimais…

XxX

La dernière heure de cours arrive à sa fin et les élèves de quatrième se pressent hors de la classe. Je laisse ma tête tomber sur ma table et ferme les yeux.

J'ai rarement eu une journée aussi fatigante. Avoir toutes ses envies et de devoir réprimer chacune d'entre elle… devoir faire semblant… essayer de passer outre… c'est juste horrible. Il n'y avait pas une seconde où je n'ai pas pensé à poser mes lèvres sur lui. Et pas une seconde où je n'ai pas eu peur de faire une gaffe. Je suis exténuée.

Je l'entends bouger à côté de moi et j'ouvre un œil.

Je le surprends de justesse à baisser sa main. Il était à quelques centimètres de moi et je voyais bien son air gêné. Ou frustré. Ou énervé. Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas beaucoup de mimiques différentes.

Il voulait me toucher ?

-Fais-le, je lui lance en me relevant dans ma chaise.

-Quoi ? Me demande-t-il, perdu.

-Touche-moi. N'hésite jamais. Si tu en as envie, fais-le.

Il ne me dit rien, mais son expression se met à changer, et encore une fois je ne peux rien y lire.

-Ne crois jamais que je ne le veux pas. Je suis à toi. Toute à toi, je finis, lui faisant un tendre sourire.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il se baisse vers moi et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains, et je pose les miennes sur ses avant-bras.

Toute la fatigue disparaît aussitôt. Toute la frustration de la journée s'en va, et laisse place à ce moment.

Ce moment qui en valait tellement la peine…

XxX

Au dîner, Rogue n'attend pas que je finisse mon assiette pour me dire de me lever.

-Mais…

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir fini de manger, il me semble.

-Bah… je n'y arrive pas trop, mais…

-Alors on y va.

Céline me fait signe de la tête de l'écouter et je lève les yeux au ciel. Je pose ma fourchette et suis mon professeur, tout en souhaitant bonne nuit à tous ceux que je connaissais. Et ça en faisait beaucoup. Depuis que j'étais collé à Rogue, je rencontrais toutes les classes et il n'était pas rare que je discute avec eux pendant les rondes de Rogue, exaspérant ce dernier.

Nous traversons les couloirs et nous dirigeons vers nos appartements.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et Rogue prends place dans son canapé, face à une pile de parchemins à noter.

-Trouve de quoi t'occuper, il faut que je fasse ça, me dit Rogue en faisant venir à lui parchemins, plumes et whisky.

M'occuper ?

D'accord…

Je ne lui réponds pas et attends qu'il commence à corriger les devoirs des autres. Je le regarde faire sans bouger, laissant mes yeux faire le tour de sa silhouette.

La soirée d'hier me revient et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je me repasse notre matinée et la journée, mon sourire grandissant à chaque souvenir.

C'était notre premier jour en tant que… couple ? On était un couple ?

Une chaleur que je commençais à bien connaître se répand dans tout mon cœur et je me sens apaisé quand la réponse est claire.

Oui. On est ensemble.

Je pouvais le toucher. L'embrasser. Le tutoyer. L'appeler par son prénom.

D'ailleurs… je n'avais pas encore essayé…

Je prends une grande inspiration et me mords la lèvre.

-Severus ?

Sa plume arrête aussitôt de bouger et je remarque son corps s'immobiliser, comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer.

Je crois qu'il a eu une crise cardiaque.

Sa tête se tourne lentement vers moi. Le regard qu'il me rend est si intense que je me surprends à me braquer.

J'ai fait une connerie ?

-Oui ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Heu… rien… je voulais… heu… ça va ? Je bégaie comme une idiote.

Il soupire et retourne à ses parchemins.

-Occupe-toi à autre chose qu'à me déranger.

-Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai juste envie de m'occuper de toi, je lance sans vraiment y réfléchir.

 _Tu te souviens quand on a décidé d'y aller doucement ? Pauvre conne._

Il balance sa plume sur son parchemin et son bras vient vers moi, prenant ma main. Il me tire vers lui et je me retrouve très vite sur ses genoux. Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Tout en valait tellement la peine.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **Un grand merci à Lillyths pour sa collaboration et d'avoir encore une fois, été Rogue le temps d'un baiser.**

 **Un autre merci à ma petite Lulu pour la correction!**

 **RAR : Nameless, merci pour ta review, j'espère que ca chapitre t'as fais revivre les mêmes émotions! Jaalmaga, Merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait beaucoup de plaisirs! Lauriana, Pas de souci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu!**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu :)**

 **A dimanche prochain!**

 **S & C**


	24. Chapitre : A lui, et tout pour moi

**Chapitre 24 : A lui, et tout pour moi.**

Notre premier week-end ensemble se résume à Rogue qui essaye de rattraper son retard, et moi qui le retarde en essayant de le toucher le plus possible.

-Arrête…, me dit-il sans trop de conviction quand je pose un baiser sur sa tempe.

On était dans sa salle de classe et il était en train de remplir sa feuille de commande d'ingrédients, après avoir passé 20 minutes devant son armoire à ingrédients à faire l'inventaire. J'avais réussi à le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il commande une double portion d'insectes pour en donner à Sev.

Je ne lui réponds pas et pose un autre baiser sur sa joue avant de placer mes bras autour de ses épaules et de coller ma joue contre son crâne.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter.

Severus baisse un peu la tête et je sens ses lèvres à travers ma manche. Je le sers encore un peu plus contre moi, toute sourire. Je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer après.

Comme prévu, Rogue lève sa baguette vers la porte et j'entends l'habituel bruit de succion quand la porte se ferme définitivement.

Il tourne la tête, sans essayer de briser mon étreinte et je me jette sur ses lèvres.

XxX

La semaine arrive et une routine excitante s'installe. Il me réveille en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, et je lui dis bonjour d'un baiser sur la main.

On se prépare aussi rapidement que ma fatigue me le permet et avant de sortir, il m'embrasse en me rappelant inutilement de me tenir tranquille.

Je ne me tiens jamais tranquille, il devrait s'y faire.

Je l'aide à préparer son premier cours, tout en lui volant un baiser par-ci par-là, et lui fait semblant d'être dérangé avant de se laisser aller et de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je rejoins Céline pour le petit-déjeuner et je dois faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Je rattrape mon retard sur les potins puis Rogue vient me trouver pour me dire que la journée allait commencer.

À chaque cours je devais faire mon possible pour ne pas passer mon temps à le fixer, tout en continuant mon petit manège d'amour impossible. Tout le monde s'était fait à « mon petit jeu pour saouler Rogue » et je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Ça serait bien trop louche.

À la fin de chaque classe, en attendant la prochaine, Rogue se plaçait à côté de moi et après une petite seconde d'hésitation, il posait simplement sa main sur la mienne, sans rien dire. J'y déposais un baiser et il serrait la mienne avant de s'asseoir et de donner un insecte à Sev avant de me dire que je dois l'enfermer dans sa cage avant de sortir.

XxX

Arrive le dîner et je me cale entre Céline et Matthew, morte de faim.

-Ah, tu as retrouvé l'appétit à ce que je vois ! Remarque Céline avec un sourire.

-Ouais… du coup il faut que je rattrape, je rigole en me servant de la purée.

-Ça va mieux avec Rogue ? Demande Matthew.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Leon pose son verre sur la table avec beaucoup de bruit, nous faisant lever la tête.

-Vous avez d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il était carrément plus souple.

Et merde.

Je l'avais remarqué oui. Il était plus patient, que ça soit avec moi ou les autres. Il grondait moins souvent, expliquait les choses plus longtemps et clairement… Quand quelqu'un ratait sa potion il ne lui disait plus de sortir, mais de recommencer, ou lui donnait même des astuces pour la rattraper.

Bordel… je crois que j'ai fait de Rogue un meilleur professeur.

-Oui, il est carrément plus calme, c'est flippant, ajoute Céline en frissonnant.

-Tu sais quelque chose, Andréa ?

-Bah non… peut-être parce que je parle moins ?

-Ça ne peut pas être que ça ! s'étonne Céline en fronçant les sourcils quand je baisse les yeux vers mon assiette.

Merde.

-Ça se tient, remarque…, réfléchit Matthew et j'enfonce une cuisse de poulet dans ma bouche pour mâchouiller dessus pendant que le stress prend le dessus.

-Tu as tellement dû le saouler avec tes bêtises qu'il est immunisé maintenant. On doit être des vrais petits anges par rapport à tout ce que tu lui fais subir, rit Leon.

Ma cuisse de poulet en bouche je fronce les sourcils et lui fais un doigt.

-Ou alors elle se le tape en cachette et ça le détend, réplique une voix que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre.

-Darren, non, intime Céline en posant sa main sur mon bras quand je me tourne vivement vers le lèche-botte de première.

Darren Hulkins semblait avoir refait le plein d'énergie pendant les vacances vues comme il soutient mon regard avec un sourire mauvais. Je retire doucement ma cuisse de poulet de ma bouche… et la lui lance en plein dans la face.

-Andréa Chatterton !

Par Merlin il voit tout ce petit loup !

Je me tourne vers Lupin qui secoue la tête, les bras croisés.

-Tu te dis que c'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas faire pareil avec tout le monde, hein ? Me lance Hulkins à voix basse. Tu ne seras pas toujours protégée, Chatterton. Et je serais là quand ce sera le cas.

-Ça, vous ne l'avez pas entendu je présume ? Je lance vers Lupin qui fronce les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

Évidemment.

XxX

-C'est quoi le problème avec Darren Hulkins ? Demande Lupin quand je suis assise en face de lui pour mon cours de DFCM, dans la salle des professeurs.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est sûrement médical. Ou psychologique. Ou les deux.

-Quel est son problème avec toi, je veux dire.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas dans sa tête de tronc déformé, en fait.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas le laisser t'atteindre.

-Je n'y arrive pas, c'est physique. Un jour je vais lui en foutre une dans la tronche.

-Andréa, voyons !

-Désolée professeur McGonagall, mais ça partira tout seul.

-Une jeune fille de votre âge ne devrait pas s'exprimer comme un routard !

-Je sais. En revanche j'espère que lui se fera écraser par le routard.

-Tu la surveilles, n'est-ce pas ? Lance Flitwick à Severus qui essayait de réprimer un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas sa nounou.

-Il cherche justement à te créer des problèmes, Andréa. Il faut que tu restes calme, me dit Lupin. Il cherche à poser sa main sur mon avant-bras, sûrement pour justement me calmer, mais j'évite son touché en retirant rapidement mon bras de l'accoudoir. Il n'a pas l'air formalisé par mon geste et me fait simplement un petit sourire.

-Je suis calme, je lui apprends. Je ne lui ferais rien. Promis.

Je ne tiendrais jamais cette promesse.

XxX

La semaine se finit sans trop d'embûche et je raconte à Rogue ce qu'il se dit sur sa nouvelle paix intérieure.

Il a juste soupiré, a passé une main sur son visage et m'a regardé pendant quelques secondes.

-Je n'y peux rien… je…vais mieux.

Cette simple phrase nous fait sourire tous les deux et cette nuit-là, pour la deuxième fois, il avait dormi dans mon lit.

Sans rien faire d'autre que des petits bisous.

Je sais. Tristesse.

Le lendemain, je me réveille sur son torse. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et je sentais une douce brise me caresser le visage. Le rayon de soleil semblait n'éclairer que nous deux.

-Tu es réveillée ? Me demande la voix basse de Severus.

J'hésite à répondre, mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant. Je loge ma tête dans son cou et agrippe son t-shirt de ma main pour le serrer contre moi.

-J'ai une réunion avec Dumbledore et les autres… il est déjà dix heures.

Je lâche un soupir triste malgré moi, et lève un peu la tête pour poser un baiser sur sa mâchoire, puis un autre dans son cou.

Je pousse les draps d'un coup de pied et m'assois. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et m'étire pour me réveiller, tout en regardant le haut d'arbre visible bouger sous le doux vent qu'apportait le début d'automne.

Je pose un pied à terre, puis un autre. Je baille un dernier coup et me relève complètement, m'étirant encore une fois. Je fais un pas en avant quand deux bras m'attrapent par-derrière et je sens le menton de Rogue se poser sur le haut de mon crâne.

-Si tu fais des trucs comme ça, on ne va jamais sortir d'ici, je ris.

Il ne me répond pas et se contente de me serrer un peu plus contre lui, avant de me lâcher doucement.

XxX

-C'est toujours pour la même chose ? Je demande quand Severus et moi marchons vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Oui, nous ne l'avons toujours pas trouvé.

-On ne peut pas juste leur dire que je sais, comme ça je vous montre où chercher à Shortstown ?

Rogue s'arrête net et se retourne brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

-Non, tu ne dis rien ! Tu ne comprends pas tous les dangers qui viennent avec cette mission. Tu ne sais rien, d'accord ?

D'abord surprise, je l'écoute avec des gros yeux. Puis un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je chuchote en m'approchant un peu, joyeuse.

Le changement de ton fait soupirer mon binôme et il fait un pas en arrière.

-Faisons vite, ils nous attendent.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, je ricane en me remettant à marcher derrière lui.

-Tu m'as toujours plus ou moins inquiété, me lance-t-il.

Je pose ma main sur ma bouche et rit doucement dedans. Son profil trahit un petit sourire et mon cœur fait un bon.

Même quand il me vanne, je l'aime.

XxX

-Ta baguette.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Donne.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Dumbledore en se servant dans la boite à cookies qu'avait apportée Silou Lupin.

-Rien, je réponds rapidement en essayant de ne pas lâcher du regard Severus, qui avait sa main tendue vers moi.

-Donnez-moi votre baguette, Chatterton, m'ordonne-t-il encore une fois, changeant de ton et parlant plus fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Andréa, c'est parce que c'est lui, ou… ? Demande Lupin.

Rogue fronce les sourcils et abandonne notre concours de regard pour lancer un air blasé à son collègue.

-Comment ça, « parce que c'est lui » ?

Lupin allait répondre quand sa femme lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il répond alors à Rogue d'un haussement d'épaules, tout en se massant là où Silou avait frappé.

Rogue revient vers moi et rapproche sa main. J'avais envie de faire un bisou dedans.

-Donnez.

Je regarde autour de moi et vois James Potter, Sirius Black, Les Lupin, Caroline Crivey et

Dumbledore se demander pourquoi je faisais la difficile.

À contrecœur, je sors ma baguette de mon sac et la pose dans la main de Severus.

-Traître, je lui chuchote, agacée.

Bon… peut-être qu'il ne me mettra pas le sort, après tout il sait que je sais et…

 _-Bulla Pace Silencio._

Oh le bâtard. Il l'a fait.

Je le suis de mes yeux plissés de colère et il va s'installer près de Silou qui lui tends aussitôt sa boite à cookies. Il décline et je le vois garder ma baguette dans la main.

Le bâtard.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière avec un soupir.

Ce silence est horrible. On n'entend absolument rien. Sauf sa propre respiration. Le clignement de nos propres yeux. J'entends même mon oreille bouger contre le canapé. Je ne vais pas supporter ça longtemps. Je n'ai pas pris de lecture non plus, ne m'attendant pas à une telle trahison.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. J'ai déjà envie de me taper la tête sur la table.

Une délicieuse odeur me fait ouvrir les yeux et je rencontre ceux de Silou qui me tendait sa boite avec un sourire. Je vois sa bouche bouger et je fronce les sourcils.

Elle n'a toujours pas compris que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre ?

Je pense que quelqu'un le lui fait remarquer vu qu'elle se tape la main sur le front et me fait un sourire désolé. Elle pousse sa boite dans ma direction pour me faire comprendre d'en prendre.

-Merci !

Oh seigneur, de m'entendre parler est horrible. J'entends vraiment que moi. Comme si je parlais dans ma tête… c'est horrible.

Je prends un cookie et la remercie encore une fois d'un signe de tête.

Elle lève la main vers sa bouche pour me faire comprendre que je devais le goûter. Ce que je fais.

Oh bordel.

-Oh waw. C'est super bon ! Je lance franchement en prenant une seconde bouchée.

Mon compliment a l'air de faire très plaisir à la dame, et elle dépose sa boite sur la table à côté de moi.

-Tout pour moi ? Je demande, pleine d'espoir.

Je la vois rire, puis elle hoche la tête.

-Tout pour moi, je lance en prenant la boite de la table et en la plaçant sur mes jambes. Au même moment, un grand verre de lait apparaît et je lève un pouce vers Dumbledore.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées !

Ce dernier se met à rire, suivi des autres. Tous sauf Rogue qui secoue la tête. Mais je vous jure que je vois tout de même un petit sourire.

XxX

C'est tellement long.

J'ai mangé les cookies jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lait. Et personne ne pouvait m'en remettre parce qu'ils étaient très occupés et absorbés dans leur discussion.

J'ai commencé par finir mes devoirs.

J'ai ensuite joué un peu avec le phénix de Dumbledore. Il venait apparemment de renaître, vu qu'il n'avait pas encore toutes ses plumes.

Et là je suis assise sur la table, les jambes croisées, et j'essayais de lire sur leurs lèvres.

-La bouche du coq est en aventure.

-Vous ne voulez pas ouvrir un arbre qu'on puisse voler ?

-Personne ne veut tartine.

Ouais, je ne comprends rien.

Je soupire et mon regard tombe sur Rogue.

Qui me fixait déjà.

Je plisse les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas contente, et il lève les sourcils pour me dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Je lui rends un regard blasé et il empêche un rictus de se former sur ses lèvres.

Je continue de le fixer et les plis de mon visage se relaxent petit à petit.

Je n'arriverais jamais plus à le bouder.

Le silence n'aidant pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Il n'existait plus que ses yeux dans les miens. Parfois il me lâchait du regard pour répondre quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais son regard revenait se plonger dans le mien aussitôt qu'il avait fini.

Je lui souris. Son regard descend vers mes lèvres, puis revient vers mes yeux et je peux voir qu'il y'avait quelque chose de plus.

Du désir.

Mon corps s'enflamme encore une fois à la pensée qu'il a envie de moi, qu'il me désirait comme moi je le désirais.

Je me mords la lèvre, et encore une fois il baisse le regard pour me voir les torturer.

Là c'est le bon moment je crois.

Je fixe ma baguette, et ouvre ma main discrètement sous la boite de cookies.

 _Viens_.

Rogue était tellement concentré sur mes lèvres, le regard vide, qu'il sursaute de sentir ma baguette essayer de lui échapper. Je le vois dire un truc, et tout le monde sursaute autour de lui. Je le vois se débattre un peu mais agripper fermement ma baguette.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire et je baisse la tête pour qu'ils ne voient pas les larmes de rire qui commençaient à monter.

J'ose malgré tout jeter un coup d'œil vers mon professeur de potion et retiens un petit rire quand celui-ci me fixe avec agacement.

Bon… j'aurais essayé.

Je voulais le regarder encore un peu, mais c'est sans compter sur Black qui vient me bloquer la vue.

Je lève la tête vers lui et le vois me sourire.

J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau.

Il tend la main vers moi, et je vois qu'il vise les cookies.

-Non ! Je lui lance, en portant la boite contre ma poitrine. Tout pour moi, on a dit.

Il lève son index et je comprends qu'il ne veut m'en prendre qu'un seul.

-Non, tout pour moi, je lui répète en en mettant justement un dans ma bouche.

Il se rapproche et je lève la jambe, le bloquant.

Je le vois rire et il joint les mains pour me supplier.

-Ok. Je vous en donne un si vous me le dites clairement. Si je vous entends je vous le donne, je lui propose en sortant un cookie neuf de la boite.

Il se met à rire encore plus et je tends l'oreille.

-J'écoute.

Je vois bien qu'il me parle, entre deux rires, et hausse les épaules.

-Je n'entends rien. Pas de cookies.

Je mords le second aussi et gonfle les joues pendant que je mâche, insistant bien sur les « mm mm, trow bown ». Sirius se tourne vers James Potter et je me rends compte que tout le monde riait aussi. Black s'approche de moi et avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre, pose ses mains sur mes joues gonflées et pleines de cookies.

-Quoi ? Zai di nom ! Je balance comme je peux dans cette condition. J'en profite même pour mordre une nouvelle fois dans le cookie, juste pour le narguer. Ses yeux pétillent d'amusement et je sens mal ce qui va suivre.

Il appuie sur mes joues gonflées d'un coup et je recrache tout ce que j'ai en bouche. Sur lui.

-Ah bah… tiens. Cookies. Tout pour toi, je lui lance en essuyant les restes de ma bouche, tout en riant.

Il rit et me fait un clin d'œil, levant sa baguette pour se nettoyer.

Quand il retourne s'asseoir, je laisse mon regard aller vers Rogue.

Ce dernier regardait Sirius d'un air mauvais, puis ses yeux reviennent vers moi.

Ah… ce regard-là je le connais.

Je l'ai énervé.

XxX

Après la réunion, je cours presque derrière Rogue pour essayer de rester à sa hauteur.

-Doucement, j'ai des petites jambes ! Je lui dis, essoufflée.

-Avec tout ce que tu as mangé, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois plus lente.

-Hé !

Il ne me répond pas, mais ne ralentit pas non plus.

Je le suis encore un peu et nous nous retrouvons rapidement mêlés à d'autres élèves.

Tous s'écartent quand ils voient Rogue et qu'ils reconnaissent sa mine habituelle.

-Merde, Chatterton ! Gueule le même Gryffondor que d'habitude.

Je fais une grimace désolée dans sa direction et tapote la tête d'un petit Serpentard qui voulait pratiquement disparaître dans le mur.

Rogue pousse presque l'armure devant ses appartements pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Je le suis et une fois à l'intérieur je prends une grande inspiration, crevée.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arr.…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Rogue me pousse contre le mur, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Quand je ne peux pas aller plus loin, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me soulève pour que je sois à sa hauteur. Sans réfléchir, je croise mes jambes autour de lui et m'agrippe à ses épaules.

Je ne comprends rien, mais j'aime bien.

Son baiser est presque sauvage et je sens ses mains partout sur moi. Dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage, sur mes hanches, faisant le tour de mes jambes, sur mes mains, tout le long de mes bras pour se trouver à nouveau dans mes cheveux, puis prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Je suis sa cadence et lâche une seconde ses lèvres pour aller dans son cou. Je dépose des petits baisers tout le long de sa mâchoire et me retiens de gémir quand il me pousse encore plus contre le mur, tout en mordant le lobe de mon oreille.

-Tu es à moi. Peu importe ceux qui te regardent, peu importe ceux qui te touchent… tu es à moi, compris ?

Le ton de sa voix est dur mais fragile à la fois, comme s'il cherchait une réelle réponse, et non pas à vraiment imposer son point de vue.

Je dépose un dernier baiser dans son cou et attrape son visage entre mes mains et le force à me regarder.

-Tu dis ça parce que Black m'a fait cracher des cookies ? je lui demande doucement, faisant attention à mon ton. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que je me moquais.

Rogue ne me répond pas, mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que c'était ça.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait dans le but de me courtiser, Severus. Sinon, il est nul. Et puis il n'a pas déjà une copine ? Et qui me regarde ?

-Peu importe. Toi tu ne fais pas attention, mais moi je le vois, s'énerve-t-il.

Je souris et caresse sa joue.

-Idiot…Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi… en toi… en nous.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis pose mon front sur le sien.

-Bien sûr que je suis à toi. Et toi, à moi.

Ses bras se joignent dans mon dos et il nous éloigne du mur, me portant tout en me laissant déposer une mare de baiser sur son visage. Je le sens marcher jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied. Il referme la porte derrière lui et je n'ouvre les yeux que quand il me lâche, me faisant tomber dans son lit.

Rapidement il retire sa robe, ne laissant que son t-shirt et son pantalon, puis il me rejoint sur le lit.

Jamais mon cœur n'avait battu aussi vite. L'anticipation, le stress, l'excitation, l'amour…

Sans un mot il se pose sur moi, évitant de m'écraser en se soutenant de ses avant-bras. J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis je laisse mes mains se balader dans son dos, le tirant un peu plus vers moi. Mes doigts l'effleurent de haut en bas, et de bas en haut.

Puis je passe la main de l'autre côté et essaye de deviner les traits fins de son torse. Je gémis quand je le sens mettre son poids sur son avant-bras droit, laissant ainsi sa main gauche me caresser la taille. M'attraper la cuisse pour écarter ma jambe pour faire place à la sienne. Puis sa main remonte sans quitter mon corps et sa main se place sous ma poitrine, s'arrêtant un peu d'un coup.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'hésiter, prends sa main et la pose sur ma poitrine. Le gémissement qu'il lâche dans mon oreille me fait frissonner et je suis pratiquement sûr que je me suis transformée en flaque d'eau tellement j'ai chaud.

 _T'es sûr que tu veux que ta première fois avec lui se passe comme ça ?_

-Non.

Euh… ça vient de moi ce son ?

Rogue enlève sa main de moi et se relève d'un coup. Je regarde le plafond un moment, réprimant mon envie de m'étouffer dans un coussin, avant de me relever aussi.

Rogue a l'air un peu sonné et j'entends sa respiration saccadée, alors qu'il me lance un regard presque blessé.

Je me rapproche vite de lui et pose ma main sur son bras.

-Je suis désolée, je…

-Non, si tu ne veux pas, on…

-Non ! J'en ai envie… c'est juste que je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça…

Je soupire et essaye de former des phrases correctes dans ma tête.

-J'en ai envie, plus que tout au monde. Mais pas comme ça. Pas dans ces conditions. Je veux me donner entièrement à toi quand on sera libre de le faire. Quand je ne serais plus ton élève et qu'on ne pourra plus rien nous reprocher.

Severus regarde ma main qui était posée sur lui sans rien dire. Puis il lève le regard vers moi.

-Je comprends.

-Une fois que je ne serais plus ton élève, je te promets que tu ne pourras plus en marcher.

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il lève son bras vers sa bouche.

-J'y compte bien, me dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur ma main.

XxX

On s'était endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans son lit, après avoir passé quelques minutes sous nos baisers et caresses.

C'est en pleine nuit que mon estomac décide de protester et j'ouvre les yeux quand je me rends compte que j'ai super faim.

Je me tourne vers Rogue et suis surprise de le voir réveillé aussi. Il regardait le plafond, l'air absent, tout en serrant ma main qui était sur son torse.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Ma voix semble le sortir de ses pensées et il tourne la tête vers moi.

-Non.

-J'ai faim.

-Il est 23 heures. Nous avons raté le dîner, m'apprend-il.

-Arf.

Je me tourne sur mon dos et regarde le plafond aussi, triste. Je me relève aussitôt.

-On va en cuisine ?

-Pardon ?

-Les cuisines, je sais comment y accéder. On y va ?

Rogue fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche, comme s'il allait me demander comme je savais. Mais il abandonne vite et hausse les épaules.

-Allons-y.

XxX

Les elfes de maisons se plient en quatre pour remplir notre table et c'est en silence que Rogue et moi mangeons. Je n'ose pas le toucher de peur qu'un elfe nous voit et commence à faire courir le bruit qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

-Autre chose, Miss Andréa ?

-Non Polly, merci !

L'elfe me répond « de rien » en utilisant le langage des signes et je ricane.

-Tu te souviens ! Je lui dis, ravie.

-Oui, Polly se souvient de toutes ces soirées où Miss Andréa venait avec Miss Céline pour…

-Ouiiiiiiii super, merci Polly ! Je la coupe rapidement en lançant un regard vers Rogue qui semblait écouter attentivement. Quand je la coupe il lève un sourcil vers moi puis secoue la tête.

Oui, on vient souvent ici. On pique de la bouffe, de l'alcool et on retourne fêter tout et n'importe quoi avec le reste de notre maison.

Les Poufsouffle savent vivre, je vous le dis.

-Où as-tu appris à parler la langue des signes ? Me demande Rogue pendant que j'avale mon bol de soupe.

Je m'essuie la bouche et retiens un rot avant de lui répondre.

-Le petit frère de Céline est né sourd/muet. Céline était obligée de l'apprendre. Je l'avais vu discuter avec son petit frère à la gare, et j'étais tout de suite intriguée. Du coup je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre. Et depuis j'essaye de ne pas l'insulter quand je parle avec mes mains. Le nombre d'incompréhensions que nous n'avons pas eues…

Je me mets à rire aux souvenirs de toutes les fois où Céline me demandait de répéter parce qu'elle avait compris que je venais d'insulter son père de chèvre.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous comprendre malgré tout, me dit Rogue.

-Oui… avec le temps, et la pratique, ça va mieux.

Il avale une gorgée de son whisky et je le regarde faire avec un sourire. Puis je me baisse un peu vers lui.

-Hé… on peut dire qu'on est un peu à un rendez-vous amoureux, non ? Un petit dîner en tête à tête !

Il regarde autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un nous avait entendu puis hausse les épaules.

-Si tu veux.

Je ris et pose ma fourchette.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Il comprend de quoi je parle et pose son verre vide.

-Vas-y.

On passe un petit temps à essayer de lui faire tenir ses mains correctement, à faire les bons gestes, ainsi qu'à le persuader que je ne lui apprends pas de conneries.

Quand il me dit en avoir marre, il a retenu « Bonjour » « Ça va ? », « je veux dormir » et « J'ai faim ».

Tout ce que je lui dis le plus souvent, quoi.

-Un dernier ! Je lui dis quand il se lève.

-Quoi encore ? Soupire-t-il.

Je pose ma main sur mon cœur puis remonte la main vers lui, comme si je lui tendais mon cœur.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Je lui fais un sourire, hésitante. Je ne sais pas du tout si c'est le bon moment… On s'était dit beaucoup de choses, mais ces mots-là, aussi direct me semblait tellement lourd en conséquence…

-Secret, je conclus en lui faisant un grand sourire. Il me regarde lui sourire un moment et je vois sa main se lever vers mon visage. Il la laisse tomber aussitôt qu'il se souvient qu'on n'était pas seuls.

Je t'aime, Severus. Tellement.

XxX

 _Salut vous deux !_

 _J'aimerais vous revoir la semaine prochaine, pour plus de tests. Tout ce que j'ai essa_ _yé_ _jusqu'à présent ne donne rien, du coup je pensais essayer autre chose._

 _Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que vous soyez là._

 _Disons, le mercredi 25 septembre, à 08h ? Dumbledore m'a dit que_ _tu_ _n'ava_ _is_ _pas de cours le mercredi matin, Severus !_

 _Venez à jeun !_

 _Isla._

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **RAR : Lauriana, je suis super contente que ça te plaise toujours, et tu sais très bien qu'on ne peux pas faire confiance à Andréa.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows, ça me touche beaucoup!**

 **Un autre grand merci à ma petite Lulu pour la correction.**

 **J'espère entendre vos avis pour ce chapitre, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **S.**


	25. Chapitre 25: La psychomage

**Chapitre 25 : La psychomage**

C'était toujours autant le bordel au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. La plupart courraient dans tous les sens en balançant des parchemins sur les bureaux, d'autres se gueulaient dessus en n'utilisant pas toujours des mots appropriés et plus personne ne faisait attention à nous. Apparemment l'attraction du prof collé à son élève n'était plus aussi intéressante que le gars qui venait de rentrer avec un tronc d'arbre à la place de la tête, des branches poussant à vue d'œil à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait de voir son interlocuteur rire.

Willow Isla marchait rapidement devant nous, nous emmenant directement dans la salle où nous étions la dernière fois. Je marche à côté de Rogue en regardant autour de moi, tant je voyais des choses que je ne pensais même pas possibles.

Je rêve ou ce petit garçon à un bras gauche de la taille d'un pouce ?

Je ne regarde pas vraiment où je marche quand je me cogne contre le dos de Severus, lâchant un râle de douleur.

-Fais attention. Viens, me lance ce dernier en soupirant. Il tient la porte et me fait signe d'entrer, ce que je fais.

-Bien, on va faire vite pour que vous puissiez retourner à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible, nous dit Willow en s'installant à son bureau, ses deux assistants venant déjà vers nous avec leur baguette.

Bon…

XxX

De retour à Poudlard nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner, affamés. Les tests de Willow ont pris toute la matinée et je ne savais pas vraiment si elle avançait dans ses recherches ou non. Elle avait passé son temps à glousser ou râler. Nous avons bien essayé de lui demander, mais elle nous avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas sûre.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Me demande Céline, quand je lui raconte.

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne dit rien.

-Si. Ne pas être sûr c'est mieux que de dire catégoriquement que vous allez rester collés ensemble jusqu'à ce que Rogue n'ait plus de dents, me chuchote-t-elle pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

Personne n'était censé être au courant, que la malédiction qui planait sur moi et Rogue était peut-être à vie, mais connaissant Poudlard, je pense que tout le monde le sait mais personne n'ose en parler. Pour eux cette vision d'horreur était trop, je pense.

-Je crois bien que tu as raison, oui.

-Elle a fait quoi d'autre ?

-Elle nous a pris pas mal de sang pour continuer à chercher de son côté.

-J'espère qu'elle trouvera, soupire Céline, tu me manques. Rien n'est pareil sans toi.

Je souris et pose ma fourchette pour passer une main autour de l'épaule de mon amie, et la ramener vers moi. Même si je voulais rester proche de Severus, je la comprenais.

-Tu me manques aussi, ma Célinou.

XxX

La semaine se finit calmement et le samedi arrive rapidement. Severus est en train de trier des parchemins dans sa salle de classe et il répondait de temps à temps à mes questions quand j'avais du mal à comprendre un paragraphe en lisant mes cours de DCFM. Sev était endormi sur le dos, sur le bureau de Rogue, gênant ce dernier quand il devait tremper sa plume dans son encrier. Mais il ne dit rien et se contente de faire rouler le reptile sur le côté pour se servir. Une fois qu'il avait fini, Sev se remettait dans sa position initiale. À chaque fois.

Ce gecko ne respecte rien ni personne.

Je pose ma plume et bâille en m'étirant dans ma chaise. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les dégager de mon visage, et lève le regard vers mon professeur qui était déjà en train de me fixer.

Je lui rends son regard une seconde avant de lui sourire. Ça a l'air de le réveiller de sa rêverie. Il cligne des yeux puis les repose sur les parchemins devant lui.

Il est chou.

Je me lève et m'étire encore une fois avant d'aller vers lui. Rogue relève le regard pour me regarder venir vers lui, sans quitter mes yeux une seconde. Quand je suis à côté de lui, je n'attends pas d'avoir son autorisation pour placer ma main sur sa joue, lui faisant tourner la tête dans ma direction. J'en profite pour poser mon autre main sur sa joue encore libre et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Doux. Rapide.

J'étais en train de me relever quand sa main s'accroche à mon bras pour m'empêcher de lâcher prise et il tire un peu dessus pour me forcer à reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce que je fais.

La baiser ne dure pas longtemps, mais je profite de chaque instant. Bien que ça faisait quelques semaines, je ne m'en remettais toujours pas.

Je suis avec Severus Rogue.

Un sourire se forme malgré moi sur mes lèvres, faisant reculer un peu Rogue.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

J'hausse les épaules, heureuse.

-Je suis contente, c'est tout.

Rogue lâche prise sur mon bras et je lâche son visage à mon tour.

-Il faut que je termine ça, et ensuite on pourra rentrer pour le week-end.

J'hoche la tête et pose un dernier baiser sur sa joue. Je fais un pas pour retourner à mon bureau avant de me retourner.

-Attends… rentrer où ?

-À l'impasse du tisseur, me répond-il sans lever les yeux.

Je réfléchis un instant puis mon sourire se fait plus grand.

-Que nous deux ? Je lui demande la voix douce.

-Eh bien, non, il y aura cet idiot d'animal aussi.

Je ris quand il se met à piquer Sev avec le bout de sa plume.

Mon cœur ne pouvait pas battre plus vite, ni être plus gonflé d'amour. Il voulait qu'on soit seuls… et ensemble.

Bon, on était toujours plus ou moins ensemble, je sais. Mais là… ça sera différent. On sera libre, à notre manière.

Je voulais retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvre, me faisant me figer sur place.

-Hey vous deux ! Nous salut Silimouna Lupin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper, Demonds ? S'énerve Rogue. Il a dû se dire comme moi : Une seconde plus tard, et elle nous aurait attrapés en plein baiser.

Silou fait une grimace d'excuse et repositionne ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Désolée, je pensais l'avoir fait.

-Comment ça, tu pensais ? Et tu n'attends pas de réponses avant d'entrer ? Tu as été élevée où ?

-Je suis désolée Severus, pourquoi tu t'énerves autant, lance Silou, surprise.

Rogue jette sa plume sur son bureau, visiblement agacé.

-Parce que tu rentres dans mon bureau comme dans un moulin. Pour Lupin, tu t'es trompé de quelques étages.

Madame Lupin fronce les sourcils.

-Je venais juste vous dire bonjour, calme-toi.

Je voyais bien qu'elle s'énervait un peu et je décide donc de faire taire Rogue quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche.

-Comment vas-tu ? Je demande, comme si de rien était.

Silou fixe Rogue une petite seconde de plus avant de me répondre.

-Bien et toi ? Comment se passent tes cours ?

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! Je lui souris en haussant les épaules.

-Autre chose, Demonds ?

-Oh mais merde, Rogue, je suis là pour être gentille !

-Pas besoin de faire semblant.

-Hé !

-Tu es là pourquoi ? Je réessaye. J'essaye en même temps de faire comprendre du regard à Severus qu'il doit se calmer. J'ai tellement peur qu'il éveille les soupçons.

Silou décide d'ignorer mon professeur de potion et me sourit.

-Remus reste ici ce week-end pour heu… travailler.

C'est la pleine lune ce week-end. Je ne sais pas où le professeur Lupin se cache quand c'est le cas, mais je pense qu'il trouve que rester à Poudlard est le mieux. Il doit y avoir un endroit ici où il se réfugie… mais où ? Dans les donjons ? Une salle vide ?

-Je viens lui tenir un peu compagnie et lui couper les cheveux aussi. Ils poussent à une vitesse en ce moment… continue-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait

-Ça fait un moment qu'il ne les a pas coupés, s'explique-t-elle avec un sourire maladroit.

Bien sûr.

Rogue, à côté de moi, semblait s'être complètement désintéressé de la conversation et continuait de faire ce qu'il faisait pour finir au plus vite.

Je me demande si…

-Et vous, professeur, ça vous dit un petit rafraîchissement ?

La plume de mon professeur arrête aussitôt de bouger. Je lève un regard vers Silou quand il ne bouge pas plus et je la vois me regarder avec des gros yeux.

-Pardon ? Me réponds Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Oups.

-Je… heu… fin, c'est pour vous, depuis qu'on est collés ensemble vous n'avez pas beaucoup eu le temps pour vous et… heu… oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'était juste une suggestion.

-Mais une bonne suggestion ! Lance Silou, excitée pour une raison que j'ignore. Je passerais dans tes appartements dès que j'ai fini avec Remus !

Elle n'attend pas plus longtemps et quitte la salle de classe d'un pas joyeux.

Un silence s'installe et il devient rapidement inconfortable.

-Je ne pensais pas que mes cheveux te gênaient autant, lance Rogue enfin après vingt minutes de gros silence.

-Non non non ! Je panique en me relevant de ma chaise. Le geste est tellement brusque que Severus fronce les sourcils et le bruit réveille Sev.

-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je pensais juste que … ça te ferait du bien. C'est tout.

Je commence à jouer avec le bas de ma robe, complètement inconfortable.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je voulais le changer. Je l'aimais pour qui il était, ce à quoi il ressemblait à ce qu'il aimait ou non. J'avais tellement peur de dire autre chose pour me sortir de cette situation, mais rendre le tout encore pire.

-Très bien.

Je relève la tête pour le regarder avec surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Ils deviennent gênants. Je vais donc suivre ton conseil. Mais si elle me rate, ça sera ta faute.

Je pouffe de rire et hoche la tête.

-On fait comme ça.

XxX

Nous rejoignons nos appartements et étions en train de préparer notre sac pour le week-end quand Silimouna Lupin refait surface.

-Bon, en fait je vais commencer par toi, Remus est en pleines explications des DFCM avec une petite de première. Elle a l'air un peu… vous partez ?

Elle regarde avec curiosité mon sac qui se trouvait sur mon lit et la petite cage de Sev sur lequel ce dernier dormait.

-Heu… oui… on… je commence, mais Rogue sort de sa chambre à ce moment-là et en profite pour me couper.

-Bon, qu'on en finisse, Demonds, soupire-t-il en posant son sac à côté du mien.

Il agite sa baguette et un tabouret apparaît au milieu du salon. Il ne dit rien de plus et s'installe rapidement dessus, impatient d'en finir.

Silimouna avait l'air un peu surprise de le voir aussi pressé, mais mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Je sais qu'il se fait coiffer plus pour moi que pour lui, et qu'il a tout aussi hâte que moi d'être… chez nous. À la maison.

Oui, j'ai osé le dire.

Dans ma tête on est déjà mariés, c'est ça que vous ne savez pas.

Madame Lupin se mit rapidement au travail, après un débat sur la longueur que Severus souhaitait.

-Je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien les cheveux plus courts, lui dit Silou.

-Juste les pointes.

-Non, vraiment si je te dégage la nuque ça te ferait…

-Non.

-Au pire si tu n'aimes pas, ça repousse et…

-Non.

-Et si je…

Et ça a duré comme ça pendant dix minutes, avec moi qui pouffais de rire depuis mon lit.

Silou et Severus se mettent ensuite à discuter des anciens élèves avec qui ils étaient à l'école. J'écoutais sans écouter, le regard dans le vide, mais fixé sur le peigne et la baguette de Silou qui coupait de plus en plus de cheveux.

Je suis assez sûre que c'est plus court que ce que le professeur voulait.

-Et toi, Andréa, comment tu vas ?

Je secoue la tête rapidement pour me concentrer sur la question et souris.

-Bien bien.

-Ça commence à faire long pour toi je présume, me demande-t-elle sans me regarder, concentrée sur ses mouvements de baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qui commence à faire long ? Je demande, sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait.

-Eh bien, toi et monsieur ici… tu dois avoir hâte de rejoindre tes amis.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, sans perdre mon sourire.

-Non, ça va. Ils me manquent bien sûr, mais la situation aurait pu être pire.

Silou ne me réponds pas mais je l'entends soupirer.

-Je… dois t'avouer quelque chose, Andréa. Mais d'abord… « _Bulla pace Silencio_ »

Sans le prévenir, elle pointe sa baguette sur le brun et lui lance le sort. Rogue lève la tête d'un coup et je le vois s'énerver à vue d'œil. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour gueuler quelque chose, mais Silou pose sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Elle se place rapidement devant lui et lui demande d'un geste de la main d'attendre.

-Bien, on va pouvoir discuter, lance enfin Silou quand Rogue lève les yeux au ciel.

-Discuter de quoi ? Je demande, pas rassurée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais te parler parce que d'après Dumbledore, tu as peut-être besoin de vider ton sac auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que Severus, me dit-il en peignant les cheveux bien trop courts de Rogue.

-C'est Dumbledore qui t'envoie ? Pourquoi ?

Silou hausse les épaules.

-D'après lui, tu es passé par une multitude d'humeurs depuis le début de l'année, et il m'a demandé de voir si tu n'étais pas simplement à bout.

Je perds mon sourire et secoue la tête.

-Je vais très bien. Si parfois je n'en donne pas l'impression, ce n'est pas voulu. Oui, parfois c'est difficile, mais rien d'insurmontable… Nous avons tous ces moments, je pense.

Silou hoche la tête.

-Bien sûr, tu as raison. Et comment ça se passe avec Severus ? Il ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ?

Mon regard va à mon professeur et j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire quand je le vois lire son livre en toute confiance alors que Lupin est en train de presque lui raser le crâne.

Bon, ok, j'abuse, ses cheveux sont toujours plus longs que la moyenne, mais ils ne pendent plus devant son visage et je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois ses oreilles.

-Je pense qu'il s'est habitué à ma présence et il fait preuve de patience. Plus qu'avant en tout cas.

-Oui, Dumbledore l'a remarqué aussi.

Mon cœur se serre à cette phrase et toute mon attention se porte sur Silimouna. Je me demande si…

-Et tes parents, tu as des nouvelles d'eux ?

Je savais qu'elle en avait entendu parler, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir l'air étonnée.

-Heu... Non, pas vraiment. J'en ai à travers Mamie Hudson, mais… c'est tout.

-Mamie Hudson est la femme qui t'as élevée c'est ça ? Me demande Silou en posant le peigne

-Oui.

-Elle t'a élevée seule ?

-Non, pas au début. Monsieur Hudson était là aussi. Mais il… nous a quittés.

Silou lève le regard vers moi pour la première fois et me regarde avec un air étrange.

-Il doit te manquer, me dit-elle.

-Oui, beaucoup, il était génial.

-Ah oui ? Il était comment ? Et Mamie Hudson elle est comment ?

Je souris quand pas mal de souvenirs me reviennent.

-Oh… Mamie Hudson est juste la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Mais en même temps c'est une femme de caractère qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Au départ, elle ne me gardait que de temps en temps, quand Monsieur Hudson était au travail. Cela étant, elle s'est battue pour me garder. Pour que j'ai un toit quand mes parents ne sont pas là.

-Monsieur Hudson ne pouvait pas me supporter au début, je ris et Silou me sourit. Il me trouvait trop bruyante et avec toutes les conneries que j'avais faites, je n'avais pas vraiment une bonne réputation dans le quartier. Tout le monde me voyait soit comme un voyou, soit comme une traînée.

-Et toi, tu te voyais comment ? Me demande Silou en époussetant des cheveux tombés des épaules de Rogue.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Perdue. Seule. Incomprise. Maladroite dans ce que je faisais et disais. Personne ne voulait croire que souvent, j'étais simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

-Comme avec l'incident de la potion, par exemple, propose Silou et j'hoche la tête en riant.

-Oui, voilà, ça par exemple ! Tout le monde dit que je l'ai fait exprès, mais c'est totalement faux !

Silou pouffe de rire et secoue la tête.

-Cette école est juste un nid à conneries parfois, me dit-elle. Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à faire en sorte que Monsieur Hudson t'accepte du coup ?

-Ah oui… heu… je ne sais pas trop… avec le temps, je pense, il s'est fait à moi. Je lui laissais son espace quand il en avait besoin et j'essayais de ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard je lui écrivais deux fois par semaine, sans faute. Il ne me répondait qu'à travers les lettres de Mamie Hudson, mais je pense bien que ça lui faisait plaisir.

-Tu le voyais comment ? Me demande Silou, et je remarque toute son attention était sur moi.

-Heu… comme… mon grand-père… mon père… mon protecteur. C'est grâce à lui que je suis là après tout.

Severus lève la tête vers Silou et celle-ci sursaute quand il se met à parler.

-T'as fini ? Tu me le dis si je te dérange, râle-t-il et Silou lui fait un sourire d'excuse.

-PAS ENCORE ! Mime-t-elle, et Rogue soupire.

Je souris à la mine boudeuse de Rogue et pouffe de rire quand il tourne la page de son livre d'un air agressif.

-Bon, je vais me grouiller avant qu'il ne me transforme en betterave, rit Silou et j'hoche la tête. Elle se met à nettoyer autour de Rogue avec sa baguette et à finaliser quand elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

-Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais… est-ce que… tu es amoureuse de Severus ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est la question même, le ton ou même que ça soit elle qui me pose la question, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche quand je la regarde d'un air choqué.

Silou me lance un regard désolé.

-Je ne te pose pas vraiment la question pour que tu me répondes… je connais déjà la réponse.

Je baisse la tête, gênée et regarde mes chaussures.

-Fais juste attention à toi, Andréa.

-De quoi ?

-Je peux te donner mon avis ?

Je voulais lui dire que non quand un autre sentiment monte en moi. De la colère.

De quoi je me mêle ?

-Attend… je lui dis en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais en séance, là ? Tu viens de jouer la carte de la psychologue ?

Silou se mord la lève et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez.

-En fait je…

-Alors non, je ne veux pas de ton avis. Tu me feras un rapport, comme tu fais avec les autres. Et tu peux donner ta facture à Dumbledore, je lui lance agacée.

-Non, Andréa, non. Dumbledore m'a juste demandé de venir te voir. Mais mes questions étaient sincères. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi encore ?

Silou prend une grande inspiration et son regard change. Au lieu du regard paniqué et maladroit qu'elle avait, elle a maintenant un regard soutenu et décidé.

-Je ne doute pas que tu ressentes quelque chose pour Severus, et je crois même qu'au fond… il t'apprécie aussi. Mais pas comme de la même manière que toi.

Quoi ?

-Mais je veux que tu comprennes bien que ce que tu ressens n'est peut-être pas de l'amour. Je ne dis pas ça pour te rabaisser… Mais pour te protéger. Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer sans recevoir la même chose en retour et c'est horrible.

-De quoi tu…

-Pour moi, si tu es si entichée de Severus, c'est parce que tu le vois un peu comme Monsieur Hudson. Comme tu le décris, ils sont presque pareils.

Alors là… elle se trompe complètement. Ils n'ont rien à voir.

Oui, ils râlent tous les deux beaucoup, mais ça s'arrête là.

Monsieur Hudson adorait la nature et sortait se balader tous les soirs. Il adorait faire les marchés et cuisiner. Il était complètement gaga de ses petits enfants et les emmenait au zoo. Il adorait sa femme et ne le cachait pas sous un bouclier anti-sentiment.

-Tu le vois comme le protecteur que tu as perdu… du coup les autres sentiments ont dû venir avec, automatiquement. Je sais que tu as peur d'être seule et que tu retrouves ce sentiment-là en Severus… mais il n'est pas comme toi. Tu le vois comme quelqu'un qui pourrait te sauver, comme l'a fait Monsieur Hudson… mais Severus a besoin de s'aider lui-même d'abord.

De quoi elle parle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me raconte toutes ces conneries ?

-Fais attention à toi, Andréa. Il faut que tu fasses la différence entre le vrai et le faux. Tu es si jeune, tu…

-As-tu fini, Demonds ?

Nous sursautons toutes les deux à la voix de Rogue et je sens ma colère baisser aussitôt.

-Heu oui, je… _Finite._

Rogue se lève de sa chaise et il passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis devient blanc comme un linge.

-DEMONDS !

-Quoi ?

-C'EST TROP COURT !

-Mais non, c'est bien.

-J'AVAIS DIT JUSTE LES POINTES !

-Ce n'est pas si mal, ça te va même très bien, on a l'impression que ton visage respire enfin.

-CA RESSEMBLE A RIEN !

-CA REPOUSSE !

Silou semble en avoir assez de se faire engueuler, et Rogue plisse les yeux quand elle pose les poings sur ses hanches, prête à gueuler aussi.

-Je trouve que ça vous va bien, professeur, je tente avec un sourire.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, me lance Rogue et il me tourne le dos pour poser son livre sur la table basse.

-Oh, non mais ne te venge pas sur elle, je te dis que…

-Laisse tomber, Demonds, ce qui est fait est fait, et il n'y a rien qu'une potion ne peut réparer, lui dit Rogue en soupirant. La colère semblait avoir fait place à une grande fatigue.

Nous restons dans un silence un moment où Silou et moi échangions des regards un peu angoissés, ne sachant pas si le professeur allait craquer malgré tout et la faire cuire dans ladite potion.

-Bien alors... heu... j'y vais, lance Silou en mettant sa baguette dans sa poche. Passez un bon week-end.

Elle fait marche arrière, le regard toujours sur Rogue, pas confiante.

-Sors d'ici, lui lance ce dernier en levant la tête vers la fenêtre. Un hibou gris était en train de taper dessus.

-Oui, tout de suite. Salut Andréa. Désolée si j'ai été trop loin, ajoute-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête.

-Pas de souci.

Elle nous salue encore une fois puis se presse de sortir.

J'attends une minute, le temps que Rogue récupère la lettre que le hibou avait d'accroché à sa patte, puis me lève pour le rejoindre.

Je lève la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Rogue quand celui-ci l'esquive et jette la lettre sur la table.

-Arrête.

Je suis surprise de son ton et lui lance un regard triste.

-Je voulais juste toucher tes cheveux. Ça te va bien.

-Je ne suis pas à ta disposition pour des caresses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je lui lance, agacée.

-Tu devrais peut-être suivre son conseil.

Je suis perdue.

-Quel conseil ? Le conseil de qui ?

Rogue lâche un grand soupir et je peux voir que la conversation le fatiguait.

-Fais la différence entre le vrai et le faux.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre net.

-Tu as… entendu.

-Demonds est nul en sortilège. Elle l'a toujours été. Je n'étais sourd que d'une oreille.

Il se baisse pour récupérer la lettre quand je lui attrape le bras.

-Elle ne racontait que des conneries, Severus. De la psychologie de comptoir. Rien de ce qu'elle disait n'était vrai. Je ne t'associe pas à Monsieur Hudson.

-Tu ne t'es pas donné la peine de le démentir quand elle était là.

Il passe une main sur son visage et une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

-J'aurais dû le savoir. Je suis un idiot. Tu me fais passer pour un idiot. Encore.

-Non, pas du tout, écoute-moi !

-NON !

Son visage se trouve à deux millimètres du mien, le regard noir.

-Ça suffit. J'avais raison depuis le début. Tu ne cherches qu'à m'humilier. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi que tu prends pour ton « protecteur », demain ça sera quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne suis pas à ton service et je ne suis pas ton vieux Hudson décédé. Si c'est ce que tu recherches, tu t'es trompé de pigeon. Mais tu as déjà fait un sacré boulot à me prendre pour un abruti.

Je commençais à avoir des vertiges tant ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il n'a jamais eu vraiment confiance en moi. Qu'il n'attendait que la moindre excuse pour se donner raison.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais fait semblant toutes ces années ? Que malgré tout ce que je sais de toi, je serais restée sur mes positions si ce n'était qu'une question de projeter monsieur Hudson sur quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est idiot, Severus !

-Ce qui est idiot, c'est que j'écoute encore tes conneries.

Je secoue la tête et le regarde ouvrir l'enveloppe.

-Tu n'attendais que ça… je lui lance, vidée. Tu n'attendais que la moindre excuse pour prouver que tu n'avais pas tort. Tu n'acceptes toujours pas que je t'aime… je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies ?

Il ne me répond pas et je le regarde lire la lettre, le regard vide. Puis il lève la tête vers moi.

-Rien. Tu retournes à ton rôle d'élève, et moi à celui de professeur. Tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur. Je me suis laissé piéger.

Je lâche un cri de frustration et me prends la tête entre les mains.

-Par Merlin ce que tu es borné ! Je te dis qu'elle a tort ! Que tu as tort !

Rogue pose la lettre sur la table et passe une main sur son épaule pour enlever les cheveux qui traînaient encore.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Albus. Préparez vos affaires, Chatterton.

Le vouvoiement et d'entendre mon nom de famille me brûle les entrailles et des larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Severus… non… écoute-moi.

-Non. Ça suffit.

Il prend une grande inspiration, puis expire longuement.

-Préparez vos affaires.

Je secoue la tête, ne comprenant pas.

-Mon sac est déjà prêt, je…

-Non. Toutes vos affaires.

Je le regarde sans comprendre, les larmes tombant toujours sur mes joues. Il fait signe vers la lettre, et c'est les mains tremblantes que je la récupère sur la table, pour en lire le contenu.

 _Les gars !_

 _Vous n'allez pas y croire mais…on a trouvé ! Je peux vous aider ! Je me mets en route pour Poudlard dans cinq minutes, je vous retrouve donc rapidement !_

 _Vous allez être libre !_

 _J'ai tellement hâte !_

 _Willow Isla._

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _Je sais, cela fait longtemps!_**

 _ **Je suis désolée de mon absence non-annoncé, mais la vie fait des trucs un peu des fois, et je peux pas tout contrôler malheureusement. Je vais pas aller dans les détails mais disons que ces deux semaines passées étaient intense pour mon mental.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, ne croyez pas que je vous abandonne, vous ou Andréa. Je lui donnerais sa fin, petit à petit, tout les dimanches, promis :)**_

 ** _J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Je remercie mes deux bêtas, Lillyths et La-Lubianse pour leur correction du chapitre._**

 _ **Et je vous remercie, vous, d'être la. J'ai pas publier pendant deux semaines je pense et je recevais un message par jour me demandant si j'allais bien. Vous m'avez réchauffer mon petit cœur... merci les gars :)**_

 ** _A la semaine prochaine?_**

 ** _S._**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Comme si de rien était

**Chapitre 26 : Comme si de rien était.**

Je regardais Rogue ranger ses parchemins qui traînaient sur la table sans bouger.

-Il me semble vous avoir demandé il y'a deux minutes de ranger vos affaires, Chatterton.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

J'entendais ma voix se briser et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

Il n'allait quand même pas mettre un terme à l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé, qui NOUS soit arrivé, à cause de l'opinion d'une femme que je ne connais même pas ?

J'aurais dû savoir que c'était bien trop beau… c'est même idiot que je ne me sois pas posé la question quand tout a commencé. Pendant des années il m'avait haï et il a fallu que je donne tellement de moi pour qu'il me croie.

Je pensais vraiment qu'il me croyait.

Mais je me rends compte petit à petit que tout ce temps il avait toujours ce doute dans le fond de sa tête. Il ne m'a jamais totalement cru.

Rogue soupir et lève sa baguette. Toutes mes affaires volent à travers l'appartement et atterrissent dans le carton qui traînait dans le salon depuis le début de cette aventure. Au fur à mesure j'avais cumulé plus d'affaires et tout n'entrait donc pas. Le tout reposait comme un gros tas désordonné et ma brosse à dents pendait sur le dessus. Il refait un mouvement de baguette et le carton disparaît.

-Allons-y, me lance-t-il.

-Non.

Les épaules de Rogue se tendent et la tristesse en moi fait place à de la colère.

-Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant qu'on n'aura pas discuté, je le préviens.

-Vous n'avez pas à forcer vos caprices sur moi. Je vous ai dit qu'on y allait.

-Et moi j'ai dit non.

Son regard noir me faisait douter de ce que je voulais, tellement il était froid. Mais je ne voulais pas céder. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire.

-S'il te plaît. Ecoute-moi, je le supplie. Ce qu'elle a dit n'était…

-Que des conneries, oui, je t'ai entendu la première fois, me coupe-t-il, plus froid que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Tu ne me crois pas… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que profiter de la faiblesse des gens est un de tes points forts.

-Pardon ?!

-On y va.

-Non ! Tu es juste le gars le plus borné que je connaisse ! Je te demande de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle dit, mais tu es tellement fière que tu t'accroches à la moindre bêtise pour te prouver que tu as raison. Mais tu ne fais que nous faire du mal pour rien, Severus !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, gamine.

-C'est toi qui te comportes comme un gamin !

Je sentais bien que nos corps se rapprochaient petit à petit et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nous ne soyons séparés que d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire du tout !

-LA FERME !

La baguette de Rogue se retrouve pointée sur moi et la pointe touche presque mon nez.

-Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, tu ne sais régler les choses que par la violence de toute façon. Qu'elle soit verbale ou non, lui dis-je. Je plisse les yeux de colère, sans le lâcher du regard, le défiant de le faire.

Je pouvais l'entendre respirer fortement et il refusait de baisser le regard.

La bataille silencieuse ne dure pas longtemps, et il baisse sa baguette.

-On y va, me répète-t-il, en articulant bien chaque mot.

Je ne voulais pas bouger mais la potion en moi me tire vers lui pendant qu'il marche. Je voyais bien qu'il se forçait à avancer pour me tirer et je décide de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

-Tu ne peux pas tout laisser comme ça. Pas de cette manière, je lui lance quand on sort des appartements.

-Taisez-vous, idiote.

XxX

On arrive au bureau de Dumbledore avec les muscles tellement fatigués que la balade s'était fait de plus en plus lentement. Rogue tirait vers l'avant et moi je me poussais vers l'arrière. C'est presque essoufflé que je monte sur les marches de l'escalier de la gargouille.

Plus on montait, plus la boule dans mon ventre grossissait.

-Aaaaaaah, vous voilà enfin ! Cela fait une demi-heure que je vous attends ! S'exclame Isla Willow en se levant de sa chaise. Elle pose sa tasse à thé sur le bureau de Dumbledore et frappe dans ses mains.

-J'ai tellement hâte de voir si ça marche ! ajoute-t-elle.

Présents dans le bureau se trouvaient Rick et Henry, les assistants d'Isla, ainsi que Dumbledore, Lupin et pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, Hagrid.

-Bonjour jeunes gens. Il me semble que c'était le bon moment de vous trouver une solution, se moque Dumbledore en faisant allusion à notre proximité.

-Finissons-en, coupe Rogue, visiblement sur les nerfs.

-Jolie coupe de cheveux d'ailleurs, Severus, ça te va très bien ! Complimente Dumbledore et Rogue lève les yeux au ciel.

-Rick, Henry, préparez tout s'il vous plaît, commande Willow avant de revenir vers nous avec un sourire. En attendant je vais vous expliquer !

Dumbledore nous fait signe de nous asseoir, mais Rogue décline d'un geste de la main.

-La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je vous avais prélevé un peu de sang pour analyse, comme je vous l'avais expliqué.

-Un peu ? Je relève, et Lupin ricane.

-Après analyse rien ne semblait anormal, mise à part un taux de sucre un peu élevé pour toi, Andréa.

-J'avais mangé une chocogrenouille, désolée, je me rappelle.

-Ah ? Je t'avais demandé de venir à jeun.

-J'avais oublié.

-Mais c'était pourtant…

-Et donc ? Nous coupe Dumbledore et Rogue soupire.

-Heu oui, donc j'ai failli abandonner et je vous avoue que j'étais à deux doigts de vous envoyer un hibou pour vous annoncer que vous resterez comme cela à vie. Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'une collègue nous montre quelque chose que nous n'avions pas remarqué, tant c'est petit. Je n'ai même jamais vu quoi que ce soit d'aussi petit.

-Et donc ? Insiste Rogue.

-De ce que j'ai compris, Andréa a perdu son bracelet dans une potion qui était déjà bien chargée d'ingrédients tel l'hellébore ou encore le sisymbre. Ajoutez à ça l'argent et ça ajoute une explosion assez spectaculaire.

-Oui, ça nous l'avons vu. Mais encore ? s'impatiente Rogue et je vois Dumbledore lui lancer un regard pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

-Mais c'est l'or du bracelet qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite. Dumbledore nous avait donné un échantillon de la potion qu'il avait prélevé sur vos vêtements le jour de l'accident, mais je n'ai analysé que les ingrédients, et non pas la provenance des métaux. Je pense que même si je l'avais fait à ce moment-là, ça n'aurait pas eu de sens. Jusqu'à la prise de sang et la remarque bien placée de Neyla Carter.

Je voyais bien qu'elle s'excitait de plus en plus, vu la vitesse à laquelle les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

-L'or de ton bracelet est un or rare, venu de Tanzanie. Dans le temps il n'était porté que par les plus aisées, mais les alchimistes se l'arrachaient puisqu'une fois fondu, refroidi et ajouté à une mixture dont eux seuls connaissaient le secret, il était appliqué sur la peau. Souvent le visage. Il raffermissait les cellules et une femme d'une 80-aine d'année pouvait donner l'impression d'en avoir vingt.

-Oh wow, je lance, fascinée.

-Oui, c'est vraiment quelque chose de remarquable. On l'appelle l'Or d'Ariane.

J'hoche la tête et Willow reprend sa respiration pour repartir dans son explication. Derrière nous, Rick et Henry avaient fini de s'activer et s'approchaient de nous. Rick m'attrape le bras, passe sa baguette dessus en murmurant une formule, puis fait pareil avec l'autre après. À côté de moi, Henry faisait pareil avec Rogue. Willow, elle, continue sans être dérangée.

-En prenant en compte ces informations-là, j'en ai conclu que la réaction de l'or avec les autres ingrédients a créé un nouvel effet. Pour simplifier, disons que cela a créé des petites cellules qui, un peu comme pour la recette de base, sont censées s'attirer. Mais au lieu d'attirer les cellules de la peau pour la raffermir, elle vous attire l'un à l'autre.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre… mais pourquoi l'un à l'autre ? Je doute que quand les gens se l'appliquaient sur le visage cela les attirait vers les autres qui faisait pareil, si ? Je demande, un peu confuse.

-Non, non, il faut bien que tu te mettes en tête qu'on parle d'un mélange qui n'a rien à voir ! Une toute nouvelle formule, avec de tout nouveaux effets, et de nouveaux effets secondaires. Dans votre cas, la potion fut rapidement absorbée par votre peau. Vous êtes tombés l'un sur l'autre, ce qui a donc permis aux cellules de… hmmm, comment dire… de se sentir à travers vos corps, et de chercher à se réunir. Un peu comme des aimants.

-Donc, s'ils étaient tombés loin de l'autre, ça ne serait pas arrivé ? Demande Dumbledore, curieux.

-Pas dans un premier instant. Mais je pense que ça l'aurait fait un jour ou l'autre.

-Comment est-ce que vous expliquez la douleur ? Demande le professeur Lupin.

Rick avait enfin fini de me tâter les bras et s'écarte, se postant à côté de Willow, tout comme Henry.

-Ah oui ! Donc, en se sentant s'éloigner les uns des autres, les cellules se mettent un peu a… paniquer on va dire. Elles vont donc s'accrocher à tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour essayer de vous pousser à revenir l'un vers l'autre. D'ailleurs, quand vous vous disputez, comme aujourd'hui je crois comprendre, la température de votre corps augmente. Cette température devient idéale pour ces cellules qui deviennent plus fortes et qui peuvent donc prendre le contrôle et essayer de s'approcher encore plus de l'autre. Leur but est et sera toujours de se rejoindre. Toujours.

Son explication tourne en boucle dans ma tête et je me surprends à hocher la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle disait.

-Cela n'a donc rien de magique, mais chimique ? Je demande.

-Rien de magique ? Andréa, c'est la chose la plus folle que j'ai vu de ma vie… cela ne peut être que magique, rit Isla.

-Vous pouvez donc nous aider ? Demande Rogue. Il avait l'air aussi étonné que moi de tout ce qu'on venait d'apprendre.

-Oui, je pense que je le peux. Je vais essayer. Mais je dois vous prévenir d'avance. Si cela ne marche pas… je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous, avoue-t-elle avec une grimace, comme si ça lui faisait mal au cœur de s'avouer vaincu.

-Eh bien… si nous essayions ? Propose Dumbledore, et Willow frappe dans ses mains, excitée.

-Mettez-vous l'un face à l'autre à côté de la petite table derrière vous, s'il vous plaît, nous intime-t-elle.

Rogue et moi faisons quelques pas en arrière et nous nous mettons face l'un à l'autre, sans se regarder. Je remarque un bocal de grande taille sur un petit guéridon rond en vieux bois.

-Je vais demander à Monsieur Lupin de se mettre derrière son collègue et à Monsieur Hagrid de faire pareil avec Andréa, s'il vous plaît, commande Willow en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Les messieurs font ce qu'il leur est demandé de faire et je fronce les sourcils. Willow le remarque et me souris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'en cas où les cellules se mettent à se battre.

-À se battre ?

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont sortir de vos corps sans un peu de résistance ? Me sourit-elle.

Elle se place face à nous, et derrière elle je peux voir Dumbledore se lever pour mieux assister à la scène.

-Bien. Prêts ? Nous demande Willow.

Je lance un coup d'œil vers Rogue et le vois prendre une grande inspiration.

-Prêt.

-Prête.

-Messieurs ? Demande Willow à l'intention de Lupin et Hagrid et ces derniers hochent la tête.

Willow lève sa baguette, ferme les yeux et commence à réciter des formules que je ne comprenais pas. Je regarde autour de moi, ne sentant rien se passer et vois Rogue faire de même. Nos regards se croisent un instant et la boule que j'ai au ventre montre dans ma gorge.

Non… il ne faut pas que je pleure.

Willow ouvre les yeux tout en continuant à remuer sa baguette et je ferme les miens. Je sentais une chaleur dans ma poitrine et la température de mon corps augmentait de plus en plus. La chaleur commence à s'étendre dans tout mon corps et je sens que je transpire. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide, comme si j'étais en train de monter une pente sous 38 degrés.

Les battements de mon cœur deviennent tellement fort que je l'entendais par-dessus la voix de Willow et je serre les poings pour ne pas me mettre à paniquer.

-Gardez-les éloignés, il ne faut pas qu'ils se touchent ! Préviens Rick ou Henry.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce dont il parlait. J'ai à peine le temps de remarquer qu'effectivement, Rogue et moi nous étions presque collés l'un à l'autre, que je sens les bras d'Hagrid autour de moi. Je vois Lupin tirer son collègue en arrière avec une force surprenante et le maintenir sur place, non sans difficulté. Hagrid me soulève et me serre contre son torse gigantesque, m'empêchant de bouger et je respire difficilement.

C'est là que la douleur revient.

Mais c'est tellement plus intense cette fois.

Je lâche un cri et ferme les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Je sens malgré tout une larme couler sur ma joue et je me mords la lèvre.

Rogue n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, je l'entendais lâcher des râles de douleur et Lupin lui dire que c'était presque fini.

Mais chaque seconde semblait durer des heures, je sentais tout tirer, la douleur s'atténuait mais elle était toujours présente, m'arrachant des cris de douleurs.

-Libère ses bras, Hagrid, intime Henry ou Rick, je ne sais pas, je m'en fous, j'ai mal.

Je sens Hagrid relâcher son étreinte et je me surprends à vouloir sauter vers l'avant, vers Rogue.

-Non, non, tu ne bouges pas.

-Laisse-moi ! Je gueule sans vraiment me rendre compte. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête.

-Calme-toi, tiens bon. Tu es forte, me murmure-t-il, et je me mets à pleurer franchement.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette journée. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête et retrouver les bras de Severus. Dormir avec ses bras autour de moi pour oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je sens la force de mes bras me quitter et j'arrête de me débattre, essayant de contenir ma peine et respire de plus en plus fort.

-C'est ça, respire Andréa, respire, me console Hagrid.

-Par Merlin, c'est incroyable… s'exclame d'un coup l'un des assistants et j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Devant moi se formait une grosse boule dorée. Elle brillait et semblait grossir de plus en plus. Elle avait la taille d'une balle de tennis mais continuait de prendre en volume. Je baisse les yeux vers mes bras et vois des centaines de particules dorées quitter mon corps, petit à petit. J'étais rouge tellement j'avais chaud, et je voyais des gouttes de sueur sur mon avant-bras. Je ne pouvais plus quitter les gouttes des yeux, tant ils brillaient.

-On y est presque, tenez bon.

Je lève les yeux vers Rogue et je pouvais le voir fixer la boule dorée devant nous. Il remarque vite que je le regardais et son regard tombe dans le mien.

Une autre douleur se mêlait à celle qu'il y'avait déjà quand je me rends compte que c'est la fin. Je suis en train de le perdre et je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de lui prouver à quel point je l'aime.

Et même si je l'avais, à quoi bon ? Il ne me fait pas confiance.

Nous n'étions jamais prédestinés à être ensemble.

Ça n'aurait jamais marché.

Je continue malgré tout de le fixer et tout me revient. Notre premier jour, notre première semaine, notre première dispute, notre première vraie conversation, notre début de complicité, notre premier baiser…

J'avais vécu ces derniers mois comme dans un rêve. Je peux honnêtement dire, qu'appart Céline, personne ne me connaissait aussi bien que Rogue.

Enfin… c'est ce que je pensais.

Notre regard est alors attiré vers la boule dorée, celle-ci s'étant mise à bouger. Elle flotte doucement vers le bocal et je ressens d'un coup un vent frais. Plus la boule s'approchait du bocal, plus la température de mon corps baissait. La douleur quant à elle avait complètement disparu. Comme si de rien était.

Hagrid me pose par terre tout doucement et me tient un instant le temps que je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes. J'étais tellement tendu tout le long que chaque muscle dans mon corps me faisait mal.

Nous regardons tous la boule rejoindre le bocal et y entrer. Le couvercle se pose alors dessus et se referme par lui-même.

Willow Isla baisse alors sa baguette et court vers le bocal, sans s'inquiéter de nous. Elle le prend entre les mains et le regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Incroyable. C'est tout simplement incroyable. Vous en aviez vraiment une énorme quantité…, souffle-t-elle, presque choquée.

-Ça a fonctionné ? Demande Lupin en lâchant Rogue, qui passe une main dans ses cheveux, essuyant en même temps les gouttes de sueur qu'il avait sur le front.

Willow semble se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait à la base et se retourne vivement.

-Ah, oui ! Eh bien, on va voir ça. Andréa, Severus…

J'hoche la tête et Rogue fait de même. Synchro, nous faisons un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Après quelques pas, Henry nous apprend que nous étions à trois mètres.

-Bien. Le moment du verdict, s'excite Willow.

Je prends une grande inspiration et Rogue hoche la tête dans ma direction pour me dire de le faire. Je ne le lâche pas du regard et fais un autre pas en arrière.

Et rien.

Aucune douleur.

Un autre pas.

Toujours rien.

C'est fini.

-Par Merlin, vous avez réussi, Isla ! lance Lupin, admiratif.

Willow Isla semblait être la plus heureuse. Elle sautillait sur place et ses boucles dansaient autour de son visage avec vigueur.

-Nous ne savons pas comment vous remercier, Isla, lui dit Dumbledore, content.

-Merci, lance simplement Rogue.

Je le regarde pour essayer de voir ce qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il ressentait. S'il était aussi triste que moi.

Mais je ne pouvais rien lire de son expression. Elle était aussi froide que d'habitude.

Mon Severus avait de nouveau laissé place au professeur Rogue, et mon cœur se serre.

Tout devient flou autour de moi et j'ai l'impression de flotter hors de mon corps, d'assister à la scène sans y être.

-Comment tu te sens, Andréa ? As-tu besoin que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? Porte la Hagrid, s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir.

Non. Non, je ne vais pas bien. Mais ce n'est pas de Pomfresh dont j'avais besoin.

Je fais un pas sur le côté quand Hagrid s'approche de moi.

-Non, je … je vais bien. Merci Isla, je lance d'une voix faible.

-Avec plaisir, me sourit cette dernière, visiblement fière.

-Merci à vous tous d'ailleurs, j'ajoute. J'aimerais…aller me reposer maintenant, c'était assez intense, je ris faiblement.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu dois aussi avoir hâte de rejoindre ton amie, devine Dumbledore.

-Très, je souris. Merci encore pour tout.

Je tourne la tête vers Rogue et mon sourire s'efface un peu, tant j'ai mal de le regarder.

-Professeur… ce fut un plaisir.

Il ne me répond pas, évidemment, mais j'entends les autres ricaner doucement.

Je les salue une dernière fois et marche rapidement vers la sortie. À chaque pas je me rends compte que c'est vraiment fini. Je sais que c'est idiot et un peu bizarre, mais la douleur me manquait presque.

Il me manquait déjà. Tellement.

Quand la gargouille referme l'entrée vers le bureau, je me mets à courir comme jamais je n'ai couru. Je traverse les couloirs, saute sur les escaliers, ignorants les appels étonnés des élèves qui semblaient remarquer que Rogue n'était plus avec moi.

Je ne voulais plus que retrouver Céline. Retrouver la salle commune des Poufsouffle, retrouver mon dortoir. Mon lit.

Arrivée au sous-sol, je m'arrête de courir et prends une grande inspiration, sans m'arrêter. Je passe à côté des cuisines et arrivée devant les tonneaux j'essaye de me concentrer pour ne pas me tromper.

La porte s'ouvre et j'entre rapidement.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, je regarde autour de moi à la recherche de ma meilleure amie, mais ne la trouve pas. Encore une fois, des élèves me regardent avec étonnement, et certains se mettent même à applaudir en se rendant compte que j'étais enfin libérée du professeur de potion.

Je n'ai la force d'interagir avec personne et me presse vers mon dortoir, espérant y retrouver Céline.

J'ouvre la porte sans frapper, et j'avais bien deviné. Elle était là, penchée par-dessus mes affaires que Rogue a dû faire apparaître sur mon lit.

-Par Merlin Andréa, tu m'as fait peur. J'étais en train de me demander ce que… attends…Andréa ?

Je ne la laisse pas le temps de poser plus de question et cours vers elle. Elle m'ouvre les bras sans réfléchir et je m'y blottis, laissant libre cours à mes larmes.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je sens qu'on va avoir une très longue conversation, me murmure-t-elle avant de me serrer fortement dans ses bras.

 **Merci à La-Lubianse pour la correction de ce chapitre!**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu, on attaque désormais la dernière partie de l'histoire d'Andréa... Ca sent la fin, snif.**

 **Merci à Brodie et Ewanelya pour leurs reviews en guests, et un bisous au autres :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **S.**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Une vie sans lui

**Chapitre 27 : Une vie sans lui.**

Céline me regardait avec la bouche ouverte sans bouger depuis dix minutes maintenant.

Je lui avais tout raconté depuis le début, absolument tout. Nos disputes, nos baisers, nos sentiments, la stupide séance avec Silimouna, la rupture, la libération, … absolument tout.

Sauf le fait qu'il soit un ancien mangemort et que Lupin est un loup-garou. Je pense que ça serait un peu trop d'information pour elle.

J'avais pleuré tout le long, bégayant un peu sur mes mots tant mes larmes étaient intenses, mais mes yeux étaient à présent secs et j'attendais que mon amie réagisse.

Je crois que je l'ai perdu à peu près vers : « Quand je me suis réveillée, il était à côté de moi. »

Oui, je crois que c'est la partie qui a commencé à la traumatiser.

-Céline ?

Elle ne bouge pas, et j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand elle lève lentement la main pour me faire taire.

-Donne-moi une minute.

-Ça fait déjà dix minutes.

-Tais-toi.

-D'accord.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, positionne mon coussin pour être plus confortable et attend.

D'ailleurs, dans tout ce bordel, la seule chose qui m'apporte un peu de joie en dehors de Céline, c'est mon lit. J'avais oublié à quel point avoir un lit était bien. On est tellement chanceux d'avoir ce luxe de pouvoir se blottir dans nos draps, laisser sa tête tomber dans un coussin moelleux et…

-Tu étais engagée dans une relation physique et émotionnelle avec Severus Rogue ? Me demande enfin Céline, lentement, articulant bien chaque mot.

-Oui.

Elle n'avait toujours aucune expression sur le visage. Elle me fixait simplement, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu l'as touché.

-Oui.

-Avec ta bouche.

-Pas que.

-Putain Andréa. Putain…

Elle se lève de son lit et commence à faire les cent pas, du bord de son lit, au bord du mien.

-Je te laisse sans surveillance un petit moment, je baisse ma garde ne serait-ce qu'un instant et tu te tapes un prof. Par la barbe de Merlin je ne sais même pas comment réagir.

Je la regarde marcher sans rien dire, sentant la boule de tristesse dans ma gorge revenir et mes larmes remonter dans mes yeux.

Je savais très bien que Céline n'allait jamais approuver ce genre de relation, elle est bien trop responsable pour ça. Je ne lui demande même pas de comprendre.

Seulement d'être là pour moi. J'avais besoin d'elle. Tellement.

-Céline… je commence, mais le reste de la phrase ne sort pas. Ma voix craque et cela fait arrêter mon amie. Elle me regarde à présent avec beaucoup de peine et s'approche de moi.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie… je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de te juger. Je suis juste… un peu choquée… après tout c'est Rogue. Je pensais vraiment que la petite Tonks allait pouvoir se faire Lupin plus vite que toi Rogue.

Je prends le mouchoir que Céline me tend et me mouche dedans avec beaucoup de bruit.

-Tonks ? Lupin ? Je demande avec une voix faible, curieuse malgré tout.

Céline lève les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, cette gamine court partout en disant qu'il est trop beau et fait tout pour être nul en cours de DCFM pour qu'il lui donne des cours privés. Je crois même qu'elle a essayé de reproduire la potion qui t'a liée avec Rogue pour faire pareil avec Lupin.

Je fronce les sourcils en pensant à la petite métamorphe.

-Mais… elle n'a que 11 ans.

-Elle est aussi folle que toi, ne fais pas la maligne.

Je fais une grimace et Céline me sourit. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et efface une larme.

-Je suis désolée Andréa, pour tout. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu m'en parles avant pour t'épargner ces vingt dernières minutes de choc… mais je suis la maintenant. Si tu as besoin de pleurer, pleure. Si tu veux parler de ces qualités et ces beaux yeux, je t'écoute. Si tu veux le maudire, encore mieux. Je suis là.

Je pose ma main sur celle de Céline et essaye de sourire. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre avant de me laisser aller complètement. Elle pose ses bras autour de mes épaules et me tire contre elle, me laissant pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, encore une fois.

XxX

Le week-end passe et je ne sors pas beaucoup de mon dortoir. Je mens aux autres filles de notre dortoir en leur disant que j'avais simplement besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, après des mois collés à Rogue. Et tout le monde comprenait parfaitement. Elles m'apportaient à manger et même des livres pour que je puisse m'occuper.

Les soirs elles se mettaient autour de mon lit et on discutait de tout et de rien. Malgré toute la peine que j'avais au fond de moi, ces petits instants me faisaient du bien. Je n'arrivais pas à rester concentré très longtemps, mais quand je l'étais je les écoutais attentivement.

Avec toute cette histoire, j'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être une adolescente. De s'inquiéter de ce que j'allais porter le lendemain, de demander à mes amies si ça se voyait que j'avais raccourci ma jupe, de faire les devoirs à la hâte parce que depuis trois semaines je dis « demain ». D'écouter des ragots d'école sur qui aiment qui et de critiquer l'attitude de telle ou telle personne parce qu'elle nous énerve depuis notre première année. De rêvasser au futur, d'écouter de la musique, de donner trop d'information sur les commissions aux toilettes, d'essayer de faire croire au monde qu'on est plus mature, plus dure que ce qu'on est vraiment.

Tout m'avait tellement manqué.

J'aimais beaucoup qui j'étais avec Rogue. J'étais moi-même. Une fille un peu brisée par son passé, qui avait un peu trop vécu mais qui avait malgré tout été aimée et qui savait aimer.

Mais ici je pouvais être qui je voulais. Faire ce que je voulais.

Et je voulais oublier.

Je n'arrivais pas encore à accepter que Severus m'ait quitté pour… pour rien, vraiment. Juste pour se protéger, comme me l'a dit Céline.

 _« Je ne pense pas qu'il ne t'aimait pas._ _Ét_ _rangement, plus tu m'en parl_ _es_ _, plus je me dis qu'e_ _n fait_ _il t'appréciait beaucoup. Tu as réussi à briser toutes ses barrières. Mais les mots de Madame Lupin ont reconstruit ses barrières. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'est demand_ _é_ _si elle avait raison sur le moment. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'est demandé si elle aurait raison un jour. Et il a préféré s'éloigner pour ne pa_ _s_ _avoir à souffrir. »_

Ce qu'elle disait avait du sens, mais en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'en fait il n'attendait que ça depuis le début. Il m'a laissé l'aimer, mais il ne s'est pas permis de faire la même chose.

Saleté de Serpentard. Quel lâche.

Penser à lui me fait tellement mal… tellement.

Mais ma Célinou était là pour essayer de me changer les idées. Elle me laissait parler de ce que je voulais et m'écoutais vraiment. M'aidait à me relever sur mes pieds et à reprendre mes habitudes. On avait passé pas mal de temps à recopier ses notes de cours pour que je puisse me remettre dans le bain tout doucement.

Les cours quant à eux étaient toujours pareils.

Les professeurs, en me voyant, étaient très heureux de ne plus me voir coller à leur collègue mais la plupart riaient en disant que mes bêtises dans la salle des professeurs leur manqueront. Et rapidement la routine s'installe, et dans la tête de beaucoup, la mienne comprise, c'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Jusqu'à ce que Céline me tende mon horaire de cours et que je remarque le prochain cours était celui des potions.

Le premier cours de potion depuis notre libération.

-Je ne vais pas y aller.

-Si, tu dois y aller, si tu sèches que ce cours-là, les gens vont se poser des questions. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses comme si de rien était, Andréa, m'intime Céline et tirant sur mon bras.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je fais quoi si je ne me contrôle pas et que je fonds en larmes ? Je panique.

Céline continuait de me tirer et je n'avais pas la force de me débattre. Je ne mangeais pas grand-chose depuis un petit moment et j'avais perdu du poids, de l'énergie et surtout la capacité à contrôler mes pleurs.

-Je ne te laisserais pas craquer. Je suis là. Si vraiment ça ne va pas, tu demandes à être excusée et tu sors. Aie confiance en moi, ça ne sera pas aussi horrible que tu ne le penses, me rassure ma meilleure amie.

Je soupire, vaincu et la laisse me tirer vers les cachots. Plus je m'approchais de la salle, plus je sentais en moi une forte envie de vomir et courir. Les deux en mêmes temps, si c'est possible. Je ressentais tellement de choses que je ne savais pas quoi en faire et je me sentais trembler.

Arrivées devant la classe, nous nous mettons derrière les autres, attendant que Rogue laisse partir sa précédente classe pour nous laisser entrer.

-Calme-toi, Andréa. Respire. Tu trembles tellement, me chuchote Céline et elle prend ma main entre les siennes et la frotte, comme pour la réchauffer. Elle inspire profondément et m'intime de faire la même chose avec le regard. Discrètement j'imite son mouvement et expire tout aussi profondément.

-Ça va aller. Je suis là, me réconforte-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête et lui souris.

La porte s'ouvre et mon sourire disparaît aussitôt. Je vois les élèves sortir rapidement et quand le dernier passe la porte, Hulkins entre en premier, vite suivi par les autres, nous derrière.

Céline me rappelle de respirer un dernier grand coup et nous entrons dans la salle des potions.

Céline me tire discrètement vers notre place habituelle, c'est-à-dire à la première rangée. J'avais choisi cet emplacement moi-même, quelques années plutôt, et je le regrettais un peu aujourd'hui.

Le voir de si près est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui.

Le professeur était assis à son bureau et je pouvais voir qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de faire pousser ses cheveux pour qu'il ait la longueur qu'il préférait. Il était toujours plus court que d'habitude, mais la signature du professeur Rogue y était bien.

Je fais mon maximum pour ne pas le regarder trop longtemps, mais mon cœur saignait. J'avais tellement envie de courir vers lui et le prendre dans mes bras. Mais savais que je ne pouvais pas. Pas seulement parce qu'on était entouré d'élèves, mais aussi parce que j'avais peur qu'il me rejette.

Je m'installe à ma place et sors mon manuel, le posant sur le bureau sans bruit. J'avais juste envie de me faire remarquer le moins possible.

Tout le monde s'installe rapidement et quand Rogue pose sa plume je baisse la tête vers mon manuel et fais semblant de tourner des pages pour trouver la leçon du jour.

-Rangez vos manuels et sortez vos chaudrons en étains, nous ordonne Rogue de sa voix froide.

Merde. Le mien a fondu et celui de Céline a explosé l'année dernière, nous collant ensemble Rogue et moi.

-Demande-lui un chaudron, je chuchote à Céline et elle hoche la tête avant de lever la main pour attirer l'attention du professeur.

Mais ce dernier nous avait tourné le dos et cherchait quelque chose dans une de ses armoires.

-Chatterton, lance-t-il d'un coup, sans se retourner.

Je sursaute un peu et regarde Céline d'un air paniqué. Elle m'intime du regard de lui répondre et j'avale bruyamment ma salive.

-Heu… Ou…Oui ?

-Retirez tous vos bijoux, accessoires et relever vos manches, m'ordonne-t-il en se retournant pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Son regard était froid et vide, comme si j'étais n'importe quel autre élève.

Cette pensée me fait mal au cœur. Je pense que je devrais commencer à me faire à l'idée que c'est ce que je suis à ses yeux désormais.

-Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il arrive un autre incident, ajoute le brun et un ricanement traverse la classe.

Je soupire et fait ce qu'il me dit, même si j'étais déjà venue avec le strict minimum pour la même raison qu'il vient de citer.

Deux chaudrons apparaissent alors devant nous et le cours commence.

Je ne lève pas beaucoup la tête et me contente de l'écouter en faisant semblant de prendre des notes. Mais ce que je faisais vraiment ne m'aiderait pas en classe.

Je dessinais, comme à mon habitude et mon esprit se met à voyager dans le passé, analysant chacun de ses comportements, comme si je cherchais à me rassurer. Je ne voulais pas accepter qu'il n'y eût rien de vrai entre nous.

Et je voulais surtout comprendre où j'ai fauté. À quel moment est-ce que je lui avais mis le doute. À quel instant s'est-il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance.

Petit à petit, ma peine change.

Je lui avais tout donné. J'avais tout partagé avec lui. On avait vécu tellement de choses ensemble mais il semblait n'y accorder aucune importance.

Peut-être que c'est lui qui n'avait pas été honnête avec moi. Céline avait peut-être raison. Il a peut-être simplement profité de l'attention que je lui accordais, sans jamais vouloir me donner quoi que ce soit en retour. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.

J'étais à présent en colère.

Rogue nous ordonne de commencer la potion et je pousse mes notes sur le côté pour attraper le couteau que Céline me tendait.

Je lance un dernier coup d'œil à mon dessin et mon cœur se serre.

La classique fiole de potion était maintenant tombée sur le côté gauche, et elle était vide, des gouttes de potion tombant petit à petit sur la feuille.

Le cours passe lentement, comme d'habitude et je ne fais que suivre machinalement les gestes de Céline, ne sachant absolument pas ce que l'on était en train de préparer. Mon cerveau n'y était pas du tout.

Durant tout le cours, je suivais mentalement les pas du professeur tandis qu'il traversait la classe pour vérifier qu'on faisait bien du bon boulot. Quand il arrive à notre hauteur, il fait simplement une remarque à Céline avant de continuer, sans même m'accorder une seconde d'attention.

Oui, je suis officiellement très en colère.

XxX

Le mois d'octobre pointe le bout de son nez mais ma colère n'était toujours retombée. Je passais mes journées soit à pleurer, soit à pester contre « ce maudit prof de merde ».

Céline m'écoutait simplement et trouvait toujours le moyen de me calmer, jusqu'à la prochaine crise de nerfs.

Les cours devenaient de plus en plus barbants, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et petit à petit je trouvais le moyen de sécher les cours de Rogue.

Je ne pouvais plus le voir, le regarder me traiter avec indifférence, comme si j'étais n'importe qui. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Je ne supportais plus de savoir qu'il passait ses journées tranquillement alors que j'étais effondré.

Je l'ai aimé pendant tellement d'années. J'avais tellement souffert pour lui… je souffre encore.

Le matin du quatre Octobre, je me réveille avec la même boule au ventre que d'habitude. Céline vérifie que je suis bien réveillée avec de quitter mon chevet et d'aller vers la salle de bain.

Je soupire et me lève doucement, frissonnant au froid de la chambre. J'avais tellement pas envie de me laver, j'allais juste avoir encore plus froid.

-Si tu as froid, je peux lancer un sort pour réchauffer la chambre, me dit Paige, lisant dans mes pensées.

-Merci, je lui lance simplement avec un simple sourire.

-Au fait… Joyeux anniversaire, Andréa ! Me sourit-elle avant de me lancer Sev.

-Je l'ai trouvé à traîner près des cachots hier. Je crois qu'il s'est attaché à Rogue, j'ai l'impression qu'il le cherche tout le temps, dit-elle.

Je soupire en entendant le nom de la raison de ma peine.

Joyeux rien du tout. Je veux juste retourner me coucher.

XxX

Je marche lentement derrière les filles en essayant de pousser Sev dans la poche de ma robe.

-Reste là-dedans je te dis, je lui siffle, agacée.

Le reptile semble comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de me gonfler et se laisser tomber dans ma poche, se roulant en boule.

On entre dans la grande salle et un bras me tire sur le côté.

-Joyeux anniversaire Andréa ! Me lance Leon avec un grand sourire.

-18 ans, c'est ça ? Demande Matthew.

-C'est ça, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

-Comme t'es grande ! Plaisante Leon et je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Joyeux jour de naissance, Chatterton ! Me surprends un quatrième de Poufsouffle.

-Merde Chatterton, ajoute le Gryffondor qui semble ne plus pouvoir me voir en peinture.

J'ai à peine le temps de répondre qu'une autre personne me souhaite mon anniversaire et cela se transforme vite en rassemblement dans la grande salle.

Je sais bien qu'en étant collée à Rogue j'avais fait la rencontre d'un tas de nouvelles personnes. L'école était grande, mais elle me semblait beaucoup plus petite maintenant que je voyais des visages familiers partout autour de moi, toute la journée.

Céline en fut d'ailleurs surprise la première fois qu'on était sortie ensemble des dortoirs. Beaucoup m'arrêtait pour me demander ce qu'il s'était passé, comment j'avais été libérée de Rogue, si Rogue en était décédé, … et beaucoup (tous) étaient triste de le savoir encore en vie.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me sentais bien. Toute cette attention, toutes ces personnes qui semblaient m'apprécier et qui me donnaient du soutien sans s'en rendre compte…

J'ose lever le regard vers la table des professeurs.

Il n'y était pas.

Je soupire de tristesse et allais me retourner vers Tonks qui semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa main, mais son teint devient livide et rapidement la foule autour de moi se disperse.

-Retournez à votre table, Chatterton.

Et voici le retour de la colère.

Rogue passe à côté de moi avec un regard noir et je lui lance le même.

-Je n'ai pas envie, _Professeur_.

Il s'arrête net dans sa marche vers la grande table et lentement il me tourne le dos. Derrière lui je peux voir le Gryffondor se prendre la tête entre les mains, dépitée.

-Si vous ne voulez pas manger, ne semez pas le chaos dans la grande salle, me dérangeant dans la foulée, _Chatterton._

-Je ne contrôle pas ma popularité, Monsieur. Cela étant, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, je lance avec un sourire mauvais.

Eh oui, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû.

Mais vous me connaissez maintenant.

Je peux presque sentir tout le monde dans la grande salle retenir sa respiration et attendre la suite. Le Gryffondor était à présent en train de sangloter sur l'épaule de son ami.

Rogue avec les yeux plissés de colère et le regard qui me lance est tellement plein de rage que je retiens à peine un frisson.

-Vingt point en moins à votre maison pour insubordination, Chatterton. Je vous conseille de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver en retenue.

-Encore ? Ce n'est pas là que je viens de passer ces derniers mois ?

Par Merlin que quelqu'un me fasse taire s'il vous plaît.

Mais au fond, j'avais juste envie de lui faire mal. Qu'il ressente ce que je ressens. Je n'aimais pas le voir aller bien alors que je souffrais. Je ne trouvais pas ça juste.

-Andréa Chatterton, taisez-vous.

La voix de Dumbledore résonne dans la grande salle et un silence s'installe d'un coup. On n'entendait même plus les couverts.

Rogue me lance un dernier regard noir puis me tourne le dos et va vers sa table avec un grand bruit de cape.

Céline, sans parler, me prends le bras et me tire vers la sortie.

-Sérieux Andréa, il va falloir que t'apprennes à contrôler ta bouche.

Je lâche un soupir fatigué et hoche la tête.

Je ne vais pas faire de promesse, parce que vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne sais pas tenir ma langue.

XxX

La journée qui passe est à l'image de sa matinée. On m'arrêtait pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et j'arrivais en retard en cours à cause de cela, me faisant gronder par le professeur.

Je passais donc constamment d'une petite joie à un agacement total quand j'essaye d'expliquer que ce n'était pas totalement ma faute.

Le soir, après le dîner, Céline et moi rejoignons notre salle commune tout en bavardant sur cette nouvelle popularité dont ma meilleure amie ne se remettait pas.

Et quelle surprise de voir que beaucoup de Poufsouffle nous attendaient pour fêter mon anniversaire jusqu'au petit matin.

Après, je sais que ce n'était pas tout à fait pour moi. Les Poufsouffles ne ratent jamais une occasion d'aller piquer des trucs en cuisine pour fêter tout et n'importe quoi. Être ensemble, rire, danser, fêter le week-end.

Cette soirée-là, je me suis laissé emporter par l'alcool et je me suis amusée en essayant très fort de ne pas penser à ma peine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rogue n'était plus une priorité. Ma seule priorité était moi-même.

Et si j'avais su ce qu'il m'attendait par la suite, j'en aurais bien plus profité… beaucoup plus.

 **Je sais, le chapitre est court, mais il me fallait une transition pour la suite, qui sera bien plus... vous verrez :)**

 **J'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré tout et que vous êtes tout aussi excitée que moi pour la suite.**

 **Merci à ma Lulu pour la correction de ce chapitre!**

 **Merci aussi à Brodie (Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite!) et Ewaneyla (Haaaan, ta review m'a donner des frissons tant elle m'a fait plaisirs, tu peux pas savoir le nombre de fois que je l'ai relu haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!) pour leur reviews en guests.**

 **Je vous remercies encore toutes et tous pour vos reviews, vos favoris et follows, même vous la, les lecteurs tapis dans l'ombre, je vous vois et je suis heureuse que vous soyez la aussi :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une belle rentrée, une transition douce en automne et de prendre soin de vous :)**

 **Passez une bonne semaine et je vous dis à dimanche prochain !**

 **S.**


	28. Chapitre 28 : La retenue

**Chapitre 28 : La retenue**

J'étais en colère tout le temps. Plus rien ne m'intéressait, plus rien ne me faisait envie, je ne prenais plaisirs à rien et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer en cours. J'étais parfois désagréable, susceptible et sèche, et d'autres fois je pouvais être totalement indifférente.

Tout me saoulait. Le mois d'octobre était passé comme un brouillard.

Mais je ne me rendais pas compte de l'impact de mon humeur sur les gens, jusqu'à ce que je voie la tête du professeur Lupin. Blanc comme neige, la bouche ouverte et une peur grandissante dans les yeux.

Mais pour que vous compreniez sa réaction, je vais vous raconter l'histoire depuis le début.

Retournons en arrière de quelques jours.

 _3 jours plutôt…_

Ça devenait une habitude pour Céline de me tirer vers les cours. Elle gardait sa main autour de mon bras pour m'empêcher de m'échapper et sécher les cours de Métamorphose encore une fois.

Je m'installe à mon bureau avec un gros soupir et McGo me lance un regard réprobateur.

-Ravie que vous daigniez nous faire honneur de votre présence, Andréa.

Je lui fais un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je l'avais entendue mais ne lui réponds pas, déjà blasé.

Quand je ne viens pas, je me prends une remarque. Et quand je viens, je me prends une remarque aussi. Jamais contente celle-là, on dirait ma mère.

Je jette mon manuel et ma plume sur la table sans grande douceur et Céline me donne un coup de coude.

-Arrête tes conneries.

-Mais quoi ? Je m'indigne.

-Fais-toi petite, tu vas avoir des ennuis sinon.

Je soulève les épaules pour lui montrer que je m'en foutais complet, et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Déjà que t'étais pas commode, mais alors là, … commente une voix derrière nous.

-Ta gueule, Hulkins, je lance au lèche-cul de service.

-Toi, ta gueule.

-Cette repartie bordel, je suis étonnée à chaque fois.

-Vu l'étroitesse de ton esprit, un rien doit t'étonner, je comprends.

-Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que t'arrive à aligner des mots correctement pour faire une phrase. Dommage que ce que tu dis n'a souvent aucune importance.

-La ferme ! Nous lance Céline, empêchant Hulkins de me répondre.

-Oui, je pense qu'il est judicieux pour vous deux d'écouter Mlle Martins, ajoute McGo depuis son bureau. Dix points en moins à Poufsouffle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Si elle savait comme je m'en fous de ces points à la con.

Je passe le cours à dessiner sur un parchemin, regardant la montre sur mon poignet toutes les deux minutes. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller me réfugier dans le parc, un sort de chaleur autour de moi et un bon bouquin.

Je perds mon temps de toute façon. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais à ce cours, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais faire après Poudlard.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je voyais mon futur avec… lui. Je me voyais devenir son assistante en potion, l'aider avec ses cours, entretenir notre foyer, prendre soin de nos enfants…

Mais vu qu'il n'est plus là, il me reste quoi ?

Je soupire et lance ma plume et lève la tête vers la vieille qui semblait être en pleine explication hyper compliquée.

Bon, il faut que je me concentre.

-…avec votre baguette. Si vous ne maîtrisez pas ce geste spécifique, tout le mouvement n'aura aucun intérêt. Un exemple, en 875…

Non, c'est chiant en fait.

Je reprends ma plume et reprends mon dessin d'Hulkins qui se faisait écraser par un sanglier géant.

XxX

La soirée arrive enfin et je dis à Céline que je ne voulais pas aller dîner.

-Non, mais si. Tu viens manger, m'ordonne-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas faim, Céline.

-Je m'en fous. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu as maigri ? Tu n'étais déjà pas épaisse. Il faut que tu te nourrisses, ce n'est pas sain. Tu viens.

-Non.

-Je te porte sur mon dos, Andréa, je m'en fous. Tu viens manger, point barre.

-Mais je…

-Laisse-la, Céline. Je mange mieux quand je ne vois pas sa gueule, lance Hulkins en passant.

-Darren, ce n'est pas le moment, le gronde Céline. Elle se retourne vers moi et donne une tape de la main sur mon doigt d'honneur.

-Arrête de te laisser atteindre par cet idiot. On va manger.

Je lâche un gros soupir et lui emboîte le pas.

Soit, j'y vais parce que je n'ai pas la force de débattre avec elle. Et pour une si petite dame elle est drôlement forte, je n'ose pas vraiment la pousser à bout.

Dans la grande salle, mon premier reflex et le même que d'habitude. Je lève les yeux vers la table des professeurs et mon cœur se serre. Il était là, assis à côté de Dumbledore et semblait être en grande conversation avec lui.

Son assiette était bien remplie et il ne semblait pas manquer d'appétit.

Bien sûr, j'étais la seule conne à avoir une boule au ventre constamment, parce que j'étais bien la seule à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Le petit monstre en moi grogne et je le lâche du regard.

Je pourrais frapper dans un tronc d'arbre là.

Je m'installe à côté de Céline et essaye de respirer pendant qu'elle remplit mon assiette.

Je dois bien être la seule idiote du monde à croire qu'un ancien mangemort est capable d'aimer. D'avoir un jour cru qu'il ressentirait un jour la même chose que moi, que je lui manquais autant qu'il me manquait.

Mais c'est comme si les mois passés ensemble n'étaient jamais arrivés pour lui. Juste une petite aventure de plus sur sa liste. Un petit souci de plus qui était réglé et dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler.

-Mange, m'ordonne Céline en me plaçant une fourchette dans la main.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, Andréa, lance Matthew en s'installant en face de moi. Léon prend place à côté de lui, et il avait l'air tout aussi inquiet que son ami.

-Je vais bien.

-Ah bah quand on s'occupe si bien de _Sa Majesté_. La pauvre Céline est un vrai larbin.

Oui, vous l'avez deviné, c'est bien ce crétin d'Hulkins qui vient d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi, maintenant ? je lui lance agressivement.

Il se met à ricaner avec son ami.

-Oooh, mais c'est que ses règles ne sont toujours pas passées à ce que je vois.

-Tais-toi, parce que je suis vraiment à deux doigts de t'en coller une, Hulkins, je le préviens, serrant ma fourchette.

-Tu vas le faire toi, ou tu vas envoyer un autre larbin ?

-Il va falloir un adversaire digne de toi. Je pensais donc à une merde que je pêcherais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Ah ? Quand tu as dit « une merde » je pensais que tu allais enfin faire le sale boulot toi-même.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, quand je t'aurais éclaté le nez tu ne pourrais plus sentir la saleté que tu traînes avec toi. Cela étant, je ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'une question d'odorat, juste à te regarder je ne me sens pas bien.

Hulkins a un rire mauvais et je vois ses yeux se plisser de colère.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Me chauffe pas, tu vas le regretter.

-Oh, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. De ce que j'ai entendu, tu te chauffes pour un rien. Même les profs peuvent te passer dessus.

Plus rien n'existait autour de moi.

Ni Céline qui essayait de me tirer en arrière pour me retenir. Ni Matthew qui se lève rapidement pour s'interposer entre moi et Hulkins.

J'avais juste envie de le tuer.

J'attrape la première chose que j'ai sous la main et le balance dans la gueule du blond. Il fait un saut en arrière, tentant d'esquiver le jus de pomme, mais sans grand succès. Il attrape à son tour son verre mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me l'envoyer que je lui balance mon assiette.

L'assiette en elle-même tombe devant lui sur la table, mais une grande partie de ce que Céline avait mis dedans se trouvait sur sa robe et dans ses cheveux.

Hulkins semblait à présent très en colère aussi et il me lance son gobelet à son tour, nous aspergeant Céline et moi. Je me lève et pose un pied sur le banc pour sauter sur la table et rejoindre Hulkins.

J'avais tellement envie de lui casser le nez.

Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Comme si quelqu'un d'invisible nous avait poussés, Hulkins et moi faisons un bon en arrière.

Mon pied toujours sur le banc, je fais un faux mouvement et me retrouve le cul par terre.

-Hulkins, Chatterton, cela suffit ! s'énerve Dumbledore en baissant sa baguette.

-Venez ici tout de suite ! Gueule McGo qui s'était levée aussi.

Je regarde enfin vers la grande table et remarque que la plupart des profs étaient debout, baguette en main, même Rogue.

-C'est elle qui… commence le lèche-cul de service, mais Lupin lève la main pour le faire taire. Il contourne la table et lance quelque chose à ses collègues qui hochent la tête et se rassoient, sans nous lâcher du regard.

-Ouais, ce n'est pas le moment de lécher les fesses de qui que ce soit, Hulkins, je lance.

-Andréa, ça suffit, j'ai dit ! Me rappelle Dumbledore. 30 points en moins à Poufsouffle !

-Suivez-moi. Tous les deux. Et en silence, ajoute Lupin qui se poste à côté de moi pendant que je me lève.

Hulkins soupire et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Il me cherche et après il s'étonne qu'il ait des ennuis cet abruti.

Lupin demande à Hulkins de marcher devant lui, puis m'intime de les suivre.

On sort de la grande salle sous un silence complet et tous les élèves semblaient choqués de la scène qui venait de se produire.

Bon, pas tous. Certains secouaient la tête, comme s'ils se disaient qu'en fait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive.

Une fois dans le couloir, Lupin se tourne vers nous.

-Alors là, c'est vraiment bien joué ! Nous lance-t-il, en colère. Vous n'êtes pas des enfants ! C'est quoi ces manières de se battre avec de la nourriture ?

J'aurais bien voulu me battre avec mes mains, mais on ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

Il continue de nous gronder pendant quelques minutes, mais je n'écoutais déjà plus.

Je ne ressentais que de la colère. Et le monstre en moi me suppliait de me défouler sur Hulkins.

J'en avais tellement envie.

-Compris ?

Je secoue la tête pour me concentrer à nouveau et je vois Lupin me regarder avec sévérité.

-Si tu ne viens pas, je laisse Dumbledore se charger de toi, Andréa. Je vais te le répéter pour que tu comprennes bien. Retenue pendant une semaine, à partir de demain, 19h. Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui, professeur, je lui dis, morose.

Je vais le buter.

Hulkins hein, pas Lupin. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire manger.

XxX

Céline ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de la matinée le lendemain. Elle m'avait dit en se réveillant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de me gronder et qu'elle préférait se taire. Qu'elle espérait que la retenue avec Lupin me calmerait.

Je n'en étais pas si sûr.

L'heure de la punition arrive et je me retrouve face à Lupin, à côté d'Hulkins.

Lupin lève sa baguette et un tas de parchemins apparaît devant chacun de nous.

Je reconnais les écritures d'élèves maladroits et soupir. Je sens qu'on va devoir faire son boulot, à ce feignant.

-Étant donné que je ne me sens pas très bien et que je serais absent la semaine prochaine pour des raisons personnelles, … commence Lupin.

Problème de poils personnel, effectivement.

-… je me disais que vous pourriez me filer un coup de main pour la correction des devoirs des plus jeunes. Ce n'est que de la matière que vous avez déjà vue, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de problème, finit-il avec un sourire.

Le problème c'est qu'on doit jouer aux esclaves parce qu'il ne contrôle pas ses crocs. Je ne trouve pas ça juste.

-Néanmoins, si vous avez un doute, je mets à votre disposition les manuels des années précédentes pour vous aider dans la bonne direction.

Je vais mettre une bonne note à tout le monde et c'est tout.

Il nous dit de commencer et s'installe à son bureau, étire ses jambes dessus et prends un livre. Il nous fait un petit sourire puis plonge dans son histoire.

Hulkins, en parfait lèche-cul, n'attend pas plus et attrape le premier parchemin. Je le vois lire les réponses attentivement et rayer les mauvaises réponses avec un sourire mauvais.

Il n'est pas bien ce type.

Une heure s'écoule et je n'en étais qu'à mon sixième parchemin. Lupin lève enfin la tête de son livre et sourit à Hulkins, qui était pratiquement à la fin de sa pile. Puis il regarde sur mon bureau et grimace.

-Andréa, arrête de traîner. Tant que ces copies ne seront pas corrigées, toi et Darren n'irez pas vous coucher.

Hulkins sursaute presque à la menace et je peux voir l'injustice sur son visage.

-Mais, professeur, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne fait correctement son travail que je…

-Vous êtes ici pour une bêtise que vous avez faite tous les deux, le coupe Lupin, vous allez donc devoir assumer les conséquences ensemble, à deux.

Hulkins ne lui répond pas, parce qu'il n'en a tout simplement pas le courage, mais regarde le prof avec stupeur, dégouté.

Ha !

Avec un grand sourire je souligne une erreur sur le parchemin.

Avec une lenteur extrême.

-Oh putain… soupire Hulkins à côté de moi en se rendant compte que j'allais lui faire payer sa grande gueule.

Une autre demi-heure passe et je peux voir le professeur Lupin se battre pour ne pas s'endormir sur sa chaise. À côté de moi, Hulkins dessinait des cercles sur un parchemin vierge de plus en plus agressivement.

J'en étais à la moitié et je m'étais promis de ne pas aller trop vite, juste pour énerver les deux hommes. Mais je commençais moi-même à en avoir marre d'être là.

-Chatterton, sérieux, t'abuse. T'as le cerveau encore plus lent que ce que je pensais en fait, craque finalement Hulkins en délaissant ses cercles.

-Darren, non… le prévient Lupin.

-Désolée, si tu maîtrises la rapidité, je suis désolée pour toi et ta copine, mais moi je fais à mon aise. Je prends plus de plaisirs comme ça, je réponds à Hulkins avec un sourire mauvais.

-ANDREA ! S'indigne le professeur, rouge.

-Professeur, s'il vous plaît, elle le fait clairement exprès, balance Hulkins avec un geste de la main vers les parchemins encore sur la table.

Lupin semble débattre sur son envie de nous punir à deux, et le fait que j'étais vraiment juste en train de les embêter exprès. Au bout de quelques secondes il semble néanmoins trancher.

-Désolé monsieur Hulkins, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, vous allez devoir assumer à deux.

Je fais un grand sourire à Hulkins qui laisse tomber son bras sur la table, désormais complètement blasé.

Vingt minutes passent, et mon ventre grogne.

J'ai faim. Je vais aller piquer quelques trucs en cuisine je crois.

-Tu aurais dû manger ton dîner au lieu de le jeter sur Darren, me dit Lupin avec un petit rictus.

J'ai un petit sourire en coin et hausse les épaules.

-Je trouverais bien quelque chose à grignoter.

-Pour ça il faudrait qu'on sorte d'ici un jour, boude Hulkins.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, et je décide enfin de me rendre service et de finir la pile que j'avais devant moi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je pose mon dernier parchemin corrigé sur les autres et dépose ma plume avant de me lever.

Hulkins regarde le travail accompli avec la bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu faisais vraiment exprès, putain…

-J'ai fini professeur !

-J'ai vu, marmonne Lupin avec un sourcil levé.

-Bonne nuit, à demain ! je lance avant de reprendre ma baguette sur son bureau et de me diriger vers la sortie, laissant Hulkins me suivre du regard avec rage.

Quand j'ai faim, je n'ai pas le temps.

XxX

J'étais en route pour ma deuxième soirée de retenue, le pas traînant. N'étant pas allé dîner, Lupin m'a envoyé un hibou pour me rappeler que je devais être dans sa salle de classe ce soir aussi, sous peine d'alourdir ma punition.

Je ne sais pas comment il a su que je n'allais pas y aller.

Céline m'avait forcé à sortir et y aller, me disant que je n'avais qu'à pas être une idiote. Que ça m'apprendra.

Si seulement.

J'entends des pas derrière moi, mais je n'avais besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était mon pire ennemi.

-Prêt pour une soirée de folie, ducon ? je lui lance sans me tourner ou m'arrêter.

-Ne me parle pas, tu m'as déjà tellement saoulé hier, me lance-t-il, sec.

-Ooooh, c'est qu'il n'est pas content le petit lèche-cul !

-Tais-toi.

-Ça t'apprendra à l'ouvrir pour rien dire.

-Tu crois que tu es en train de faire quoi là ?

-Je prends plaisir à te faire chier.

-T'as de la chance que j'ai des principes, sinon ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais transformé en rat.

-Tu ne touches pas aux filles ? c'est un choix ou juste parce que t'as une sale gueule ?

-Tu…

-Après ça ne m'étonne pas, tu te préserves pour plus tard, au cas où tu auras besoin d'une promotion, je le coupe.

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin, je serais au-dessus toi bien avant de recevoir mon diplôme de Poudlard.

Je me retourne pour voir son visage avec un sourire mauvais. Il a dû se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et ses joues commencent à rougir.

-Oh, quelle ambition ! Mais la seule fois où tu pourras te retrouver au-dessus de moi c'est quand je serais morte. Rien de nouveau en somme, elles doivent toutes te dire pareil.

-C'est incroyable, je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls une minute sans que vous ne vous bouffiez le nez, s'étonne Lupin, qui était sorti de sa classe pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Elle… commence Hulkins, mais Lupin lève la main pour le faire taire.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, Darren. Entrez.

Après lui avoir donné nos baguettes, on s'installe à notre pupitre et attendons les instructions.

XxX

Ce soir encore je suis en train de corriger des copies et je soupire à chaque parchemin que j'attrape.

« _Tu es un idiot._ » J'écris en bas de la page après avoir corrigé la copie du Gryffondor qui ne m'aime pas.

Je ne connais toujours pas son nom d'ailleurs.

Je lève la tête quand j'entends Hulkins sursauter dans sa chaise et mon regard tombe sur un Patronus sans forme qui venait d'apparaître devant le bureau de Lupin qui s'était levé de sa chaise.

Je retiens un frisson quand la voix de Rogue résonne dans la classe.

-C'est prêt. J'ai une réunion avec Albus, je t'ai laissé la caisse dans ma classe.

Le Patronus disparaît aussitôt et Lupin regarde sa montre puis grimace. Il nous regarde tour à tour, puis reregarde sa montre. Il a l'air d'être en train de prendre la plus grande décision de sa vie.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher… quelque chose, nous dit-il, mal à l'aise.

Laisse-moi deviner, Loupin… ta potion tue-loup ?

Je lance un regard vers ma propre montre, discrètement. Ah… il ne lui reste que quelques minutes pour la prendre si j'ai bien compris les explications de Rogue, à l'époque.

Mon cœur se serre à ce souvenir et je soupire, décidant de continuer à corriger les copies pour ne pas y penser.

-Est-ce que je peux vous laisser une minute ? Je fais vite.

-On sait se tenir professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui dis sans lever la tête de mon parchemin.

-Vraiment ? Me lance Lupin et Hulkins d'une même voix.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais continue de griffonner sur mon parchemin.

Je n'entends rien pendant un petit moment mais je me doute qu'ils doivent être en train de se parler du regard et Hulkins doit avoir réussi à convaincre Lupin, puisque ce dernier nous intime de nous tenir tranquilles et sort avec des pas rapides de la classe.

Dès que la porte se ferme derrière lui, un silence froid s'installe et je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas regarder Hulkins.

Le mieux c'est de n'avoir aucun contact, sinon ça va partir en vrille.

-T'as intérêt à finir plus vite qu'hier, Chatterton, j'ai autre chose à faire que de subir tes conneries, ma lance Hulkins.

Bon.

On est d'accord que là ce n'est pas moi ?

-Sinon quoi ? Je demande en levant la tête vers lui, pas impressionnée.

-Quoi ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Même si je te fais attendre jusqu'à demain, tu vas faire quoi ? Le gars flippe d'un Patronus tout pourri et il me menace. J'aurais tout vu.

Je pose ma plume sur le parchemin et m'étire avant de reculer ma chaise en arrière et de poser mes jambes sur le bureau.

-Voilà, je fous plus rien. Tu vas faire quoi ?

Je peux voir le regard d'Hulkins se durcir et il pince les lèvres.

-Fais pas la conne, j'ai des devoirs à finir.

-Si tu ne les finis pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à supplier les profs comme tu fais toujours.

-Je ne supplie personne.

-Bah là tu me supplies presque de faire mon taff. J'aime bien. Je comprends pourquoi les profs se laissent faire. Ce sentiment de pouvoir est grisant.

Hulkins prend une grande inspiration.

-C'est un devoir de potion. Et je ne peux rien faire avec le professeur Rogue parce qu'après toi, je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

Mon sourire disparaît un peu.

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu as toujours mal aux genoux après avoir passé des mois dessus ?

J'enlève doucement mes jambes de la table.

-Répète ? Je lui demande, la voix tremblante légèrement.

-Fais pas l'innocente. Pendant des années tu lui cours après, et même si tout le monde croyait que tu plaisantais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu as toujours eu des goûts douteux. Tu étais tellement désespérée que tu as fabriqué une potion pour le forcer à rester à côté de toi.

Chaque cellule de mon corps était en train de bouillir et je faisais de mon mieux pour garder mon visage inexpressif.

-Si tu crois que je ne sais pas que pendant tout ce temps tu as dû essayer de le charmer et ça ne m'étonnerait pas si tu n'as pas essayé de coucher avec lui. Une traînée comme toi ne sait que se servir de son corps pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.

Il reprend sa plume et prends un autre parchemin de sa pile.

-Et ta pseudo-dépression tu la dois sûrement au râteau qu'il t'a mis. Et ça ne m'étonne pas. Même si Rogue est bizarre, il mérite bien mieux qu'une fille comme toi.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je voyais rouge.

Mais pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, Hulkins venait de me blesser.

Il s'était remis à corriger les copies, mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre de le laisser tranquille. Je voulais qu'il ait mal aussi.

Je lève la jambe et je donne un coup de pied dans sa table, la faisant reculer. La plume d'Hulkins glisse sur le parchemin et il lève la tête avec colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Je baisse rapidement ma jambe et donne cette fois un coup franc dans le pied de sa chaise et celle-ci tombe en avant. La tête d'Hulkins tombe sur la table et j'entends ses dents se cogner dessus.

-Connasse !

Il se relève rapidement et je vois un peu de sang venir de sa mâchoire supérieure.

Il fait un pas vers moi et je saute sur mes pieds. Il pousse son bureau vers moi avec un grand geste et le bout de la table me cogne le genou, ne faisant qu'accroître ma colère.

Je pousse la table pour qu'elle se retourne, faisant voler les parchemins au sol. Je lève le poing et essaye de viser son nez.

Et il se le prend en plein dans la face, comme prévu.

Hulkins n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que je venais peut-être de lui casser le nez, tant il était énervé, et il vient rapidement vers moi et me donne une claque.

Alors là…

Je me remets rapidement de son geste et ma jambe se soulève à nouveau pour lui coller un coup de pied dans le genou.

Il me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de riposter je me retrouve propulsé en arrière, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis parti cinq minutes ! S'emporte Lupin.

Mais sa présence ne change rien à ma rage. Je lève la main et pense à ma baguette qui était dans la poche de Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce que… commence Lupin et je peux entendre l'étonnement de sa voix quand ma baguette atterrit dans ma main. Sans attendre qu'il m'arrête je vise Hulkins.

- _Impédimenta !_

Hulkins perd aussitôt l'équilibre et tombe lourdement sur le dos, grimaçant de douleur.

- _EXPELIARMUS_ !

Ma baguette quitte ma main et je lève la tête vers Lupin, qui était livide.

-Ça suffit ! m'intime mon professeur et je le regarde avec colère.

On peut même plus tuer les gens tranquillement.

Lupin va vers Hulkins et l'aide à se relever sans douceur.

-Venez avec moi. Tout de suite.

Je soupire en comprenant que la suite n'allait pas être joyeuse et me baisse pour ramasser ma baguette. Lupin me regarde faire et je vois dans son regard un étonnement presque suspicieux.

XxX

Comme je le pensais, nous voilà devant Dumbledore qui nous regardait avec sévérité pendant que Lupin explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais quand Lupin lui dit que j'ai fait venir ma baguette à moi, Dumbledore nous quitte des yeux pour le regarder avec étonnement.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas Albus, mais elle a levé la main, et sa baguette est sortie de ma poche pour la rejoindre. Ça en a déchiré ma veste.

Dumbledore me fixe de nouveau du regard avant de se tourner vers sa cheminée.

J'avais vu le professeur Rogue en rentrant dans la pièce, ne calmant pas ma colère.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne sais pas le faire moi-même, réponds Rogue à la question silencieuse de son employeur.

-Je crois que de toute façon la question n'est pas là, rappelle Lupin.

Dumbledore hoche la tête et nous regarde de nouveau avec sévérité.

S'ensuit alors un discours où il nous remonte les bretelles. Ça ne l'intéressait même pas de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ni comment nous en étions arrivés là.

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Tout mon être était concentré sur la présence du professeur de potion.

-… Vous aurez donc un mois de retenu, mais cette fois-ci, avec moi, finit Dumbledore. Et je retire 40 points à votre maison. Pour chacun de vous.

Je sentais qu'à côté de moi Hulkins n'avait qu'une envie, c'était crier à l'injustice. Mais il était bien trop lâche pour répondre à Dumbledore.

-Je vous enverrais un hibou demain matin pour les détails, ajoute Dumbledore. Monsieur Hulkins, vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie, je pense qu'il faudra faire examiner votre mâchoire. Et votre nez.

Hulkins hoche la tête et salut les professeurs avant de quitter la pièce en boitant. Je ne peux empêcher un rictus de se former sur mon visage, mais il disparaît vite quand je vois le regard réprobateur du vieux.

-Andréa, j'allais te convoquer de toute façon, mais j'aurais bien voulu que ça ne soit pas de cette façon, me gronde-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et baisse les yeux vers mes mains.

-Tes professeurs m'ont bien sûr mis au courant de ton manque de discipline en cours, ainsi que ton absence, aussi bien physique que mental pendant leurs leçons. Que tu ne veuilles pas écouter, encore, je peux parfois comprendre, mais je ne tolérerais pas que tu sèches les cours. Poudlard n'est pas un camp de vacances mais une institution qui forme les sorciers de demain. Et je refuse que tu ne prennes pas cela au sérieux.

Je ne dis rien, mais le silence qui suit me dit qu'il attend une réponse. Je lève la tête pour tomber dans ses yeux bleus.

-Heu… désolée ?

Dumbledore secoue la tête.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses mais de ton engagement à prendre ta scolarité plus sérieusement. Je sais qu'à ton âge on a un tas de problèmes mais il ne faut pas que ça t'handicape dans le futur. Aussi, je n'apprécie pas que tu manques de respect à tes professeurs. Je…

Il continue de me gronder pendant un long moment, me ressortant tout ce que j'avais mal fait ces dernières semaines. Chaque plainte de professeurs, chaque cours manqué, chaque devoir non rendu.

Je n'osais même pas le regarder et mes yeux allaient partout sauf devant moi. J'avais fini d'examiner mes mains et était à présent en train d'inspecter le bureau de mon directeur.

Je ne voyais rien d'intéressant, mais je lisais quand même chaque ligne visible sur les parchemins qui traînait, juste pour ne pas subir l'entièreté du monologue.

Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur fasse un bon.

 _B. Trainor, Shortstown._

Trainor?

B… comme Bobby Trainor?

-Maintenant j'ai une autre question pour toi, me dit Dumbledore.

Je lève la tête pour écouter sa question, mais mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure.

-Ou as-tu appris à faire venir ta baguette vers toi ?

J'entends presque de l'admiration à travers son agacement, mais mes yeux vont de nouveau vers le parchemin.

 _B. Trainor, Shortstown._

Non, je veux bien que les coïncidences existent… mais pas une si grande.

-Andréa ?

Je relève la tête vers mon directeur. Il faut que je sache.

Je pointe le parchemin de mon index.

-B. Trainor, comme Bobby Trainor ? Vivant à Dumay, Shortstown ?

Le visage de Dumbledore change tout d'un coup et il pose sa main sur le parchemin.

-Tu le connais ?

-Pourquoi son nom est écrit sur ce parchemin ? Je demande, me sentant devenir de plus en plus pâle.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas entendre à nouveau ce nom… et surtout pas dans un endroit comme Poudlard.

-C'est quelqu'un que nous cherchons, m'explique Dumbledore. Le connais-tu ? Sais-tu où il est ?

-Pourquoi vous le cherchez ? Je demande.

-Ça je ne peux pas te le dire, me réponds Dumbledore.

-Tu sais où il est ? Me demande Lupin à son tour.

-Pourquoi vous le cherchez ? J'insiste, agacée.

-Dumbledore vient de te dire que… commence Lupin et j'hausse les épaules.

-Tant que vous ne me dites pas pourquoi, je ne vous réponds pas.

Je pense que j'ai enfin poussé à bout la patience de Lupin puisqu'il s'approche de moi avec les poings sur les hanches.

-Tu n'as pas à demander de compromis, jeune fille ! On t'a déjà répondu qu'on le cherchait, contente-toi de ça !

-Alors vous n'aurez qu'à aller le renifler avec votre odorat de loup, ça vous occupera au lieu de me bouffer le nez pour rien ! Je lance bien trop rapidement.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon cerveau se remet à prendre le contrôle, après des semaines de dictature de mon cœur.

J'étais en colère tout le temps. Plus rien ne m'intéressait, plus rien ne me faisait envie, je ne prenais plaisir à rien et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer en cours. J'étais parfois désagréable, susceptible et sèche, et d'autres fois je pouvais être totalement indifférente.

Mais je ne me rendais pas compte de l'impact de mon humeur sur les gens, jusqu'à ce que je voie la tête du professeur Lupin. Blanc comme neige, la bouche ouverte et une peur grandissante dans les yeux.

-Oh, par Merlin, professeur, ce n'est pas ce que… je commence et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu mon professeur dans un état de fragilité comme aujourd'hui. Comme si sa plus grande peur venait de se réaliser. Comme s'il avait tout perdu. Comme si je lui avais fait tout perdre.

-Comment…balbutie Lupin avant de se tourner vers Rogue.

-C'est toi qui…

Rogue soupir et secoue la tête.

-Non… mais mon explication va répondre à vos questions, à tous les deux, dit Rogue en s'avançant vers moi.

-Andréa, me dit Dumbledore avec une voix grave, je vais te demander de retourner à ton dortoir. Aussi, je…

-Qui le sait ? À qui l'as-tu dit ? le coupe Lupin, et je sens la panique dans sa voix.

-Personne, professeur. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, je vous le promets.

-Est-ce que…

-Remus, calme-toi. Nous avons une longue soirée devant nous, et on entendra Andréa en temps et en heure. Mais d'abord, je pense qu'on devait s'entretenir avec Severus et comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Et surtout pourquoi tant de secrets pour un sujet aussi important, ajoute Dumbledore avec un mélange de déception et de sévérité.

Je crois que Rogue va se faire gronder aussi.

-Andréa, je compte sur ta discrétion et je t'attends ici demain, après le petit déjeuner. Compris ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

Je les salue, une boule au ventre et me presse à l'extérieur. Avant que je ne ferme la porte, je peux entendre la voix faible du professeur Lupin.

-Je vais démissionner, Albus. Imagine qu'elle ne tienne pas sa langue et le dise à tout le monde… Je… vais tout perdre…par Merlin, Albus, j'ai un fils et…

Je ne pouvais pas entendre plus vu que la porte se referme toute seule, comme si elle savait que j'écoutais.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire…

Je marche vers mon dortoir comme un zombie. Lentement, sans vraiment voir ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Je ne suis vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien. Je venais simplement d'utiliser sa plus grande peur à l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse… juste pour avoir le dernier mot.

La boule qui était dans mon ventre remontre maintenant dans ma gorge et mon nez me pique. Je sens une larme couler sur mes joues.

-Ah bah j'espère que tu as eu la monnaie de ta pièce, sale psychopathe.

La voix me fait lever la tête et je peux voir Hulkins, qui avait une potion dans les mains. Il venait sûrement de sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Rassure-moi, il t'a engueulé bien comme il faut, ou il faut que je le fasse ? continue-t-il.

Je me mords la lèvre quand je me rends compte qu'il n'était pas le seul avec qui j'ai été méchante.

Hulkins semble enfin remarquer mes larmes et il fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

-Je… je suis… dé…

Je n'arrive pas à continuer ma phrase et mes pleurs deviennent de plus en plus forts.

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve à pleurer devant Hulkins, tard le soir, dans un couloir.

Quelle vie de merde.

Et tout est ma faute.

 **Comme promis, un chapitre un peu plus long!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous êtes, comme moi, impatient de savoir ce qui se passera ensuite!**

 **Je fais un bisous bien baveux à la correctrice, La-Lubianse. Sans sa rapidité, vous n'aurez pas eu ce chapitre aujourd'hui. C'est juste la meilleure !**

 **Aussi un gros bisous à Brodie (J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passé! Merci pour ta gentille review, comme toujours, j'adore te lire!), Ewanelya (J'espère que je me suis rattrapée niveau longueur avec ce chapitre haha! Et ta review m'a encore donner des frissons tant elle est gentille... Merci de ton soutien et de tes compliment, tu me rends heureuse! bisous à toi!),** **LeReverberebleu ( ;) ) et enfin l'invitée mystère (J'espère aussi... mais on verra :p Merci pour ta review!)**

 **J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passé pour tout le monde, que tout se passe bien en ce début de septembre et que vous êtes heureux :)**

 **Prenez soin de vous, prenez du temps pour vous-même et soyez patient avec le monde qui vous entoure.**

 **Merci d'être la et de faire partie de ce qui me rends heureuse, tous le matins :)**

 **A dimanche prochain,**

 **S.**


	29. Chapitre 29 : En avant pour le passé

**Chapitre 29 : En avant pour le passé.**

Hulkins m'avait regardé pleurer un moment avant de me prendre par le coude et de me tirer jusqu'à notre sale commune. Tout le long il pestait contre moi en me disant qu'après ce que je lui avais fait, il n'avait pas à s'occuper de mon sort.

Mais il le fit quand même.

Il m'avait laissé en plein milieu de la salle commune et était allé se coucher sans rien ajouter.

XxX

Je n'arrivais pas à manger. Céline à côté de moi essayait de me sortir les vers du nez pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas poser de questions, mais bien sûr ça l'a intrigué encore plus et elle insistait davantage. Quand elle se rend enfin compte qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de moi, elle se tourne vers Hulkins.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

Hulkins lève les yeux au ciel et pose sa fourchette.

-Ta copine est une psychopathe.

-Mais encore ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es amie avec elle.

Céline souffle tant elle était blasée.

-Tu sais quelque chose ou pas ? C'est elle qui a fait ça à ton nez ?

-Tu t'es fait frapper par une fille ? Demande Matthew avec un sourire moqueur. Hulkins lui lance un regard noir.

-Laissez le tranquille, c'est moi qui ai déconné, je les coupe. Mon regard était toujours scotché sur la porte d'entrée de la grande Salle. J'étais venu super tôt pour voir le professeur Lupin, mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Je ne voyais donc pas les regards choqués des autres, Hulkins compris.

-Q…Quoi ? Balbutie Céline en faisant tomber sa cuillère.

Ah, il est là-bas ! Lupin venait de passer devant la Grande Salle sans s'arrêter, d'un pas rapide. Il tenait des parchemins dans le bras et semblait préoccupé.

-Elle vient de… commence Léon, mais je ne l'écoute plus et me lève.

-Faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, je lance en attrapant mon sac de cours avant de partir en courant, sans attendre de réponse en retour.

Le lycanthrope marchait super vite et je dois courir pour essayer de le rattraper.

-Professeur !

Je vois son dos se tendre et ses épaules s'affaisser. Il ne s'arrête pas mais se met à marcher plus lentement.

-Professeur Lupin, il faut que je vous parle, s'il vous plaît !

Je cours encore un peu pour combler la distance entre nous, et il s'arrête enfin.

-Tu vas où ? Me demande-t-il d'un coup, avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche. Il semblait fatigué et son regard était vide.

-Je…Heu… Je devais aller voir Dumbledore. Mais je voulais vous voir avant. Je…

-Il ne fallait pas m'attendre, j'y allais aussi.

Il reprend sa route sans me prévenir et il me faut une seconde pour que je comprenne que je devais le suivre.

Je n'ose plus trop lui parler. Son ton, son regard, son attitude. Tout me montrait que j'étais bien la dernière personne avec qui il voulait passer du temps. Mais il fallait que je lui dise.

J'attends que nous soyons loin de la foule, mais pas trop près du bureau de Dumbledore pour enfin prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je prends une grande inspiration et regarde son dos.

-Professeur, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas utiliser votre condition pour… pour me moquer. Ou contre vous. Je n'allais jamais en parler, parce que je me doute que si vous n'en parlez pas c'est que vous voulez le garder secret. Je… je suis tellement désolée de…

-Hippogriffe dodu, lance Lupin à la gargouille du vieux.

Ouais, il ne veut pas me parler.

Je soupire et le suis en silence.

Je me sens tellement mal de lui faire ressentir ce qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment.

Même si, très franchement, il me fait peur et que je ne voudrais jamais me retrouver seule à seul avec lui quand il se transforme, Lupin est quelqu'un de bien. Bizarre mais un homme très correct.

-Ah, Andréa, je t'attendais.

Dumbledore était debout devant son bureau et il pose sa baguette sur son bureau quand nous nous approchons de lui.

-Je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé, Albus, lance Lupin d'une voix faible en posant ses parchemins à côté de la baguette du vieux.

-Merci, Remus. Veux-tu rester un moment avec nous s'il te plaît ?

-Mais je…

-Merci mon garçon, lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Lupin lève les yeux au ciel et s'installe devant le bureau de son employeur pendant que ce dernier s'installe dans sa chaise.

Durant cet échange je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et je reste debout, attendant qu'on me donne des instructions.

-Assieds-toi, Andréa. Après tout ce temps, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, me dit Dumbledore.

Je rêve ou il vient de me vanner gratuitement ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et prends place dans le siège à côté de Lupin.

-Alors… je t'avoue que je ne sais pas par où commencer, continue Dumby. Il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes et j'ai presque l'impression qu'il est en train de lire dans mon âme avec ses yeux bleus.

-Après ton départ hier soir, j'ai posé une question à Severus, et je te pose la même question. Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a parlé de la condition du professeur Lupin ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand d'étonnement.

S'il me repose la même question, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu confiance en la réponse de Rogue.

Il ne lui fait plus confiance.

Oh par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Non. Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

-Alors comment ? Me demande Lupin, aucune émotion dans la voix.

J'avale bruyamment ma salive et me tourne vers lui.

-Vous en aviez parlé pendant une de vos réunions, pendant les vacances, je lui réponds.

Lupin lance un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore, puis revient vers moi.

-Impossible, tu étais sous le sort du…

Il s'arrête dans sa phrase et je peux voir qu'il était en train de comprendre.

-Tu as fait venir ta baguette à toi… tu as tout entendu…

J'hoche la tête, un peu honteuse.

-Comment as-tu appris à faire ça, Andréa ? Quand ?

Je baisse les yeux pour jouer avec les plis de ma jupe.

-Quand j'étais collé au professeur Rogue… il faut dire que j'ai eu le temps. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, je m'étais juste mise à essayer. Jusqu'à ce que je la voie trembler un peu… et j'ai continué d'essayer.

Dumbledore hoche la tête.

-C'est très impressionnant.

-Merci ? J'ose, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Est-ce que Severus était au courant ? Demande Lupin, coupant Dumbledore qui ouvrait à nouveau la bouche.

-Non, pas du tout. Pas avant que je ne sorte une bourde et qu'il devienne suspicieux.

-Une bourde ?

Je soupire.

-Oui. Une bourde comme celle que j'ai faite hier, avec vous.

Lupin se laisse tomber contre le dos de son siège et passe une main sur son visage.

-Tu l'as faite souvent cette bourde ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton morose.

-Non ! Je panique. Non, professeur. Je… je ne la fais qu'à ceux qui le savent déjà. Je suis tellement désolée. Mais votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Croyez-moi.

-Je ne comprends tout de même pas pourquoi Severus m'en a pas parlé… réfléchit Dumbledore et je hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Puis j'ose poser la question qui me turlupine depuis le début de cette discussion.

-Je pensais que vous saviez déjà tout ça, après votre discussion avec le professeur Rogue hier. Vous ne l'avez pas cru ?

Dumbledore place ses mains sous son menton et me regarde intensément.

-Je n'ai posé qu'une seule question à Severus. La même que celle que je t'ai posée. Je devais ensuite m'occuper de Remus, disons que ta remarque était un peu… déplacée.

-Encore désolée, professeur, je lance vers Lupin.

-Arrête de t'excuser, soupire ce dernier.

-Désolée.

-Arrête.

-Pardon… heu, je veux dire que je ne voulais pas m'excuser. Non, si, je voulais m'excuser mais je m'excusais de m'excuser, pas pour ce que j'ai dit. Ça veut pas dire que je ne suis pas désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, mais…

-Andréa, calme-toi, me dit Lupin avec un petit sourire.

Il sourit, c'est déjà ça.

Mais son sourire disparaît vite.

-Il n'est pas faux que l'idée que Severus t'a raconté toutes ces choses sur moi. Comme tu as pu le voir à l'une de nos réunions, il ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur. En plus de cela, je lui ai pris le poste qu'il prisait le plus, m'explique Lupin.

-Je vous promets qu'il ne m'a jamais rien dit. J'ai tout découvert seule, malgré sa vigilance. À vrai dire, c'est cette même vigilance qui m'a donné encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait, j'avoue.

Lupin n'ajoute rien et tourne son attention vers son employeur.

-Mais, reprend Dumbledore, ce n'est pas seulement pour cela que je t'ai demandé de revenir.

-Ah ? je m'étonne.

-Il me semble que tu connais l'Ordre à présent.

Je lui lance un regard désolé et hoche la tête.

\- Que sais-tu exactement ?

-Pas grand-chose… Vous recherchez un certain Pettigrow. Et depuis assez longtemps il me semble.

-Effectivement. Quoi d'autre ? Je veux la vérité, Andréa.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-Le professeur Lupin est un Loup-garou. Le professeur Rogue est un Mangemort. Ou ancien. Je ne sais pas. Je sais aussi pour Lucas Tumble et Monsieur Miller, j'avoue.

-Par Merlin… lâche Lupin.

-Tu en sais donc un peu trop, me sourit Dumbledore.

-J'aimerais juste insister sur le fait que Rogue ne savait pas. Il n'a compris ça qu'après les vacances… peu avant notre libération.

Je sursaute quand Lupin frappe dans ses mains, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Ah, mais oui ! C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas lui donner ta baguette lors de la dernière réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Tu savais que lui veillerait à ce que tu ne puisses pas faire venir ta baguette à toi !

Je hoche la tête, honteuse.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça…

Un silence s'installe et je peux presque entendre les deux hommes réfléchir.

-La curiosité n'est pas toujours un défaut, mais dans ce cas, la tienne t'apporte quelques ennuis, me dit Dumbledore après un petit moment.

Je ne réponds pas et baisse le regard, préférant scruter les parchemins sur son bureau.

Puis je me souviens de Bobby.

-Professeur ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi recherchez-vous Bobby ?

Dumbledore se met à ricaner.

-Bon, je pense que de toute façon, cela ne sert plus à rien de faire des secrets. Avant de tout te dire, j'aimerais simplement que tu me promettes une chose : Tout ce que tu as entendu, tout ce que tu sais ou apprendra doit rester entre nous.

-Je n'allais pas en parler, professeur.

-Bien.

Dumbledore se lève et se dirige vers une étagère où il récupère une photo. Il la pose devant moi.

Je la regarde avant même qu'il ne me dise quoi que ce soit et reconnais aussitôt James Potter, Sirius Black et un professeur Lupin qui semblait bien moins fatigué qu'aujourd'hui. Avec eux se trouvait un jeune homme potelé, qui semblait un peu maladroit et je trouve qu'il faisait un peu tache à côté des autres. Il semblait malgré tout être le plus gentil des quatre et avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-J'avais 17 ans sur cette photo, m'apprend Lupin.

-Vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil, je commence avant de faire une grimace. Lupin se met à rire et je n'aurais jamais cru que de le voir rire me ferait autant plaisir.

-L'inconnu que tu vois ici, me dit Dumbledore ne pointant la photo du doigt, est Peter Pettigrow.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à cette nouvelle information et je prends la photo entre mes doigts pour regarder de plus près.

-Tu l'as déjà vu ? Me demande mon directeur.

Je regarde mieux le visage du jeune homme, puis secoue la tête.

-Pas du tout. Il ne me dit rien du tout. Il a un lien avec Bobby ?

-C'est ce que nous essayons de découvrir.

Je repose la photo sur le bureau et porte toute mon attention sur Dumbledore.

-Tu es toujours en contact avec ce Bobby ? Me demande-t-il, curieux.

Je secoue encore une fois la tête.

Dumbledore semblait déçu et il passe une main dans sa barbe.

-Bobby et moi avons grandi ensemble. Nous allions à la même école primaire. Mais quand j'ai commencé à aller à Poudlard, nos chemins se sont séparés. On se voyait encore pendant les vacances scolaires, mais… en vieillissant, nous nous sommes éloignés.

-Je vois, réfléchit Dumbledore.

-Tu sais où il se trouve ? Me demande Lupin.

-Pas du tout, j'avoue.

La mine déçue des deux hommes me prouve à quel point c'est important pour eux. Mais avant de les aider, il me fallait des réponses.

-Quel est le lien entre Bobby et Pettigrow ? Je redemande.

-Comme tu le sais, nous recherchons Pettigrow depuis un moment déjà. Mais ce dernier connaît l'Ordre et sait comment nous fonctionnons, malheureusement.

-Il a fait partie de l'Ordre ? Je m'étonne.

-Oui. Avec James, Sirius et lui, nous étions inséparables, me dit Lupin avec un mélange de peine et de colère dans sa voix.

-Il a coupé les ponts avec vous ? Je lui demande.

-Il a rejoint l'armée de Voldemort et a failli faire tuer les Potter.

Oh…. Ooooh. D'accord. Ouaip. C'est plus intense que ce que je pensais.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre et mon regard allait simplement de Lupin à Dumbledore.

-Nous l'avons cherché partout et pendant un moment nous tenions une piste plutôt solide, continue Dumbledore. Mais cette piste s'arrête à Shortstown. C'est là que nous avons remarqué qu'avec la disparition de Pettigrow, il y'a eu l'apparition de Bobby Trainor.

-Pourquoi lui particulièrement ?

-Comme tu le sais sûrement, le ministère a ses méthodes pour pister la magie partout dans le Royaume-Uni. C'est comme cela que nous trouvons les sorciers issus de familles moldues, ou les orphelins dotés de magie. C'est comme cela que nous pouvons inviter les jeunes enfants comme toi à rejoindre Poudlard.

-Trainor n'a jamais montré de signe de magie. Pas avant la disparition de Pettigrow. Mais maintenant, si.

Je commence à comprendre petit à petit, mais je laisse le vieux finir son explication.

-Nous avons bien sûr essayé de trouver le jeune Trainor pour voir s'il y'avait un lien entre lui et Peter, et s'il n'y en avait pas, l'aider.

-Mais impossible de mettre la main dessus, finit Lupin.

-Je vois.

-Je pense malgré tout que nous devons absolument trouver ce garçon, dit Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas quel rôle il a exactement, mais connaissant Peter, ça ne doit être rien de joyeux. Je ne sais pas si Bobby l'aide ou pas, si Peter l'a kidnappé ou lui a lancé le sort d'Imperio pour lui faire faire ce qu'il veut… tout ce que je sais, c'est que là où se trouve Bobby Trainor, il y'a de la magie. Et si nous voulons trouver Pettigrow, il faut trouver Trainor. Même s'il n'y a aucun lien, au moins nous pourrons écarter cette théorie. Tu es donc sur et certaine que tu ne sais pas où il se trouve, ni où nous pourrions commencer à chercher ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Non, désolée, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de lui depuis un petit moment. Je l'avais revu rapidement l'hors de ma sixième année, mais depuis…

Les deux hommes hochent la tête pour me monter qu'ils avaient bien compris mais je pouvais malgré tout voir qu'il était un peu déçu.

-Mais je peux vous aider à le retrouver, j'ajoute.

Ma phrase a pour effet de faire pétiller les yeux du vieux et le loup se redresse sur sa chaise.

-Comment ?

Je lève la main pour lui dire de se calmer.

-Attendez, respirez. Je ne vous promets rien. Mais il va falloir attendre les prochaines vacances scolaires. Je dois être sur le terrain. Aller voir … des gens.

Dumbledore secoue la tête.

-Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas nous permettre de perdre plus de temps. Chaque jour qu'il passe nous plonge un peu plus dans le noir. C'est pourquoi je te donne l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard dès cette après-midi.

-Quoi ?

Je devais avoir l'air débile avec ma bouche grande ouverte, mais la vitesse à laquelle les choses allaient me donnait le tournis.

-Andréa.

Je me tourne vers Lupin qui s'était assis sur le bout de sa chaise et me regardait intensément.

-Si tes excuses étaient sincères… je te supplie de nous aider.

Je regarde dans ses yeux et y vois comme un feu… une envie profonde de retrouver Peter Pettigrow. Un véritable devoir.

Aussi, il a un anneau doré autour de chaque pupille et c'est … fascinant. Ils sont énormes.

-D'accord, je lui dis, sans vraiment me rendre compte.

-Parfait, me dit Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains. Va t'habiller de tes habits moldus, je vais préparer tout ça. On se retrouve dans le hall d'entrée dans une petite heure.

Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée…

XxX

-Andréa, je te promets, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe, je t'abandonne pour la vie, menace Céline qui me regarde fouiller dans mon armoire à la recherche de mon sweat à capuche préféré.

J'étais rapidement revenue dans mon dortoir et j'avais retiré mon uniforme à toute vitesse et Céline était entrée au moment où j'enfilais mes collants sous ma robe pull.

-Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, je lui lance avant d'enfiler mon sweat.

Céline lève les yeux au ciel et met ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Il se passe quoi ?

-J'ai fait une connerie. Et pour réparer cette connerie il faut que j'aide Dumbledore avec un truc.

-Ça ne m'apprend pas grand-chose.

-Il m'a demandé de ne pas en parler. Tu veux que je trahisse Dumbledore ?

-Non… non… mais…

Elle soupire et se laisse tomber sur le bord de son lit.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, ma belle… J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de vivre des choses qui sont… trop pour toi. Et que je ne peux pas t'aider.

Je la rejoins et m'assieds à côté d'elle. Je lui prends la main entre les miennes et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu m'aides tellement de ta présence, tout simplement. De savoir que je ne suis pas seule, que si besoin, je peux toujours me tourner vers toi ça m'aide tellement. Tu ne te rends pas compte.

Ma réponse semble la satisfaire vu qu'elle m'offre un petit sourire.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas me raconter ?

-Désolée ma Célinou.

-Tu fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Mais bon, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore te mettrait en danger, si ?

Il a engagé un loup-garou pour donner des cours à des ados. Ce fou est capable de tout.

-Non, jamais, ne t'inquiète pas.

XxX

Je me dirige vers le hall d'entrée et j'entends des voix familières venir du bas des escaliers.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens.

-Je suis son professeur. Étant donné que Lupin est incapable de venir, elle est sous ma responsabilité.

-C'est ta faute si elle est embarquée là-dedans, bien sûr c'est ta responsabilité.

Black, Potter et Rogue. Super. Les gars que je voulais le plus voir.

-Bonjour, je leur lance en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Andréa, salut ! Me salut Sirius Black avec un sourire.

James Potter me fait un signe de la main pour me saluer et Rogue se contente de regarder derrière moi.

-Je vois que vous êtes tous là, me surprends une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Dumbledore nous sourire.

-Sortons, voulez-vous, nous intime-t-il.

Il nous emboîte le pas et nous le suivons vers l'extérieur. Je marche derrière les quatre hommes en silence. La présence de Rogue faisait remonter toute la tension qui m'avait quitté pendant un court instant. À nouveau une bataille se déroulait en moi. Mon cœur voulait aller vers lui et le prendre dans mes bras, mais ma tête était bien décidée à lui lancer un sort pour qu'il perde l'usage de ses jambes.

Dumbledore s'arrête près du lac et se tourne vers nous.

-Bien. Alors, Andréa. Sirius, Severus et James vont t'accompagner dans ta quête.

-Ah ? Je m'étonne. Pourquoi ?

Dumbledore me sourit.

-Tu te doutes bien que je n'allais pas t'envoyer à la recherche d'un Mangemort toute seule.

Il m'a bien laissé vivre chez un ancien mangemort pendant deux mois, je n'en sais rien de quoi il est capable. Ce gars est un vrai malade mental.

J'ai dû inconsciemment faire une drôle de tête et Sirius a dû me voir lancer un rapide regard vers Rogue puisqu'il se met à ricaner.

Dumbledore fait semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et continue.

-Ils vont veiller sur toi pendant cette opération et pourront intervenir en cas de danger.

-Vous ne pensez pas que ça sera louche si je traîne trois gardes du corps avec moi ? Je lui demande.

-Personne ne nous verra, me rassure Potter.

-Rogue nous a normalement apporté des potions d'invisibilité, m'apprend Black.

-Severus, tu as ce qu'il faut ? Demande le vieux au professeur de potions.

Ce dernier hoche la tête et il soulève sa cape. Il fouille sa poche un instant et en sort 3 fioles de potion.

-Ces potions ne feront effet qu'une seule heure. Il faudra donc que tu fasses vite, me dit Dumbledore.

-J'ai apporté ma cape au cas où, ajoute Potter.

Au cas où quoi ? Il a froid ?

Dumbledore ne semble rien n'avoir à dire et hoche la tête.

-Tu sais par où commencer, Andréa ? Me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

-Je suis prête.

-Parfait. Vous pourrez transplaner d'ici dans…

Il regarde sa montre.

-… maintenant. Vous avez une minute.

Rapidement les trois hommes se rapprochent de moi et je me tends quand Black pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je lève un peu le bras pour que Potter puisse m'agripper par mon avant-bras. Puis je me tourne vers Rogue.

Il semblait être aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

-Allez, Servilus, je sais tu n'as jamais touché de fille de ta vie, mais tu vas voir, ce n'est pas compliquer, lâche Sirius.

Rogue lui lance un regard noir et je lève le bras vers ce dernier. Le professeur me lance un dernier regard et m'attrape le bras. Je retiens de justesse un frisson et je sens mon cœur danser le tango dans ma poitrine.

-Faites attention à vous, et veillez sur elle, messieurs.

Les trois hommes hochent la tête et je ferme les yeux.

Puis je nous transplane.

En me levant ce matin, je n'étais pas du tout préparée à un retour dans le passé.

Pas comme ça en tout cas.

Bonjour!

 **Je sais, j'ai été absente un petit moment... mais j'aimerais juste mettre quelque chose au clair avant de continuer.**

 **JE N'ABANDONNERAIS JAMAIS CETTE FANFICTION!**

 **Peut-être que je sauterais encore quelques dimanches, mais soyez rassurés tout de suite : Andréa aura sa fin avant le début de l'année prochaine. Promis, juré, craché.**

 **Il faut juste me pardonner de ne plus poster si régulièrement, la vie est de plus en plus folle.**

 **Je vais pas rentrer dans les détails parce que de toute façon tout le monde s'en fou, haha, mais il se passe tellement de choses que trouver le temps d'écrire est devenu un luxe.**

 **Mais je ferais de mon mieux, je vous promets.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience et votre présence malgré le manque de chapitre. C'est fou le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu.**

 **D'ailleurs, RAR : Ivyane, je suis contente que la fic ai fini par te plaire. c'est vrai que le début est pas franchement top, mais j'écrivais plus pour me détendre que pour l'intrigue. Mais je me suis enfin réveillée! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!**  
 **Ewanelya, Un grand grand bisous pour ta review, tu m'as fais tellement plaisirs, si tu savais! J'espère que tout va pour le mieux dans ton quotidien :) Je t'envoi toute les ondes positives qui me restes haha. Bisous!**  
 **Guest Mel, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre valait l'attente :( Désolée, je ferais attention!**  
 **Brodie, désoléeeeeeeeee!**  
 **Chouchou, jamais!**  
 **Athelassil, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fais beaucoup de bien :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**

 **Voila, j'ai fais tout le monde je crois!**

 **Un grand merci à ma Lulu pour la correction!**

 **Encore une fois, même si je zappe quelques dimanches, je n'abandonne pas, promis.**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **S.**


	30. Chapitre 30 : 14h18 - 15h01

**Chapitre 30 : 14h18 – 15h01**

Nous arrivons dans une ruelle que je connaissais bien. Elle était à l'entrée de Shortstown et c'était un raccourci vers le petit parc ou j'avais passé pas mal de mon temps.

Les trois hommes me lâchent rapidement et je me tourne vers eux.

-Vous feriez mieux de prendre votre potion tout de suite.

-Tu es sûr que tu le trouveras en moins d'une heure ? Me demande Sirius, pas serein.

-Il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance, je lui réponds. D'ailleurs, une fois invisible, laissez-moi faire. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, n'intervenez pas. Tant que je ne vous le demande pas directement, ne faites rien. D'accord ?

Potter, Black et Rogue se lancent un regard, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Je suis sérieuse. Promettez, j'insiste.

Rogue hoche la tête et Black et Potter font de même.

-Bien. Buvez maintenant.

A ma surprise les trois hommes m'obéissent sans poser de question. Vu la grimace de Black le liquide ne devait pas avoir le meilleur gout du monde. Néanmoins, il fonctionne.

Il ne faut pas plus de trois secondes pour que je ne les vois plus.

-On peut y aller, me lance la voix de Black. Je ne savais pas trop où regarder pour répondre et décide de simplement me mettre en route. Je regarde ma montre. 14h18. J'ai une heure.

Je leur tourne le dos et sors de la ruelle, non sans avoir mis ma capuche par-dessus ma tête pour éviter les petites gouttelettes de pluie.

Mon cœur fait un bon quand tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi me remplissait de souvenir. J'ai passé tellement de temps dans ces rues. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, je n'avais pas vraiment d'endroit ou me réfugier, sauf chez les Hudsons… et à Shortstown.

J'ai traînée dans ces rues de mes 9 à mes 13 ans, avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Avant de ne plus vouloir le faire. Je pensais vraiment que tout ce merdier serait derrière moi. Que je n'aurais plus jamais à regarder mes erreurs passées en face, que je n'aurais plus jamais à y penser…

Et me voila de retour, en mission pour une organisation que je ne comprenais pas vraiment avec mon ex et deux mecs que je ne connais pas. Et ils sont invisibles.

-Chatterton ?

Oh putain.

Je ne lève pas le regard tout de suite et avance de plus en plus rapidement.

-Andréa !

J'entends courir, puis une main sur mon épaule.

Je retiens un soupir et lève la tête vers Erwin Gordstone. Un sourire automatique se dessine sur mes lèvres et je baisse un peu ma capuche.

-Salut, Erwin !

Le jeune homme me regarde avec surprise et je me rends compte qu'il a beaucoup changer. J'ai laissé derrière moi un adolescent et je me retrouve face à un homme. La barbe mal rasée, les cheveux plaqués en arrière au lieu de la touffe qu'il traînait avec lui.

-Merde, Andréa, je n'y crois pas. Ça fait tellement longtemps, s'exclame-t-il.

J'hoche la tête, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Erwin n'était pas un ami. Pas vraiment en tout cas.

 _« Trois bouteilles suffiront ? Demande Erwin en se tournant vers Bobby qui glissait une barre de chocolat dans sa poche après avoir bien vérifié que le caissier était occupé._

 _-Pour moi, oui, je lui réponds avec un sourire._

 _-T'es pas un peu trop jeune pour boire autant ? S'amuse l'adolescent en prenant une quatrième bouteille de bière, juste au cas où._

 _J'hausse les épaules et lève le bras pour laisser Bobby mettre un paquet de chewing-gum dans ma poche._

 _-Tu veux autre chose, An ? Me demande ce dernier._

 _-Non, je crois qu'on sera bon pour ce soir._

 _-Bon, venez, nous intime Erwin en allant vers la caisse._

 _Il pose les bouteilles sur le tapis et le caissier nous salut, blasé de sa longue journée._

 _-Carte d'identité, s'il vous plait._

 _Erwin sort sa carte et la tend au caissier. Celui-ci la regarde rapidement puis hoche la tête. Il scanne les articles et lui demande le montant du._

 _Derrière Erwin, Bobby et moi essayons de ne pas trop bouger, ne voulant pas nous faire remarquer._

 _-Bonne soirée, lance le caissier d'un ton monotone avant de saluer le client suivant._

 _Erwin prend le sac de bière et nous sortons rapidement, tout en essayant de ne pas trop faire bouger tout ce qu'on avait dans nos poches._

 _Une fois dehors, Erwin tend le sac vers Bobby et ce dernier lui donne de l'argent._

 _-Tout y est, l'argent de la bière et le petit plus pour toi._

 _Erwin compte l'argent qu'il avait dans les mains et sourit._

 _-Parfait, c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Amusez-vous bien jeunes gens. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres courses à faire, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »_

-Comment tu vas ? Me demande Erwin.

-Bien, bien… et toi ? Toujours en train de faire tes courses ? Je lui lance avec un sourire.

Il ricane et secoue la tête.

-Non, c'est loin derrière moi, ça. J'ai un travail maintenant. Un vrai, ajoute-t-il en riant.

-Je suis contente que tu te sois rangé dans ce cas-là, je lui souris.

Je regarde ma montre. 14h25. Même pas 7 minutes et mon passée me retarde déjà.

-Ça me fait plaisirs de te voir, Erwin, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-Tu semble changée, Chatterton.

Le regard d'Erwin semble presque inquiet.

-J'ai vieilli, c'est tout.

-Et t'es plus aussi plate qu'une planche.

-Je me casse.

Erwin se mets à rire quand je me remets à avancer. Je m'arrête et me retourne et il me regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Bobby ?

Son sourire se fane un peu.

-Non… pas depuis des mois. Et quand je le croise, c'est comme si je n'existais plus.

-Tu l'as vu ou pour la dernière fois ?

Erwin fronce les sourcils et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je pense que ce n'était pas loin de chez Lucy. Il me semble qu'elle pourrait mieux t'aider que moi.

-Merci Erwin. Je te laisse à tes occupations.

-Prends soin de toi, Chatterton, me dit-il avant de se tourner et de reprendre son chemin. J'en fais de même.

Bon, en route pour la maison de Lucy.

-Il va falloir aller plus vite, Andréa.

Je sursaute à la voix de Black et pose une main sur ma poitrine.

-Merde, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là, je lance.

J'entends ricaner et respire un bon coup.

-Je fais attention au temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. En revanche arrêtez de me parler, les gens vont me prendre pour une folle, j'ajoute en regardant autour de moi pour être sûr que personne ne m'a vu sauter de peur pour aucune raison.

Je secoue ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place, rabaisse ma capuche et reprends mon chemin.

Je ne savais plus trop ou Lucy vivait, vu qu'on n'y allait jamais. Elle me l'avait simplement montré un jour ou je la raccompagnais chez elle. Ça ne va pas être du gâteau.

Mais un souvenir du passé me fait m'arrêter sur place.

Elle n'était jamais chez elle. Quand on se voyait, on allait…

Oui, je vais aller voir là-bas d'abord.

Je me mets à avancer plus vite et j'entends les pas se faire plus rapide derrière moi. J'allais tourner dans une ruelle quand, à mon plus grand désespoir, j'entends de nouveau mon prénom.

-Andréa ? Chatterton ?

-Merde, je lance et je me mets à courir quand je reconnais la voix.

-Hé ! Andréa !

 _-Hé, Andréa ?_

 _Je lève le regard vers Adrian qui était assis à coté de moi, cigarette en main._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Tu as combien sur toi ?_

 _Je soupire et regarde le blond avec agacement._

 _-Rien. Je n'avais rien hier, je n'ai rien aujourd'hui et je n'aurais rien demain. Va te trouver l'argent pour tes clopes toi-même._

 _Adrian rit et passe sa main autour de mes épaules si brusquement que mon livre les geckos tombe par terre et je lance un cri de surprise. Je m'empresse de le ramasser et râle quand je vois que les pages sont déjà trempées._

 _-Oh non ! Tu fais chier, je lance à l'adolescent me fais une grimace désolée._

 _-Désolée, je t'en rachèterais un, promis._

 _-Tu te fou de moi ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Tu viens de me demander de l'argent, je ne pense pas que tu en as pour un livre !_

 _Adrian se remet à rire et je lève les yeux au ciel avant de regarder mon livre avec tristesse._

 _-C'est intéressant ? Me demande-t-il. C'est à quel sujet ?_

 _-C'est un livre sur les reptiles. Monsieur Hudson en parle pas mal en ce moment et je voulais lui en offrir un. J'ai trouvé ce livre dans sa bibliothèque et je voulais voir ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Et grâce à toi, je ne peux pas en savoir plus sur les geckos._

 _-Les geckos ? Ce n'est pas juste le reptile le plus inutile, ça ?_

 _-C'est toi qu'est inutile._

Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de parler à tout le monde, et très franchement, je n'en avais absolument pas envie.

Je tourne dans une autre rue et m'arrête pour scanner la foule autour de moi.

-Ha, la dernière fois que j'ai couru comme ça, c'était pour échapper à une ex, rit doucement Sirius.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer, je réponds sans réelle émotion.

Ok… pour l'instant, personne de familier.

Je continue d'avancer et me rends compte que mes pas étaient automatiques, tant je connaissais ce chemin par cœur, malgré le temps passé. Cela allait faire 3 ans que je n'étais pas revenu ici et je trouvais cela fou que rien n'ait vraiment changé. Du moins, vu de l'extérieur.

Mon cœur se mettais à battre plus vite à mesure ou je m'approchais du bâtiment ou mes souvenirs me guidait. Je m'arrête un instant de l'autre coté de la rue et lève la tête pour mieux vérifier que le bâtiment était encore debout.

Il était encore là.

C'était un petit immeuble de cinq ou six étages qui était complémentent à l'abandon. Les briques grises étaient en train de noircir et la nature reprenait petit à petit ses droits sur les murailles.

Une chaleur étrange traverse mon corps et je lâche un gros soupir, freinant les souvenirs qui remontait à la surface.

Je fais quelques pas lents avant de me retourner d'un geste brusque pour me coller au mur et me cacher d'un visage familier que je ne pensais pas revoir avant… jamais enfaite.

-Oh meerde… merde, merde, merde… Je jure en penchant la tête sur le coté pour relancer un regard rapide et être sûr de ce que je voyais.

Yep. C'est bien lui.

-Un problème ?

Je lance un petit cri de frayeur et pose ma main sur ma poitrine.

-Désolé, s'excuse Sirius.

-Non, c'est moi, j'oublie à chaque fois que vous êtes là.

-Mais il y'a deux minutes…

-shhh

Je relance un coup d'œil dans la rue et regarde la voiture de police qui était garé devant l'immeuble ou je voulais entrer.

-Un problème ? Me redemande Black en chuchotant cette fois.

-Un peu. Le Sherif est devant.

-Sherif ?

-C'est un officier de police, mais il adore qu'on l'appelle Sherif, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'explique en regardant autour de moi pour être sûr que personne ne me voit parler seule.

-Et ? Demande Rogue.

-Et il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Mais surtout je me demande ce qu'il fait… oh merde.

Ledit Sherif venait de sortir de sa voiture de patrouille avec son partenaire et ils fixaient tout les deux le bâtiment tout en se parlant. Je vois le partenaire sortir une lampe torche et je comprends vite qu'ils veulent aller y faire un tour.

-Oh non…

Je lève le regard vers les fenêtres pour voir si je pouvais voir la silhouette de quelqu'un, bien que je sache que ça ne sert à rien. S'il y'a quelqu'un, ils sont à l'arrière, ou dans la cave.

Et si le Sherif y trouve des squatteurs, je ne pourrais pas mener mon enquête proprement.

-Bon, il va falloir courir vite, les gars, je préviens en sortant ma baguette.

-Heu… tu fais quoi ? Me demande Potter.

-En silence si possible, j'ajoute.

Je me recule du mur et lève ma baguette vers la voiture qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, à quelques mètres de nous.

-Je répare ça après, je dis.

-Réparer quoi ? Demande Black.

- _Confringo._

Aussitôt, les vitres de la voiture que je visais explosent, tout comme celles de ses voisines.

Je lance un dernier coup d'œil vers le Sherif et il se retourne rapidement au bruit d'explosion et d'alarmes et je peux voir sa moustache trembler. Son partenaire n'attend pas plus et se mets à courir dans notre direction.

C'est le moment pour moi de mettre les voiles.

La dernière fois que j'ai couru aussi vite c'était pour retourner pleurer dans mon dortoir après la libération.

J'espère juste que les trois hommes arrivent à me suivre.

Je tourne dans la première rue sur mon chemin et continue de courir. Les passants me laissent passer avec surprise et j'entends des petits cris de surprises quand ils sentent un deuxième coup de vent avec la course des hommes invisible.

Ça doit être tellement bizarre.

Je tourne encore une fois à droite en courant et ralentis la cadence. Je m'arrête complètement quand on se retrouve de nouveau face au bâtiment abandonné, mais de l'autre côté.

Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et inspire un grand coup.

-C'était…Oh par Merlin, je suis mort, râle Sirius. Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration et expirer tout aussi lourdement. C'était quoi, ça ?

-Tout le monde est là ? Je lance, ignorant la question.

-Oui, me réponds Potter qui reprenait son souffle.

-Oui, lance Rogue, qui semblait hors d'haleine aussi.

-Bien. Vous voyez la poubelle là-bas, à côté du bâtiment ? Je demande en pointant du doigt la grosse benne à ordure verte qui se trouvait sous les escaliers de secours du bâtiment. Puis je soupire.

-Oui ? Demande Sirius.

-On va transplaner là-bas.

J'entends aussitôt un bruit de transplanage, puis un autre. Je n'attends pas plus et transplane aussi. On se retrouve de l'autre coté de la rue quand la dernière personne nous rejoint avec un gros bruit.

-OK, on va plus faire ça, c'est trop bruyant, je grimace avant de m'avancer vers le coin du bâtiment pour voir si le Sherif était toujours occupé avec les voitures. Aucune trace de lui dans la rue. Parfait.

Bon.

Je me tourne vers la benne et me recule un peu pour prendre de l'élan. Je me mets à courir rapidement et saute. Je pose mes mains sur la benne et me soulève dessus. Je continue sur ma lancée et cours sur la poubelle pour sauter une nouvelle fois mais cette fois pour attraper l'échelle des escaliers de secours. Je me le hisse dessus et grimpe rapidement avant de passer la jambe par-dessus la rambarde. Je me tourne alors vers l'échelle et donne un coup dedans. L'échelle glisse vers le bas.

-Grimpez.

Je n'entends rien pendant un moment mais leur fait confiance pour faire ce que je leur dis et me mets à grimper les marches d'escaliers deux par deux.

C'est fou comme mes pieds semblent me guider plus vite que je n'ai le temps de réfléchir. J'ai fait ce chemin tant de fois. Les courses, les sauts… c'était presque une seconde nature.

J'entends enfin les pas des hommes derrière moi et je regarde ma montre. 14h37.

Merde, le temps passe tellement vite.

Arrivée au troisième étage je m'arrête devant une fenêtre, et regarde à travers pour voir si quelqu'un y était. Je ne voyais rien.

Ah… si… de la lumière !

J'attrape le bas de la fenêtre et la remonte vers le haut pour ensuite l'enjamber et me retrouver à l'intérieur. J'avance sans attendre vers la porte d'où émanait une faible lumière. J'entends des voix et m'arrête un moment pour voir si j'en reconnaissait une.

-Je te le dis, ce n'est pas normale qu'il te traite comme ça ! Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses faire Lucy !

Bingo.

-Arrêtez de me prendre la tête avec vos histoires de mecs, je ne sors pas de chez moi pour entendre d'autres femmes chouiner pour de la merde. Sinon autant rester avec ma sœur, lance une voix masculine. Finn est là aussi apparemment.

S'ensuit une phrase en indien, puis un silence.

-Parle anglais sérieux, je ne comprends rien, lance Lucy.

-Il a dit qu'il préférait être avec ma sœur aussi, râle Finn.

Je souris et avance vers la porte.

-Soit, ça ne règle pas mon problème, boude Lucy.

-Lequel ? Je demande en ouvrant la porte.

Cinq paires d'yeux me regarde avec surprise et je peux presque voir les amygdales de Finn tant il est choqué.

-An ? Demande Brianna. Elle repousse une de ses mèches rousses derrière l'oreille, comme pour mieux regarder. Alors que ça ne sert à rien.

-Salut !

Je m'avance au milieu de la pièce sans fermer la porte et souris à tout le monde.

-J'hallucine ou tu reviens après trois ans de silence avec un « Salut ! » ? Demande Lucy.

-Yup.

Un ange passe et je continue de prendre du plaisir à les regarder me fixer avec traumatisme.

-Merde, An ! Finit par lâcher Finn avant de s'avancer vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ris et passe mes bras autour de ses épaules. Il me soulève et me sert encore plus contre lui. Les autres se lèvent et viennent vers moi. Finn me lâche et Brianna me prends les mains.

-T'as tellement changé An, merde, t'as l'air…

-Femme ! Me lance Claire qui pousse ses lunettes sur son petit nez.

S'il y en avait bien une qui n'avait pas le profil pour trainer dans un endroit pareil, c'était bien elle. Des bouclettes blondes attachés en nattes, des lunettes, un appareil dentaire, moins d'un mètre 60 et surtout un père plein aux as.

-Blablablabla blablabla seins blablabla

Bon, en vrai, Abhijit à parlé en indien, mais je ne comprends rien. Sauf le mot « seins », je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Abibi, t'es la aussi, je lance en lui tendant mon poing. Il y joint le sien avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne comprends toujours rien à ce que tu dis. Quoi que j'aie compris « seins ».

-Ouais, il a dit que tu n'étais plus aussi plate.

-Chouette ! Je souris en croisant les bras pour cacher ma poitrine. Abhijit se mets à rire, suivit de Finn et Brianna.

-Non, mais attends, personne ne parle du fait qu'elle nous a nier pendant 3 ans et qu'elle revient ici, normal ?

On se tourne tous vers Lucy qui me regardait avec colère.

Oh oh…

-Je suis désolée, Lu, mais je…, je commence, ne sachant pas vraiment ou j'allais avec mon excuse bidon.

Mais heureusement, elle me coupe d'un geste de la main.

-Non, non, ne cherche même pas. Tu es une lâcheuse, c'est tout ! Madame est devenue trop bien pour nous. Les seins ça ne fait pas tout, hein !

-Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de faire une fixation sur ma poitrine, je suis mal à l'aise là, j'avoue avec une grimace.

-Oh, ne fais pas la maligne, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Je soupire et desserre les bras.

-Je suis désolée, je…

-Non.

-Quoi, non ? Je m'étonne.

-T'as pas le droit de juste dire que tu es désolée sans donner d'explication. Et elle a intérêt à être valable !

-Et bien, j'aimerais bien t'en donner une, si tu pouvais juste fermer ta gueule une seconde, je lance, exaspérée.

La seule façon de la faire taire c'est de la choquer. Et ça marche cette fois-ci encore. Elle me regarde avec les yeux plissés et la bouche ouvert d'étonnement.

-Comme vous le savez je suis dans un internat. Et cet internat me coute de l'argent. Je dois donc bosser. Et avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je préférais rester loin de Shortstown. D'ailleurs le Sherif était en bas quand je suis arrivé. Il a été… heu… appeler ailleurs, mais il reviendra. Il faut vraiment que vous vous trouvez un autre endroit ou squatter.

Finn cours vers la fenêtre pendant que je dis ça et lâche un juron.

-T'es sérieuse ? Merde. Il nous a déjà surpris ici et je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire attraper une deuxième fois, je suis majeure maintenant.

-Ah bah je crois qu'il revient pour toi, justement. Ça lui ferait tellement plaisirs de te foutre au cachot, je souris.

Finn rit et hoche la tête. – Il ne prendra pas sa retraite tant qu'on est encore en liberté An, il nous l'avait promis.

Je souris et secoue la tête.

-Pauvre petit vieux...

-Hé, hé, concentration ! Lance Lucy, toujours en colère. Tu étais en train d'expliquer un truc pendant que je fermais ma gueule.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-C'est simple Lucy. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie ici, il faut que je bosse pour payer l'école.

-Pourquoi ? Monsieur Hudson veut plus payer ? Demande Brianna.

Je prends une grande inspiration et secoue la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ça…il est… parti.

Personne ne me répond et c'est le soupir de Lucy qui mets fin au silence.

Je sens la main de Finn du coté droit de ma tête et il me tire vers lui avant de déposer un baiser sur mon crane.

-Désolée An… me dit Lucy. On ne savait pas.

Finn me garde dans ses bras, comme pour me consoler et je fais un clin d'œil à la brune.

-T'inquiète Lu, c'est ma faute. Je suis désolée d'avoir disparue. J'avais besoin de temps.

Lucy hoche la tête, compréhensive.

-Je me doute. Je suis désolée quand même.

Je lève la tête vers Finn qui sourit à Lucy avant de baisser la tête vers moi.

-T'as pas fait de connerie au moins ? Me demande-t-il.

-Si, plein.

-Bien.

Il dépose un dernier baiser sur mon front avant de me lâcher.

Finn est un garçon que je connais depuis que j'ai 8 ans. Il était dans la même école que moi et Bobby et quand je l'ai connu, il était ce petit maigrichon qui se faisait embêter à l'école parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents et que sa grande sœur, qui l'élevait, était… heu… pas…je ne sais pas comment le dire poliment… pas très… respectable.

Mais en 10 ans il a grandi d'au moins 70 cm, passait son temps à la salle de sport et était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher ses études. Il voulait s'en sortir seul depuis si longtemps.

-Blablabla blablabla ? Me demande Abhijit.

-Mec, sérieux. Anglais, lui lance Lucy.

-Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ? Traduit Finn en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il sort une cigarette de sa poche et l'allume.

-Pour vous voir, c'est tout. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez tous bien. Malgré le temps passé… je ne vous oublie pas.

Lucy me sourit.

-On ne t'oublie pas non plus, Andréa. Même si t'es une lâcheuse.

-Merde, Lucy, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

En vrai, je ne l'aime pas, comme ça vous êtes au courant. J'ai commencé à trainer avec elle parce qu'elle traine avec Brianna, qui elle traine avec Finn.

Soit, vous savez comment ça se passe, on a tous un pote dont on ne sait pas pourquoi on traine avec lui.

Eh bien pour moi, ce pote, c'est Lucy.

Je regarde ma montre. 14h49. Merde.

-T'es pressée ? Me demande Finn.

-Non, je me demandais juste quelle heure il était et ce que vous foutiez ici en pleine semaine à cette heure-là ? Je mens. Vous n'avez pas école ?

Finn expire la fumée de ses poumons et me sourit.

-Pour ma part, j'avais fini à 13h.

-Et nous, on est en cours, la, me lance Brianna.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Puis je fais semblant de regarder autour de moi.

-Attendez. Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ?

L'ambiance change rapidement et je surprends un regard furtif entre Lucy et Finn.

-Quoi ? Je demande, inquiète. Il est ou Bobby ?

-Calme-toi, An, il va bien. Je crois, ajoute Claire.

-Alors pourquoi ces têtes ?

Finn vient vers moi et me tends sa cigarette à moitié entamé.

-Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de ça.

Je ne réponds rien, et prends la cigarette entre mes mains, et l'apporte machinalement à ma bouche. Je tire une bouffé et Lucy se met à parler.

-ça fait des mois qu'on ne le voit que furtivement. Non, des années. Même si au début ce n'était pas aussi… je ne sais pas An, il est devenu bizarre. Il traine tout seul et ne nous parle plus quand il nous croise dans la rue. Quand on essaye de lui parler il nous lance un regard… tellement froid.

Elle frisonne, comme si elle revoyait la scène.

-On l'a surpris en train de parler tout seul la dernière fois, et là qu'on s'est dit qu'il a vraiment pété un câble.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, je demande. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

-On ne sait pas. Depuis que sa tante l'a laissé seul, il est plus le même. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec les années.

-Elle est ou, sa tante ? Je demande.

-Elle s'est trouvé un nouveau mec. Et ce dernier ne voulait pas de Bobby. Elle a donc déménagé sans lui, m'apprends Claire avec un voix triste.

-Merde.

-Ouais, il a perdu la seule famille qui lui restait. Et tu avais disparue aussi. Il avait perdu tous ses repères.

Je tire une dernière bouffée de la cigarette, puis vais vers la fenêtre pour l'écraser sur le bord de fenêtre.

-Merde, les gars.

-Désolé, on ne voulait pas te faire culpabiliser. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et soupire.

-Il est où ? Je demande en relevant la tête vers eux.

-On ne sait pas. Sa tante a vendu la maison. Il dormait chez Finn pendant un moment, mais après quelque mois, il est parti.

-Il m'avait dit avoir trouver ou aller. Qu'il avait retrouver ou se sentir chez lui, me dit Finn.

-Ou ça ?

-An, je te promets, je ne sais pas.

-Blablablabla bla ? Demande Abhijit.

-Non, elle a brulé, elle est inhabitable, réponds Finn.

-De quoi ? Interroge Lucy.

-La maison de ses parents.

-Ah, ouais, non. Il n'a pas les moyens de la retaper.

Mais s'il n'est pas tout seul, il peut. Avec de la magie.

-Il faut que j'aille le voir.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Andréa, me dit Brianna. Et tu vas le trouver comment ?

-Je m'en fou. Il faut que je le voie. Je vais chercher. Et vous vous devez partir d'ici. Le Sherif revient.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que tout le monde se lève sur ses jambes et je les regarde récupérer rapidement leurs affaires. Je regarde par la fenêtre pour voir Le Sherif lever la tête vers l'immeuble.

-Il ne veux vraiment pas nous lâcher, bordel, crache Finn.

Je ricane et hausse les épaules.

-On ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. On l'a fait chier.

Finn rit et dépose un dernier baiser sur mon front.

-Reviens nous voir plus souvent, me dit-il.

-Promis.

Je n'attends pas plus et sort de la pièce, les laissant récupérer ce qu'il leur reste. Je regarde Brianna sauter par la fenêtre et je l'entends dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Je l'imite, mais je monte au lieu de descendre. Je monte les marches deux par deux pour monter rapidement pour que personne ne me voit.

Une fois sur le toit, je me tourne et regarde autour de moi.

-Vous êtes là ?

-Oui. Mais putain Andréa, c'était quoi ça ? Me demande Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-Ces jeunes ? Ces histoires ? Demande Potter, un peu perdu.

-Et vous fumez ?! Rajoute Rogue, et je peux entendre le jugement dans sa voix.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et tends le bras.

-On va transplaner. Vite, il vous reste peu de temps.

Je regarde ma montre, pour la énième fois de la journée. 15h01.

Je sens trois mains me prendre par l'avant-bras.

Sans attendre, je nous transplane vers le seul endroit ou je pense trouver Bobby.

S'il n'est pas là-bas, je ne pourrais rien pour l'Ordre.

 **Bonsoir!**

 **Oui, je reviens un peu comme une fleur, mais j'ai eu une fin et début d'année difficile.**

 **Ecrire était un peu le cadet de mes soucis, mais j'ai promis une fin à Andréa, donc je ne lâche pas :)**

 **Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, que ça soit pour moi ou mes bêtas, la vie d'adultes nous a toutes rattrapés.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu, le prochain est déjà pratiquement fini, je vous le poste dés que je l'ai relu.**

 **Bisous.**

 **S.**


	31. Chapitre 31 : Bobby

**Toujours pas de correction** **pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera lisible. Bonne** **lecture** **!**

 **Chapitre 31 : Bobby**

On arrive dans un endroit que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois et je suis moi-même surprise de nous avoir bien transplaner au bon endroit. Je n'ai rien dis aux gars, mais je n'étais pas sereine.

Nous étions sur un petit chemin fais de dalles de pierres et des petits buissons mal entretenues étaient plantés sur les cotées. Sur notre droite, une espèce de traînée noire avait laisser derrière elle des arbres brûlés et des verdures en cendres.

-On est où ? Demande Potter.

-Pas loin de l'ancienne maison de Bobby. Elle a brulé il y'a quelques années. Tuant ses parents dans l'incident.

-Par Merlin… souffle Black.

-Une autre maison avait brulé aussi au même moment, à cause du vent et flammes de la maison Trainor, mais heureusement personne n'y était. C'est là qu'on va.

Je ne pense pas que Bobby serait assez fou pour se torturer avec les souvenirs de ses parents en permanence en vivant dans son ancien chez lui. Mais il n'a jamais voulu s'éloigner trop loin pour ces mêmes souvenirs. Je ne vois donc que cet endroit comme solution.

-Bon, je vais me répéter, mais… Ne faites rien tant que je vous ne le demande pas. Même si je suis en sang avec une jambe cassé, tant que je ne dis rien, ne faites rien.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on ne fera rien si, … commence Potter.

-C'est la seule condition, ou on en reste là, je dis d'une voix sèche en me tournant dans la direction de sa voix.

Je n'entends rien pendant un court instant, puis un soupir me parvient.

-D'accord. Mais si je juge que ça va trop loin, … me préviens Sirius.

J'hausse les épaules et me mets en route.

J'avance sur le petit sentier en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver au bout et je me demandais s'il y'avait des pièges. Si j'étais Pettigrow et que j'étais bien caché ici, je foutrais des pièges partout.

Cela étant, j'ai entendu qu'il était un peu con, donc je ne sais pas trop.

Rapidement, une maison se dresse devant nous et mon cœur se mets à battre plus vite.

-La dernière fois que je suis venue, elle était noire et le toit avait complètement brulée… et la…

-Elle a un toit, remarque Sirius.

-Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de la retaper ? Demande James.

-Peut-être qu'elle a été rachetée ? Suppose Rogue.

-Ou alors, il y'a de la magie là-dessous, je chuchote.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Dans quoi je me suis foutu…

Je continue d'avancer et réfléchis déjà à ce que j'allais dire à Bobby si je le trouvais bien ici. Et j'espérais tellement le trouver. Pas seulement pour l'Ordre… Mais aussi pour voir s'il allait bien.

 _-Viens, regarde, me dit Bobby en me sortant une photo de sa poche._

 _Je m'approche de lui et pose les yeux sur la photo. Je pouvais y voir une femme qui souriait et un homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle et la regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse._

 _-Oh ! Mais c'est…, je m'exclame._

 _-Mes parents, oui, m'apprends inutilement Bobby avec un sourire triste. Je suis retournée à la maison. Je voulais voir si restait quelque chose._

 _Je grimace._

 _-Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais…_

 _-Je sais, il ne faut pas que je rentre dans la maison parce que le plafond va me tomber dessus, me coupe Bobby._

 _Je soupire et pose ma tête sur son épaule._

 _-Désolée Bobby, je sais que c'est dur pour toi._

 _Il ne me répond pas et passe son bras autour de mes épaules._

J'arrive sur le porche de la maison après avoir lentement monté les escaliers, priant pour qu'ils ne cèdent pas sous mon poids.

Mais à ma grande surprise il avait l'air d'être en meilleur état que la dernière fois que je suis venue ici.

Je me poste devant la fenêtre qui se trouvait à coté de la porte d'entrée et regarde à travers pour voir si je pouvais apercevoir quelque chose. Mon cœur fait un bon quand je vois une canette de soda sur une table basse.

-Par Merlin…

-Quoi ? Chuchote Potter.

-Quelqu'un est venu ici.

Je n'attends pas de réponse et décide de simplement frapper à la porte. J'attends un moment pour avoir une réponse et regarde en même temps ma montre pour vérifier combien de temps il me restait. 10 minutes.

-On n'y arrivera jamais à temps, je lance en chuchotant.

-J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, me dis Potter.

C'est quoi ça encore ?

Je ne pose pas de question et refrappe. Rien.

Je laisse tomber la politesse et tire sur la porte.

A ma grande surprise, elle était fermée. La dernière fois, elle s'effritait presque entre mes doigts.

Je décide alors de faire le tour de la maison. Je regardais à travers chaque fenêtre, mais ne voyais aucun mouvement. Je commençais à perdre espoir.

Jusqu'à ce que je le voie.

Il était debout dans le jardin et semblait tenir un papier entre ses mains. Il se murmurait à lui-même et je l'entends soupirer avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Bo…Bobby ?

 _Nous étions seuls chez moi, par terre dans le salon, et je l'aidais à réviser son examen d'histoire. Il lâche un juron et se laisse tomber en arrière, contre le mur._

 _-J'en peux plus, il y'a trop de dates._

 _-C'est un peu le truc avec l'histoire, ouais. Mais ce qui est bien c'est que tu as juste à les retenir pour le test. Après tu efface, je lui dis avec un sourire._

 _Il rit et ferme les yeux._

 _-J'ai pris de l'avance sur la partie ou j'efface._

 _Je lève les yeux au ciel et me repose contre le mur derrière moi._

 _-Comment ça se passe dans ton internat ? Me demande-t-il en rouvrant les yeux._

 _J'hausse les épaules. –Bien, je pense._

 _-Tu as histoire aussi, je présume ?_

 _Je ris en pensant au fantôme qui me donnait cours sur des évènements dont il ne suspecterait même pas la réalité. Je suis moi-même une sorcière et la moitié du temps j'ai l'impression que Binns invente des trucs justes pour attirer notre attention._

 _-Ouais et c'est tout aussi chiant, je te rassure. Heureusement, j'ai Céline qui prends bien soin de ses notes._

 _Bobby me souris et ses yeux noirs me fixe directement dans les yeux._

 _-Elle a l'air sympa ta Céline. Je peux en avoir une ?_

 _-C'était la dernière, désolée._

 _Bobby hausse les épaules._

 _-Y'en a toujours que pour toi de toute façon._

 _Je ris et secoue la tête._

 _-Il faut bien avoir quelques lueurs de joie dans notre vie sombre, non ?_

 _Bobby hoche la tête, pour me montrer que j'avais raison._

 _Personne ne parle pendant un moment et mes yeux se ferment de plus en plus de fatigue. J'étais sortie de Poudlard le matin même et je n'ai même pas défait ma valise que Bobby était sur le palier de ma porte._

 _-Y'a une soirée qui se fera chez Finn demain soir. Tu viendras ?_

 _-Oui, Lucy m'en à parler. Bien sûr que je viendrais._

 _-Bien, me sourit-il. Puis il se relève et se frotte les yeux avant de bailler fortement._

 _-Bon, j'en ai marre d'étudier, je vais…_

 _-Ça fait 15 minutes._

 _-… aller faire un tour et peut-être rejoindre les autres. Tu me rejoins ?_

 _Je réfléchis un moment, puis secoue la tête._

 _-Non, je vais aller voir Mamie Hudson._

 _Bobby hoche la tête et me tends la main pour m'aider à me relever._

 _-Une autre lueur de lumière ?_

 _-La plus grande, je lui dis avec un sourire tendre._

 _Il hoche la tête en me rendant le même sourire._

 _Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et lui souhaite une belle journée et il me rappelle qu'il viendra me chercher demain soir pour la soirée._

 _-Après tout, je ne peux pas m'amuser pareil si je ne suis pas accompagné de ma lueur de lumière personnelle, ma balance-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

Il ne se retourne pas tout de suite mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Ses épaules étaient tendues et on dirait qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

-Bobby, je répète avec une petite voix.

Il se retourne enfin, lentement, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Quand ses yeux tombent dans les mien, mon cœur se serre.

Il avait tellement maigri. Son visage était creusé et il avait des cernes énormes et ses pupilles… semblaient encore plus noirs que d'habitude, comme si toute vie les avait quittés…

Il se tenait devant moi sans rien dire et semblait m'examiner autant que je l'examinais.

Quelques secondes passe sans que personne ne parle, et je ne savais moi-même pas par où commencer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. On ne se quitte pas du regard, et je sens bien qu'il est perdu.

Il se décide tout de même de faire un pas vers moi, puis un autre. Puis il s'arrête.

-Andréa ?

-Hey, je lui souris.

Sérieusement, je fais quoi ?

Bobby n'a pas l'air de se poser la même question et ses prochains pas se font plus pressant. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre ses mains se retrouvent sur mes joues et son nez touchait presque le mien.

-Putain Andréa…

Je ne peux regarder nulle part à part dans ses yeux et je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, mais je peux presque les voir s'humidifier.

-Tu m'écrache la gueule, je lui lance quand je me rends compte qu'il était en train de serrer de plus en plus fort.

Je crois qu'un début de sourire se dessin sur ses lèvres avant de me lâcher le visage et de me prendre dans ses bras.

Avant de nous séparer une seconde après.

-Putain Chatterton, tu étais où ?! Gueule-t-il d'un coup.

-Bah, là je reviens de Shortstown… je commence et il croise les bras.

-Fais pas la maligne, Chatterton, tu étais ou ces dernières années ?

-Et toi, tu étais où ?

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant les filles, mais on a un pouvoir magique à nous seules. On appelle ça le « Quand tu ne peux pas t'en sortir, retourne la situation. ».

J'ai honte, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

-Je suis aller voir les autres avant de venir ici, parce que je ne savais pas du tout ou te trouver, je commence. Et d'après eux tu as juste décider de tirer un trait sur tout le monde du jour au lendemain.

Bobby s'éloigne un peu de moi et ses yeux me lâchent enfin.

-Je… j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

Il arrête effectivement d'en parler et un silence s'installe entre nous. Il me tourne le dos pour avancer vers la maison.

-Tu vis ici ?

-Oui. Viens. Il fait froid, me dit-il sans s'arrêter. Je n'hésite pas avant de le suivre mais regarde ma montre pendant que je monte les escaliers pour arriver à la porte arrière. 15h20.

Oh merde !

J'allais me retourner pour voir à quel point on était dans la mouise, mais une voix me fait m'arrêter sur place.

-On est sous la cape, ne t'inquiète pas. Suis-le, m'ordonne la voix de James Potter.

Je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il veut dire par « cape » mais je verrais ça plu tard.

J'ouvre la porte qui s'était fermé d'elle-même derrière Bobby et fais semblant de regarder ou j'allais mettre les pieds, gardant la porte ouverte. Je voyais bien qu'elle était en piteux état et que les verrous étaient trop serrés. Si je la lâche, elle se ferme aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Me demande Bobby en levant un sourcil.

-T'es sûr que c'est sans danger d'entrer dans une maison qui a brulé complétement il y'a peu de temps ?

Je sens du mouvement près de moi et commence à fermer la porte petit à petit. Je fais toujours semblant de regarder autour de moi et espère qu'ils ont réussi à rentrer avant que je n'aie fermer la porte.

-T'inquiète… j'ai un peu bosser dessus… il me reste encore beaucoup à faire, mais je m'en sors petit à petit.

-Je t'avoue qu'elle est en meilleure état que la dernière fois ou on est venu ici… tu as fait du bon boulot, je le flatte.

Phase 1 : le mettre à l'aise.

Nous avions atterri dans une cuisine. Il n'y avait rien a part les placards qui était déjà l'avant, en meilleur états bien sûr, ainsi qu'un guéridon et trois chaises, qu'il avait dû trouver là aussi.

Il ne me répond pas et ouvre un placard.

Il fouille dedans un moment et en sors un paquet de chips. Il le tend vers moi sans un mot.

Je secoue la tête et il hausse les épaules. Il me fait signe de le suivre et s'avance dans la prochaine pièce.

Je ne sais pas si c'était un ancien bureau ou un ancien salon, mais il n'y avait dans cette nouvelle pièce qu'une boite en carton, un coussin et une couverture.

-Quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ? Je demande en regardant autour de moi.

Le plafond ne semblait plus sur le point de nous tomber sur la tête et le sol semblait bien supporter notre poids.

-Non, me réponds Bobby sans me regarde. Il me montre le coussin de la main.

-Installe-toi. Comment tu m'as trouvé d'ailleurs ?

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et il attend que je sois bien assise pour me reposer la question.

-Comment tu m'as trouvée, An ?

-Je te connais, c'est tout.

Je le lui fais un sourire que je voulais doux et ça a l'air de le convaincre, vu qu'il ne me répond pas et s'assied à même le sol, face à moi.

-Comment tu as fait pour retaper tout ça ? Je lui demande, curieuse.

Il allait dire quelque chose, et je jure que s'il me redemande ou j'étais pendant tout ce temps je ne saurais plus quoi faire. Il faut qu'il reste calme. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais faire, mais il faut que j'évite tous les sujets sensibles. Pour l'instant.

-Je… travaille ici et là, et j'essaye de me débrouiller avec ça.

 _Il ment._

Mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus vite et je souris pour ne rien montrer.

-Tu es proprio. Félicitation !

Il a un sourire en coin et regarde autour de lui.

-Ce n'est que temporaire. Je ne compte pas y mettre toute mes économies. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à partir, m'explique-t-il.

-Partir ? Partir où ? Je m'inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Il plonge sa main dans son paquet de chips sans rien dire et en mange quelque unes.

-Tu as vu les autres ? Me demande-t-il au moment ou j'allais lui demander si ses chips étaient bonnes.

Oui, je sais, je le connais, je devrais pouvoir gérer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Vu que je ne sais pas s'il est effectivement seul, ou fou, ou dangereux… je ne sais pas quoi faire. A part jouer. Faire semblant.

-Oui… ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi. Au moment même ou ils m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien, je suis venu ici. Il fallait que je te voie.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu prends ton temps pour t'inquiéter pour les gens.

-Désolée, j'étais tellement occupée à répondre à toutes ces lettres que tu m'as envoyées, je n'en voyais plus le bout, je lance, agacé.

Merde.

J'aurais tenu 3 minutes avant de mal parler.

Contre tout attente, Bobby ricane et hausse les épaules.

-C'est vrai que ça serait hypocrite de ma part de t'en vouloir. C'est juste que… tu as simplement disparu. J'ai cru apercevoir Madame Hudson cet été, mais elle était seule, alors que tu ne la lâche pas d'une semelle quand tu es en vacances… je pensais…

Je grimace et baisse les yeux.

En même temps, j'étais avec Rogue cet été.

-Je pensais que tu étais morte, An, m'avoue-t-il.

-je suis désolée, je lui réponds simplement.

-Moi aussi, je…

A ce moment-là, on entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je sursaute. Je regarde Bobby avec des gros yeux.

-Police ? Je chuchote, faisant vraiment de mon mieux pour masquer le fait que justement, j'attendais quelqu'un.

Bobby secoue la tête. Les pas de la personne qui venait d'entrer se font plus pressant.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, reste assise. Je vais aller…

Encore une fois il se fait couper et cet fois-ci par la personne que je m'attendais le moins à voir.

Mais en même temps la personne que je suis venu chercher.

Peter putain de Pettigrow.

Il y'a un grand silence ou mon regard reste bloquer sur Pettigrow et ou je me demande à quel moment Black et Potter vont sortir de leur cachette et lui sauter dessus.

Mais il ne se passe rien de tout ça, et il n'y a dans cette pièce qu'un silence très, très gênant.

Je décide alors d'entamer la phase 2 : Faire la conne.

Je saute sur mes pieds et Bobby fait de même à coté de moi.

Je tends ma main vers Pettigrow et un sourire apparait sur mon visage.

-Bonjour, je suis Andréa. Enchantée, je lance d'un air enjoué.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me regarder avec autant de dégout. Il ne me répond même pas et se regarde Bobby d'un air sévère.

-Qu'est-ce que qu'elle fait la ? Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne ramener personne ici ?

Il semblait vraiment en colère, mais je pouvais aussi voir que ma présence le faisait paniquer.

Ce qui me fait paniquer, moi, c'est que les hommes invisibles qui m'accompagnait n'était pas intervenu. Si c'est vraiment Peter Pettigrow, ils lui auraient déjà sauter dessus, non ? Je commence vraiment à me demander si on ne s'est pas trompé.

-Je ne l'ai pas ramené, elle m'a trouvé, réponds Bobby. Sa voix tremblait un peu, comme s'il avait peur de la suite.

Peur de lui.

QU'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que c'était un problème… je venais juste voire comment il allait. Si vous voulez je peux… j'arrête de parler quand Pettigrow me lance un regard noir. Il fait un tout petit peu flipper.

Il n'a aucune lumière dans le regard, comme s'il n'avait rien à perdre. Le regard d'un fou furieux.

-Qui sait que vous êtes ici ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je lance un coup d'œil à Bobby, et la peur que je ressens n'est pas le fruit de mon jeu d'actrice.

-Ma… heu… ma gardienne. Je lui ai dit que…

-Menteuse ! Hurle Pettigrow d'un coup et je sursaute, tout comme Bobby.

-OK, ok ! Personne ne sait ! Je ne savais même pas que j'allais trouver Bobby ici ! Je lance, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix.

Ma réponse à l'air de satisfaire Pettigrow puisqu'il se tourne vers Bobby.

-Fais lui oublier qu'elle t'a vu, et sors la d'ici. La prochaine fois que tu refais ça, je la tue.

Je sens un frisson traverser ma colonne vertébrale.

-Bobby… je commence en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux… je ne suis pas prêt… commence Bobby.

Attendez… attendez…

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris mais…

Je sens un petit vertige me prendre et je pose ma main froide sur mon front cuisant pour me calmer.

-Je ne comprends pas, je peux juste partir et je ne dirais rien… je lance à Bobby.

Ce dernier me regardait avec douleur et je pouvais voir qu'une bataille était en cours en lui.

-Je me fou si tu te rate et qu'elle finisse paralysée, ça t'apprendra ! Lance Peter et Bobby déglutit.

-Bobby, je ne comprends pas… je commence.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Mon cœur me dit quelque chose, mais mon cerveau n'a pas l'air d'accepter.

Est-ce que Bobby est…

Je regarde Bobby se débattre avec lui-même et mon cœur se serre quand il passe la main dans sa poche et en ressort… une baguette.

-Je suis désolée, An, me dit-il, tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

Mes yeux restent fixer sur la baguette et mon cerveau tourne à 120km/h.

Comment c'est possible…

Je fais un pas en arrière et mon regard va vers Pettigrow qui lui surveillait Bobby.

-Tu sais quoi, Bob ? Vu qu'elle est seule, je me demande si on ne pourrait pas s'en servir de cobaye… réfléchit Pettigrow.

Le sang quitte le visage de mon ami d'enfance.

-S'il te plait, Peter… Non… supplie-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix me réveille et de la colère monte en moi. Et je ne contrôle pas le sourire qui apparait sur mon visage.

-Seule ? Je demande, et cela attire le regard des deux hommes. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Qui vous a dit que j'étais seule ?

Je pense que c'était le signal dont les trois hommes avait besoin pour apparaitre. Ce qui se passe ensuite va un peu trop vite pour moi.

Je sens un bras me tirer en arrière et un coup de vent passer à coté de moi.

-OH, NON, QUEUDVER, PAS CETTE FOIS !

J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits quand une baguette tombe à mes pieds. Je lève le regard pour voir à qui elle appartenait, et vois à temps un éclair venir dans ma direction quand Sirius l'évite. Je suis paralysée sur place et n'arrive pas à réagir. Je ferme les yeux en attendant l'impact.

Mais rien ne se passe. Je les re-ouvre et vois un bouclier magique se former en face de moi. C'est alors que je me rappelle qu'un bras me tenait toujours et je baisse le regard pour voir à qui il appartenait. Je suis le bras et tombe dans les yeux de Rogue.

Je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir quand un bruit de carton me fait tourner la tête.

Bobby. Il était en train de s'enfuir.

Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui se passait avec Pettigrow, ce n'était pas mes affaires de toutes façons. Mais il fallait que je rattrape Bobby. Que je comprenne.

Je veux me tirer de l'emprise de Rogue mais ce dernier me serre le bras un peu plus.

-Non, ne…

-LACHE-MOI ! Je gueule en tirant d'un coup sec pour libérer mon bras.

Mon ton a dû surprendre le maitre des potions puisque qu'il me lâche et je me mets à courir pour rattraper Bobby.


End file.
